


血緣

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：老梗架空AU，同人本身就是OOC，描寫鮮血有<br/>配對：驅魔師Jason/吸血鬼Dick</p>
<p>故事有點長，我會試著讓自己寫下去，更新速度則是...很抱歉的最多一週一篇之不穩定更新^^"</p>
<p>事實上我曾經一度考慮把這篇刪掉，甚至還可以想像得到有人會直接跟我說「為何你不去寫原創故事就好。」，但我是真心覺得以這樣的背景發生的JayDick很有趣，在跟友人Phenan兩人一起腦洞後，決定試著挖這個坑來填，即使它看起來真是個老梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 目前努力搬文中，舊文可至blog觀看  
> http://blog.yam.com/yaless

男子背著如高爾夫球袋的長形背袋，看似笨重但在男子身上一點也不造成困擾，彷彿它只是簡便的隨身行囊般靈活地背著它穿梭在擠滿上下車旅客的火車中，即使手中還提了一箱結實的提箱，仍舊沒讓男子造成絲毫不便，在沒有碰撞到任何旅客下，走下火車踏上月台，剪了車票走出票口閘門，沉穩的步伐移動在車站大廳中，喧鬧人聲的吵雜與四處上演的分離相聚戲碼都沒有影響到他半分，即使身上套的只是簡單夾克，挺拔的身形讓他比身穿制服的軍人還嚴謹，帶著身負任務的專注。

男子穿過車站大廳，來到車站門口，他沒有張望，他繞開突然衝出、四處跑跳的小孩，直接朝著右側走去，隨後他停下腳步，直盯著向他揮手的青年。

「嘿！Jason好兄弟，好久不見啦～這裡。」青年開朗地揮手朝著被稱作Jason的男子說。

「你最好快點說清楚什麼事，Roy。」Jason首先是皺眉，他可一點重逢的喜悅都沒，畢竟這不太算是朋友的開心拜訪，而是聯絡肯定沒好事，「這裡它馬的是怎麼搞的？」

「唉呀～搭這麼久的火車你一定很累，反正我們有的是時間，不如先去吃個飯再來談？你看你皺眉的樣子都要嚇死小孩啦！」稱為Roy的青年完全沒在怕對方的惡言惡語，「你全身家當？」

「當然，你會聯絡我一定是難搞的大票。」Jason看了一眼自己的提箱，勾起自豪的笑容，「沒有它們怎麼行。」

「哈哈～真不愧是我的好兄弟Jason。」Roy拍了拍對方的肩大笑。

「把“我的好兄弟”給我去掉，要是你只是為了一隻食屍鬼叫我來，我保證我所有家當會全部用在你身上。」Jason拍掉Roy的手，他看了看四周，剛剛衝出來差點撞到他的小孩依然還是大吵大鬧地在旁邊跑，「這座城市怎麼搞的？」

「嗯～該怎麼說，歡迎來到高譚？」Roy張開手臂做出歡迎的模樣，「反正你才剛解決一批大的，閒著也沒事嘛～相信我，在這裡你不會無聊的。」

此時那位小孩朝著他們直衝而來還差點正面撞上Jason，小孩因為不滿Jason擋到他的路而開始對他尖叫，而無力阻止他孩子的母親在後頭辛苦地追來。

Jason斜眼看向朝他不斷鬼吼鬼叫的小孩，一臉不悅地皺眉瞪著，而小孩卻依然不怕死地對他繼續尖叫，Jason舉起手，一掌就往小孩的頭巴下去，被打的小孩彷彿沒想到會被打般瞬間沒聲音，只是呆呆地維持他被打的姿勢。

「喂！你做什麼？怎麼打我的小孩……。」小孩的母親目睹後急忙衝上前。

「這位媽媽別緊張，沒事。」Roy急忙攔下生氣的小孩母親，他看了看安靜下來的小孩楞楞地摸著自己被打的頭，陪笑地對小孩母親說：「妳的小孩會頭好壯壯順利長大的。」

而出手打小孩的Jason則是完全不理會小孩跟他母親，直接往前走到沒有屋簷遮蔽的戶外陽光下，他放下提箱，從外套取出一根菸，點燃。

「雖然態度嚇人了點，但，」Roy繼續說，他知道Jason打的不是小孩，而是附在小孩身上的鬼怪，在沒人察覺的短暫接觸，一掌將鬼怪打散消滅。

Jason把菸湊進嘴巴，深吸一口吐出，將打火機收回自己的外套，而掛在脖子上、收在外套內袋中的項鍊卻因此滑出，隨著Jason的吐煙在他的胸口前畫出一道光輝。

「他好歹也是個神父呢～」

一條刻著紅色蝙蝠標誌的十字架。

 

就跟Roy一開始說的一樣，這座城市真的不會讓他無聊；而Jason得要更正他之前所說的，不是這座城市怎麼搞的，而是這座城市它馬該死的搞什麼鬼，從他下火車踏上這塊地時就感覺到氣氛不同，這裡不是人的城市，而是人與被他們稱為夜生物的鬼怪們的城市，但並不是那種被夜生物控制的死都，而是微妙地平衡著，夜生物數量雖多、氣息雖重，多到照理說會引起恐慌的地步，此地的人們卻沒受到任何影響，仍舊與大多數人類一樣把夜生物視為故事怪談，天真度日。

這是個影子不一定是因為照不到陽光才產生的世界。

惡靈、魔鬼、狼人、吸血鬼等一般人都以為是故事書或電影上的虛構物，其實比人類想像中得還要靠近他們，那些黑夜的種族與鬼魂同樣存在於世界中，他們是黑夜與邪惡，獵捕人類、干擾人類，在人類轉而信仰科學後，他們也不曾消失，仍舊會在不為人知的暗處，在黑暗中吞噬人類。

而對抗那些夜生物，讓轉信科學後的人類自以為那些超自然僅是故事、安逸生活從未遭到攻擊的，是一群被稱為驅魔師的人，他們以教會作為掩飾，持續在黑夜中與夜生物對抗，夜生物襲擊人類、驅魔師獵殺夜生物，一場從未間斷的戰鬥。

Jason花了一點時間與Roy共同解決掉害人無數的水鬼，事實證明Roy並沒有因為無聊就把Jason找來，雖然水鬼破壞力不高，卻相當狡猾，就算擅長追蹤、靈媒出身的Roy能追捕得到，但只要有水的地方都可以讓水鬼逃脫，單憑一個人是無法真正抓到他，需要另一個人來共同圍捕，他們兩人在耐心的追趕下，終於順利收拾掉害人無數的水鬼。

結束這檔工作後，Jason並沒有離開，一來是沒有新的目標，二來是身為追著任務跑的流浪驅魔師，最不需要的就是被稱為家、住所的不動產，而且驅魔師是個相當燒錢的職業，在槍砲管制的現代，雖然他們有一套自己購得刀槍軍火的管道，但裝備仍舊貴得嚇人，更何況子彈根本是消耗品，別說還有其他稀有高價的驅魔聖物，根本是用錢在砸死鬼，在家當即武器的狀況下，先前才結束長期睡在廢墟荒野的吸血鬼追捕任務的Jason，看在熱水與棉被的份上，他接受Roy的建議，一起借住在Roy女友Kori的家中，以短期駐派神父的身份，掃蕩起這座城市的夜生物。

他與Roy是在某次吸血鬼任務中認識的，他們都同樣屬於流浪驅魔師，雖然仍舊習慣單打獨鬥，但也有幾次的合作經驗，算是很不錯的合作夥伴，後來Roy在這座城市結識Kori，為了女友他選擇就此定下來與女友同居，兩人才沒有再合作，直到Roy這次向Jason提出支援，代號Arsenal及Red Hood的兩位驅魔師才又開始合作。

不知道是愛屋及烏還是單純喜好，Roy似乎相當喜歡這座城市，彷彿導遊一樣有事沒事就會為Jason介紹起這座城市的好，雖然Jason並不感興趣，但不得不承認這座城市確實有它獨特的地方，更或者說，詭異的地方。

他從來沒有看過有哪個城市有這麼多鬼故事卻沒出什麼大事，還有彷彿當地城市象徵的都市傳說，比警察伯伯還更能嚇小孩、比流行音樂還更能炒熱年輕人話題，就連應該是專業人士的驅魔師Roy也會興致勃勃地跟他講起Batman的怪談。

「在高譚，可以不知道現任總統是誰，但絕對不能不知道Batman。」Roy從Jason第一天來就開始講，「出現在黑夜暗巷的鬼怪，有人說他是惡魔、也有人說他是吸血鬼，是個有著巨大蝙蝠翅膀的邪惡黑影，專門獵殺遊蕩在黑暗中的所有事物，不管是人還是鬼，只要不幸被他碰上，就會屍骨無存，消失得無影無蹤。」

「……聽說你的本業叫作驅魔師啊～Arsenal。」這種騙小孩、泡妞騙女生用的東西你也信？Jason徹底鄙視對方。

「拜託，這酷斃了好嗎！Batman，會瞬間移動來無影去無蹤的黑夜傳說，沒人能看清楚他的形體，簡直就是黑暗的化身。」Roy熱切地說，「還有最近崛起的新話題，Nightwing，聽說他快的跟風一樣，像是有翅膀一樣一跳就能跳過五層樓高，超帥的。」

「你的腦漿是被食人妖吃了還是你其實已經是喪屍？」要不是手中拿著的是不想浪費掉的午餐，Jason還真想抄傢伙一槍暴掉眼前這傢伙的頭，「都市傳說？你幹驅魔師這麼多年會分不出什麼是虛假故事還是它馬的夜生物作祟？你以為你是什麼天真善良的平民老百姓嗎別笑死人了。」

「喔～好啦！想說跟你分享一下當地流行特產嘛～免得你住在這邊不知道會被人笑。」看到對方確實真的動了殺意的Roy，急忙收起誇張的熱情反應，「其實那些都市傳說是疑似真的有啦～哎呀！不是啦不要瞪我啦！我的意思是我有感覺到他們的存在，也曾經隱約察覺到蹤跡，但別說對上他們，我連他們的影子我都沒見過。」

Roy舉著雙手擺出投降姿勢，繼續有些討好陪笑地說：「他們好像知道我是誰，似乎故意在閃避我，我根本沒碰過幾次，他們是什麼東西我也說不上來，反正也沒遇上過就當作一種都市傳說也不錯啊～」

「哼，還不錯勒，夜生物就是夜生物，管他是惡魔還是吸血鬼，光是存在就是該死，還說什麼不錯，我看你根本是偷懶懶得查吧！」Jason將吃完的午餐包裝紙揉成一團往對方臉上砸。

「唉呦～要處理、能追查的鬼一堆，輪不到那種大攤的嘛！」Roy伸手擋掉對方的攻擊，嘻皮笑臉地回答。

不過後來證明Roy的話是對的，Batman彷彿真的是都市傳說一樣，就算是驅魔師的他們，也不是說能遇見就能遇見，根本彷彿只是故事般從來沒碰上，Jason幾乎每晚都會外出夜巡，卻從來沒看見類似的蹤影，也難怪Roy在這邊住了一年多，仍舊不清楚Batman到底是什麼東西。

若不是Roy說他曾經有察覺過他們留下的蹤跡，否則Jason大概也只會把“都市傳說”當作真的只是個都市傳說來看待吧！


	2. 02

晚間，戴著具有抵擋陰氣侵害的多米諾面具的Red Hood，追蹤一隻以割開人動脈、讓人失血過多致死為樂的風魔，由於對方移動太過快速，活動範圍也相當廣，他花了好幾天才漸漸找出風魔的移動模式，原本以為今晚就可以逮到對方，卻在應該會出現的地方沒有看見風魔現身，反倒是在這邊意外發現了一隻作祟的怨靈。

Red Hood解決掉怨靈後，雖然很納悶為何沒堵到風魔，但他知道今晚已經過了百鬼竄動的時間，接下來無論風魔到底還在不在都不會現身，他在這區作了簡單的淨化儀式後打算結束今天的夜巡，餘光卻撇見的一抹一閃而逝的黑影，長年的職業本能讓他直覺性地覺得不對勁，他寧可多疑白忙一場，也不願意放過任何一隻該死的夜生物。

他提起裝有泡過聖水、受祝福的子彈的手槍，順著黑影可能移動的方向低調地追過去，他潛身跑了一條街，依然沒發現到任何夜生物的蹤跡，他從備戰狀態放鬆下來，開始思考先前見到的黑影是否只是隻路過的黑貓，是他太多心。

決定離開的他在轉身之後，卻重新握緊手中的槍，因為在轉身的瞬間，他確信自己的確看到了什麼，一個快速移動、有著形體的黑影，他退回街角的暗處，抬起頭耐心地凝視著黑影可能出現的範圍，過不久，一抹人形樣貌的黑色身影快速閃過，若不是他刻意留意，肯定會錯過的迅速。

立刻追上去的Red Hood順利拉近他與黑影的距離，已經可以看到對方的樣貌，黑影意外地看起來像只是穿著緊身衣的人，但他敢發誓那絕對是該死的夜生物，即使對方看起來人模人樣，但沒有人能夠不靠工具快速地穿梭在夜空中（好吧就算有工具也不太可能做到，而且哪個普通人會穿著緊身衣在晚上盪來盪去？），即使對方看起來再像人，但它馬的就不是，在Red Hood的觀念中，惡魔、鬼怪甚至是天使，無論是什麼，都不能出現在世界上，人類世界就該有人類世界的樣子，其餘全都是狗屁。

Red Hood不敢大意，從對方優越的體能來猜測可能是他最痛恨的吸血鬼，不過線索不夠多他也不敢斷然猜測，而對方似乎只是在移動而已，並沒有看到對方打算攻擊人類還是要做什麼事情，甚至還會避開燈光、減少被人發現的機會，一般來說夜生物除非是想躲避驅魔師的追查，不然把人類當作畜生傷害、食用的夜生物從來都不介意出現在人類面前，有些種族甚至喜歡欣賞人類受到驚嚇的表情。

難不成是那個都市傳說？

Red Hood看著對方像是飛翔一樣輕鬆地跳躍在樓層間，心裡默默地猜想，或許他是運氣很好地碰上被稱為Nightwing的夜生物。

雖然不確定對方是什麼東西，但他知道對付任何一種夜生物都最有效的東西，尤其是面對這種存在到甚至被人們當作都市傳說的大型妖怪，在不確定因素太多的狀況下最好是一擊必殺，決定好應對方式的他從暗袋中摸出一顆銀製子彈，與一般子彈不同，它的表面並不全然光滑，而是雕有細小繁雜的驅魔祈禱文，他並不常用刻有祈禱文的銀彈，一來是銀製品本身昂貴，二來是刻那個紋路天殺的麻煩，他寧可多殺兩隻鬼怪也不願意刻那玩意，但偏偏遇到大咖時需要，對，就例如現在，在他更換子彈的期間，他沒有把注意力往對方的身上移開，對方的非人速度相當地快，而且似乎還對當地瞭若指掌地快速移動。

Red Hood小心地維持著不被發現的射擊範圍內，一路尾隨至一處貨櫃堆放地，他取下掛在身上的十字項鍊，像是纏拳擊布般將項鍊綁在拿槍的手上，舉起槍瞄準，在對方落地後重新躍起的瞬間，按下扳機。

「阿們。」

幾乎是與槍聲同時響起的語句，被擊中的黑影像是突然受到強大刺激般縮起身子，狼狽地從空中掉落到貨櫃上，Red Hood警戒地追上前爬上貨櫃，有些意外但也算預料之中地發現對方並沒有因為一槍銀彈而死，對方扶著被射傷的腰部傷口，緩緩從貨櫃上爬起來，此時Red Hood也才能面對面看清楚眼前這位從未有人能直接正面目擊的都市傳說，對方外型就跟一般人類無異，全身被像是緊身衣般的黑色物質覆蓋住，上半身與手臂有著如冥火的青色藍紋，雙眼周遭也被黑色物質蓋住，形成如面具效果般讓人無法看清楚這個人的面貌。

從對方急促的呼吸來看，Red Hood知道銀彈雖然沒能打死他卻依然起作用，對方眼睛周遭的黑色物質開始脫落，露出其中一邊的非人紅眼，因傷無法站穩的夜生物，只能維持低蹲的姿勢露出屬於吸血鬼的獠牙對他低吼示威，Red Hood並沒有因此退卻，他知道卡在對方體內的銀彈正在從內部侵蝕對方，他舉槍瞄準卻沒打算立刻開槍幹掉對方，他還沒弄懂對方到底是什麼東西，貿然攻擊只會讓狡猾的夜生物有破綻可鑽。

在他又更接近一步時，對方突然伸出腳、維持壓低的姿態迅速往側邊移動，跳下貨櫃，不過對方再也沒有先前的俐落，宛如斷了翅膀的鳥一樣掙扎地摔至地面，而看起來也的確是在掙扎，Red Hood急忙走上前，站在貨櫃上低頭看著趴在地上疑似吸血鬼的夜生物，低著頭痛苦地喘氣，撐著上半身的手臂宛如是他最後的力氣直挺挺地撐著，在一聲悶住的呻吟後，他像是想要往前爬一樣縮起手臂挺起背部，但他並沒有移動，反而曲起身，弓起背部的背肌線條，然後開始顫抖。

當Red Hood正在懷疑已經超出銀彈的效果、算是異常而打算再補一槍時，一對翅膀活生生地從對方背上伸展開來，甚至還可以看到絲絲血跡隨著翅膀的揮動而滴下，對方疼痛地仰起頭露出脆弱的咽喉，雙手緊握無聲地嘶喊，然後無視持續在流血的傷口，張開翅膀奮力地站起身，察覺對方即將要逃跑的Red Hood在打算要開槍時已經晚了，泛著藍光的翅膀拍打出一陣狂風，直到對方消失前Red Hood都只能勉強地微瞇著眼無法直視。

「還真的是名符其實的Nightwing嗎。」

終於能睜開眼睛的Red Hood望著對方離開的方向喃喃自語，對方已經消失得無影無蹤，只留下斑斑血跡證明他的確曾經對上那隻都市傳說的吸血鬼。


	3. 03

Nightwing第一次感受到這種由內部開始侵蝕的痛苦，一種崩離的解析，彷彿有什麼東西不斷蠶食自己般被腐蝕，他拍動翅膀急速飛回蝙蝠洞，完全顧不得狂風割著羽翼的痛處，以及抽蓄的盜汗，他知道自己無法解決這個，他需要幫助，而他知道那個人絕對能處理這個狀況。

沒有飛行生物應有的優雅，也沒有他平時的輕巧，他幾乎可說是用摔的跌進蝙蝠洞，體內的銀彈已經迫使他露出紅眼及獠牙的原形，甚至連收起翅膀的力氣都沒，只能憑本能無力地拖著身子蹣跚前進。

「遇上了？」

一聲沙啞低沉的非人聲在洞窟中安靜地響起，雖然使用的是問句但肯定意味濃厚。

「…對。」Nightwing勉強抬起眼，看向朝他走來的龐大黑影，與Nightwing不同，這個黑影有著令人畏懼的怪獸模樣，直立的尖耳與銳利的利牙如惡魔般可怖，身軀像是黑暗本身般拖曳著，如同無法看清的闇夜。

Nightwing並不畏懼眼前這位蝙蝠洞的主人、被外界稱作Batman的鬼怪，在對方接近他、伸出可稱為黑爪的手時，他甚至如雛鳥依偎般主動將臉頰貼上去，像是獲得紓解般磨蹭著，而事實上他的確也因此放心下來，他知道自己將會受到妥善的照顧，透過這個人的手。

Batman移動他貼在Nightwing臉頰上的手，干擾著快昏迷的Nightwing不讓他閉眼，在Nightwing勉強從痛處恍惚中抬起眼神看向對方時，Batman劃開自己的手，尖爪化成較為平整的指尖，將沾著血的拇指貼在Nightwing嘴唇上，Nightwing順從地張嘴讓對方將帶血的手指滑進去，之後是食指、中指，在食指按壓著他的舌頭時，對方將拇指撤出改抵住他的下巴，這樣的姿勢使對方的雙指能更深入，推壓他的內膜，讓血從手指順流下去，直直落入咽喉，也因此讓他不得不仰起頭來承受對方的施予，以及他身體本能對血的飢渴。

Nightwing握住對方的手專心地舔飲起對方的血，他閉上眼睛，身上的黑色物質退了下來，恢復成原本的肌膚，而腰部受傷的部分也因此更加清晰可見，不僅是血與肉，甚至還微微發出像是燒燙的白煙，雖然因為獲得的血而減緩他被侵蝕的痛，但彷彿炭燒的火熱刺麻感仍舊由傷口中蔓生而出，突然間，一陣刺痛闖進他受傷的部位，突如其來的刺穿讓Nightwing不由自主地弓起身子，翅膀也整個打開彷彿想逃離般往上拍動著，甚至還忍不住地咬下對方的手，更多鮮血因此在口腔中化開，漸漸安撫他因為疼痛而顫抖起來的身軀，原有的腐蝕劇痛被體內的發燙給層層掩蓋，複雜的痛處在體內交織，背上的翅膀反應著主人的痛苦垂了下來，只能像是被雨水打濕的受傷動物般無助地抖動，過沒多久，一聲清脆的金屬敲擊聲，銀彈就這麼滾落在地上。

銀彈被取出後，他腰部的火辣及疼痛才慢慢地退下來，從幾乎垂死的昏沉中清醒的他張開嘴，在對方把手拿出來前，慎重地舔去對方流下來的最後一滴血，Batman將手拿出來後朝他的腰部傷口伸去，抹掉他正在快速復原的傷口四周的血，湊近自己的嘴巴，彷彿在確認什麼般伸出舌頭舔著鮮血品嚐，才轉身緩緩地移動到自己剛剛幫忙挖出來丟棄的子彈旁。

「天啊！這下我絕對是身體力行地離驅魔師遠一點，痛死了。」已經完全恢復的Nightwing低頭檢視自己的腰傷，背部的翅膀也收好隱藏起來，彷彿從來都不存在般沒有半點痕跡，紅色的雙眼也蛻變回屬於人類的藍色雙瞳，剛才的槍傷雖然已經癒合，卻跟平時受傷後只要吸血就會復原到原本光滑的模樣不同，受到銀彈攻擊的地方仍舊殘留些許傷痕，可見銀彈對他的殺傷力。

「一級驅魔祈禱文，其中對吸血鬼最有效。」Batman彷彿是連碰都不想碰，他僅僅伸出下擺黑影一角將銀彈捲起來，看了幾眼後就立刻丟棄到一旁的台子上，在安靜的洞穴中敲出清脆聲響。

「奇怪，我並沒有追過頭啊～啊！不過好消息是我把風魔解決了，都追了三個晚上我就不信逮不住他，那裡不是離定點驅魔師的勢力範圍還有段距離？我很確定我沒有挑釁到他，我只不過是想回家的無辜小鬼，路上就被開槍也太過分了吧！」Nightwing重新讓身體佈上黑色物質，不過並沒有遮住他的雙眼，他走到另一側的一個圓桌旁，上面放有一疊被細心折好的衣服，以及一盤被蓋子好好蓋住的小餅乾，餅乾旁甚至還有一壺保溫的熱茶，Nightwing打開蓋子拿了餅乾開始吃。

「不是定點驅魔師。」Batman移動到電腦前，伸出他的爪子輕輕點著電腦鍵盤，「Jason Todd，代號Red Hood，前幾個月才來到這個城市，你遇見的應該是他，他的勢力範圍還尚未成型，屬於會緊咬目標移動的流浪型驅魔師。」

「所以我被盯上了？」Nightwing走到對方身邊，看著電腦螢幕顯示的資料問。

「不，沒能殺死你的確會成為他鎖定目標的動力之一，但還是得看他想花多少關注在你身上，沒有委託很難讓驅魔師他們專注，畢竟這裡不缺的就是夜生物。」一向看不出什麼情緒的Batman回答，「……不需要。」

Batman瞪了一眼將餅乾遞過來的Nightwing。

「噢～拜託，又不是不能吃，Alf的小甜餅耶！雖然只有血液才能充飢，但又不是不能吃其他東西，你還怕你不夠像吸血鬼喔？放心啦～只是吃個餅乾而已不會破壞你身為吸血鬼的邪惡形象，難不成你已經能拒絕得了Alf親手泡的紅茶？」Nightwing硬是將餅乾湊過去。

Batman沉默了一會，才伸出兩隻爪子將對方遞來的餅乾巧妙地端掐住，丟進嘴巴裡，無視身旁笑得燦爛的人。

「哼～好驚人的驅魔經歷，看樣子他似乎專門對付吸血鬼？好幾個吸血鬼巢都是他清掉的。」看著螢幕顯示的資料的Nightwing吃完餅乾，仗著現在只有他們兩人，他失禮地用舌頭舔掉手指殘留的餅乾削，「Jason Todd……他來幹嘛？」

「你只要專注於該做的就好，第三條街的鼠妖是怎麼回事？」Batman問。

「別擔心，BOSS，我知道我在做什麼，明晚就等著收網吧！用不著你出馬，今天你那邊如何？我被風魔耽誤了一點時間我就沒過去了。」Nightwing似乎分得出對方一團漆黑的身軀哪邊是手臂地拍拍對方。

「沒事。」Batman並不打算多說什麼，他只是持續看著驅魔師資料。

「高譚又出現一位驅魔師啊……要到什麼時候他們才能知道我們有多人畜無害只不過偶爾打打牙祭根本不勞煩他們來動手呢？」Nightwing一邊伸懶腰一邊轉身往後方走，「在夜空中奔馳，小心別被人看見就夠累了，還要隨時注意有沒有痛死人的銀彈飛來實在不開心。」

「Dick。」

「嗯？」Nightwing停下腳步，轉頭看向對方。

「如果有天被他所殺，」Batman沒有回頭，銀幕的白光在他的瞳孔上閃閃搖曳，「別恨他。」

「當然。」被稱為Dick的Nightwing笑著聳聳肩，絲毫不在意，「又是“驅魔師的存在就是為了剷除夜生物”那一套說詞對吧！我已經聽你說到爛啦～放心，如此貓捉老鼠、天經地義的事情，我怎麼會恨驅魔師，哪天他們不殺我們我才覺得奇怪勒。」

Batman沒有回話，依然持續望著螢幕中那位驅魔師的照片。

只是不斷地看著，透過讀不出任何情緒的鮮紅雙眼。


	4. 04

Jason皺著眉頭拿著特殊工具，在精緻的銀色子彈上刻著細小的紋路，他緊皺眉頭並不是因為需要聚焦看清楚文字，而是一種情緒的表現，表示現在的他有多不耐煩。

刻有祈禱文的銀彈本來存貨就不多，昨晚巧遇吸血鬼後浪費掉一顆，逼得他不得不認命坐下來乖乖刻子彈，雖然仍舊精準地雕刻著驅魔祈禱文，但他心中響起的卻是句句嫌麻煩的髒話。

昨晚居然沒能一擊宰掉那傢伙，但那傢伙看起來不像有年歲的吸血鬼，是什麼鬼東西？Jason心中默默想著，雖然吸血鬼的外表都是裝的，他們會藏起自己的尖牙與尖爪以利自己混入人群中覓食，但從Nightwing的反應來看，並不像是活很久、有經驗的吸血鬼，但如果是年幼的吸血鬼，怎麼會有翅膀？那是力量強大的古老吸血鬼才有的東西。

沒有頭緒加上手中細活，讓Jason更顯煩躁，而此時卻有個不知房間內的人火氣正大擅自開門闖進來。

「嘿！Jason你在幹嘛？」

「我在幹嘛你是它馬的眼瞎了嗎！你是終於想起要還我你欠很久的三顆銀彈？還是乾脆湊雙數我現在手中這顆直接開槍送你？」Jason轉頭就是大吼。

「唉呦～你門口也沒貼請勿打擾大爺你在忙嘛！」露出“慘了是正在刻子彈火氣超大版的Jason”的表情的Roy賠笑地說，「拜託都這麼久的事情你還記得喔～不過是三顆子彈嘛……哈哈，當然，子彈這麼重要的事情當然要記得。」

Roy舉起雙手投降，驅魔師房間內最不缺的就是兇器，尤其是眼前這種暴力型的。

「沒事你可以滾了。」Jason轉回頭不再理會。

「這裡可是Kori的家喔～你才不能叫我滾，呵呵～我沒說錯喔！瞪我也沒用，承認吧！這可是事實，就算是你的房間也還是Kori的家喔！」Roy相當幼稚地將原本手中拿著的一疊紙捲起來，用紙捲直挺挺地指著對方鼻子欠揍地示威。

「……Kori叫你來？」聽見免錢房東的名字，Jason明顯放軟語氣。

「正確說法是Kori來委託。」Roy揮揮他手中紙張，「她似乎覺得我們都沒事在家睡覺，讓她覺得自己好像養了什麼小白臉在家一樣，所以就拿來給我們查查。」

「哼，你昨晚沒有滿足你女友被踢下床啦？」Jason嘲笑對方，接過遞來的紙張資料。

「拜託，你忙著夜巡時我們也正甜蜜地忙著呢～」Roy回答，「其實應該算是Kori已經不知道可以拜託誰啦！雖然我們管鬼不管人，但死馬當活馬醫囉！」

「這是什麼？」Jason翻著明顯是一個人的個人資料。

「Kori的前男友，已經失蹤兩年至今連屍體都沒找到。」

「人口失蹤去拜託警察就好啦～找我們幹嘛？」Jason相當不以為意地說，「你確定只是“前”男友？現任的Kori男友，你真的沒被踹下床？要現任男友去找前男友，嘖嘖。」

「他是Kori還沒搬來高譚前在那邊認識的男友，而且當時就已經分手了啦！他們是和平分手，兩人還是好友，就算Kori搬家，他還是會透過網路跟電話慰問她，但在某一天就突然失蹤了。」Roy並沒有被對方的故意挑撥得逞，「拜託警察也沒用，因為這個人就是警察，不幸的是由於當時正值內部考核時期，當地警察局局長因為擔心底下的菜鳥警察也就是他，擅自曠職而害自己被記下管理不周的黑點，所以不想把事情鬧大，只有草草了事備案存底而已，連找人都沒認真找。」

「警察都不找了，我們找有用嗎？我們是驅魔師耶～難不成她覺得她的前男友變成怨靈，還跨城市來作祟？」Jason將資料隨意扔在桌上，因此撞倒擺在一旁的子彈也不在意。

「據說他是在值勤時間突然偷跑到高譚來，沒人知道為什麼，他的同事說他很敬業很認真，實在不知道為什麼會跑到這來，然後人就失蹤了。」Roy解釋著來龍去脈，「Kori說，他在失蹤前曾經對她的現任男友也就是我是驅魔師這點很感興趣，不是好奇好玩那種感興趣，而是真的把驅魔當一回事的那種有興趣，所以Kori在想，他會不會是遇見了什麼歸我們管的事情？」

「如果真的是歸我們管的事，都兩年了恐怕連白骨都被啃光了吧……。」Jason撇了一眼桌上資料內的失蹤者照片，一顆倒下的子彈正巧滾到照片上，遮住失蹤者的一邊眼睛。

從這樣的角度，看起來分外眼熟。

「……Roy，我想你的確不用擔心到底是不是真的只是前男友的問題了。」Jason並沒有轉頭看向對方，而是直盯著桌上照片。

「我相信Kori應該對暮光之城不感興趣。」

失蹤者的名字，Richard John Grayson。

一張與Jason昨晚看到的相同的臉。


	5. 05

Nightwing跳躍在晚間的都市中，他正在追著按兵不動、埋伏已久的惡靈，這隻惡靈匿藏在鼠妖的地盤中，後者囂張的作為遮蔽掉他的作祟，直到Nightwing收拾掉鼠妖才將附近發生多起惡靈攻擊人、附身的事情曝光，由於是屬於附身型的惡靈，即使打死附體也傷不到他，唯有等惡靈不依附在附體上時，Nightwing才能直接攻擊得到他。

Nightwing耐心地設下陷阱，終於讓惡靈現身於沒有虛弱的人可附身的狀況，他飛奔追殺著他的獵物，而惡靈也在邊尋找逃脫方式邊快速飄動，雖然靈體可以穿牆，但仍然輸給Nightwing的優越體能與捕捉技巧，靈體拐進一個小社區的一處空房，就在Nightwing算準惡靈停留位置、朝著斑駁的木門伸手打算直接破牆抓鬼時，被一發突然射來的子彈給臨時收手，槍響也驚動到以為已經擺脫Nightwing的惡靈，瞬間飛出空房朝著社區內部逃走。

「別想逃。」Nightwing想要立刻追上去，卻被第二次射擊給阻止，他轉頭怒視突然朝他開槍、阻擾他追殺惡靈的人。

代號Red Hood的驅魔師就站在不遠處，拿著槍穩穩地瞄準他，並且毫不意外地開了第三槍。

Nightwing跳起來閃過子彈，並在空中轉了一圈後，立刻朝惡靈逃跑的方向跑去，他沒有時間跟驅魔師耗，萬一追丟了惡靈，要讓他再現身就難了，況且他也不想跟驅魔師纏鬥，至少不是今天。

不過顯然那位驅魔師並不知道Nightwing正忙著，在Nightwing跑走後，他也跟上去，緊咬不放、執意要追捕到Nightwing。

Nightwing又閃過後側來自驅魔師的攻擊後，發現自己已經追到社區內，他緊張地抬頭一看，果然不出他所擔心的，有人煙的地方就一定會有精神較弱、容易被附身的人們，有大量附體可以提供惡靈躲藏，惡靈在一陣飄忽後，就消失在空中，匿藏在某個虛弱的生物中。

『該死的，居然讓他跑了！』Nightwing氣得露出了一小截尖牙，不過他並沒有太多空檔可以消化他這次的失敗，因為後面還有個正在追殺他的驅魔師。

在Nightwing一個撇頭躲過子彈後，心中的怒火也被點燃，上次莫名其妙差點被宰了就算了，這次居然直接找上門，還害他追捕許久的惡靈跑走，計畫完全付之一炬，這筆帳怎能不算？Nightwing將手指化成尖爪，跳起來朝Red Hood攻擊。

Red Hood也不是生嫩的驅魔師，Nightwing跳起來的同時，他就瞄準開槍射擊，Nightwing在空中一個扭身，閃開槍擊在對方身後落下，對著只來得及側身擋下Nightwing伸手揮砍的Red Hood攻擊，Red Hood握拳朝Nightwing的下巴來個上鉤拳，雖然力道之大可以把大漢給打倒，但對吸血鬼而言只不過是被拐了一下而已一點傷都沒有，Red Hood趁Nightwing受到拳頭攻擊而略為歪頭的空檔，另一隻拿槍的手重新瞄準Nightwing，此時Nightwing卻也早就穩住身軀抓住對方拿槍的手，順勢轉身以背部抵著對方，試圖逼迫對方鬆手放掉手槍。

拿槍的手被壓制住的Red Hood，用另一隻空著的手伸到自己腰間抽出銀製小刀朝對方反擊，卻被眼尖的Nightwing發現，等到Red Hood覺得背部一陣疼痛後，才發現Nightwing快速改抓住他拿刀攻擊的手，然後他就被甩到地板上。

他剛剛是不是被吸血鬼過肩摔了？突然受到親切的人類式攻擊的Red Hood躺在地上有點意外地想。

不過Red Hood並沒有躺在地上發愣，在他接觸地面時可說是下一秒就跳起來，重新握緊刀攻擊Nightwing，銀製小刀除了能確實砍傷夜生物外，光是接觸到就會讓夜生物刺痛甚至是燒傷，因此Nightwing只能努力抵擋，連被碰到都不行地專心防禦；Nightwing在退幾步後，他抓到空隙朝Red Hood揮出利爪，就在Red Hood以為要被抓傷而揮刀想擋住攻擊時，Nightwing卻出乎意料地伸出腳踹了下去。

「搞什麼鬼！沒跟你計較突然開槍射我就算了，你還吃飽撐著來妨礙我抓惡靈？你算什麼驅魔師啊～還擋人殺鬼？我追很久了耶！」Nightwing朝著暫時說不出話的Red Hood大罵，「追丟都你害的，可惡，枉費我埋伏這麼久。」

Nightwing罵完之後還順便送他一個鬼臉（用臉部肌肉扮出來的那種，不是字面上的意思），然後一個躍身就消失在夜晚中，只留下以奇怪姿勢、好不容易忍住那個異常疼痛的Red Hood。

Red Hood抬起眼神，原本只是衝著吸血鬼而來，以及推不掉的委託好奇事情真相，但現在Red Hood知道他們樑子結大了，管他到底是該死的吸血鬼還是疑似是失蹤人口的菜鳥警察，Red Hood發誓絕對不會放過他。

踹人下體算什麼吸血鬼！混帳Nightwing。


	6. 06

「人類有可能轉化成吸血鬼嗎？」

坐在自家客廳看電視的Roy一臉看見殭屍在吃素一樣的表情轉頭望向邊翻書邊發問的人，「天啊！可憐的Jason，終於因為長時間獵殺夜生物，接觸太多陰氣變成白痴了。」

「我可以讓你不用因為陰氣而靠這本書就讓你立刻變白痴。」Jason用力地闔上精裝古籍，轉頭瞪著對方。

「因為你真的嚇到我啦！夥計。」Roy從沙發起身，移動到對方位在的餐桌旁，「就算是連驅魔咒都還不會背的初學者也知道，人類怎麼可能會變成吸血鬼，吸血鬼就是吸血鬼，他們頂多只能做到用魔力將人類變成沒有思考的喪屍來控制，故事書上寫的什麼人類喝吸血鬼血就能變成吸血鬼根本胡扯，這種基本的種族概念你居然問我，虧你還待過驅魔院所上過課，這點常識應該不會因為你中輟逃學而被洗乾淨忘光才對啊～」

「所以我是在問你例外的可能性，半路出家的驅魔師。」Jason哼了一聲。

「你是跟吸血鬼有仇、專殺吸血鬼的Red Hood耶～你應該最清楚吧！」Roy反跨坐著四角椅，雙手掛在椅背上對著Jason說。

「……我也只是隨便想想而已。」其實也知道這根本不可能的Jason收起怒視，「人類當然不可能變成吸血鬼，兩個是不同的種族。」

不過這就無法解釋為何Nightwing跟失蹤菜鳥警察長得一模一樣，而且無論是奪槍還是過肩摔，事後想來那不就是警察在制服犯人的招式嘛～雖然並不是沒有會直接附身或仿造變形的怪物，但Nightwing並沒有這樣的徵兆，無論是從基本特徵跟行為能力來看，都是表示他是隻吸血鬼，雖然並不那麼尋常，但幾乎可以確定他就是吸血鬼，或者說吸血鬼中的異類之類的。

Jason不是沒有懷疑過可能是吸血鬼偽裝成人類，但別說為了避免夜生物裝成人取得合法管道來操控人類，考取警察這類的值勤單位有專門的驅魔師在暗處監視，光是擁有靈異體質的Kori那關就過不去了，她天生就容易看見鬼魂、察覺夜生物的存在，小時候她誤以為那些夜生物都是外星人，這麼容易發現他們的她，還一度懷疑自己該不會是什麼外星公主之類的，而這份體質直到成年都還在，如果她的前男友真的是吸血鬼，她沒有理由會看不出來。

這整件事實在很離奇，雖然幹這行的最不缺的就是怪異詭譎，但這實在不符合他們荒謬中的常理。Jason用手指輕敲著精裝古籍的硬殼思考，望著從剛剛就一直在播放新聞的電視。

突然，他敲打書本的指尖停了下來，緊握起拳頭，與先前瞪著Roy的眼神不同，而是真正地在蘊有怒意，皺起雙眉，讓怒火翻滾在雙眼之中，他猛然地起身讓沒有事先拉開的椅子推刮出極大的摩擦聲。

「怎麼了？」Roy疑惑地問著開始穿外套，將擺在旁邊的武器逐一收到自己身上的Jason。

「瑪莎，隔壁街懷特夫妻的獨生女，死了。」雙手正忙碌著裝的Jason用頭意示指著新聞內容，播報員站在現場報導著某一處公園草叢發現一名女孩的屍體，Jason認得那位女孩，他聽過幾次女孩的禱告及告解，是位虔誠的乖巧孩子、懷特夫妻的掌心寶貝，親切可人的模樣讓每一個人都喜歡她，就連來此地算不上久的Jason也曾經收過她做的手工餅乾，恭賀他來這座城市當神父，這讓Jason感到意外，他並不認為這是座會對外來者友善的城市，是這名女孩讓他改觀。

而這位善良的女孩就這麼死了，躺在冰冷的草叢中，放任她所深愛的爸媽悲傷哭泣。

「喔！不～天啊！她人超好的，親切又可愛，怎麼會……。」Roy激動地站起來。

「吸血鬼。」Jason冷冷地說，「只有吸血鬼會這麼它馬的混帳，只因為喜愛品嚐心臟停止跳動前的那口血這種狗屁原因而濫殺。」

雖然新聞並沒有照出屍體，無法看到傷口特徵來判斷，但當鏡頭晃過附近圍觀民眾時，Jason依然可認出混在其中的一名吸血鬼，雖然只有一閃而逝，但仍然沒有逃過Jason近乎直覺的觀察，況且那隻吸血鬼就跟前幾天女孩禱告時提到行為特異的新朋友一模一樣，可見對方早就盯上許久，加上播報員所提的沒有流血外傷的死亡，輕而易舉地就可以推敲出誰是兇手。

他甚至可以透過螢幕讀出還有臉重回現場跟著看熱鬧的吸血鬼，眼中的嘲弄。

Jason恨自己怎麼沒有提早發現，他恨吸血鬼居然害死這位可愛的女孩，他恨因為夜生物的作祟而讓人們像是畜生般毫無尊嚴地被玩弄虐殺。

全然的怒氣。

「需要幫手嗎？」Roy問。

「不用，你管好自己的範圍就好。」Jason拉出彈夾作最後確認後推回槍內完成整裝，「區區一隻狗養的，搞得定。」

 

Nightwing站在作為圖書館的古蹟大樓上，絲毫不畏懼高處地站立在外牆凸起的狹窄邊緣，俯視著下方的平房區，高譚是個有歷史的城市，它歷經了好幾次的繁華衰敗，卻從來不曾被廢棄，彷彿受到惡魔詛咒般，因為獻祭而繁榮幾世、因為詛咒而一夜衰敗，被荒廢的精緻古蹟隨處可見，與現代高樓建築漸漸融合成風格對比特異的都市，就像隱藏在人類中的夜生物般，突兀卻又習以為常到不被注意地，建構出這座黑夜與白晝共存的世界。

清楚的視野讓他很快就找到他的目標，一隻殺害少女、並棄屍公園的吸血鬼，這隻吸血鬼隱藏得很好，潛伏了許久才動手，而跟在這隻狡猾的吸血鬼後面的，正是之前才妨礙他的驅魔師Red Hood，此時對方正在執行身為驅魔師的職責，追殺夜生物。

吸血鬼有過人的優越體能，但身為人類的Red Hood卻絲毫沒有處於下風的狀態，儘管吸血鬼快速移動，但Red Hood仍舊捕捉得到吸血鬼的任何舉動，顯然相當習慣對付吸血鬼，完全緊跟在後地利用射擊將吸血鬼困在一處空地中。

半夜的槍聲並沒有驚擾到市民，甚至連報警都沒有，對高譚人而言，槍聲根本就如同汽車喇叭聲一樣稀鬆平常，治安差得出名，黑幫互鬥或街頭搶案根本不足為奇，彷彿定時就會有人被暴戾之氣纏身一樣，病發似地拿刀拿槍互砍，而事實上這也是黑夜與白晝共存的病態之處，夜生物本身的存在會散發出對人類有害的陰氣，它會削減人類的健康以及精神狀況，就像無形的慢性毒氣般，在人類不自覺的情況下讓人容易衝動、易怒，朝著不好的方面來影響，因此也產生更多的暴徒與流氓，嚴重危害到市民的安全，就像永世的詛咒一樣，讓高譚永不安寧。

站在高處俯視的Nightwing換了一個比較輕鬆的姿勢，觀賞著驅魔師與吸血鬼的戰鬥，吸血鬼看似得意，但事實上卻早已被驅魔師困在他可以掌握的局面中，他們跳上一處廢棄公寓頂樓，吸血鬼抓到空隙、伸出尖爪貼近Red Hood改採近距離來封鎖對方的槍枝射擊，一個強而有力的攻擊，將單手拿槍的Red Hood給撞出公寓頂樓，吸血鬼跟著跳下去，想要趁著對方墜落無法行動時給他致命的一擊，將驅魔師釘死在地上。

然而正在墜落的Red Hood並沒有露出任何慌張的表情，甚至是早已等待多時地，算準距離丟出繩索勾住另一處建築物緊拉，他不僅沒有掉落、還藉此盪得比吸血鬼還高，Red Hood放開勾繩，騰空朝向反而陷入在半空中無法動作的窘境的吸血鬼開槍，然後在他開始受到地吸引力影響墜下時，他另一隻空著的手伸向半空飄起外套所露出的後腰，凌空的反身，抽出另一把刻有祈禱文、彷彿泛有聖光的手槍，對準吸血鬼的生命源頭、無法再生的心臟點，一顆銀彈就這麼直接射進心臟中央，一擊斃命。

當Red Hood舉著雙槍，雙腳蹲低、穩穩地落於地面上時，摔到地上的吸血鬼已不見先前兇殘的模樣，只剩一具瞪大眼的屍體，張著再也無法害人的尖嘴利牙，殘破地倒在街道上。

Red Hood站起身，提著槍走到開始低燃化灰的吸血鬼屍體旁，在萬物死去皆有屍骨可憑弔的白晝世界，屬於黑暗的夜生物並沒有這種權利，他們死後只會化為塵灰或是雲煙，一點痕跡都不會殘留地，徹底消失在屬於光明的天空下。

他低頭看著正在灰化的吸血鬼，裊裊低燃的灰燼光火微弱地映照在他的臉上，隨著夜風吹起，飄散起宛如螢火般的寂靜燦絢，彷彿哀悼死者已逝，將怒火與復仇共同鎮魂於漸漸捲起的安祥中。

然而，在下一刻的睜眼時，抬起頭的卻是銳利的直視，穿過零星光火、跨過風起塵灰，筆直地看進站在高處的Nightwing雙眼中，專注且毫不保留地。

他知道我在這看著一切。被發現的Nightwing並沒有露出任何驚慌或畏懼，反而不由自主地微微勾起嘴角，隨著體內開始不安分的騷動，加深他的笑容。

抬頭緊盯他的Red Hood沒舉槍，甚至也沒有移動的打算，只是狠狠地瞪著他看，Nightwing知道不是對方不行動，而是對方深知他不在射程範圍內，舉槍瞄準他也只是虛張聲勢，就算立刻追上來攻擊他，他也能在對方開始動作前就潛入黑夜中離開閃人，所以對方就只是望著他，知道他就在那、知道他正在看著一切，毫無畏懼地，展現足以抗衡的氣勢。

好了，你得冷靜點，Dick，別讓想把人撕碎的血液天性給壓過。Nightwing瞇起他不小心顯露的非人紅眼，在幾次眨眼後迫使自己轉回原本的藍眼，他稍稍委身，宛如表演者的下台一鞠躬，退回對方視線範圍外的黑暗內，藉由夜色的掩護，跳下圖書館，再度展開他雙翼般的手臂，跳躍在城市建築物間，讓速度吹散他燃起的嗜血衝動，將血的殘暴壓制下去。

不過，這可真是有趣，不是嗎？

Nightwing落在一棟公寓頂樓，再度跳起於後方小巷落下，踏到地面時他蹲低身軀，伸出化作利爪的手，把力氣轉移到雙腿奮力彈起，將原本要啃食倒在路邊醉漢的食人鬼從咽喉刺穿，未曾停留也沒有放手地直接躍上高台，就這麼拖著他繼續前往他的路程，任由死去灰化的食人鬼在空中留下一道漫霧的痕跡，與Nightwing血液中騷動的鼓譟，一同消散在夜空中。

當他爪中的食人鬼徹底散去時，他已站上高譚中最高的古老建築上，挺直地落在頂端的邊緣，望著點點燈火的都市。

「驅魔師出手了？」

腳下猙獰的石像鬼宛如只是他的坐騎，盤據其上的黑影以沙啞的聲音問。

「對，早一步把吸血鬼收拾了，輪不到我出手。」Nightwing回答。

「別越界，控制好你自己。」

「我知道，很抱歉，我已經壓下來了，不會再犯了。」Nightwing有些歉疚，他心虛地伸手碰了碰自己的眼睛，確認它不再是血紅的。

「……讓Alfred增加你的冷凍血液食用量。」始終沒有轉頭看向對方的Batman低沉地說，「上次用血幫你治療後，確實加速惡化了。」

「對不起。」Nightwing沉下了雙肩，完全收起跳躍在建築間的自信模樣，鬆軟地像是在談論不適合在戶外的私人話題。

「這是事實。」Batman依然保持他盯哨的警戒，語氣像是把刀，嚴肅得銳利，「不該是你道歉。」

「嘿。」與渾身散發防衛的尖銳氣場的對方不同，Nightwing溫和且柔軟地，帶著微笑主動接近對方，伸出他帶著藍紋的手，如同順毛一樣撫上對方堅實的背，「我們不是說好不再糾結這件事了。」

Batman像是高譚最忠誠的石像鬼般，矗立不語。

「我不恨你，過去不曾、現在沒有、未來也不會。」他繼續說，「Bruce。」

Batman沒有回話，他保持沉默地站起身，比黑夜還更加漆黑的身軀絲毫不被高處的強風干擾，彷彿從黑暗中分化而出，一對足以將成年人包圍住的大型蝙蝠翅膀伸展開來，揮動起比夜風更強勁的巨風，下一瞬間，就已經飛至夜空中，融為最深層的黑暗。

「每次都這樣，也不順便載我一程，真小氣。」在對方伸出翅膀時就已經先退開的Nightwing嘟囔地埋怨，不過深知對方行事風格的他倒也不是真的不滿，應該說已經習慣了，況且，他也滿愛跳躍在半空中的感覺，享受墜落與攀上的奔放。

他們的夜晚才剛要開始。

Nightwing張開雙臂，腳尖輕移至離開邊緣，讓自己全心全意地受到地吸引力的召喚自然落下，跟隨著先行飛離的人的影子，朝著下方漆黑的地面掉落，毫無掙扎、從未遲疑地。

仿若墮入深淵。


	7. 07

人聲吵雜的夜店，不管在哪個都市都是年輕人喜愛的聚集地，也是最多八卦故事會流傳的地方，搭配五光十色的喧鬧與鮮艷迷人的酒精飲料，渡過每晚的青春揮霍，一名金髮女子顯然是常客地與夜店中正在扭身跳舞或聊天的人熱情打招呼，她拉著一位紅髮女性，熟練地擠到吧台前，與她的好友們相互擁抱。

「噢！今天你有來啊～正好。」金髮女子朝著倚靠在吧台前喝著啤酒的男子說，她將她的紅髮同伴拉了過來起對方介紹，「這位就是我們提過的超愛聽鬼故事的Dick，妳不是最近才聽說過許多恐怖故事？我相信Dick會喜歡聽的。」

金髮女子說完話，將紅髮女性拉得更靠近自己，湊過去耳語的同時丟了一個這可是好貨色的眼神暗示，「他可不是瞎子喔！他會著墨鏡聽他說是因為眼睛天生畏光才帶的，墨鏡後面可是漂亮的藍色眼睛呢～我之前有偷看見。」

「嗨～很高興認識妳。」兩名女子偷偷講完話後，Dick主動打招呼。

「聽說你很喜歡聽鬼故事？我聽她提過你好幾次。」被同伴留下來的紅髮女性要了杯調酒，大方地與對方攀談起來，「還真是奇特的興趣。」

「高譚特產嘛～不是嗎？」Dick端起手邊的酒，意示對方舉杯，紅髮女性也不客氣地與他碰杯作為招呼，「鬼故事總是好話題，而且還多得說不完。」

「但聽見興趣是聽鬼故事還真是特別。」女子笑了笑，「男生不都愛聊棒球什麼運動之類的。」

「這大概就說明～我跟其他男性不同？」Dick舉著酒微笑，「好吧！被妳看穿了，求求妳，別剝奪我想多聽妳說說話的藉口。」

女子被對方刻意裝出來的無辜表情給逗樂了，他們很快就開始聊起來，就像夜店中前來找樂子的年輕人們一樣，在不知道本名的朋友間忘卻寂寞、在才看不到幾眼的男女間追求曖昧，幾句的閒聊後，女子開始跟他聊起她之前聽說過的詭異故事。

這是Nightwing、或者現在該稱為Dick慣用的打聽情報方式。

雖然Batman自己有一套收集情報的系統，但畢竟情報不嫌多，習慣親自走一趟尋找線索、聽取口供的他，會穿上騷包的貼身皮褲打扮成流連在夜店中的年輕人模樣，混入夜店中成為他們的一員，聽取流竄在人們口中的靈異故事，從無數的編造故事中找到真正的夜生物作祟情報。

而多虧他健談的個性，以及夜店中逢場作戲的生態，Dick從來都沒有被人質疑過他的身份，僅僅只是在眾人心中，留下是個喜歡聽鬼故事的青年的印象。

「……明明聽見啃咬的聲音與狗的哀號聲，轉頭過去卻還是看到那隻狗，但似乎有什麼不同地朝著他看，嚇得他趕快跑掉。」女子喝了一口酒，作為她的故事句點。

「哇喔～這聽起來真恐怖。」一副很投入模樣的Dick笑了笑，「所以他覺得那個東西變成了那隻狗？聽起來真像會變形的東西。」

「對啊～一想到有個東西跟在後面還會變成自己的模樣，就感覺毛毛的，這個故事我之前說給我室友聽，她還嚇得不敢睡覺呢～」女子雙手擺放在吧台上，對著他勾起擦有唇膏的粉色嘴角，「有沒有嚇得不敢自己走路回家？」

「這個嘛～如果是把人嚇到不敢回家的鬼故事。」Dick將手自然地放在桌面上，曖昧地將指尖停留在即將觸碰到女子手臂肌膚旁，「我可是有很多喔～」

「這就是你喜歡聽鬼故事的原因？」女子歪著肩膀順勢挨近對方，露出她的鎖骨低胸，「說來嚇女生，藉機讓她躲進你懷裡？」

「那麼，我成功了嗎？」Dick將頭湊進女子，停留在女子的耳旁望著她。

「真是老招。」女子笑了起來，柔軟地散發出應許對方能觸碰她的氛圍，讓男女之間的激情在他們兩人間發酵，「不過對我挺管用的。」

知道女子享受著這樣的調情互動的Dick，回應女子的期待低頭作勢朝要親吻她的耳下頸部，當他快貼近對方肌膚時，在沒有人能看見的角度，張開嘴，露出牙。

然後就被一隻溫厚的手掌給摀住了。

「不好意思，家裏有急事，我必須把我哥帶走。」

突然出現的Jason摀著Dick的嘴，硬是把他從女子那拉開，毫無歉意、幾乎是念台詞地死板地說。

「！」被堵著嘴的Dick不可置信地抬頭瞪著半路亂認哥哥的不速之客。

「走吧！老哥，我們回家去。」Jason完全忽視對方的抗議與女子的錯愕，以根本是綁架人質般的力道與氣勢，一手摀著對方的嘴，一手緊抱對方的腰，幾乎算是用拖的把人給拖出夜店。

一出夜店，Dick原本就在試圖扳開摀住自己嘴的手，此時是直接伸出尖爪想攻擊對方、藉以逃離牽制，但Jason比他還快，Jason還他嘴巴自由，改抓住他的手，將人反身壓制在暗巷的牆壁上。

「在驅魔師面前吸血？好大的膽子啊～」Jason利用身體重量，將對方面朝牆壁的固定住。

「以為貼近人脖子就是為了要吸血？」Dick因為掙扎而略為歪斜的墨鏡露出的藍色雙眼，轉頭向對方露出嘲弄的眼神，「沒看過調情嗎？小處男。」

Dick沒有選擇跟對方裝傻，他知道對方肯定是做好萬全的調查，很確定自己就是Nightwing，對方是驅魔師，讓自己顯露出原形的方式多得很，如果在跟對方耍賴下去，那麼顯得蠢的人就是他了；但他倒也不擔心自己被識破，或者說當他知道自己已經被對方看清楚一半的臉時，就知道遲早會被找上門，只要對方夠專注於他身上。

只希望對方不要對他感到太多興趣。

「那種鬼扯你自己都不信就別說出來了，吸血鬼，Richard John Grayson跟你是什麼關係？」

好吧，他的希望落空了。

「在問話時……。」Dick抓到下身空隙，反制過來將對方改抵在牆上，「面對面好好看著人、先自我介紹才是禮貌吧！Jason Todd。」

Jason沒答腔，他並沒有先消化為何對方會知道他的名字，而是本能的以戰鬥作為優先考量，轉移自己的重心，抓緊那些微的空隙抽出銀刃朝對方砍去，Dick急忙跳開，沒打算跟驅魔師耗的他，毫不猶豫地選擇撤退，他丟掉用來掩飾的墨鏡，蹬上暗巷的一側牆壁，躲過對方隨後取槍攻擊的子彈，接著往上一跳抓住牆壁裂縫想藉此跳上屋頂逃走，卻發現上頭拉有一些毫不起眼的細線。

該死的，是結界。

知道自己無法越過跳上去的Dick只好落地，被迫轉身至另一側暗巷，一個死巷。

「你以為我會什麼都沒準備就來嗎？」Jason舉槍瞄準他冷冷地說，「這下子我們是面對面了，我再問一次， Grayson跟你它馬是什麼關係？吸血鬼。」

「……我不知道你從哪聽來這個名字，但我想你應該猜得出來我可能會回答～我不知道你在說什麼。」Dick毫無畏懼地盯著對方，「你以為你拿著槍對我，我就拿你沒辦法？」

回應他的是對方的槍擊，而這也是他正在等的東西，在對方開槍的同時，他旋轉自己的身體彷彿倒立般雙手撐著地板，貼身的皮褲並沒有阻擾他的動作，反而確實地描繪出他騰空曲起雙腳躲開子彈的肌肉線條，再一次的翻轉時，這次他的目的不再是閃子彈，而是縮短距離、算準對方的位置，手抵著地面用雙腳夾殺對方的頸部，然後利用雙手的支撐與腿部力道，一個扭身將對方板倒在地。

Jason盡量不去想自己的臉部被一個男人的跨下給悶住這件事，他伸手一邊試圖扒開對方大腿掙扎，一邊用因撞擊而甩開槍的空手抽出身上的刀來反擊時，就在兩人幾乎是在扭打的狀態下，遠方突然微微傳來非人的高音哀聲。

是鬼哭。他們像是說好一樣同時停止動作。

在鬼魂、惡靈、夜生物之類的怪物現身施展魔力時，會釋放大量陰氣與空氣造成摩擦而產生類似哀號鳴泣的聲音，彷彿幽靈在哭泣般，因此被稱為鬼哭，是夜生物出沒作祟的重要指標，如同犬鳴一樣，有鬼哭，就表示一定發生了什麼夜生物攻擊事件。

當Jason想要奮力翻過身時，夾著他的吸血鬼已經不見了，他急忙起身，看了看對方消失的路線，再轉回頭望向傳出鬼哭的方向，最後他選擇先處理夜生物作祟，畢竟那可是攸關人命的事情。

他戴起多米諾面具重新整裝後，立刻跑向事發地點，果然有鬼哭就表示會是難搞的，一個強大的惡靈站在昏倒的女子身旁，緊急抵達Red Hood的開槍射擊阻止了正要傷害女子的惡靈，被激怒的惡靈暫時放下他的獵物改朝著打擾他的人衝來，面對怒氣滔滔的惡靈Red Hood毫不猶豫地再次開槍，但這次的子彈卻穿過了瞬間半透明化的惡靈，完全沒能阻止惡靈的怒衝。

該死的，是靈體。

知道子彈打不到靈體化惡靈的Red Hood，在惡靈衝到他面前時，他只能放棄攻擊改舉起掛在胸前十字架被動性的防禦，而也在他舉起十字架的同時，惡靈突然就消失在他的眼前；在驅魔的過程時，最害怕的就是靈體類的消失，因為那並不是代表他們真的不見，而是化成人類一般肉眼看不見的靈體，在四周伺機而動，隨時現身攻擊你，所以當惡靈出現在Red Hood的後方時，Red Hood根本來不及採取行動，察覺時轉過頭就已經無法避免掉惡靈的攻擊。

在他以為勢必會受到傷害時，惡靈卻瞬間被揍飛，連同旁邊突然衝出的黑影，一起被衝撞到另一側的街道暗處，在黑暗中響起鬼哭與嘶吼聲，一陣吵雜之後，似乎是轉移打架地點安靜了下來。

Nightwing？他來幹嘛？

他沒有錯過從旁插手的黑影的漆黑曲線與藍紋，他認出那是先前才跟他打過一場的吸血鬼，只不過這次不是穿著人類衣服，而是他初次目擊時的全身黑衣與面具。並不是沒有碰過在對付目標時，其他夜生物闖進插一腳的狀況，不過那通常都會演變成二隻夜生物對一位驅魔師的夾擊，而不會是彷彿跟對方有仇一樣攻擊另一隻夜生物，他可沒聽說過惡靈會跟吸血鬼結仇。

不過既然都是夜生物，那麼該消滅的還是都得消滅，沒有讓疑惑困擾自己太久的Red Hood將十字架從脖子取下綁在自己的手上，他並未放棄他的槍，雖然靈體化子彈就派不上用場，但槍械仍然是對付實體現身時惡靈的最佳武器，原本出來對付吸血鬼的他並沒有準備專門收拾靈體的武器，不過這並不代表Red Hood對付不了他，只不過得多花些功夫，尤其是這種推測已經吞噬過人類靈魂所以才如此壯大的惡靈，他得更加小心對付。

他緊抓住這段被意想不到的人爭取來的空檔，調整自己的裝備，在下一次的鬼哭響起時，繼續他的惡靈獵殺。


	8. 08

Red Hood轉進街角中，看見正好從前方的小巷閃身退出的Nightwing，Red Hood二話不說的直接開槍攻擊那隻吸血鬼。

「嘿！搞什麼！」原本緊盯前方小巷內的Nightwing機靈地閃過從旁的槍擊，他不滿地瞪向兇手。

「本業啊！追殺夜生物。」Red Hood很直白地說，「我才要問你該死的在這邊亂什麼？」

「你不會覺得你現在這個時候殺錯隻了嗎？」Nightwing幾乎白眼，「我看起來長得像是那一團髒髒黑黑的惡靈嗎？這真是太汙辱人了。」

「我不覺得我殺錯隻，吸血鬼跟惡靈，剛好一次解決我覺得挺好的。」即使在談話也毫不鬆懈的Red Hood猛然轉身，抽出裝有驅魔聖水的小試管，用嘴咬開蓋子直接灑出去，同時補一槍給偷襲卻反而彷彿被潑到硫酸的惡靈，對於面對多數夜生物圍攻已經相當習慣的他，將殘留一點聖水的試管往後扔向朝這邊衝過來的吸血鬼，同時順勢轉身再開一槍徹底阻斷對方的動作，他吐掉嘴中的蓋子，回身抽出另一把槍瞄準惡靈，口中唸起低沉卻字字清晰的驅魔咒。

此時，還遭受著侵蝕痛苦的惡靈卻突然消失。

「在你斜後方！」

照理說惡靈傷成這樣已經消耗大量魔力應該無法完全靈化消失才對啊！低估對方能力的Red Hood錯愕得幾乎中斷唸咒，在他聽見警告回神同時，肩膀一個沈重，Nightwing已經用手壓著他舉槍的肩膀，借力越過，伸手刺向從他的後方襲擊的惡靈，與惡靈一起摔落，Nightwing滾了一圈重新穩住身體後，立刻跳起來往後再反轉一圈，閃過驅魔師一槍打中惡靈、一槍瞄準自己的攻擊。

「同時要收拾惡靈與吸血鬼的驅魔師，同時要應付惡靈與驅魔師的吸血鬼，這是什麼爛透的三角關係。」雖然料得到是這樣的狀況，但Nightwing還是忍不住抱怨起來。

「是啊！聽起來我真是辛苦對吧！」已經恢復鎮定的Red Hood用槍對付著朝他攻擊的惡靈，時而靈體時而現身的狀況讓他很難有效地給出致命一擊。

顯然惡靈不僅強大也有智慧，他再一次消失在Red Hood面前，Red Hood開始有點緊張，惡靈恐怕考慮起逃跑這件事，撇開有隻吸血鬼需要牽制，光是要重新追蹤靈體就難了，他必須在惡靈開始逃跑前收拾掉，但手中他並沒有準備攔阻靈體的驅魔聖物，無法將惡靈困住，而困不住，不是演變成消耗戰，就是惡靈會逃走，兩種狀況都很不利。

不過這次消失的惡靈並未偷襲Red Hood，反而是朝著離他比較近的Nightwing攻擊，和吸血鬼纏鬥著；與先前靈活的攻擊不同，Nightwing此時根本是糾纏不放地死纏著惡靈，只見Nightwing背對著Red Hood，伸出有著尖爪的雙手，利用手與身體鎖住惡靈，讓惡靈無法動彈也為了掙扎消耗著魔力而不能完全靈體化，Red Hood沒有錯過根本是個良好標靶狀態地舉起槍，對於獵殺夜生物他向來沒有猶豫地扣下扳機，讓子彈準確射穿Nightwing的肩膀命中惡靈，中槍的惡靈瞬間嘶吼起來，急速扭曲掙脫開因為受傷而失去力道的Nightwing，開始大量流逝魔力的惡靈幾乎是暴走地朝著他的獵物飛去。

「別讓他去附身！快阻止他。」Nightwing扶著槍傷緊張地大喊。

沒注意到原來他們已經回到事發地點的附近，也猜到惡靈要做什麼的Red Hood急忙追上去，他收起槍枝，拿出驅魔聖水，因為他現在要對付的已經是被附身的人類女性，女子以一般人類做不到的跳躍力朝他撲來，篤定他不會傷害人類張牙舞爪地攻擊他，被撲倒的Red Hood也真的無法對她做出什麼攻擊，因為受傷的只會是被附身的人類，而不是附在裡面的惡靈，與在一旁明顯很慌張的Nightwing不同，Red Hood幾乎冷靜得像是只被熱情的妞給撲上而已。

該怎麼說，這可是本業呢！

Red Hood抵擋著女子發瘋似的攻擊，伸手將聖水試管往她後腦杓用力砸碎，緊壓頭髮流滿聖水的女子不讓她掙扎逃開，另一隻綁有十字架的手從擋著女子攻擊轉為貼向她的胸膛，無視她的拳打腳踢，隨著聖水的滴落催動起祈禱詞的驅魔聖力，在清晰且慎重的字句流出的過程，女子停止她的動作，扭曲起身體彷彿要嘔吐般抬頭張大嘴，最後從她的七孔吐出的是一股黑煙，痛苦地盤旋凝聚而出，會合成半透明靈體的惡靈。

子彈打不到、急速想逃命的惡靈靈體。

被昏迷女子壓住，一時之間無法掙脫的Red Hood憤恨地抬頭，他早該想到從附體剝離出來的會是靈體化的惡靈，他怒瞪著即將要逃跑的惡靈，明明就只差這麼一步就能消滅惡靈了，雖然救了一位女性，但不知道會死幾個人才能追蹤得到惡靈的蹤跡，而身為驅魔師的他，卻只能眼睜睜地看著將會害死更多人的兇手離去。

就在驅魔師怒視著即將逃離的惡靈時，吸血鬼的魔爪就伸了過來，不過並不是朝著驅魔師來，而是抓歪了惡靈的臉，彷彿半透明的靈體對他而言就像實體一樣清晰可觸，Nightwing抓住對方的頭，往地上用力按下去，他舉起另一隻手，化有尖爪的手指齊指並列狠狠刺進惡靈體內，只見他微彎空握甚至還轉了一下，如同摘取人類心臟般，從惡靈體內俐落地抽出手掌，開始灰化的惡靈的頭宛如易碎的石塊被Nightwing捏碎，隨著夜風微動，不留痕跡地帶走一切，確實地將惡靈消滅得連灰都不剩。

Red Hood扶開昏倒的女子坐起身，有可能是惡靈的消滅讓他稍微放心而開始感覺到戰鬥的疲倦，也有可能是想賭賭從未見過的對方態度，明知道還有一隻吸血鬼但他不想這麼快拿起槍進行下一場戰爭，但這並不表示他想跟吸血鬼和解，夜生物依然是夜生物，沒有所謂的讓步妥協，他依然會開槍，即便在先前對方似乎救了他幾次，而他知道對方同樣也這麼認為，或者說，這是夜生物應有的常識，但對方仍舊維持超乎一般吸血鬼該有的反應的作風，Nightwing沒有逃跑，也沒有天真地以為兩人和好、伸手想拉他起來，而只是疲倦地背對著他，坐在他的身後，什麼也沒做地休息喘口氣。

「謝啦！幸好有你在，否則我又要花很久的時間才能把惡靈騙出來，我拿附身最沒辦法，又不能真的打下去，被附身已經很可憐了，醒來還發現自己被挨揍實在很慘。」坐在他背後的Nightwing說，輕鬆的模樣完全看不出來他們兩人是敵對的，「你的驅魔術幫了大忙。」

「你跟那隻惡靈有仇？」從沒想過自己居然會被吸血鬼道謝，況且還是自己剛剛殺他不手軟的夜生物，突兀地讓Red Hood暫時卸下戰鬥狀態，忍不住好奇開口追問。

「算是單方面？那隻惡靈曾經從我手中開溜過，之前我為了抓他費了很多功夫呢～卻因為有某位叫作Red Hood的驅魔師突然盯上我害我追丟，你說過不過份？」Nightwing惡意地嘻嘻笑，「我可是有控制力道喔！你還沒有罪行重大到絕子絕孫的地步我才沒那麼殘忍勒。」

「他搶了你的獵物？不然你幹嘛追殺他。」Red Hood忽視對方後半部的揶揄，當時他真的差點以為自己會斷後，但他沒打算跟對方吵這個。

「拜託～一定要有仇才能殺惡靈嗎？」彷彿聽見什麼有趣的事，Nightwing真正地笑了起來，他轉頭望向對方，「那你又為什麼要殺惡靈？驅魔師，是他跟你有仇，還是因為他會害人？」

Red Hood轉過頭看向Nightwing，沒有回答，這實在太超出他對吸血鬼的理解範圍了，而且這並不是正在騙人，不是在用言語誤導他、蠱惑他，而是已經以行為證實在事後跟他的談話，並且還感謝他的出手，在他多次攻擊過對方之後。

其實應該是他該感謝對方的出手，如果沒有對方同樣身為夜生物可以直接接觸到靈體的體質的話，是不可能消滅掉惡靈的。

「這聽起來真不舒服。」Red Hood皺著眉，「居然被一個吸血鬼道謝。」

而且是個從來不曾將他開槍攻擊他這點來記恨的吸血鬼，彷彿他這樣的對待是理所當然一樣，天經地義到對方即使知道自己仍舊會被攻擊，也要出手幫助他。

這座城市是它馬的搞什麼鬼。

「還故意挨子彈，明明知道我會殺你還敢背對我，你要不是蠢蛋就根本是故意讓我打。」Red Hood近乎抱怨地說。

這隻吸血鬼是它馬的搞什麼鬼。

「是啊！幸好你不是用銀彈，不然就更痛了。」無視對方不悅的Nightwing摸向還在流血的肩膀槍傷，疼痛讓他微微皺眉，「不這麼做，怎麼能逮住惡靈，得一邊攻擊消耗他的魔力才能避免他的完全靈化搞消失，靈體我還抓得到他，完全靈化連我都沒辦法了，已經吞過人類靈魂的惡靈就是這點恐怖。」

「我記得這只是一般浸過聖水的子彈而已。」Red Hood順著對方動作看向對方的傷口，「按照吸血鬼的自我恢復力，沒道理你現在還沒痊癒。」

「對，如果是我沒有快餓昏的狀態下。」Nightwing稍微推了一下自己的傷口檢查著，被打穿的感覺真不好，「今天是我必須進食的日子，我已經餓到連自癒力都沒啦！否則這點傷早就止血痊癒了。」

「你是白痴嗎？」Red Hood幾乎傻眼，夜生物一向是利己主義的唯我獨尊模式，別說老是把人類當畜牲玩弄找樂子，光是讓自己餓肚子而且是餓到連維持生命最低限度都快沒的狀況根本不可能，就算是人類也懂得在飢餓時吃點東西，居然讓自己餓成這樣，還故意來挨槍？「你居然讓自己餓到這種程度？」

「嘿！不要說得我好像很自虐故意要忍受這些飢餓似的。」莫名被罵的Nightwing不甚愉快地回答，「我也是有我自己的原則好嗎，驅魔師。」

「哼，吸血鬼的原則不就是自己爽就好了。」Red Hood直接了當地說。

「哈，是啊～我爽就好，不關你的事。」Nightwing按住自己還在流血的傷口，「好啦～我也該閃了，免得驅魔師大人突然想起來他該開工了。」

「你就這樣子放傷口流血？」

「不然怎麼辦？我餓到沒有魔力能自我痊癒啊～」Nightwing回答，「通常這種情況我會找現在躺在地上的那位女性，收取一點血液，就作為保護她的代價我想應該還算價格合理，不過我哪敢在驅魔師面前吸血對吧！」

那也不該放著流血啊～

Red Hood皺緊眉，沒有把心裡的吐曹說出來，本來想說對方好歹行為像個人類（姑且先不論他到底生前是不是人類），至少會包紮一下什麼的，結果對方卻很率性地就這麼放著，也不怕失血過多或招來其他嗜血的夜生物襲擊，其實他不應該過度關注對方受傷這件事，說真的，對方可是吸血鬼，為何自己要擔心，最好失血過多死掉也省事，當事人都不在意了他在意什麼。

但對方的那個傷，是為了解決惡靈才受的傷，是與他共同行動才受的傷，儘管兩人立場是對立的，但他們的確是近乎合作地消滅惡靈。

一個前所未有的狀態。

Red Hood煩躁地抓抓頭，收起槍，他怎麼也想不到自己居然會有在吸血鬼面前收起武器的一天，也怎麼樣都想不到自己居然會有這麼荒謬的念頭的一天。

或許是因為對方為了要抓住惡靈犧牲肩膀的槍傷，或許是因為對方總是受他的攻擊卻沒有真正反擊動手殺他還救了他不少次的幫助。

或許是因為，問對方為什麼要殺惡靈的回答。

真是它馬的不知道在搞什麼鬼的吸血鬼。

「你吸我的吧。」Red Hood將十字架掛回自己脖子上，捲起袖子朝Nightwing伸手，「放任一隻吸血鬼去危害人不是我的作風，與其讓你出去作亂，倒不如就近監視你。」

「啊？」 Nightwing瞪大眼，錯愕得像是告訴他其實他也能吃蕃茄醬為生一樣，但Red Hood完全可以理解他為何這麼驚訝，畢竟連自己都覺得這實在太詭異，驅魔師居然主動伸手露出皮膚讓吸血鬼吸血？這是什麼超現實。

「真的假的？你是被附身了嗎？你真的知道你在說什麼嗎？難不成你剛剛撞到頭了？」Nightwing很真切地關心起對方的腦袋安危。

「少囉唆，我可不是喜歡虐殺的瘋子，這點道義我還清楚，你幫了忙，我出點答謝應該的。」Red Hood不耐煩地說，「先說，我可不是為了示好或是打算跟你和解什麼的，我也不會為了先前打傷你而道歉，你依然還是個該死的吸血鬼，這不會妨礙我殺你，我這麼做完全都是為了我自己今晚能好好睡覺而已。」

「是是是～是驅魔師大人一時的大發慈悲是吧！」與言正聲明的對方不同，Nightwing倒是很乾脆地接受對方的應許，走近對方，用雙手捧起對方的手臂，將嘴湊過去，「好吧！既然你都這麼說了，那我就不客氣了。」

「你只能取你足夠恢復傷口的量。」Red Hood空著的那隻手抽出槍，扣下保險裝置抵在Nightwing的頭上，「如果你試圖吸乾我，或是超出所需的量，我們就來看是我的槍快還是你吸血快，順帶一提，這把裝的是銀彈。」

「吃個飯還有把槍抵在頭上，哼哼～還真是棒透的用餐環境。」Nightwing嘟囔著，不過這一點都不妨礙他的吸血，有人主動送上的手臂，不吸也太對不起自己了，況且他真的需要這個，冷凍血液只能拖延他們飢餓的速度，唯有人體新鮮的鮮血才能提供他們生存的魔力。

雖然是自己主動伸出，但Red Hood沒想到對方真的會吸，Nightwing怎麼能這麼篤定他不會開槍？搞不好這是個陷阱、想趁機幹掉吸血鬼，可是對方卻毫不遲疑地將嘴巴貼上去，露出無防備的腦袋，按照對方連肩傷都恢復不了的狀況來看，頭上來一槍保證可以要了對方的命，尤其他又是多次在對方出手幫忙後依然會朝著對方開槍的人。

或許在豁出去冒險的人不只是自己而已。

Red Hood看著Nightwing咬下自己的手，不過說咬並不貼切，事實上他只有感覺到對方柔軟的唇貼著自己皮膚，溫溫暖暖的，一點疼痛都沒有，反而有種被細心照料的錯覺，Nightwing閉著雙眼，極為安靜且慎重地雙手捧著他的手，讓暖意包圍著他的肌膚，之後，他感覺到一個濕軟的東西滑過他的皮膚，彷彿是在安撫般，溫柔地拭過每一部份，不漏一處地確保每部份都染上溫和的鬆軟，在夜空下，無人的暗處中，點起些許冷風帶不走的暖意，從Nightwing與他連結的地方散開，漫延在皮膚下的深處。

這讓他產生一種極為親密的錯覺，彷彿他不該拿搶抵著對方，而是要用手撫摸對方柔軟的頭髮，碰觸對方的體溫，溫存彼此。

當Nightwing的雙唇終於離開他的皮膚時，從對方微張的嘴中，Red Hood還可以看見對方像是依依不捨最後才放棄舔拭的舌尖，Nightwing半睜開眼睛，已經結束吸血的他並沒有放開Red Hood的手，他歪頭將臉頰輕貼在對方手臂上，雙唇因為獲得的血液而紅潤起來，彷彿剛結束一場熱情的親吻般，不發一語的Nightwing，就只是維持這樣的姿勢，將呼吸從尚未合起的唇瓣中呼出，灑在Red Hood的肌膚上，吹拂著剛剛他咬過卻完全看不出痕跡的微溫處。

「Nightwing？」Red Hood知道吸血鬼可以讓吸血的傷口比打針還小，他並不意外自己的手完全沒流血，但對方像是在發呆的態度讓他好奇。

「感謝你的招待啦！」彷彿為了掩飾失態般，沒有任何預兆，從先前的發愣清醒的Nightwing像是被嚇到一樣瞬間跳上一旁廢棄房子的屋頂上，恢復原先笑嘻嘻的態度，用開始慢慢止血痊癒的肩膀舉手揮著，也不給Red Hood回應的時間，就直接躍身至看不見的黑暗中。

一切都輕盈地彷彿可以藉此飛起來。

Nightwing用著全力跳躍在都市的夜色中，他想更快些，再快一點，直到風的呼聲都跟不上為止，讓夜空成為他的棚子、讓城市變成他的舞台，用盡全身地飛越伸展，他感覺很好，再好不過了，並不是從來不曾飽足過的他終於吃飽，而是全身暖暖的讓他很舒服，補充到魔力的身體不再餓到痛、暖呼呼的血液充實全身，他並沒有違背規矩拿取超出份量的血，但他從未感覺這麼好。

一樣的鮮血，一樣的血腥，卻不一樣的感覺。

Nightwing落在某處最高建築物的頂端，感受微冷的夜風吹襲的暢快，他沉醉地瞇起眼，縮起肩膀略為轉動自己的頸部，彷彿在品味著迴盪在體內的舒爽，吐出一口極為滿足的嘆息，乘著徐風，與雙眼一起張開的還有他背部的翅膀，彷彿伸懶腰般舒展開來，點燃黑夜中的藍影，隨著呼吸微光晃動。

「嗯……。」

他慵懶地呼了一口氣，如同享受著醇酒的餘韻，舌頭仔細地滑過口腔的每一處後，也沒忘將紅潤的雙唇再度染上濕潤，深怕浪費掉任何一滴的回味，滿意地幾乎讓他快閉起眼睛。

「真是…太美味了。」

臉頰微潤的Nightwing，吐息著。


	9. 09

幾天後的夜晚，高譚熟識的黑影藍光穿梭在都市之間，Nightwing俐落且習慣地快速移動著，當他落在某處巷子中時，他有些無奈地轉頭看向一旁的暗巷。

「我怎麼一點都不意外你會跟蹤我、再度找上門。」Nightwing好氣沒力地說，「驅魔師也兼職跟蹤狂？」

「那就表示你的確心虛欠我一個答案。」從暗巷站出來的Red Hood回答，「我這叫追蹤調查而不是跟蹤，你以為我愛跟著你屁股跑喔～」

「是啊～看起來你還頗愛的，喂！別沒事就拿著槍對著我好嗎？拜託～是你欠我比較多好嗎，我都沒在跟你計較之前攻擊我的事情，你能不能就這樣子扯平讓它去了啊～你們驅魔師是很閒喔？與其盯我倒不如去巡邏一下其它暗巷，清一清食屍鬼也好啊！不驅魔就算了，別再妨礙我、增加我的工作量啦～」Nightwing好氣沒力地擺擺手。

「吸血鬼還有什麼工作，按照星期去吸不同人的血嗎？」Red Hood並沒有放下他的槍，「每天都在街上遊蕩是搞什麼鬼？還專挑陰氣重的地方跑，我看你才吃飽撐著。」

雖然多虧對方每晚的出沒，才也讓他掌握住線索而成功堵到人，但這種行為模式實在無法令他理解，而且對方走過的地方都沒出事甚至還有清理掉夜生物的跡象；吸血鬼並沒有絕對的領地觀念，只要沒人搶食他們的獵物，他們可以與其他夜生物共存，但對方不但會主動清除，甚至還會挑，不像其他有領地觀念的夜生物會連較為無害的小妖精都清掉，而是只針對那些具有危險性的夜生物刻意下手。

「一來，我從未吃飽過所以並不撐著，二來專往陰氣重的地方跑不是遊蕩，是叫巡邏。」Nightwing搖搖頭，故意露出“小孩子你不懂啦”的表情。

「……別跟我說你每晚出來是在收拾夜生物作祟。」Red Hood覺得自己肯定露出一副看到鬼的表情，雖然對方的確是隻吸血鬼。

「怎麼，不行嗎？誰規定只有驅魔師才能消滅夜生物，誰都能阻止他們去攻擊人吧！」Nightwing將雙手環抱於胸前，這種被人預設立場的談話實在令他覺得有點厭煩，「就算我跟你說我不會去害人你也不信吧！是，我的確會吸血，但我也不會吸乾把人害死，不過就是調調情、收取保護費那種微量的促進血液循環有益身心健康，因為我是吸血鬼你不相信我的話我能理解，但既然你都不相信我所說的，那何必追著我問什麼欠你的答案。」

「沒辦法，拿人手短推不掉。」Red Hood看了看對方，放下槍，「我又沒說不信你，如果我真的肯定你是殺人的混帳，或是我逮到你正在傷人，你現在就不會還站在這了。」

這下換Nightwing古怪地看了對方兩眼，其實他有點不太能把握眼前這位驅魔師在想什麼，驅魔師對他有敵意是肯定的，想要消滅他也是肯定的，但之前卻又彷彿答謝似地，很乾脆就伸出手臂讓視為敵人的他吸血，難不成驅魔師都是這樣的人？明明偏執地想要置夜生物於死地，卻又意外地能講道理、判斷安危順序嗎？第一次跟驅魔師有直接接觸的他無從得知，但根據他知曉的記憶印象來看，照理說不應該是這樣才對。

或許就跟對方的血一樣，比較特別的那一種吧！

矛盾卻又如此直率。

「你真奇怪。」Nightwing老實地說出自己的想法，「明明對我有敵意，卻又說沒有不相信我。」

「我不認為一個會夜巡的吸血鬼有多正常到哪去，輪不到你說我。」Red Hood瞪了他一眼，「我不信吸血鬼，吸血鬼都是一群滿口屁話的混蛋，不過我也的確沒看過都市傳說實際上作了什麼，還是你正在打算作什麼？」

「喔～你是那種眼見為憑的人吧！」Nightwing恍然大悟。

「幹我們這行的最不缺的就是謠言了。」Red Hood回答，「我沒說我不相信你，但我也沒說我相信你，我只信我看到的，懂嗎。」

「也就是說～」Nightwing挑起眼神微微笑，「在我還沒犯案前，我都還是無罪的？驅魔師大人？」

「意思是你別妄想想要作什麼害人的事。」Red Hood悶哼一聲，「我最懷疑的就是吸血鬼，我可是緊盯著你啊～Nightwing，只要你露出點馬腳，我一樣不會放過你。」

「是是是～所以我是假釋中的犯人對吧！」Nightwing聳聳肩。

「所以你到底跟……。」

「噓。」Nightwing緊急打斷對方的話，比著手要對方安靜，而被打斷話的Red Hood隨即察覺到什麼，像是說好似地與Nightwing一同轉頭看向遠方某棟被燒毀的房子。

「地域性的怨靈。」Red Hood舉起槍。

「嘿！你別什麼都要用槍解決好嗎。」

「不然你要放過怨靈？如果他真的是因為燒死而還寧可留在現場，每天重複那些痛苦，那麼他的恨意絕對可以殺人。」Red Hood並不理會對方的發言，朝著那棟異常凝聚起厚重陰氣的房子走去。

「我的意思是應該有更好的方法。」急忙跟上前的Nightwing說。

兩人來到一棟被燒毀、連屋頂都坍塌的房屋中，這似乎是人為縱火的刑事現場，四周拉有被遺忘許久的封鎖黃線，空虛地飄動在事發現場，看得出來這裡曾經發生過嚴重火災的房子，詭異的低溫與氣氛充斥著生人勿近的氣場，Red Hood連查都不用查，光用看得就知道一定有什麼歸驅魔師管的東西出沒在此，他們拉開封鎖線踏了進去，隨即感受到一股不尋常的靈壓，Red Hood將手槍上膛，在被燒毀故障的擺鐘突然間擺盪起來的同時，傳來微微的女性哭喊聲。

「等等，慢點。」Nightwing伸手壓下對方的槍，與Red Hood全身戒備的態度不同，他彷彿是像站在自家中一樣輕鬆自然。

然後他就被突然冒出來、張牙舞爪的女鬼給掐住脖子壓倒在地。

「這就是你叫我慢點的原因？原來你這麼愛被女鬼壓著掐脖子。」開槍將女鬼暫時性驅趕消失的Red Hood，用著看向怪胎的人的眼神鄙視著爬起來咳嗽換氣的Nightwing。

「不是啦！我是想要……我不是叫你等一下嗎！」Nightwing衝向Red Hood，一手把對方再度朝著現身攻擊他們的女鬼舉起的槍打偏，突然失去準頭的子彈射偏到別的地方，激怒了已經很猙獰的女鬼。

而下場就是兩人被迫閃躲攻擊，一同滾到地上。

「你它馬的有什麼毛病啊！鬼都殺上來了你還在裝什麼紳士，想要找人聯合來幹掉我，你找的對象也太差了吧～」從來沒這麼狼狽被突然打斷反擊的Red Hood開口大罵。

「我說過了有更好的方法啊！你不問怎麼知道她到底能不能溝通。」Nightwing急忙爬起來，閃過女鬼的攻擊。

「你真的覺得這個瘋婆子能好好開口講人話？」Red Hood失禮地用手指直直地指著因為顧忌他的十字架而不敢正面攻擊、正在扭曲地鬼吼鬼叫的女鬼。

「不試試看怎麼知道。」Nightwing看了一眼發出詭異擺盪聲的擺鐘，環視著女鬼消失的空間。

「好，反正看兩個夜生物廝殺而已，機會難得。」Red Hood聳聳肩。


	10. 10

「已經沒事了。」Nightwing站在焦黑的地板上，雖然看不見女鬼的蹤跡，但他知道她肯定還盯著他們，這是她的葬身之地、也是她的勢力範圍，Nightwing極盡所能地輕聲說，彷彿是想輕輕喚醒對方般，「已經沒人能傷害妳了，已經沒事了。」

原本消失的女鬼憑空衝出，張著空洞的五官再度掐住Nightwing的脖子，使勁地讓她的雙眼似乎都染上了鮮紅，而面對執意要掐死他的女鬼，Nightwing並沒有反擊，只是被動地緊抓她的手，防止自己真的被掐暈，隨後他開始感受到除了驚人的力道外，還有高溫的燒燙。

因為是被燒死的嗎？所以才會像火一樣燙。

同時承受窒息與灼傷的痛苦的Nightwing心中默默猜想著，他努力逼迫自己保持面部的微笑，持續傳達他想要安撫對方的意念，雖然他不清楚對方是因為什麼而被燒死的，但死者都擁有寧靜安息的權利，而不是悲慘地被綁死在惡痛之中折磨。

「已經…沒事了…。」他吃力地說。

突然間匡噹一聲，擺鐘發出扭曲的整點敲鐘聲，像是詛咒般的喪鐘敲響，女鬼瞬間全身著火，火焰甚至也從她的內部燃燒出來般，從她尖叫的五官冒出熊熊大火，她鬆開手，屈起她著火的手臂不斷哀號。

「死亡重現。」站在一旁的Red Hood冷冷地說，這就是他所謂每天重複的痛苦，死去的人要是不肯安息、執意留念，那麼他的靈魂將會不斷重複著他死亡當時的瞬間，「要是我，我現在會離她遠一點，那是真的會燒到……。」

Red Hood停止發言，嚴厲地皺起眉頭，近乎瞪眼地望向不但沒有離開，反而還伸手握住女鬼的手的Nightwing，火舌立刻竄上他的手，覆有的黑色表面漸漸產生裂痕，甚至開始脫落產生焦黑。

「已經沒事了喔。」彷彿感受不到燒傷似地，Nightwing平靜地說，「妳可以放心的去了，請好好休息吧！」

女鬼抬起頭，似乎現在才有意識般，真正地把對方看進眼中，她停止了異常高喊的尖叫，直楞楞地望著握住自己手的人。

『…我好恨……為什麼要燒死我……。』女鬼張著冒火燃燒她的內臟的嘴，發出無法用嘴說出的低喃，『我好恨…我好怕……我好怕…。』

「沒事了，沒事。」Nightwing走近對方，踏入火焰，張開雙手將女鬼抱住，彷彿共赴火場般，不顧一切地擁抱對方，任由火焰一併將他吞噬，無視連髮燒都開始燒焦的燃燒，緊緊地抱著她，毫無保留地傳遞給予她的祝福與安穩，「請安息吧，一切都將會安好的。」

女鬼不再張著嘴，空洞的五官也漸漸凝結成一張女性的臉，一個流著眼淚的普通女人，隨著Nightwing的話，緩緩閉上眼，沒有任何怨恨、沒有任何猙獰地闔眼，就像安穩的睡眠，放鬆平和。

「晚安。」

這是Nightwing對她說的最後一句話。

燃燒的火焰不再灼燙，而像是火紅的絨布般展開，溫柔地捲起安祥的她，朝著天空如同燦絢耀眼的紅煙冉冉上升，連同女性最後一滴淚水一併帶走，消失至夜空中，原本詭異的空間也恢復成清爽的夜溫，傳來微微的陣陣蟲鳴，彷彿與女子一起解脫般，將土地歸還寧靜。

「太好了。」Nightwing脫力般直接坐在地上，已經壞死焦黑的雙臂攤在身旁，發愣般地勾起微笑望著女子消失的天空，「很美對吧，我最喜歡看靈魂獲得安祥升天的模樣了，那真的很美。」

Red Hood沒有答腔，也沒有抬頭去看那抹消失的紅靈，他只是看著癱坐在地上的Nightwing，對方不僅是手臂被燒壞，半邊臉也幾乎全毀，就連身體都還冒著灼燒過的煙，甚至還可以看見些許被烤焦的皮肉斑駁脫落，與血水緩緩流下，染濕猙獰的焦黑痕跡，更別提各種大小水泡及紅腫。

是真的很美。

Red Hood閉上眼，將槍枝收回自己身上，卸下所有武裝。

真的很美。

他張開眼睛，走到Nightwing身邊，低頭與還抬著頭的人相望。

「需要幫忙嗎？雖然我覺得我扶你起來你可能就散了或手臂直接被扯斷。」他問。

「呃、謝謝。」Nightwing有些驚訝地回答，他沒想到對方會這樣問他，直接的一種關心，「不過我想我應該快要復原了，所以沒關係。」

「這就是你所謂更好的方法？」Red Hood在對方身邊坐了下來，「你就不怕那女鬼不是這麼好超度的怨靈？把你拖進業火中燒死。」

「這個嘛～反正到時候發現說不動她，再直接消滅她就好了啊！」Nightwing笑了笑，低頭看向已經恢復神經、可以微動的手指，焦黑的地方正在陸續剝落，露出新長的肌膚，「死者都應該有獲得安祥的機會，他們有時候只是欠缺陪伴與傾聽，甚至僅僅只想要一個擁抱，在孤獨的死去之後。」

「這種自殺式的蠢方法你還是留著用吧！」Red Hood才剛拿出打火機，另一隻手伸往口袋中想掏出東西，卻好像想到什麼地停止動作，又將打火機收回去，「如果是人類早就被燒死了。」

「是啊～還好我是吸血鬼。」Nightwing笑起來，被燒毀的半邊臉的焦皮因此掉落更多，「雖然是可以再生恢復，也比人類耐燒，但痛還是痛啊～哎呀，不過那也值得，送走一位可憐女士。」

他吃痛地抬起手，勉強甩了甩，抖掉更多燒焦的死肉，其他部位的紅腫水泡也已經消失，漸漸恢復他原本的身體，Nightwing滿意地舉起手轉動手腕關節確認自己的神經都已復原，也長回健康肌膚，他伸手摸向另一隻手，從手指往上延伸至肩膀，隨著他撫摸的動作，手臂重新覆上原有的黑色與藍色條紋。

「那果然不是衣服吧～」Red Hood指了指對方身上的黑色。

「嗯，這是我直接改變皮膚外表的，一種軟性的防禦層。」已經確定自己全身包含臉部都恢復的Nightwing回答。

聽見說明的Red Hood微微皺眉，不由自主地打量起回答者。

難不成這傢伙，一直都沒穿衣服在都市裡跑？

「幹嘛？」Nightwing困惑地看了看對方，隨後猜到對方在想什麼笑了起來，「如果你認為有毛皮的動物沒有穿衣服就是裸體，那麼是，我是在裸奔。」

「好吧～你都認為沒什麼不妥也沒有妨礙風化，那我能說什麼。」已經不想去管對方有多特異的Red Hood站起來，拍拍自己身上的灰塵。

「今天不殺我了？放棄問我話了？」Nightwing歪頭看向準備要離開的人。

「你今天已經死過了，如果你是人類的話。」他擺擺手，表示大爺他沒這個興致。

Nightwing勾起嘴角，他屈起膝，將手臂與下巴抵在膝蓋上，看著邁開腳步離開的人的背影。

果然是很特別的人。

「你在追北街的犬魔吧。」

矛盾。

Red Hood停下步伐，轉身望向開口發言的Nightwing。

卻又如此直率。

「你怎麼知道？」Red Hood問。

「不是只有你會追蹤調查喔～Red Hood。」他站起來，走到對方身邊，似笑非笑地，「你被混淆了，那附近有幻形怪出沒。」

「幻形怪？…難怪，我懂了。」Red Hood低頭認真思考起來，這條訊息讓他近日苦惱的事情有了解答。

「後天我就能除掉幻形怪，到時候你就能放手去做了。」

如果幻形怪能除掉的話，那麼犬魔的行蹤就可以被鎖定，這樣就不必……等等。

「……慢著，你為什麼～」Red Hood從自己的思緒中突然醒來，但是當他轉頭時，原本在自己身旁的吸血鬼卻早已跳到破損的屋頂上。

「為了報答。」背對月亮的Nightwing，黑色的髮梢彷彿染上月光般泛著淡淡銀暈，「對你的答謝。」

站在燒毀的屋內，Red Hood抬頭看著夜空，點點星空早已沒有任何鬼魅的影子，只剩下純淨安祥的夜晚。

是真的很美。

驅魔師想著。

那個擁抱。


	11. Chapter 11

Dick站在白天的街道上，雖然是陽光燦爛的大白天，但其實吸血鬼不如人類故事書上所說的被太陽照到就會死，頂多是畏光、站在陽光下會比較虛弱的夜行生物而已，也會因為力量強弱的不同，區分出是否真受到陽光影響，而顯然Dick就是那種完全不受影響的，他抬頭看向一棟公寓，這是一處廉價的老舊社區，制式規格的呆板充分展現此區住戶只求溫飽的實際，到處可見隨意用木板釘上的修補，以及街頭塗鴉，甚至是喝醉的醉漢及未整理過的廢棄物，就連行道樹也都無人照顧地枯黃凋零。

他微微拉低自己的墨鏡盯著某扇窗戶，窗戶內有位男孩坐在窗台上，低著頭恍惚地喃喃自語，完全沉溺在自己的世界，絲毫沒有察覺到有人在外面觀察他，不，以男孩死板的眼神來看，或許就算是站在他面前，他也不會有任何反應吧！

一位被附身的男孩。

這是Dick觀察很久的男孩，雖然早就知道這個男孩是被附身，但他卻沒有辦法驅除附在男孩惡靈，也無法把狡猾的惡靈騙出來，只能眼睜睜地看著惡靈緩慢地蠶食男孩的心智。

他不是沒有試過去接近男孩，但總是卡在母親那關，一位極端偏執的可憐婦人，男孩的母親並不是不愛她的孩子，也不是不信什麼妖魔鬼怪，反而是相信極了，相信她信奉的神主一定可以驅除她兒子體內的魔鬼，砸上畢生積蓄來購買神主提供的各樣神器，她愛她唯一的兒子，不管鄰居都說她是神經病還是各樣輕視，她也一定會貫徹始終向她的神主乞求救助，也相信只有她的神主能幫助得了她，其他人都是魔鬼派來阻擾她的手下，絕對不能讓那些魔鬼手下靠近她的兒子。

但她的兒子不但沒有好轉，甚至還越來越危險，Dick知道過不久惡靈就會把男孩的靈魂啃光，佔據他的身體，藉此吸食其他人的靈魂。

已經不能再拖了。Dick看著那位男孩心中默默地想。

突然間，男孩以非人類的快速及角度扭頭看向Dick，浮出一張惡靈挑釁的陰險笑容，Dick則是毫不畏懼地瞪回去。

一定要想個辦法。

Dick將墨鏡戴好，兩手插在口袋中，像是隨處可見的年輕人，對外界默不關心地低頭離開，搭上大眾交通運輸，付錢、下車，隨著午後的陽光，與嬉鬧小孩反方向地緩緩走向一座教堂，他並沒有走進教堂，而是選擇站在外圍，望著似乎剛離開部份信眾的建築物。

他知道有一個人能解決這個狀況。

「啊！對不起。」一位顧著跟朋友嬉戲忘記看路的小女孩，不小心撞到站著不動的Dick。

「沒關係，妳沒事吧～」他報以親切微笑地回應這位有禮貌的女孩。

「沒事。」女孩揉揉自己不小心撞到人的額頭，她眨眨眼好奇地看向明明來教堂卻站在外面不進去的青年，「大哥哥不進去教堂嗎？裡面的神父人都很好喔～不用怕。」

「謝謝妳，小淑女。」Dick低頭向女孩笑了笑，才又抬頭往教堂的門口看去，注視著一位正在與老婦人談話的神父，「……不過我想我在這邊等就可以了。」

那位神父送走老婦人後，隨即發現有股視線正盯著自己而轉頭過去，當他對上Dick的眼神瞬間，臉上原本掛著的營業笑容立刻退下，換上屬於晚間的Red Hood怒瞪。

「來教堂是想找死嗎？」

當Dick送走那位小女孩後，Jason也已經走到他面前劈頭就是這句話。

「我也覺得不太舒服所以我只能站在這。」Dick往後退了一步，讓自己徹底站進樹木的遮蔽處，他知道教堂中除了一般神職人員外，還有其他驅魔師的兼職神父，更別說教堂本身就設有聖法陣，魔力較弱的夜生物根本連走近都不可能，身為夜生物的他可以說是直搗敵方陣營了。

「神父裝還意外地滿適合你嘛～」一點都沒有緊張感的Dick打量一下對方。

「你到底來幹嘛？有屁快放。」Jason不耐煩地回答。

「你們驅魔師接委託應該沒分男女老幼也不分人類吸血鬼吧！」面對對方的不友善，Dick卻只是不慌不忙地從口袋中拿出一張照片遞給對方，「這就是我想委託的對象。」

「委託？」Jason雖然困惑，但還是接過照片。

「嗯，我希望你能為這位男孩驅魔。」Dick拉低他的墨鏡，以他的雙眼直接望向看起照片的神父，「我實在沒辦法對付附在人身上的惡靈，所以才來拜託你，如果是你的話，即使不相信我也會親眼去看看吧！」

其實Dick也知道自己靠近教堂是一件很衝動大膽的事，平時他能離多遠就多遠，原本他也不會去找驅魔師幫忙，畢竟驅魔師看到他沒有追著他打就已經很不錯了，更何況是聽他說話；不過現在的他知道還有一位雖然不相信他，卻會願意先聽他說話的驅魔師，在他望著幾乎命危的男孩時，閃過各樣無效方法後，浮現的一個人影。

如果是他，應該就沒問題了吧！

「這個男孩被附身了？」Jason將視線從照片移到Dick臉上。

「嗯，如果是驅魔術的話，就可以硬把惡靈拖出來了吧！放心，委託費用我會好好支付的。」

「你還有錢？」Jason不認為吸血鬼會去賺錢，一個吸血鬼每天乖乖打卡上下班的畫面實在難以想像。

「當然，雖然只是零用錢，但我想不會不夠。」Dick嘻嘻地笑。

「這孩子人住在哪裡？」Jason翻著照片想看看有沒有寫上其他資訊。

「這麼乾脆？不怕我騙你，其實是陷阱喔？」Dick挑眉。

「別擔心，我會連就算是陷阱也能應付的裝備一起帶去，正好就可以收拾你很方便的。」Jason甩了甩照片。

「哎呀～沒想到你這麼信任我。」Dick故意曲解對方意思揶揄地說。

「誰信任你啊！我從來沒有不懷疑你是不是在騙我。」Jason瞪了一眼顯然都沒在聽人話的吸血鬼，「但你騙我跟我相信你有什麼關聯，我不認為這是足夠的理由讓我不去接受這個委託。」

「好好～你說了算。」Dick舉手投降，對方同意就好他不想爭論什麼，他報出了一段地址，「那晚上我們約那個地方見吧！」

「嗯。」Jason說完轉頭就走，踏出幾步後卻突然回頭不滿地瞪了對方一眼，「別再來這了。」

「收到。」Dick擺出誇張的敬禮手勢繼續目送對方離開，即便被如此兇惡對待，但他仍掛著笑容，因為對方是說不要來這、而不是說不要來找他呢～


	12. Chapter 12

Red Hood站在被附身的男孩家前面，他抬頭望著男孩房間的窗戶。

「如何？」一個影子下，Nightwing從後方黑暗中慢慢走出。

「很紮實的附身。」Red Hood視線沒有離開那扇窗，「已經生根，需要費點力拔除。」

「我還以為你會直接從正門拜訪勒。」

「那個婦人是神經病。」Red Hood直白地說，「除了她相信的那個神棍外誰都不信吧！我才不想被瘋子當成是瘋子。」

「那我們就直接擅闖民宅吧～」Nightwing笑起來，說得一副像是要去郊遊一樣輕鬆，而身旁的人只是看了他一眼，沒說什麼地轉回頭開始行動。

Red Hood拋出繩索往上蹬到窗台前，俐落無聲地將根本只剩裝飾功能的鎖撬開，翻進房間中，當他蹲低落地的同時，Nightwing也躍進房間，朝已經被驚醒的惡靈男孩壓制過去，就在他忙著牽制惡靈控制熟睡中男孩的身體掙扎時，Red Hood朝著角落丟出四根飛鏢，圈住他們的範圍。

「別讓他吵醒那個媽媽。」Red Hood毫不客氣地使喚起無論是為了什麼而跟過來的吸血鬼，他拿起十字項鍊，被摀住嘴的惡靈男孩氣憤地瞪大眼睛，四周的家具物品開始搖晃。

「沒用的，你的魔力已經被鎖在這個空間中，別妄想發出靈騷或搬家具砸我們。」Red Hood不慌不忙地說，他走向惡靈男孩抓起對方的頭，將十字架直接貼上對方額頭，宛如烙印般在惡靈男孩滋滋作響，燒出完整個十字痕跡，人類作不到的猙獰表情在惡靈的臉上呈現出來。

「你會不會太粗魯啊？」壓著惡靈男孩的Nightwing有些擔心地問，身下的男孩可是死命地掙扎著。

「如果是人類就不會痛。」Red Hood毫不留情地繼續用力壓下對惡靈來說根本是燒紅鐵塊的十字架，「會烤出焦來，那就表示他是隻該死的惡靈。」

無法掙脫的惡靈開始用著聽不懂的話鬼叫起來，沙啞且充滿恨意。

「閉嘴。」Red Hood取出聖水，直接往對方的臉上倒下去，侵蝕的痛苦讓惡靈更加哀號，「你那些詛咒沒用，不受惡毒之言、不語偶像之名，奉靈、奉行、以主之名。」

「阿們。」

惡靈突然大笑起來，四處的物品更加速了抖動，宛如呼應他邪惡的狂笑般振動起來，「你以為這樣就能將我驅趕出來嗎？天真的驅魔師，你能耐我何！」

「誰說我剛剛是在驅除你。」Red Hood站起來，他揮揮手叫Nightwing讓開，「我在剝削你對附體的控制權，蠢貨。」

「該死的～」原本還是藉由男孩喉嚨喊出的話，此時卻漸漸低沉冗長，像是被刻意放慢的播放機一樣，顯示惡靈逐漸開始無法順利控制男孩身體，男孩想要撐起的四肢也因此泛起了屬於惡靈的黑霧，男孩翻出白眼，憤怒地朝著他們張嘴大吼，噴出黑煙。

「嘖。」沒料到惡靈即使死也要拉他墊背的執著的Red Hood揮開黑煙，提起槍直接往前開槍，以詭異姿勢彈跳起來朝他們攻擊而來的男孩因此被射擊出來的東西釘在牆上。

「我想我們動作得快一點。」Nightwing將一張矮櫃推到門口，擋住激烈的推門敲打聲，不過那個撞擊並非是靈異現象，而是一位婦人的怒吼，「她被吵醒了。」

「我知道。」Red Hood蹲下閃過飛旋在四周的物品，此時房間已經像是有小型龍捲風般刮起書本、花瓶等東西，插在四周的飛鏢也蠢蠢欲動被拔起來半分快要鬆脫，幾乎是暴走的場面讓Red Hood很難接近揭起這一連串混亂的主使者。

「別太小看人了，想玩魔力？我就跟你玩魔力。」Nightwing確認短時間內婦人無法破門而入，他閃開各樣砸來的物品。

抱持著反正都玩這麼大了、不該吵醒的人都醒了的豁出去心態，Nightwing露出鮮紅的雙眼，張開翅膀顯露原形，帶著獠牙衝著惡靈發出的無聲咆哮，席捲在半空中的物品突然瞬間停止，下一秒就全數呼應地吸引力的召喚掉落在地上，Red Hood抓準時機衝到惡靈男孩面前，毫不客氣地壓住對方額頭，朗誦起快速卻清晰的驅魔詞。

「叛徒！你這個叛徒！」男孩扭曲地張大口，屬於惡靈的邪惡語句從男孩的喉嚨深處擠壓而出，「你以為你站在人類這群生畜那邊，他們就會接受你嗎？吸血鬼，你這個叛徒，同樣都是跟我一樣吃食人類維生，裝什麼高尚的虛偽婊子，我詛咒你，詛咒你永遠都會受到我們夜靈的追殺，我詛咒你！」

「是啊～說得我好像是你那邊的一樣。」Nightwing豔紅的眼睛輕挑地勾了一眼，「叛徒，哈，別搞錯了，我可從來不是你們那邊的。」

「哈、哈哈哈哈！」已經離開男孩咽喉的惡靈在半空中大笑起來，「不，你這可悲的雜種，鮮血的奴隸，你從一開始就跟我們是同一種人，你的嗜血、你的殘暴、你的目中無人、你想殺這群畜生的衝動，聽聽你體內的聲音，那些被你強壓下來的真話，你跟我們是同一種的，跟我們是一樣的，叛徒！」

Nightwing盯著從已經靜止不動的男孩身上剝離而出的破碎惡靈，更深的鮮紅蘊藏在他的紅眼中，如血液般細細流動，倒流進他透不清的濃郁血紅，他沒有笑、沒有悲，自然垂放的手臂僵硬著，不知何時已經化成尖爪的手，微彎的手指宛如被禁止地只能放鬆又再彎起地不斷來回，彷彿即將要捏碎些什麼地。

Nightwing一語不發地看著因為痛苦近乎瘋狂的惡靈。

就只是看著。

「Nightwing！」

幾乎跟Red Hood大喊同時，Nightwing跳起來狠狠揍向已經徹底離開男孩身上的惡靈，一拳就將仍在狂笑的惡靈擊碎，擊穿的攻擊打在牆上，牆壁的裝潢及些許磚塊隨著他的收拳而掉落下來。

此時門外抓狂的母親也終於憑著他的護子心切闖了進來，不比惡靈還猙獰的母親披頭散髮地撞破門，看見自己的兒子被固定在牆上，旁邊還有一隻有著翅膀的魔鬼，下意識地直接拿起旁邊的物品扔過去。

「魔鬼！離開我的兒子！去死～滾回你的地獄去，害慘我兒子的混蛋！」一邊怒吼一邊朝對方扔東西的婦人，她拿起燭台發瘋似地想衝上前。

「夠了。」Red Hood立刻趕上前抓住婦人揮舞燭台的手，將她壓退讓她遠離被攻擊的對象。

「魔鬼！惡魔！該死的混帳，喪心病狂的妖孽，邪惡的畜生，去死，你去死～」她即使被Red Hood強烈制止仍然執意辱罵。

Red Hood抓著發狂的婦人往後看向Nightwing，Nightwing垂著翅膀沒吭聲，冒著摸到會刺痛冒煙的險將男孩從固定解下來，小心翼翼地讓男孩躺在地上，才轉頭看向婦人，勾起笑容，極盡所能地邪惡地。

「可惡啊～居然來驅魔害我放棄這麼好的男孩，我永遠傷不了這孩子啦！既然被驅逐，只好回去地獄了。」

Nightwing說完，看了露出一臉“你在搞什麼鬼”的Red Hood，笑了笑，就跳上窗台，翻身出去，不過他並不是跳下樓，反而是往上躍至頂樓，站在最高處的水塔上，看向點著家家燈火的城市。

他知道自己從來都不屬於人類那邊。

一拳揍碎惡靈、砸到牆壁的手讓他有點痲，這點小傷因為外層的保護並不會造成實質的皮肉傷，但仍然有些刺痲，從末梢、從神經，沿著血管漫至全身，提醒著他那個傷的存在。

無法否認的事實。

他挺直地站在夜空中，不覺寒冷地任由夜風吹襲他的身軀，他收回翅膀，退下紅眼，換上原本應該是卻已不再是的藍色眼睛，裝作他還是人類地仰望著星空。

雖然不如燭火溫暖，卻平等地閃耀在空中的星光。

無論是哪一邊的生物都能望見的微弱光芒。

「你幹嘛那樣說？」

Nightwing轉頭望向出聲的人，撬開樓梯間、來到頂樓的Red Hood深吸一口手中的煙，緩緩地吐出，頂樓的風將它拉出一條白霧軌跡，與捏熄的香煙一起，消失在夜晚中。


	13. Chapter 13

「這樣子那位婦人才會相信惡靈已經離開他兒子了。」Nightwing從水塔上跳下來，站到Red Hood面前，「她還好嗎？希望她不要太激動。」

「我把那瘋婆子打暈了。」

「啊？」Nightwing有些錯愕。

「我討厭接受那些不是我幹的道謝。」Red Hood舉起手湊進嘴巴，才想起自己已經把香煙捏熄，他擺擺手將煙蒂收回身上，「把她打暈最快，省得麻煩。」

「別這樣嘛～她也算是受害者啊！」Nightwing露出哭笑不得的表情。

「那也不代表她可以認錯人亂罵。」Red Hood看向一旁的都市夜景，「你不生氣嗎？她冤枉你說那些屁話。」

「這個嘛～」Nightwing低下頭，停頓了一下，才又泛起苦笑地搖搖頭，「又有什麼差別呢～」

「？」Red Hood不解地看向對方。

「我跟那個惡靈，在人類眼中，有什麼差別呢～」Nightwing這次是輕鬆的應答，他走到頂樓邊緣，倚著外牆，「一樣都是魔鬼，一樣都是妖怪不是嘛。」

「但又不是你害了她兒子。」Red Hood皺眉。

「我們又不是為了獲得人的感謝才作這個。」Nightwing聳聳肩，不知為何，看到對方臉色難看得深表不贊同，他突然覺得他的手好多了。

「那你是為了什麼？是為了剷除夜生物，還是為了偽裝，不管是為了哪個理由。」Red Hood站在對方的面前，指著對方說，「不都代表你跟那混蛋不同嗎？」

Nightwing望著滿臉不悅的Red Hood，Nightwing眨眨眼，最後他笑了出來。

果然是很特別的人。

「這真不像是先前還朝我開了好幾槍的人說的話。」Nightwing努力憋住他近乎失禮的笑聲，這種明明不關他人的事卻有人為他抱不平的感覺真好。

感覺真的很好。

「那是那次、這是這次，不一樣。」覺得自己好像被取笑的Red Hood，不爽地雙手環抱在胸前，「的確是你幫助那個男孩的，這不一樣，不管你到底是為什麼這麼作，在我看來，你跟那個惡靈完全是兩碼子的事。」

就像已經不再疼痛的手一樣那麼的好。

「謝謝你，Red Hood。」

一切都會好起來的。

「少噁心，我只是陳述事實。」Red Hood白了對方一眼，「被吸血鬼道謝真的它馬的詭異。」

「這是禮貌問題。」Nightwing略為彎下身，似乎因為什麼而縮起肩膀，依然保有輕鬆的臉龐閉上眼，「我可是很有教養的。」

「怎麼了？」Red Hood察覺到對方詭異的姿體動作。

「沒事，只是剛剛為了壓制惡靈的魔力跟他較勁，花費了不少魔力。」Nightwing睜開眼睛，一臉不妙，「慘了，我一定會被罵死，居然隨便浪費魔力。」

「那個惡靈魔力沒這麼強吧？」Red Hood困惑，「我就覺得很奇怪，你有翅膀應該是強到該死的吸血鬼，為什麼魔力卻很少似的，就算戰鬥也只是用體能而不是魔力，而且我沒聽過還有吸血鬼還會怕人罵的。」

「噢～拜託，我怕死了。」Nightwing揮揮手，裝出很恐懼的樣子，「那很恐怖耶，被直直的盯、質問你幹嘛使用維持生命的魔力而不是用技巧去戰鬥，真的，很恐怖的，包你睡覺作惡夢、喝水嗆到鼻。」

「你有頂頭上司。」不是疑問句而是肯定句，Red Hood說。

「有啊！以你們的說法就是～我父親。」倚著牆的Nightwing直接滑落坐到地板上，「怎麼，那是什麼意外的表情，我以為你不認為我天生就是隻吸血鬼。」

「不，我只是很驚訝你就這樣直接跟我說。」明明之前死都不說直接逃跑的。

「用不著驚訝，因為再多我就不會跟你說了。」Nightwing屈起雙膝，似乎是極盡所能地把自己縮起來，兩手互抱著肩膀，「他教我戰鬥技巧，教我怎麼偽裝外表，我們盡量不使用魔力，避免因為沒魔力而餓得更快，又得吸血才能補魔……。」

「你還好吧？」Red Hood看向懶懶地窩在那的吸血鬼，那附模樣不知為何讓他有點煩躁。

「不知道算不算餓到有點貧血喔？魔力不足有點冷而已，唉～沒什麼力氣了，之後得更小心點。」他無奈地說，「真是自作孽。」

「不是自作孽，是自找發神經吧！都快沒魔力快虛弱死了還不吸血。」Red Hood覺得自己好像看到什麼稀有動物，嗯，的確是很稀有的沒錯，以吸血鬼來說，「你之前說你有原則，盡量不吸血也是你的原則嗎？我覺得你似乎極力在避免，我得再說一次，沒有吸血鬼會讓自己餓成這樣。」

「嗯。」Nightwing將環抱的雙手放在膝蓋上，下巴也順勢靠上去，「禁止殺害人類，禁止洩漏行蹤，禁止對人類洩漏真實身份，禁止吸取超出自己維持生命最低限度的血液，禁止坐視人類被夜生物傷害……直到死亡之前，將剷除夜生物作為己任，這是我們一開始就約定好的，這就是原則。」

這就是他們作為夜生物活下去的妥協。

「所以你才會夜巡，這真是古怪的約定，聽起來很像是保護人類的條款。」Red Hood倚靠在牆邊，皺眉消化這些與他的認知中不符的事情，從來沒聽說夜生物會保護人類的，但他沒有理由預設立場全盤否認，因為有些看起來確實是如對方所說，「是你父親定下的規則嗎？你父親是誰、你又為什麼會變成吸血鬼？」

「如果我問你，你為什麼會成為驅魔師你會答嗎？」Nightwing將臉頰枕在自己手臂上，歪頭看向對方，帶著有趣的笑容。

「……。」驅魔師沈默不語，他知道對方的答案了，這就是所謂的“再多我就不會跟你說了”。

在夜晚戰鬥的人，都必須做好自我防衛，不洩漏自己的情報是常識，避免自己的過去成為弱點是基本，不管是人類還是夜生物，都是如此。Nightwing願意說，Red Hood會去聽，他們之間可以溝通但不代表信任，他們都有需要保護的事物，為此他們作不出賭注。

不為對方遷就，只不過是在堅守自己時，一場談話，願意說、會去聽。

不變的立場，卻因此有了交集。

「總之，謝謝今晚的幫忙，多虧你了。」Nightwing兩手按著大腿，不太安穩地勉強站起來，而當他抬起頭時，卻看見對方捲起袖子露出皮膚的手臂。

「吸吧！我看你連站穩都很難，是要怎麼回去。」站在對方面前的Red Hood說，「如果就你所說的，禁止吸取超出自己維持生命最低限度的血液的話，你就吸吧～」

哇喔～這可真誘人。回想到之前他曾吸過那麼一次的口感，Nightwing不由自主地舔舔嘴，喉嚨也開始有點乾渴。

「不。」唉呦！我居然拒絕了我好了不起。Nightwing內心含淚地自我佩服起來，所謂美食當前卻碰不得，痛心啊！「正因為那樣我不能吸，不單單代表我不會吸血致人於死，而是在我還沒有餓到發瘋活不下去之前，我都不能吸。」

「你是真有這麼怕你父親？」除了這個誇張理由外想不出其他可能，Red Hood很意外自己會被拒絕，從來沒有吸血鬼會去拒絕一位自願被吸血的人。

「不全然是那個問題啦！這是原則、原則。」Nightwing揮著手要對方閃遠一點，活像正在減肥的女生摀著眼叫人把愛吃的巧克力蛋糕拿走一樣，「否則我還真不知道我跟那個惡靈有什麼不同，拜託，別再誘惑我了啦！」

「……你這隻吸血鬼還真它馬的搞什麼鬼。」收回手的Red Hood這次選擇直接說出心裡的評斷。

「彼此彼此啦～」Nightwing聳聳肩。

「一個明明照理說魔力應該很強大的吸血鬼，卻搞成這樣還不吸血。」Red Hood皺眉，似乎在思考些什麼，「你的原則，應該沒有限制你只能吸誰的血吧？」

「是沒有。」Nightwing困惑地回答，他不懂對方為何要問這個。

「那你之後要血，就來找我，不准去找其他無辜人類，」Red Hood說，「讓我們來看看你是否真的是『禁止吸取超出自己維持生命最低限度的血液』及『禁止殺害人類』，我很直白地跟你說，我不相信吸血鬼，不相信吸血鬼不殺人，所以只要你沒做到你所謂的原則，我會很乾脆的殺了你。」

「呵，你怎麼覺得我會答應你，又或者我不會去打野食。」Nightwing好笑地說，這真是個矛盾的提案。

「你跟那個惡靈不同不是嗎？」Red Hood疑惑地反問，彷彿這是很蠢的問題，「你騙我跟我相信你有什麼關聯，你真想騙我你就騙，這跟你要不要信我不會趁你進食時一槍爆掉你的頭一樣。」

「……都是自己的決定是吧～」Nightwing幾乎快要笑出來，這是什麼理論啊～

不過卻很能說服他。

果然是很特別的人，一位明明立場不同，卻願意在自己最狼狽的時候朝他伸出手的人。

如果是他，應該就沒問題了吧！

「好啊！」Nightwing輕快地同意，「那就讓我用彼此的性命來證明我們有沒有在騙人，有人願意主動給我血喝，為何不答應呢～要花精神調情拐人是很累的呢！」

「你看，哪隻吸血鬼像你這樣。」Red Hood無奈地嘆氣，「驅魔師的提議你還敢同意。」

「所以我才說彼此彼此啊～哪有驅魔師會願意提供血給吸血鬼的。」Nightwing勾起微笑，他伸出翅膀，朝著對方的臉龐伸手。

「晚安，Red Hood。」

飛在半空中的Nightwing在對方還來不及反應時，迅速地在對方的額頭上點了一個晚安吻，就趁對方下意識拔槍前立刻飛離現場，留下咬牙切齒、想罵又不敢大聲罵出來的驅魔師。


	14. Chapter 14

回想著被自己偷襲成功、果然如自己所料氣呼呼的對方反應，Nightwing滿意地笑起來，身為吸血鬼後，沒有過在毫無偽裝的狀況下與他人對談，這讓他感到十分開心又懷念，他落在某處荒郊野外，確認自己已經可以站穩、恢復力氣後，他收起翅膀，改用他平時跳躍的移動模式，朝著高譚市中最有名、最廣大的Wayne莊園前進，沒有人想得到莊園地下居然有個蝙蝠洞，而且還是最出名兩項都市傳說的藏身地，他熟練地將自己的身影藏到最低，滑進隱密的洞窟內。

「晚安，Alf。」走到洞窟中的Nightwing朝著一位身穿嚴謹制服的管家問安。

「歡迎回來，Richard小少爺。」身為人類的老管家毫不懼怕地回應。

「哎呀～真的不用叫我什麼小少爺啦！」Nightwing擺擺手，他退下了他眼部的遮掩。

「以“血”而言，的確也算得上是Bruce少爺的兒子，我認為這沒什麼不妥。」Alfred回答，「而且我看目前為止也沒有什麼機會能讓我稱呼到“小少爺”的跡象，就請您別剝奪我這位孤單老人家的樂趣吧！」

「就知道說不過你，好吧！謝謝你Alf。」知道對方是把他當作家人一般看待的Dick開心地抱了抱對方，然後走到擺有小甜餅的桌上，打開玻璃蓋就想直接拿起來吃。

「Richard小少爺，請遵守禮節。」不溫不慍的管家聲響起。

而視為家人的意思也就是，凡事得照莊園規矩來。

「哎呀～一時忘記了嘛！」Dick聽話地拿起旁邊備好的濕紙巾擦了擦手，才拿起餅乾吃，「反正我也不會有吃壞肚子的困擾，其實這樣子直接拿起來吃也應該無所謂啊～」

「禮節就是禮節，是不是真正的怪物是取決於自身的行為而非外表。」Alfred打開準備在一旁的保溫盒，拿出試管將它打開，倒入杯子中，「我們一直在盡心盡力證明這一點，我相信您依然謹記這件事。」

Dick吐吐舌，他就知道什麼都說不過他們的好管家，很認命地拿起紙巾擦拭自己用完餅乾的嘴角。

「這樣的份量至今覺得有任何的不適嗎？」Alfred將裝有冷凍鮮血的杯子端給對方。

「沒有，Bruce量得很準，每天都有檢查，他很清楚我該攝取的量。」Dick拿起杯子，一口飲進，隨後立刻做出想嘔吐的誇張表情，「噁、至今還是覺得難喝死了。」

「我對於自己端出來的食品不合您胃口這點我也深感痛心。」Alfred看著對方一副在喝藥般噁心地將空杯放回他手中的托盤說，「但有鑑於我們之前就試過血型並不會造成口感上的差異，我很抱歉我無法改變它們的味道。」

「沒關係，你能幫我們準備就已經很了不起啦！誰知道Wayne企業認購這麼多血庫中心跟醫院就是為了這個原因呢～下次來挑戰那些廢棄無法使用的血來試試看好了，吸血鬼應該不會得愛滋病吧！……我開玩笑的，Bruce還沒回來？」看到對方挑眉，Dick立刻知道自己說錯話地自我噤聲，他不該這麼草率地看待這件事。

「Bruce少爺還尚未回到家。」

「那我來等他就好，這麼晚了你去休息吧！」要陪著兩位夜行生物晚睡實在對身體不好，Dick主動提議。

在管家還沒回答時，洞內的蝙蝠突然騷動起來，一抹巨大的黑影就突然出現在洞中，如同鬼魅地無聲無息。

「噢～說人人到。」Dick轉身面對剛回來的黑影，「狼人的事情如何了？」

「不礙事。」低沉的非人聲沙啞地響起，Batman走向對方。

「意思是解決了？」Dick抬起頭，將脖子的黑色物質撤下，露出原本肌膚，「狼人沒事想擴充領地製造混亂不知道是在幹嘛，以為這邊是隨便讓他稱王的地方嗎。」

Batman低頭將獠牙貼近主動送上來的頸部，刺進對方的皮膚，宛如輕巧的一吻般快速地離開對方，舔了舔舌頭。

然後皺眉。

「你用了魔力？」Batman嚴厲地盯著Dick。

「……這樣你也嘗得出來喔！」看到換作他人絕對看不出來的對方皺眉時，Dick就知道自己死定了，「我是有原因～」

「我不知道還有什麼理由能讓你將自己置於飢餓風險中的理由，Dick。」Batman打斷對方的發言，蘊含怒氣的低吼讓洞內蝙蝠憑著危機本能，連動都不敢動地全都躲藏起來，「你很清楚血對我們的影響，還是你已經屈服了你腦中的聲音？不用等兩年，你現在就自殺，還是我直接殺了你。」

Dick安靜下來，他知道對方指的是什麼，而且也足夠理由能發脾氣，鮮血對他們而言是補充魔力活命的食物，但同樣也是毒藥，每吸進一滴血，他們就越少了一分人性，越無法抗拒體內的邪惡呢喃，越輸給想動手殺人的誘惑，久而久之，他們不僅會失去人類的外貌，從裡到外，喪失人類應有的道德與良知，完全的吸血鬼化。

這也就是為什麼Batman會嚴格控管他們吸血的量的原因，少一點會餓到失去理智、多一點會加速他們的吸血鬼化，而當他們完全吸血鬼化時，就是他們必須死亡的時候，要不就用最後的理智去自殺，要不就是讓還有理智的對方殺死自己，再不然就是由管家動手，Dick知道Bruce早已備好只要Alfred動動手指，就能讓這兩隻擁有強大力量的吸血鬼瞬間死亡的各種方案。

只要他們失去人心徹底變成吸血鬼時，就是他們死亡之時。

最後能為人類清除的，就是自己。

一個已經決定好的最終結局。

「我會撐過這段飢餓的，雖然浪費掉那些魔力會提早讓我覺得餓，但我會努力撐過去的，直到規定好的吸血時間。」Dick認真地說，「就像你每天在作的一樣，我也會努力抗拒那些聲音。」

「我太過放縱你了。」Batman憤怒且尖銳，「你不清楚你在做什麼。」

「我很清楚我在做什麼，所以我會抵抗那些，我會盡量延遲我的吸血鬼化，就如同我一開始所說的，我會辦到，你知道的，我一向說到做到。」Dick柔聲且堅定地說，他從來都不想跟對方吵架，「讓我活著陪你，直到必須死去為止，這是你同意的，Bruce，就像我之前說的，你必須面對這些，但不需要獨自面對。」

黑影不發一語，他只是粗暴地接過管家端來、明顯量比Dick還多的冷凍血，一飲而下，幾乎是扔的丟回托盤中，毫不介意杯子因此摔破報銷。

「你根本不知道之後那些體內聲音會有多吵，會多讓你喪失理智想撕碎一切。」最終，Batman開口說。

「我知道。」Dick伸手碰碰全身還散發著隔絕一切的黑影，而對方並沒有拒絕他的碰觸，他知道對方已經不那麼氣了，「我知道你是擔心我，不想讓我這麼快走到你這步。」

「……不要讓我後悔我承諾的那些。」Batman轉身，不再理會對方地走向電腦。

「我會讓你自豪你所作的那些決定。」Dick笑著跟向前，他知道對方已經徹底氣消了，他甚至還大膽地故意去磨蹭對方闔起來的結實翅膀，「還是你覺得最近我都沒有跟你去夜巡你寂寞了？之後我可以跟你去喔～」

「我訓練你是為了多一個幫手巡另一區，而不是找一個在旁邊看的跟班。」Batman冷冷地拒絕，但他並沒有揮動翅膀搧開人。

「我才沒有站在旁邊看勒～我明明就有幫上忙。」Dick抗議地賴上對方肩膀，這次他就直接被人甩開，得寸進尺就是指他這種，早就知道自己一定會被嫌棄的Dick也沒沮喪，習以為常地乖乖站在旁邊，「你還要繼續工作喔？都這麼晚了不去休息啊！」

「我同意Richard小少爺的話。」把東西收拾好的管家趕在Batman即將拒絕之前發言，「今天早上六點您有一場跨部門董事會，我想每個月您只能出席這麼一次的董事會您沒有理由不克前往吧！Wayne先生。」

雖然老管家是好言好語的講述著，但刻意著重在最後一個稱呼的威嚴，讓人無法拒絕。

「啊！對喔～」Dick露出彷彿得知明天是過生日般的開心表情，「明天、應該說今天晚上是滿月。」

「從日出開始直到下一個日出，屬於Bruce Wayne的日子。」


	15. Chapter 15

Jason將武器跟裝備依序排放在桌上，他叼著煙仔細地清理保養著槍枝，以及檢查其他裝備的完整，這些是他生存的工具也是生命的保障，他從來不曾虧待它們。

「昨晚有開工？」坐在沙發上吃著早餐的Roy轉頭看向對方。

「嗯，是個委託。」Jason熟練地將槍枝組裝起來。

「每天你的生活都好充實啊老兄…嘿！快看。」Roy還沒把他的感嘆抒發完，他就突然指著從剛剛一直開著新聞看的電視，「是Bruce Wayne，哇喔～真難得記者能拍到他的鏡頭耶！嘖嘖～應該算是個高帥富卻因為小時候目擊爸媽被槍殺而有心靈創傷，變成一個死不出戶的自閉兒，該說上天是公平的嗎。」

「其實啊～並沒有醫生開出的醫療證明去證實Bruce Wayne有對人恐懼症什麼的心理病，但那是為了防止Wayne企業的董事將這位天之驕子踢出去的手段，事實上誰都知道Bruce Wayne是真的有病，一個月能踏出家門一次到外面去就很不錯了，之前甚至完全沒出現到還以為他其實死了只是被Wayne莊園壓下消息隱瞞，Wayne企業也不敢出面證實，怕股票大跌什麼的。」Roy故意擺出偷偷講卻又音量不減的八卦模樣，跟他的好兄弟分享這件流傳在大家口中的秘密。

「喔。」Jason別說是抬眼，連表情也沒動一下。

「喂！你怎麼一點反應都沒有啊～這可是高譚的最大名人耶！是大事情，跟都市傳說一樣是高譚特產，既然住在這就多少要知道不然就不算住在這的人啦！怎麼你一點興趣都沒有啊～」Roy不滿地抗議。

「活人的事關我屁事。」Jason抬起頭，瞄了電視新聞中轉播疑似太久沒出門臉色有點蒼白的Bruce Wayne從辦公大樓走出來、無視記者們的追問快速進入一輛黑色禮車中的畫面一眼，Jason就將視線放回他手中的武器，彷彿他一點都不在意，「死掉變喪屍才是我們的事。」

「別這麼冷淡嘛～好歹我們也算是為活人服務啊！多關心一點社會事情也不錯嘛～」Roy揮著他手中的早餐，他想到某件事情地突然挑眉，「咦，對了，我記得你故鄉的教堂就是Wayne出資蓋的不是嗎？在偏遠貧民區中蓋教堂，真是灑錢不手軟。」

「是又怎麼樣？」Jason舉起組裝好的槍，對著遠方擺出瞄準的姿勢，「有錢人的想法誰知道，大概是為了賺個人形象隨便出資的吧！在鳥不拉屎的地方四處蓋蓋教堂、印印聖書什麼的，表示他有錢有愛心，搞不好他連聖經都沒看過。」

「唉呦～幹嘛這麼說，就是多虧這種出錢不問事、有錢沒處花的有錢人，我們驅魔師才有這麼多教堂可以藏身啊！」Roy笑著說，「別忘了現在我們待的教堂也是Wayne捐獻蓋的。」

「好，感謝他賜我們吃穿可以了吧！」Jason實在懶得跟對方囉唆，他收起裝備，將桌面恢復乾淨，穿起外套就往家門口走。

「你要出去？昨天忙這麼晚我以為你今天不出門了。」

「查案件。」

「噢～好吧！真勤勞，對了，說到案件，Kori的委託你查的怎麼樣啦？」Roy繼續享用著他的早餐問，「跟你前這陣子要我持續關注Nightwing的行蹤跡象有關嗎？」

「誰知道。」Jason打開門，轉頭看向對方說，「不過大抵上來說不是什麼好消息，但我想Kori應該早有心理準備就是了。」

他說完話就離開關門，不管那位還沒吃完早餐的人還想提出的困惑。

因為幻形怪被除掉，犬魔的事情總算是有解決的頭緒，在晚間行動的Red Hood，不僅找到犬魔的各樣足跡，也等到專屬於高譚的都市傳說，一隻特異的吸血鬼Nightwing，Red Hood不意外對方會找上門，畢竟對方總是要進食，而他們的確也約好了供需約定，如果對方不來找他，他反而會覺得詭異，然後就得去調查是否有人死於吸血鬼的獠牙下了。

沒有吸血鬼會死於飢餓，因為他們總是會在餓失去理智時、瘋狂地去進食。

「這是上次的委託費。」按照約定只取他足夠的量的Nightwing用完餐，彷彿想要逃離什麼般異常迅速地將嘴唇從對方皮膚上移開，他舔了舔嘴，將一包信封遞給對方。

「現金？」拉回袖子的Red Hood質疑地問，他還是覺得吸血鬼跟人類貨幣扯上關係實在很詭異，在吸血鬼眼中錢不具有意義，就算要拿出值錢物通常都是黃金珠寶的。

「當然，難不成～你還接受刷卡？」剛吸完血的Nightwing顯然心情很好，就連語調都似乎從鼻腔哼出一樣飄飄然，勾著微笑的他，無意識地再度讓舌頭輕輕刷過下唇。

「誰跟你刷卡，我的意思是……零用錢？你說這是你的零用錢？馬的你是去搶銀行吧！」接過信封打開看見一疊鈔票的Red Hood傻眼地問。

「才沒有，我幹嘛搶銀行，我才不做這種事勒。」Nightwing捏了捏鼻子，深吸一口氣之後乾咳幾聲清喉嚨後才開口回答，正常地，「因為我不知道行情是多少，第一次拜託驅魔師嘛～所以想說應該差不多這個價格，然後加上一點到府服務、夜間加成費用之類的。」

「也太多了。」雖然美其名會有委託，但通常都是在作慈善的驅魔師表示沒看過這個數字，如果是業界相關組織的委託的確會有這種價格，但通常都會是委託眾多驅魔師組成團的高價碼大任務，而這筆錢已經超出單人委託的價格了。

「多總比少好嘛～你就收下吧！」Nightwing拒絕對方抽出來將近一半的退還鈔票。

「我可不幹詐欺」Red Hood執意。

「沒關係啦！你就收嘛！」Nightwing聳聳肩，一臉無所謂，「反正，我也用不到啊～又不缺。」

這是什麼貧富懸殊的拉仇恨發言！Red Hood看著一臉天真回答的Nightwing，心裡難得出現人類社會地位的不平衡。

「多的部份就當作買補血品的贊助囉～」Nightwing笑著說，「到時候打輸夜生物別怪我害你貧血才輸喔！」

「哼，你吸那一點血比我受傷還流得少算什麼。」Red Hood放棄推託，反正是對方主動給的，他有什麼理由不收，「好了我要開工了，吃完快滾。」

「不用幫忙？」Nightwing語帶小看地故意問，「怕你被咬犬魔傷就不好了。」

「閃邊去。」Red Hood揮開對方，「大爺我開始幹這行時你還不知道在哪勒。」

Nightwing只是咯咯笑幾聲，不以為意地就乖乖翻身隱藏進黑暗中離開。

其實固定人吸血還代表另一個風險，因為被吸血的那個人就推算得出來哪時候是Nightwing必須吸血的日子，幾次下來，Red Hood猜到對方大約是每週一次的固定進食，雖然會提早一天或晚一天的狀況發生，但大抵上不出這個時間，而知道對方的進食週期，也就知道那一天會是對方最虛弱的時候，這對夜生物來說是一個致命的危機。

不過就如同他們先前談到的，Red Hood大可可以直接趁對方進食時一槍爆掉對方的頭，畢竟再也沒有其他時候會比正要進食時來得脆弱好下手了。

但Red Hood終究沒動手，Nightwing也不曾違背他所說的原則，只取他所需的最低量，而不是把對方給吸乾至死。

雖然這並不代表Nightwing沒去打野食，不過Red Hood覺得對方不會這麼作，不知道是錯覺還是什麼，他總覺得Nightwing很看重他們之間的關係，甚至很享受與他的談話，彷彿終於找到一個可以毫無顧忌能盡情暢談的人一樣。

就像對方所說的，有時候只是欠缺陪伴與傾聽。

在死去之後。

Red Hood不是沒想過對方所謂的父親是誰，到底是誰有那個能耐能把人類變成吸血鬼，雖然當事者一直沒正面承認，但他確信對方就是Kori在找的前男友，是位從人類變成夜生物的吸血鬼；而儘管他很好奇但卻沒打算問，因為他知道對方絕對不會告訴他。

儘管未解的謎還一堆，但至少目前沒出什麼大事。Red Hood決定讓事情再拖一陣子，反正也急不來，也沒造成其他人的傷害。

總有一天會弄清楚所有事的。他堅信。


	16. Chapter 16

雖然他與Nightwing只是建立在供需約定上，但畢竟也算是一種定期碰面，加上Nightwing本身並不是懂得沉默是金這個道理的生物，幾乎每次都會抓著Red Hood強迫聽他的閒聊淡扯，Nightwing除了那些怎樣都不露口風的私事外，幾乎什麼都說，從看到什麼有趣的畫面、聽到什麼感人的故事，甚至包含他最近觀察到的夜生物作祟或是相關情報，這對Red Hood很新鮮也從未想過，畢竟Red Hood從夜生物身上取得情報的慣用方法是威脅與逼供，這種直接跟他說而且還無法令對方停嘴的主動傾倒實在太規格外，就連當事者Red Hood都覺得這種狀況離譜到根本是瞎扯，講給別人聽肯定會被懷疑自己是否腦袋有問題有妄想症之類的。

然而，人類畢竟是一種會被習慣制約的可悲生物，Red Hood也從無視到諷刺、轉而多少也會談到他們共通的晚間業務，雖然只是皮毛帶過，但總是一直無條件地從對方身上獲得情報也讓他有點不太習慣，大爺他脾氣不好並不代表他臉皮厚啊！況且不得不老實承認，有了對方的情報提供，很多事情都可以連在一起，解決他很多棘手案件。

『我這邊倒是聽到許多人來告解說自己小孩總是心不在焉。』前幾天的碰面，聽完Nightwing主動提到了有位女孩失去一半靈魂而昏迷的事件，Red Hood答腔。

『告解？』Nightwing有點意外，失禮的那種，『哇喔～原來你還真的是有認真當神父耶。』

『聆聽告解也是取得情報的一環。』Red Hood白了對方一眼，『雖然大多都是普通告解內容，但一旦廣泛發生什麼同類型的事情，那麼就代表有什麼在作祟。』

『所以，你認為很多小孩心不在焉跟失去靈魂的女孩有關？』Nightwing蹲在頂樓圍欄上，用著巧妙的平衡維持他的姿勢，他們總是在這樣高處又不被人察覺的地方完成供需約定。

『心不在焉不一定是真的不專心，失去少部份靈魂的狀況也會被普通大人視為心不在焉。』Red Hood回答，『如果真的是有失去靈魂到昏迷能證實這些，那麼我想我知道是誰幹得好事了。』

『你打算怎麼作？』Nightwing急忙跳下來，出聲叫住已經轉身準備離開的人。

『怎麼作？當然是去揪出那狗養的混蛋宰了他啊～』Red Hood轉頭看向Nightwing。

『你知道是誰作的了？』Nightwing走到對方面前問。

『我驅魔師不是當假的。』

『我也要去。』Nightwing說。

『抱歉，大爺我走單打獨鬥路線，不找同行的。』Red Hood揮揮手。

『但你也不是沒跟其他人聯手過啊～』Nightwing不氣餒地繼續說服，『好歹這情報有部份也是我提供的，我相信我可以派上用場的，能直接接觸到靈體的能力，到哪都很管用吧？』

『……你幹嘛執意要來？』Red Hood看了對方兩眼，警戒地『我會處理這件事，你還管這麼多想跟來是想幹嘛？』

『又沒想幹嘛，我只是很介意那位女孩的靈魂能不能取回來嘛～如果是被取走一小部份靈魂還可以慢慢復原，但取走一半了根本就是無法復原只能剩空殼，取走更多一點可能就因此死了，既然做到這種地步的夜生物，肯定來頭不小，這樣的話就需要更多戰力，否則一旦夜生物跑了，更麻煩吧！』Nightwing坦蕩蕩地解釋，『就當作是為了不再出現受害者？Red Hood驅魔師。』

於是，為了不造成讓兇手跑了、使更多兒童喪命，敬業又盡責的驅魔師也只能委屈點答應吸血鬼的要求，畢竟如果沒判斷錯誤，那會是相當難纏的對手，一種甚至連怎麼可能會出現在這都很意外的麻煩怪物。

然後進而造成現在這種狀況，因為從未想到居然自己有一天得淪為與夜生物聯手狀態而不爽的Jason，坐在遊樂園椅子上生悶氣的狀態。

然而另外一位就沒什麼疙瘩了，彷彿立場相反的夜生物跟驅魔師聯手這件事一點都不奇怪，非常正常，或者可說是很開心，就宛如是來玩的一樣，Dick戴著墨鏡、一身輕鬆衣著，帶著不輸給白天陽光的燦爛笑容走來。

「抱歉，等很久了嗎？」

「……我說過我們可以等到黃昏遊樂園快打烊才進來的。」Jason有些悶。

「哎呀～快打烊才進來太容易被工作人員記住我們怎麼還沒出園，而且我想說既然都約了遊樂園，就好好來逛一下。」Dick揮揮手要對方別這麼嚴肅。

「我們可不是來玩的啊～」根本對牛彈琴，Jason白了一眼一臉就是來玩的人。

「拜託～這可是遊樂園耶！」Dick一手按著長椅椅背，將坐在椅子上的人納入他的影子遮罩，低下頭直視著對方，「小孩最喜歡的歡樂地方，也是最適合情侶約會的地方……對吧？Jason。」

Jason抬頭看了看他，突然伸手一把抓住Dick的領子，力道強硬地讓Dick以為自己玩過頭要被拖去打甚至是極將面臨被強吻，而後來看見的是天空刺眼的陽光時Dick才知道自己想太多了，Jason一手壓著被放倒在長椅上的他，一手摘掉他的墨鏡，直視他的眼睛。

「不畏光？」Jason按著對方問。

「不怕，活跳跳得跟晚上一樣。」Dick舉起雙手做出投降的動作。

「哼～」Jason鬆開手放對方爬起來，他則是端倪起墨鏡，似乎想在這副普通的墨鏡中找出什麼般，「果然是很強大的吸血鬼是吧。」

「你不是早知道了。」Dick整理一下剛剛被對方弄亂的衣服，他伸手跟對方討墨鏡，「還我吧！好歹我也算是失蹤人口，雖然是別的城市的。」

「原來你還有自知之明啊！」Jason將墨鏡遞給對方。

「多少啦！」Dick笑了起來，「所以～造成好幾位小孩呈現失魂狀態的鏡妖，是藏身在遊樂園裡？當初聽見你跟我約來遊樂園，我還以為你是想跟我約會勒。」

「鏡屋。」Jason直接忽視對方後半部的話，他開始察覺對方的話大概只有一半能聽，「已經有幾位小孩去過鏡屋之後都呈現半失魂的狀態，也有人發現鏡子中出現不該出現的東西，那位昏迷的女孩也去過鏡屋，再也沒有什麼都是一堆鏡子的地方更適合鏡妖了。」


	17. Chapter 17

「你對鏡妖知道多少？」Jason繼續開口，問著將墨鏡戴回去的Dick。

「不太多，在我知曉的記憶裡，大概知道他是藏身在鏡子裡的夜生物，在人照鏡子的時候趁虛而入，吸食人類魂魄。」Dick回答。

「只要是鏡子他都可以脫逃，加上鏡屋本身的鏡中鏡，很難搞。」Jason皺眉，「已經很久沒有鏡妖作祟的事件，為何這樣的妖怪會出現在都市，這不尋常。」

「那就先調查一下四周看有沒有其它可疑跡象吧！等到晚上再潛進去……啊、抱歉，我接個電話。」話講到一半的Dick被突然響起的鈴聲打斷，他拿出手機跟對方示意了一下，就按下接聽鍵講起手機，「嗨，嗯、對啊，今晚有派對？真遺憾我有事了……哎呀即使有新歡我怎麼可能會把妳忘了，哈哈～」

Jason在一旁看著正在講手機的Dick，對方站在四周充滿歡笑的遊樂園中，熱切地以輕鬆語調聊著各樣派對與各個暱稱朋友的趣事，甚至還分神回應熱情美女的路過秋波，與周遭的年輕遊客沒什麼不同，一樣都享受著友誼、生活趣事的人生，完全沒有夜生物的陰暗，甚至連一絲影子都沒，彷彿對方晚間的活動就是到處跑趴、喝啤酒與朋友聊天，而不是在黑暗的街頭與鮮血、死靈戰鬥。

若不是Jason已經知道對方身份，他一定會以為身旁這位青年只是個再常見不過的普通人類吧！

Dick掛下電話後，又撥了一通出去，結束後還處理著簡訊，靈巧得與一般年輕人相同，就連交友圈都廣得跟混夜店的一樣。

「人緣挺好的嘛。」被晾在一邊Jason說，他討厭自己的時間被浪費，尤其是工作上的事情。

「情報來源。」Dick一邊輸入簡訊，一邊回答，「你是裝正經聽日常雜事的告解，我則是配啤酒聽大家說故事，別太羨慕。」

Dick收起手機，炫耀地朝Jason笑了一下。

「還兼糧食來源是吧！」Jason回以無聊的眼神，「我看你還在人類社會中混得很好，怎麼沒考慮乾脆就回去，繼續渡過你那無聊的小警察人生啊？反正只是變得極度偏食。」

「怎麼？這是在教唆危害人類嗎？別忘了夜生物本身自帶對人體不好的陰氣喔～驅魔師。」Dick誇張地搖搖頭還發出了嘖嘖幾聲，卻沒有反駁對方故意說出來的警察一詞，「噢！有賣冰淇淋耶～來遊樂園怎麼可以不吃那個呢！」

「呿。」Jason看著開心跑去買冰的Dick背影，對於再次被對方逃掉話題輕輕打了個舌，不過他倒也沒真的很失望，這種明明兩人都心知肚明只差一個正面承認的事情，他只是無聊戳好玩。

「來，給你。」Dick戴著墨鏡、舔著自己手中的霜淇淋，將另一枝遞給Jason。

「幹嘛。」Jason皺眉，彷彿那個冰像是什麼恐怖詛咒一樣惡瞪。

「吃冰啊！都來遊樂園了就放鬆一下嘛～你看你擺出那張兇惡的眼都要把小孩嚇哭啦！」Dick硬是推給對方。

「那不是很好？最好閃遠一點不要妨礙我的工作。」

「你怎麼能打碎小孩子對遊樂園是幻想國度的美夢。」Dick故意講得很嚴重，裝出一副很受傷的樣子，「反正我們得先巡察周遭的事嘛～裝一下也好啊！有沒有人說你是工作狂啊？好像就只有工作一樣不知道抽空及時行樂……嘿！等我。」

Jason果斷地拿走冰淇淋迅速地吃起來且快步離開，他寧可吃掉這玩意也不想再繼續聽那位超乎一般吸血鬼程度的聒噪。

「Jason，你看！」

「這次又怎樣啦！」像是執行任務一樣立刻吃完冰的Jason突然被身旁的人用力扯了一下手臂，迫使他停下腳步。

「摩天輪。」與滿臉憤怒的Jason不同，Dick笑咪咪地指著前方的遊樂設施。

「……如果你說你要去搭，我馬上一槍解決你，這也算是種開工。」Jason的眉頭已經皺得不能再皺了。

「拜託～我看起來有這麼不敬業、放下工作去玩嗎？」從剛剛到現在都擺出一副正在玩的Dick臉不紅氣不喘地說，「我只是看到摩天輪覺得很懷念跟你分享一下嘛！你沒搭過？」

「沒那種閒情。」Jason甩開對方的手，打定主意不理對方想繼續往前走。

「Kori不喜歡它，她覺得太慢太無聊，但她從不介意跟我一起去搭。」

聽見熟悉名字的Jason停下腳步，轉頭望向抬頭看著摩天輪的Dick，懷念的表情彷彿是正在回想自己哪時候搭過、跟誰搭、當時的氣氛如何般，美好且難忘，在幾次的眨眼後，他才轉過頭看向Jason。

「Kori就拜託你照顧她了，她是個好女孩。」Dick微笑地說，在數次裝傻之後的首次當面承認。

「……就這樣？」

「啊？什麼就這樣？」對方平淡的反應超乎自己預料的Dick反問。

「你就這麼輕易地跟我攤牌？承認自己的身份？」一直以為自己還要跟對方迷糊仗好一陣子的Jason意外地問。

「哎呦～這是什麼反應啦！難得我真情告白耶～」Dick癟癟嘴，「反正你都也查的差不多了，我只是覺得再瞞下去就跟笨蛋一樣，倒不如給你一個早就知道的正確答案。」

「你看起來的確沒很聰明。」

「喂。」

「放心吧～要是她男友對她不好，我很樂意爆打她男友的頭。」Jason說，他按下對對方為何變成吸血鬼的困惑沒問出口。

反正這時候問，對方也不會答。

即使是供需約定也無法跨過的距離。

「交給你了，雖然我很懷疑有誰欺負得了她。」Dick湊到他前面說。

「這倒是。」Jason勾起微笑跟著笑起來。

「聽起來很有心得？」Dick打趣地說，維持面對面的姿勢倒著與對方一起移動。

「算是身體力行過，她可真不好惹。」

「幸好你很識相是嗎？但別看她這樣，她人可好的呢～」

「我知道，性情中人，多虧她提供的住所。」Jason不忌諱地說，反正對方肯定早就查出來了，畢竟是能掌握Roy行蹤，避開驅魔師很久的狠角色，他看著對方轉回身走在前方的背影，過一陣子才繼續開口，「……需要我幫你帶話給Kori嗎？你知道的，她是我房東、也是這件事的雇主。」

Dick轉回頭看向突然停下腳步的Jason，有些困惑地望著，彷彿是在消化那些聽到的事、知道還有人正在找他的事，他將目光放遠，看著不屬於現在的過去回憶。

「不。」最後他選擇這麼說，「失蹤人口就是失蹤，怎麼有可能聽到他說話。」

「你確定？」Jason再次詢問，「就這麼放得開？」

「是，我確定，這並不是放不放得開的問題，這只是事實。」Dick微笑起來，溫柔且坦率地，「雖然我仍舊可以裝作人類的樣子，但Nightwing也有Nightwing的事情要作，現在就是現在。」

Nightwing也有Nightwing認識的人。

「活著就是要向前看嘛～」Dick繼續說，「所以不用，不用幫我傳話，就說我死了吧！事實上也真的死了，隨便看你想怎麼跟你的雇主解釋。」

「你還真是樂觀積極啊～」Jason抬起步伐繼續走。

「樂觀是好事啊～」也繼續移動的Dick回答，「而且我也沒什麼好不滿的，現在也有現在要作的事，也有現在才認識的人。」

「你該不會要說如果不是Nightwing否則怎麼認識你之類的噁心話吧？」

「才沒有，你少自戀了。」

「但我怎麼覺得你很愛纏著我講話，承認我很有魅力不是難事。」

「你才愛跟著我屁股追勒。」

「你可是吸血鬼啊我不盯你盯誰。」

「是是是～專業的驅魔師工作狂。」Dick對走在自己身後的人說，即將落下的夕陽在他臉上映出一片溫暖黃光，「不過能遇見你的確也挺不賴的啊！」

「原來你是個把自己的快樂建築在別人痛苦上的人，果然是該死的吸血鬼。」

「哪有，我才沒有造成你的痛苦勒，就算是吸血的事情也你自己自願供血給我的喔～而且我又沒有弄痛你，說得我好像吃飯習慣很差一樣。」

「吃飯前還先舔一舔喔？哪們子吃飯禮儀。」Jason一副我早就發現啦別再裝的樣子，被咬的手臂可是他的，他怎麼可能沒察覺到對方咬下去前的小動作。

「嘿！我很克制了耶！」被抓包的Dick有些窘迫地擺擺手表達不滿與抗議，「開動前先舔一舔又不犯法！」

「對對對～不犯法，現在你可以開始認真了嗎幼稚鬼。」Jason走向前將對方用力拉近自己，貼著對方的頭低頭輕聲說：「遊客開始離開了，別太引人注目。」

「呵，知道啦～親愛的。」Dick拍拍對方的臉，故作親暱地，同時對著一旁好奇看向他們的路人笑了一下，對上視線的路人就有些不好意思地急忙離開，覺得打擾了一對同志情侶很抱歉地快步離去。

「該是跟員工玩躲貓貓的時候了。」Jason放開對方，換上原先的工作表情，用頭意示著他們該往何去的方向。

「沒問題，我可擅長了。」Dick跟上Jason，很自然地就走到對方身邊，而Jason也像是沒發現地維持這樣的距離一起行動。

彷彿只要伸手就能牽起彼此的距離。


	18. Chapter 18

夜晚的遊樂園在熄燈的黑暗中顯得更加冷清，還透露出些許詭異，若是靈感強烈一點的人看到這樣的景象肯定會覺得身體不適地加速離開，白天歡樂的樂園此時彷彿籠罩著一層看不見的雲霧，陰森地盤據在此。

Red Hood與Nightwing從某處的棚子後方冒出，確認最後一位巡邏的胖員工已經在警衛室裡陷入夢神的甜蜜懷抱中，他們才小心翼翼靠近鏡屋，Red Hood蹲在地上摸了一把泥土，搓揉並靠近鼻子聞了聞，搜尋著腦中的既有知識。

「已經有點變異，這隻鏡妖恐怕已經紮根了。」Red Hood轉頭跟已經俐落地把門鎖打開的Nightwing說，當驅魔師這麼久這還是他生平第一次見到吸血鬼不是用暴力或魔力、而是用人類的開鎖技巧來開門的。

「意思是叫我做好心裡準備嗎？」Nightwing拉開擋在鏡屋入口處的柵欄，「放心，就只有這個我準備最多了。」

「鏡妖可不好對付，別這麼輕率啊小吸血鬼。」Red Hood拿出槍，備好他的武裝，「如果可以我真不想應付這麻煩的混帳，雖然攻擊力不高但難找又難纏還該死得難清，只會躲躲藏藏搞偷襲，不是我的風格……你身上應該沒有什麼會讓鏡妖脫逃的鏡子或是玻璃物品吧？」

「放哪？」Nightwing兩手一攤，表示他現在身上可沒有任何遮蔽處。

「誰知道，搞不好屁股裡。」

「還說你沒有跟著我屁股追！」

無視對方抗議的Red Hood推開鏡屋的門，踏進四處都貼有鏡子的迷宮，這裡的鏡屋標榜連天花板跟地板都是鏡子而聞名，讓遊客徹底感受鏡子世界的神奇，門口還貼心備有黑色拖地長裙，提供給穿裙子來的遊客圍住避免走光，這樣特殊的設計此時並沒有讓他們感到太多驚喜，反而是加重了他們的困擾，四周都是鏡子，也就是說，他們是直接深陷鏡妖的地盤中。

「有呢喃。」Nightwing兩指有著藍紋的手輕搭上Red Hood的肩膀，小心地在對方耳邊提醒人類聽不見的夜生物細語。

「看樣子我們可以省去打招呼了。」Red Hood握緊已經上膛的槍，「找得出本體待在哪嗎？」

「他正在移動。」Nightwing環視四周，鏡中除了他們兩人外，還有一望無際的黑暗，「他正在嘲笑……閉嘴。」

Nightwing突然皺起眉頭，露出紅色的瞳孔狠狠地朝著一面鏡子放話，Red Hood並不驚訝，他知道那不是在跟他說話，而且也表示鏡妖已經知道他們來了，瞬間被打開的地板燈證實了他的猜測，明明已經關掉總電源的鏡屋，此時卻營業起來，為了他們兩人。

鬼哭從深處傳來。

「看樣子他很期待我們跟他玩一場。」Red Hood轉轉手臂，一副準備幹架的模樣，「準備好了嗎？」

「我說過了。」Nightwing換回他的藍色雙眼，而手指則已經化成利爪，「就只有這個我準備最多了。」

Red Hood沒有按照破解迷宮的方式在走，他知道如果鏡妖有意困住他，就算他拿出什麼科學根據的方式也走不出去，況且他的本意是逮住鏡妖的本體，並不是為了破解迷宮，或者說，要破解迷宮離開的唯一方式，就是找到鏡妖然後消滅他，Red Hood一點都不意外自己就算往回走也找不到原本的入口，也不意外自己會在同個地方徘徊，Red Hood拿出一節粉筆，開始沿著鏡子一路畫過去，隨著口中的祈禱詞，在路過的鏡子中留下一道道白色痕跡，雖然算是一種大海撈針，但至少能封鎖掉幾面鏡子讓鏡妖無法依附也多少算得上是少許幫助。

一條白色粉筆線難看地劃過乾淨的鏡子，原本映照著Red Hood的影像詭異地扭曲起來，當Red Hood注意到的時候，手中的粉筆突然斷裂碎開，掉落在地板的鏡面上，反照出Red Hood驚訝的表情以及細細白粉，除此之外沒有其他人。

沒有其他人。

Red Hood急忙抬起頭，環顧的四周只有映照在鏡中的無數自己身影，與本人同樣地移動著身軀，剛才扭曲的影像也恢復正常，而原本跟著自己的Nightwing完全不見身影。

「嘖。」Red Hood雙手緊握住槍，擺出隨時可以瞄準發射的姿勢，不管是被鏡妖刻意分散，還是Nightwing無故消失，這對他而言都不是好事。

他只能靠自己找出鏡妖，仔細看看，到底哪面鏡子有問題。

Red Hood看著無數的鏡中反射，他強壓下心中逐漸升起的不耐，他知道越失去冷靜越容易掉進敵方的陷阱，但他不僅眼神開始疲憊，就連空間感都開始疲乏，到底該往哪去？他有在前進嗎？就連腳步都只能踏在自己毫無變化的身影上。

在一個轉身時，他突然看見一位男孩出現在前方，他下意識地開槍攻擊，只見玻璃碎裂掉下露出原有的牆壁，而那名男孩卻出現在他的背後，Red Hood急忙轉身，卻只能見到自己的鏡像，將他的慌張照射得一覽無遺。

Red Hood開始產生一股想要把鏡子全部都打碎的衝動，但他知道不可以，因為他無法確定自己是在鏡屋中還是被鏡妖關進鏡中世界，如果是後者，那麼全部打破也代表他再也回不去原本世界，只能永遠被困在鏡中直到被鏡妖吸乾靈魂為止。

恐怕是從一踏進來就中計了。Red Hood思考著，果不其然是強到紮根的鏡妖，而紮根的意思，就是整座鏡屋其實都早已是他的本身，他能完全控制鏡屋中所有的一切，映照各種幻影來迷惑獵物。

Red Hood持續移動中，即使知道自己已經中計，但他並不為此困擾，畢竟解決辦法依然沒變，反正就是找出鏡妖殺了他，就這樣，很簡單，只要小心鏡妖會故意削弱獵物的心智、別讓他趁虛而入就好，Red Hood不斷地警惕自己，而這也是他並不想應付鏡妖的原因，他還是喜歡對付例如吸血鬼、犬魔或變形人那種直接開打，贏的活下來那種簡單方式，而不是這種要找出細碎環節只有一次一擊必殺的機會賭盤。

四周的鏡像忠實地映照著他的走動，就在Red Hood踏著步伐到下一面鏡子時，周遭的所有鏡相映有的卻是與他有同樣動作的男孩，也是先前他看到的那位，隨著他的腳步、動作，忠實地呈現出來，這位男孩他並不陌生，他非常的熟悉，在小時候洗臉時都會在鏡子中看見。

小時候的他。

「你想要什麼？」Red Hood一邊走，一邊轉頭問著鏡中的男孩，而鏡中男孩卻彷彿只是他的鏡像般與他做出相同的動作，一邊走著一邊看著他。

然後在穿過鏡子接縫後，下一面鏡子除了男孩外，突然出現了一名女性，低著頭面容模糊的。

Red Hood瞬間停下腳步，瞪大眼睛看向那名看起來像是站在自己身後的女性，他猛然轉過頭並未在他身後看見任何人，但鏡子中卻依然映照出那位男孩與那名女性。

而四周的鏡子，頭頂甚至是腳底的倒影，也不知何時全換成女性與男孩的影像，只剩下Red Hood孤零零地站在中央，宛如被包圍。

瞬時，漫天飛來的無數黑影與火焰燃起整個鏡中，從天空、從地上，環繞著他，男孩的嘴角、眼角甚至是脖子、手臂開始流下鮮血，染紅身軀，而身後的女性則依然不為所動地站在那，彷彿只是個飄渺的印象。

「該死的混帳！」Red Hood再也忍不住地開槍一連打破三面鏡子，「不准讀我的記憶你它馬的混蛋！」

『人類就只是個等著被宰的畜生。』

『心臟停止跳動前的那滴血，身為賤畜的你唯一的價值。』

Red Hood舉著槍瞄準面前的鏡子，無數宛如耳鳴般的語調來回蕩漾，鏡中流著血的男孩身後，一雙鮮紅非人血瞳與Red Hood對望，獠牙、紅眼與利爪。

吸血鬼。

把人類當作娛樂與畜生享用的吸血鬼。

化作黑影輾轉而上，朝他撲而來。

不，這是鏡子，不是在面前。

瞬間清醒的Red Hood急忙轉身，隨著身上的十字架晃起劃出的一道銀光，將子彈射向身後的吸血鬼，有著藍紋的黑色吸血鬼。

隨後，Red Hood耳邊聽見一聲清晰的玻璃裂開聲，藍紋黑爪穿過Red Hood身後的鏡面狠狠擊中鏡內影，而Red Hood前方的那面鏡子，也鑲著一枚銀彈，宛如詛咒般讓裂痕蔓延整片鏡子。

「為什麼……。」隨著不斷響起的破裂聲，鏡妖的呻吟迴盪在空間中。

四周的鏡子與空間感開始恢復正常，唯獨他們彼此身後的鏡子照著一團扭曲的黑影，就跟鏡像一樣，在同一個位置扭曲變形。

「因為他知道我一定會開槍。」Red Hood越過對方的肩膀、伸著手維持剛剛射擊的姿勢，勾起勝利的微笑，「所以故意選了讓我正中紅心的位置。」

一手擊中Red Hood耳邊後方鏡內的Nightwing，同樣也滿意地看向反射著彼此表情的鏡子。

「既然會透過映照而脫逃。」Red Hood說，「那麼同時攻擊兩面鏡子看你怎麼逃，雖然你的力量可以靠鏡像反照無限擴增，但同樣的也能造成加成的傷害啊～」

Nightwing收回手，與對方拉開幾乎貼面的距離，欣賞著即使不用補刀，鏡子也開始自我破裂的鏡妖。

「不過如果可以真不想再來一次啦～要抓準角度與時機閃過實在太驚險了。」確認順利解決的Nightwing開始抱怨起來。

「那不是正好？我一次清掉兩個。」Red Hood看著已經開始慢慢消失的鏡妖，以及碎裂的鏡子，而四周也恢復到原本的鏡屋迷宮，地板燈因為他們的破壞開始一閃一閃地故障熄滅，地板與天花板也開始產生裂痕。

「是我的錯覺嗎？」Nightwing伸出手接住疑似是鏡子碎開的粉末，對蹲在地上拿起原本鏡妖待的那面鏡子碎片仔細觀察的Red Hood說，「我怎麼覺得……那是什麼？」

Red Hood舉起較大的那片，轉背面給Nightwing看，上面除了鏡化塗料外，還有用血畫出來的線條紋路，有著單純線條也寫有疑似文字的圖紋在邊緣處中斷，看得出來原本應該是更大的圖案，而非這其中一角。

「魔法陣。」Red Hood說，他拿著鏡子碎片站起身時，原本應該是要照著Nightwing身影的碎片，卻閃過別的影像瞬間吸引住他的目光。

一位身穿表演服的男孩的身影。

「我想我們最好快跑，這果然不是我的錯覺。」Nightwing伸手拉了拉還在看著鏡子的人，「這裡在崩塌。」

持續望著已經恢復原狀的鏡子的Red Hood急忙回神，面露不妙的表情。

「既然你說鏡妖已經紮根那就表示～」Nightwing說，「鏡妖消滅了這裡也會跟著塌囉？」

兩人互望此彼眨眨眼之後，立刻拔腿就跑，但彷彿印證他們的話一樣，隨著鏡妖的消滅，鏡屋崩毀的速度越來越快，他們揮著手避開鏡子碎片掉落的傷害，不僅是鏡子全破，連建築物的梁柱、天花板什麼的都開始掉落。

「你能不能快一點啊！用繩索盪之類，不要成功除了魔但最後下場卻是被壓死。」Nightwing對著身旁的人喊。

「這附近沒有高處你叫我鉤子掛哪啊？」Red Hood閃過掉落的大片鏡子。

「嘖。」知道他們肯定來不及跑到出口的Nightwing牙一咬，「抓緊我，別亂動。」

在Red Hood還來不及問對方想幹嘛時，他已經被對方正面抱起雙臂，只見Nightwing的背部瞬間展開一雙翅膀，在持續掉落碎片的崩塌處搧出一陣塵風，使勁地拉著他飛離地面，從空中逃離崩毀的鏡屋，雖然緩慢且不安穩，但還是讓他們勉強平安抵達附近的一棟高樓頂端，以雙雙摔倒在地的降落姿勢。

「天啊～你怎麼這麼重啊！」Nightwing坐在地板上，張著他發酸的翅膀大口地喘氣著，顯然剛剛的飛行花費了他相當大的力氣。

「都忘了你還有翅膀這玩意。」因為降落而摔下來的Red Hood同樣也不好受地癱坐在地上，雖然很狼狽但幸好他們逃離快速，他已經聽見遠方傳來的警車聲，想必突然崩塌的鏡屋肯定驚動了管理員，對於驅魔後必留下破壞的驅魔師而言，有時候人類反而比夜生物還難搞。

「是啊～但我並不……噎！」

在Nightwing幾乎跳起來的反應過後，兩人同時低頭摀著，只不過Nightwing摀住的是他的翅膀，而Red Hood摀住的是被甩到的臉。

「你幹嘛突然打人啊！馬的很痛耶。」幾乎被翅膀搧出一條痕跡的Red Hood開口大罵。

「你才幹嘛突然摸我的翅膀啦！」Nightwing反罵回去，眼睛還帶了一點生理性淚水，想來剛剛嚇到揮出去打到人的翅膀部位也很痛。

「摸一下又不會死，我只不過是捏一下而已，看你都沒什麼用我還以為是假的。」

「最好還有假的啦～突然被捏到當然會嚇到啊！」Nightwing張了張翅膀，重新讓翅膀闔起，「別亂摸我的翅膀，敏感得很，可能是才剛長出來沒多久、還沒有全硬，被風刮到都會不舒服，所以我也才不怎麼用。」

「喔？敏感得很？」

「少來。」

Nightwing拍開像是知道對方弱點想要故意惡作劇的Red Hood的手，將翅膀閃離對方，然後再一次的伸展後隱藏進背部中收起來。

「你不怕我不知道你是要攻擊我身後的鏡子而是以為你要殺我、然後被我還擊射死？」Red Hood站起來，望向遠處完全坍塌的鏡屋殘骸，除了灰塵外，還劃過些許普通人類不會注意到的靈魂痕跡，回去原本身體的美麗跡象。

「反正你都一定會開槍，這有什麼分別，我只要知道自己要閃過就好。」Nightwing跟著站起來，聳聳肩，「所以你是因為小時候差點被吸血鬼害死所以才當上驅魔師？」

Red Hood轉頭看向發問的人，面無表情的，陌生的情緒彷彿對方越了界踏入不該前往的地方。


	19. Chapter 19

「呃～抱歉，你知道的，雖然鏡妖故意把我們分開，但我還是看到影像，他似乎比較針對你，畢竟還是人類靈魂好吃。」Nightwing舉起雙手，表示自己並不是故意要侵犯對方隱私，「我只是認為，直接問你總比我亂猜得好，這樣的私事無論我想像成怎樣對你都極為失禮，但我無法說服我自己不去介意它，我已經看到了，然後我在意得要死，我想就算是驅魔師也沒有洗記憶這招吧！」

Red Hood安靜地轉回頭，他對於Nightwing的直接詢問意外地沒有表現出任何怒氣或不悅，只是彷彿忘記怎麼說話地沉默著，他動了動手指，下意識伸手拿出打火機，另一隻手往口袋伸去，想要掏出什麼時才突然意識到身邊有人、從洗去所有情緒的狀態中驚醒，他看向Nightwing，似乎在打量什麼般保持他的無聲，就在Nightwing因為過長的安靜與對方的注視而以眼神表達困惑時，Red Hood終於有了反應地嘆一口氣。

「算了，反正你沒受傷也沒餓著，不管了。」Red Hood掏出一根菸，點燃之後深吸一口，緩緩地吐出。

「……那不是一般香煙吧？」Nightwing皺眉退離了對方幾步，身為吸血鬼，無論是酒精還是尼古丁都對他失效，不可能讓他如此覺得刺鼻難聞。

「呵，果然是夜生物啊～討厭這個味道吧！」Red Hood低聲笑起來，「這的確不是一般的香煙，這是用特殊草藥捲成的特製菸，這種藥草具有驅除陰氣的效用，對人類來說只不過是燒青草味，沒什麼味道，與其說是菸，不如說像是香。」

Red Hood故意地往對方臉上吹了幾陣煙，不意外地換到Nightwing揮開那些煙霧的嫌棄反應。

「有的驅魔師會把藥草提煉成香水或是糖果什麼的，我則是偏好直接曬乾捲成菸，方便又管用，任務結束後來一根，清理清理積在體內的陰氣，也順便放鬆一下心情。」Red Hood不再惡整對方，轉回頭認真享用他的菸，「這已經變成一種習慣，尤其是提到那些事情……它會讓我冷靜點。」

Red Hood看著自己吐出的白煙，緩緩上升飄散在夜空中，就像從翻騰中昇華出平靜，化開堵在喉中無法言語的情緒。

「你知道死都嗎？」在第三次吐煙時，Red Hood終於開口，「被夜生物統治的鄉村都市，就簡稱為死都，因為那裡活著的人類都不是人，而是畜生，根本不算是活著，只是作為總有一天會失去性命的食物。」

「我的出生地就是個死都，被一群吸血鬼以宗教名義控制的貧民區，那裡別說是讀書、連溫飽都得用搶的，法律跟警察在那邊根本只是狗屁，對吸血鬼來說是超好控制的愚蠢肥羊，被洗腦的可悲窮人就算賺到一點食物還是金錢，都會向上奉獻給那群混帳吸血鬼，換取那狗屁的教宗賜福，哼，就只不過是吸血鬼慣用的催眠暗示而已，搞得很像吸毒那樣製造瘋狂的宗教狂熱。」Red Hood叼著菸深吸一口氣，讓香煙的火光更加紅亮。

「而我的故事，就只是再老梗不過，寫成故事也沒人看的那種，一個女人為了換得教宗永恆賜福事實上只是個幻覺暗示，就出賣自己兒子把他獻祭給吸血鬼這種乏味操蛋的事。」Red Hood低頭看著被燃燒的香煙，專心且集中目光地望著火光的閃耀，「然後被出賣的小孩就只能跟垃圾一樣被毒打、被放血，像個廢物死去，成為吸血鬼口中最好吃的死亡前最後一滴血，完全被當作是隻下賤的畜生。」

他從不怨恨自己的出生，但他憎恨他的死去，原本應該能自主的死亡、原本應該是由自己決定該如何離開這世界，卻從存活到死去都被剝奪他應有的自由與意識，彷彿他生來就是為了被吃、被殺，被人決定好他該作的一切，他的思考、他的意志，全都是該死的狗屁，廢物的垃圾。

他本該擁有的，自己生命的決定。

「這個仇，」Red Hood捏熄了手中的香煙，火苗在他的手中消失，卻在他的眼中燃起，名為怒火的光芒，「我發誓我要用一輩子追討回來。」

「那你的母親呢？」Nightwing問，「還活著嗎？」

「死了。」Red Hood回答得很淡然，「反正要不是被吸血鬼美其名賜福的吸血而死，就是吸血鬼為了跟驅魔師打然後被當成緊急救助糧吃了吧！你不能要求一個死人…曾經死過的人有多少記憶，我只知道當我被救活之後，貧民區幾乎被燒光，吸血鬼也全被驅魔師剷除。」

「所以你是為了報仇而成為驅魔師。」Nightwing彷彿喃喃自語說著。

「嗯，無聊至極吧。」Red Hood聳聳肩，宛如不是自己的故事一樣。

「怎麼會，我覺得酷斃了，超有身負重任的英雄感。」Nightwing認真地說，「總比我的好，小時候跟家人是馬戲團裡的空中飛人，爸媽在演出時摔死卻被警方認定是意外，相信爸媽不可能沒檢查繩索安全性的小孩就立志成為警察去查出真相，好不容易當上警察才發現當年爸媽死掉是夜生物幹的，結果下場就是自己也被那個夜生物殺死，整個超遜，你看，你的就帥氣多了。」

「空中飛人？」Red Hood想起剛剛看到應該是照著Nightwing的鏡子，卻映照出身穿表演服的那位男孩。

「嗯！飛翔的Grayson家族，當時很有名呢～」Nightwing有些自豪地說。

「怪不得明明都是格鬥術你卻總是帶這麼多不必要的華麗動作。」

「習慣了嘛～有用就好。」

「那你報仇了嗎？」Red Hood問，「殺了你爸媽跟…你的妖怪。」

「嗯，報仇了喔～」Nightwing攤開雙臂，「雖然，是以這個模樣。」

「你後悔嗎？因為要找出殺人兇手而成為這付模樣。」Red Hood忍不住追問。

「那你呢？」Nightwing微笑地反問，「你因此後悔成為驅魔師了嗎？」

「如果我不當驅魔師我還真不知道我能幹什麼。」Red Hood聳聳肩，「沒什麼好後悔的，我從來沒想過另一種生活。」

「那就是了。」Nightwing點點頭，「或許如果我不執意要找出殺人兇手我就不會死，也不會變成這樣子，但說真的如果要我放棄這一切去換回當初的生活，……我想我還是喜歡這樣子。」

「即使是吸血鬼？」Red Hood挑眉。

「即使是吸血鬼。」Nightwing毫不猶豫地回答，「成為吸血鬼後我才能報仇，為此我感到的感謝而不是怨恨，我不恨自己被變成吸血鬼，從來都沒有，所以～」

Nightwing走到頂樓圍欄邊緣，倚著欄杆眺望著。

「所以我也有我想要保護的人，所以我才沒有什麼都跟你說。」Nightwing轉頭，露出微笑看向對方。「現在就是現在。」

即使可以裝作跟普通人類一樣，也不選擇回去。

因為他的心中沒有恨，對現在。

「……你這隻吸血鬼還真它馬的搞什麼鬼。」Red Hood故作嫌棄地說，他知道這是他們彼此之間可以觸碰的底線，各退一步的瞭解。

彼此心中那份確實存在的意志。

「哈哈～就說彼此彼此囉！」Nightwing轉身將背倚在欄杆上笑起來，「今晚也算是成功收拾掉鏡妖了，靈魂也順利回歸，可喜可賀的結局，謝啦！帥氣的驅魔師。」

「我怎麼覺得這句話聽起來諷刺偏多。」

「是你多心了，你應該要相信人性本善的。」

「是，但是夜生物天性本惡。」

「真是死腦筋。」

「是你太異常。」Red Hood回答，「明晚我會在東街的商業大樓頂端。」

「你是在約我嗎？」Nightwing玩味地挑眉。

「是啊～而且我還包準你不會拒絕，沒人能拒絕得了超有魅力的Red Hood。」Red Hood有些惡意地勾起嘴角，他舉起手，「總是要吃飯不是。」

「真是赤裸裸地威脅啊哼哼～」雖然是抱怨的話但Nightwing依然掩不住自己的笑意。

「報復你上次的毛手毛腳，你以為驅魔師是這麼好耍的？」Red Hood擺出大爺他超會記恨的態度。

「哪算毛手毛腳，只不過是晚安吻而已嘛小處男～」

說話的同時Nightwing朝對方的臉伸手而來想故技重施，卻沒想到對方早已有準備地攔截他的手，迅速抓起他的手像是壓制犯人一樣強迫他轉身、拗過他的手臂至背後，徹底封鎖他的雙手至他們兩人的中間。

「也是，這才算毛手毛腳。」Red Hood抓著他貼在他背後說，Red Hood鬆開其中一隻抓住他的手，朝他的屁股打下去。

「你～」Nightwing不可置信地往回瞪。

然後他就被Red Hood丟下大樓了。

往下掉落的Nightwing轉身朝一腳跨在頂樓欄杆向下看的Red Hood狠狠比出一個中指，Red Hood則是很滿意地笑了笑，欣賞著被他丟下樓的吸血鬼伸展出那對泛著藍光的翅膀，滑過半空後收起，翻空落在另一處的頂樓，然後縱身躍入黑暗之中。

宛如馬戲團的精彩表演。


	20. Chapter 20

男孩戰戰兢兢地走在被人稱為鬼影之屋的廢棄屋中，他雙手緊握著一條飾品，身旁的兩位男孩雖然看似毫不畏懼，但表現出來的勇敢比較像是在安慰自己不害怕而裝出來的勇氣，畢竟這裡是最出名的試膽鬼屋，很多人都曾經親眼看見那抹無中生有的鬼影晃過。

但男孩他知道自己不能停下腳，上次他已經因為嚇壞逃離而被他的同學笑是膽小鬼，讓他在班上抬不起頭來，這次要是再嚇得倒地，肯定一輩子都會被全班笑作是沒用的膽小鬼。

他必須要雪恥，他要反擊，他要證明他才不是他們之中最膽小的那位。

沒錯，沒什麼好怕的，即使是黑影，即使是怪聲，就像是昨晚一樣，即便是真的那也沒什麼好怕的。他緊握手中的東西，督促自己往前繼續走。

就像是昨晚一樣。

『你一個人在這邊做什麼？』

與前方歡樂聲不斷的喧鬧派對不同，後方屋外的庭園相當的安靜，甚至靜得有些令人覺得恐怖，一位打扮得相當符合泳裝派對主題、穿著泳褲與外套的墨鏡青年問著獨自一人站著的男孩，男孩轉頭過來，他對於青年的出現並不感到驚訝，從青年的裝扮就可以知道是來參加他姊姊辦的派對的人，大概是溜出來透氣誤從後門出來之類的。

『我、我在訓練膽量。』男孩有些畏縮地回答。

『訓練膽量？』

『嗯！因為上次強尼他們拉我去鬼影之屋冒險，我逃跑了，被笑說是怕黑的膽小鬼……。』男孩手抓著東西，扭捏地說，『但明明黑本來就很可怕，以前就很可怕，現在更可怕。』

『現在更可怕？』青年蹲下來，與男孩面對面說話。

『嗯！以前就覺得黑黑的好像會有什麼東西冒出來一樣，姊姊總是笑我怕黑笑我想太多，但明明就真的很恐怖啊！』察覺到對方並沒有取笑他的意思，男孩一股腦地把他的不平抱怨出來，『現在更可怕，是真的有東西冒出來！還會攻擊我！但姊姊都不相信我，明明黑黑超可怕，怕黑有什麼不好，她自己也很怕蜘蛛，我就不怕，我才不是膽小鬼。』

『說得對，怕黑有什麼不好。』青年摸摸男孩的頭，『承認自己害怕應該畏懼的事物，那是勇敢而不是膽小，黑暗本來就是令人該畏懼之物，這是危機意識的防備，這是好事。』

『怕黑是好事？』男孩不懂那些以他來說有些艱深的話，『可是他們都還笑我，而且還叫我明天晚上到鬼影之屋集合，說不來、不敢進去的就一輩子是膽小鬼。』

『所以你才在這訓練膽量？』青年問，『有用嗎？』

男孩沉默了一會，他攤開手中的東西看了看後，難過地搖搖頭。

『那是什麼東西？』青年問對方手中的東西。

『我姊給我的，她說這是那個什麼的標誌，會保護我不怕黑。』男孩回答，『可是爸媽說那都是騙人的，是姊姊他們無聊亂編的。』

『既然你都覺得鬼是真的會怕黑。』青年將手肘撐著自己大腿，一手抵著自己的臉頰，微微歪頭露出笑容問，『那你為什麼覺得這是假的呢？』

『我、我又沒見過。』男孩說不太出來原因，爸媽說是假的就是假的，從來沒有懷疑過。

『那如果這是真的。』青年站起來，『你就會不怕黑嗎？』

『但這又不是真的……。』男孩困惑地望著輕拍自己的頭後，越過他往前走了幾步的青年，在男孩完全轉身面對青年的背影時，突然間四周刮起不尋常的風，無燈的黑暗更顯得黑，彷彿有什麼東西要出現。

從遠方、從空中，從更黑的那處冒出的黑影。

『是真的有東西存於黑暗。』

青年背對男孩說，青年張開雙手，他的指尖突然浮上一層漆黑，彷彿吸取四周的黑暗般，漸漸沿著手掌、手臂向上侵蝕，從四肢開始直到全身都染上抹不去的黑色，宛如將黑夜著裝至身上，成為夜裡的一部分。

或者說，他就是生於黑暗。

『你可以敬畏。』

青年轉過頭看向男孩，舉起的手沿著手臂肌理燃起一條的藍色線條，黑與藍的手指摘下墨鏡，失去鏡片遮罩的雙眼也佈上如面具般的黑眼罩。

『但無須害怕。』

青年無視那些衝著他們漫天而來的黑影，朝著男孩露出笑容，男孩還來不及眨眼，青年就已經以看不清楚的速度縱身躍至空中，卸下他偽裝常人的衣物，宛如黑夜中的黑鳥般跳躍於半空，將飛來的其中一隻黑影抓傷，然後藉此一蹬地往另一隻黑影攻擊而去，完全無視地心引力地穿梭躍在黑影之中，晃過之處都擊落一隻黑影，掉下來的黑影在男孩還沒有看清楚到底是什麼之前，就像是灰一樣飛散，在不安寧的黑夜中消失無蹤。

那些會攻擊他的黑影，一隻一隻都不見了，男孩驚訝地抬頭看。

這是真的，是真的在！

所以沒什麼好怕的，就算是真的，這個也會是真的，所以沒什麼好怕的，走在鬼屋中的男孩緊握著手中物品，一邊回想昨晚的事，一邊露出堅定的眼神繼續前進，他相信這個一樣會保護他，他還照這個的話，提議把冒險的時間拉得更晚些，一想到他說要改得更晚，笑他的那些同學一臉猶豫卻又逞強同意的表情，他就知道如果今晚他要是能撐過去，就絕對能雪恥，留在門外的班花她們再也不會恥笑他。

「欸！剛剛～是不是有個黑影出現啊！喔～應該是我看錯喔～」

「可是我剛剛好像也有看見耶～好恐怖喔～」

男孩身旁的同學故意煽動著令人害怕的話，他害怕地緊閉了一下雙眼，如果是之前的他大概會怕得腳軟跌倒吧！但現在他知道那是騙人的。

「喂…剛剛好像，真的有奇怪的影子耶。」

「不、不是啦一定是你看錯……啊啊啊！」

因為黑影現在才會出現。

男孩站在原地握著手中物品緊閉雙眼，強忍黑影飄過自己的恐懼，等他再次張眼時，身旁的所有人都已經尖叫地跑出去，甚至還有人腿軟跌倒，男孩望著那群總是嘲笑自己的同學的蠢樣，知道自己再也不會有人嘲笑他是膽小鬼，他攤開手，望著手中的東西，露出開心的笑容。

一個彷彿鳥兒展翅的藍色吊飾。

「所以，你叫我來這是為了看你的造神秀？」Red Hood倚在被當地人視為鬼屋的廢棄屋旁隱蔽處的樹幹上，幾乎眼神死地看著又是找死小鬼們的試膽活動。

「說什麼造神實在太失禮了。」坐在樹上的Nightwing伸手捲著朝他飄來的黑影，黑影像是雲煙一樣親密地卷繞他的手指後，他才吹了一口氣讓黑影像是霧一般散去，「這些黑霧只不過地緣關係，導致容易累積陰氣，過於濃厚才會在某些時段具現化出現的東西，基本上只要不是久留，碰到是沒什麼關係的。」

「這不是製造你自己的傳說是什麼？」Red Hood就沒這麼優雅，他對於廢棄屋飄出來的黑霧直接粗魯地揮開，活像是趕蒼蠅。

「我這是在給予勇氣～怎麼樣，我的標誌很好看吧！」Nightwing從樹上跳下來。

「如果只是這樣我要走了，你要吃飯的時候再見。」Red Hood起身就想走人。

「哎呦～別那麼急性子嘛！」Nightwing指了指廢棄屋，「小孩子們都走了，該我們了。」

「你最好說清楚，大爺我時間寶貴。」Red Hood跟著對方移動，「這裡不過就是當初有個白痴在這種天然鬼地方上蓋房子才搞成這樣，別說是鬼，根本連夜生物的屁都沒。」

「之前鏡妖那件事的魔法陣你還記得吧！」Nightwing不再繞圈子，老實說起正事，「有魔法陣就表示～」

「「巫師。」」

互看對方一眼的兩人不約而同地說出這個詞。

「魔法陣是巫師的語言，就算拿到一部分也無法判斷出那是什麼玩意。」踏進被人稱為鬼影之屋的Red Hood，活像走進普通空房一樣毫不介意地打開大門走入，「難不成你只看了一眼就知道那鬼東西是幹什麼用的？」

「很遺憾，就如你所說，那是巫師的語言，吸血鬼也感受不出什麼東西。」Nightwing掀開一條掛在牆上的大白布，推開遮掩在布下的小門，「我只是看了一眼然後記得大概外型。」

Nightwing掀著白布，相當戲劇性地朝著Red Hood擺出您先請的姿勢，Red Hood無視他的故弄玄虛，毫無畏懼地踏入蓋滿白布的廢棄房間。

「然後找到完整的魔法陣。」Nightwing說。

映入Red Hood眼前的是一幅用血畫在地板上的魔法陣，未受到任何破壞的清楚完整。

「有發現什麼嗎？」Nightwing問蹲在魔法陣前低頭觀察的Red Hood。

「巫師的鬼玩意。」Red Hood拿出匕首以普通人無法察覺的隨意，在魔法陣上畫下幾刀後站起來，「但無論是什麼鬼東西，我現在已經把它變成只是個難看塗鴉了。」

「我沒找到什麼可用的資訊。」Nightwing說，「但剛剛那個男孩，他曾經來過這裡，然後他也被夜魔盯上。」

「集體行動的雜碎們嗎……。」Red Hood皺眉地說，夜魔本身並不強也不難打，是沒有個體意識的低階夜生物，但困擾就是在於他們是以量取勝，會集體狩獵盯上的人類，「難怪最近特別吵，我收拾掉不少夜魔，我以為只是單獨小團體而已。」

「那麼～那些被夜魔攻擊的人，是否也曾光臨這裡？」

「你懷疑夜魔的出現跟這個魔法陣有關？」Red Hood反問。

「這個嘛～間接懷疑吧！我這邊碰上被夜魔盯上的受害者，他們的共通點就是曾經到這邊來探險。」Nightwing回答，「我想你們應該有聽過類似事情？」

「如果不是單獨小團體，那就的確有查的必要，萬一築巢了那就事情就麻煩了。」

「築巢的話受害者肯定會變得更多，繁殖需要更多食物對吧！」Nightwing說，「既然能夠築巢想必他們的數量肯定也不少，重點就是要趕快找到巢穴，他們有屯糧的習慣，應該可以救回一些還活著的人，我們分開來找會快很多，找到在通知對方吧！」

「夜魔雖然弱歸弱但巢穴也不是那麼好打的……慢著，你在跟我提合作？」Red Hood驚訝地皺眉。

「對啊！怎麼看都是合作最快嘛～你也知道巢穴不是這麼好打還有人要救的，光憑一人解決不了。」Nightwing一副彷彿對方提出什麼奇怪問題的意外表情。

「你一隻吸血鬼在找驅魔師合作？」獵物跟獵人談合作？這世道是怎麼了？

「別說得我們好像沒有合作過，而且解決得也挺不錯的啊！別這麼古板嘛～」Nightwing嘻嘻地笑。

「之前是不得已的那不算。」

「那就看在上次我救你出去的份上就答應囉～你也知道只有你一人會應付不來，要救人又要保護人，這是需要跟時間賽跑的，別小看我這邊的情報網喔～有分工有情報才動得快啊！想想那些被害人，解決夜魔才是最重要的啦！敬業的驅魔師。」Nightwing拍拍對方的肩。

「……你所謂的那位父親，知道你在找驅魔師合作嗎？他放你這樣亂來？」Red Hood真的很不懂對方的思考方式，雖然這的確是個好方式但合作夥伴是需要慎選的啊！那可能會攸關性命的，而且這次還事關受害者的命。

「他知道我很清楚自己在幹嘛～別擔心沒事沒事。」Nightwing將手肘靠在對方肩膀上，將下巴抵住手湊近對方笑了笑，「別在意那麼多啦～就這麼說定囉！」

Red Hood從未想過自己的人生居然會跟吸血鬼合作的一天，上次是不得已需要借用對方能力加上對方仗著自己是情報提供者死凹活凹所以不算，這次則是雙方需要更多人手的平等合作，儘管他可以硬當作是還人情來解釋這件事，但他知道事實並非如此，他也沒打算逃避這件事情，這次是真的需要人手的最佳處理方式，而不是誰欠誰、誰遷就誰。

他從未把吸血鬼當作自己的戰力，更何況是將無法處理的狀況交付給對方的那種信任關係，儘管他們看起來擁有同一個目標，但誰知道對方是不是真的如此，畢竟對方的天性就與目標背道而馳。

但萬一夜魔真的築巢，那麼的確不是他，甚至是他跟Arsenal兩人可以解決的，而且還有巫師，一旦扯到巫師，事情絕對就不是夜生物殺人、驅魔師殺夜生物這麼單純的事。

夜生物有所謂的習性跟既定弱點，他們的動機跟目標也很明確，簡單來說他們是為了吃飽肚子及爭奪地盤而獵捕人類，就算是高階一點懂得思考的物種，自我享樂主義的天性也不難猜出他們作祟的原因；但巫師不同，巫師是人類，是崇拜惡魔站在夜生物那邊的人類，正好與驅魔師相反，他們也擁有力量、擁有自己的武器，他們出賣良知甚至靈魂為夜生物效命，好來獲得他們追求的一切。

為了私慾毫不介意濫殺人類、投靠夜生物與人類作對的人。

而正是因為巫師是人類，所以他們的行為更難理解，所謂人心難測，完全不能推測出巫師到底這麼作是為了什麼，為了永恆生命？為了權利？財富？還是為了討好他祀奉的惡主？

如果說夜生物作祟是件麻煩事，那麼有巫師參與那更是一件麻煩到想讓人抓狂的爛事，有巫師，事情可大可小，全看巫師的心情以及巫師在這件事件代表的地位，是主事者？還是只是個代理者？

但不管是哪個，總之得先處理夜魔的事情，萬一夜魔的出現是巫師所為，那麼肯定不是幾隻而是一整座巢穴，所以雖然Red Hood還是有點難以接受把吸血鬼當作自己合作的對象，但在狀況的優先考量以及對方的行為態度來看，他還是決定賭下去，賭他們之間在每次供需約定完成後的短暫聊天、賭他們之間在先前戰鬥中的嘗試信任。

以他自己對Nightwing所抱持的意志的那份信任作為籌碼。


	21. Chapter 21

「雖然我知道老兄你總是直接殺進對方老巢，也很佩服你能找到對方老巢，也知道你的作風瘋狂大膽但……。」

晚間，躲在某個商業大樓工地水泥牆後面的Arsenal，指了指前方密集得幾乎是整片漆黑的夜魔群，傻眼的態度讓他的聲音有些乾癟，「這會不會太超過啦？」

「吵死了，要救人就閉嘴做事。」Red Hood開槍打死從他們後方追來的夜魔。

知道事態嚴重的Red Hood沒打算逞強，他隱瞞與吸血鬼合作的事以自己的名義找了Arsenal幫忙，透過被夜魔盯上的被害人反追蹤，他們找到隱藏在某個商業大樓區的工地的夜魔巢穴，那個工地因為資金問題停擺許久，如果那邊躲著什麼夜生物肯定不會有人察覺，而事實證明Red Hood他們是對的，的確找到夜魔的老巢，但也證明Red Hood是對的，的確是不能逞強的狀況，雖然知道應該有巢穴，卻沒想到會如此巨大，完全超乎以往所碰到的狀況，導致他們只能困在那邊忍受彼此的抱怨。

就說有巫師介入事情就它馬的難搞。Red Hood不知道在心中咒罵多少次。

「這不是要不要救人的問題啊！」Arsenal快速將扛在身上的火箭筒組好，朝著前方直衝他們而來的黑影開砲，刺眼的閃光將黑影炸開一塊，但隨即就又被湧上補回，「這已經是我們能不能活著出去的問題啦！你看我已經都連重武裝都用上了，就算發大絕，小兵數量太多也掃不完啊！」

「那你就多發點大絕啊！」Red Hood朝著後方丟出一顆光彈，打亂夜魔的組織隊形。

「大絕也是會乾的啊！這裡打怪又不會掉補品，無雙都發不出來啦！」

「扯什麼屁話你這個只會打電動的爛驅魔師！」

「還說你沒有因為我不小心洗掉你好不容易練到37等的最高紀錄在生氣……嗚喔～」

Red Hood舉著剛把自己夥伴揍到牆上的拳頭，另一手沒有停過他對後方夜魔的開槍射擊。

「想死說一聲，我很樂意幫忙把丟你出去。。」Red Hood擺出最熱愛幫助朋友事實上超想把對方扔出去還自己耳朵清淨的表情。

「好啦！說真的，夥計，你有什麼辦法？」Arsenal摸著他被揍的臉頰，感慨他英俊臉龐的受傷，「他們數量多得要命，我們已經被包圍困住又殺不出去，就算要求救也聯絡不到其它驅魔師，就算狗屎運找到了也遠水救不了近火。」

「雖然的確沒有近水。」Red Hood重新裝上新的彈夾，「但有類似於泡沫之類的混合物就湊合著用吧！」

「啊？泡沫？」這是指滅火器成份嗎？

「數到三，衝過去那頭的窗邊。」

「你確定？衝到那邊我們絕對會被圍剿你在……好吧～Red Hood大爺說的話哪次不對是吧！我人就這麼講義氣我就信你。」Arsenal露出老兄我捨命陪君子的微笑，他知道Red Hood絕對不會拿他們的安危開玩笑。

Red Hood的手勢一下，兩人就立刻衝往還沒裝上玻璃的窗口旁，將背部貼上牆壁，Arsenal再開了一次砲火後就換上較為靈活的武器持續攻擊，而Red Hood則是朝著窗外丟出一枚東西後，也舉起槍參與射擊。

「接下來就撐到人來滅火吧！」Red Hood說。

「真的假的？你哪時候安排了後援我都不知道，你……喔天啊！全都殺來啦！」

Arsenal沒把話說完，就專心地抵擋前方的攻擊，就如同他們所料，兩側的夜魔們全部湧來，朝著毫無遮掩的他們襲擊而來，他們能維持的範圍越來越小，幾乎就像是生命再倒數一樣，越來越逼近他們。

然後，突然間一抹影子闖入，在那群密密麻麻的夜魔中靈活地清出一塊，擴大了他們兩人的安全範圍，夜魔們逼近的速度也明顯降緩下來。

「太慢了！」自始自終都沒停手的Red Hood大罵。

「嘿！我已經用最快的速度趕來了好嗎～你以為我沒事就只有在等你喔！我也有事要處理啊～」影子，或者說披著全身黑的吸血鬼，一手抓著夜魔的頭，抬腳踹飛另一隻夜魔。

「咦？欸？等等，你的後援是吸血鬼？慢著這特徵該不會是人稱的……。」要不是Arsenal手上還拿著武器，他早就揉揉自己的眼睛確認自己是否看到幻覺，「老天，我都不知道該驚訝於都市傳說站在我面前還是該驚訝於專殺吸血鬼的Red Hood後援居然是吸血鬼！」

「很遺憾但也只能湊合著用。」Red Hood一槍幹掉趁Nightwing空隙處冒出的偷襲者。

「什麼湊合著用，真失禮，我明明就超有用根本是來幫你們擋的好嗎～」Nightwing翻身踢倒朝他們攻擊來的夜魔，打亂夜魔的隊形，守住他們的安全範圍，「人質在對面大樓的地下室，救人的事情還是人類比較適合，我可不想好不容易救他們下來還被抓花臉，你們快點去吧！不用擔心這裡。」

「你是想死嗎？你想死我可不想，你再特例也不可能擋得住這麼多數，你在這邊逞英雄是不會有人感謝你、只會害死人啊！」Red Hood抓緊空檔換上新彈夾說。

「呵。」此時Nightwing才轉頭看向Red Hood，他轉轉自己的肩膀活動一下筋骨，四周衝來的敵方龐大數量彷彿不是問題般的輕鬆，他緩緩勾起笑容，隨著戶外漸漸狂奔起的夜風而加深。

「我可沒說過只有我一人喔～」Nightwing微笑，「他來了。」

幾乎是Nightwing語畢的瞬間，不尋常的狂風驟起，一抹比黑夜還更加漆黑的巨大影子劃過空中，割裂開的不僅是風刮回音，在無形的夜間還摩擦起震撼的鬼哭，彷彿是即將被消滅的敵人的最後哀號，響徹在空蕩的鬼魅空間。

「我家老大。」面對Red Hood的困惑眼神，Nightwing回答，「以你們的話來說，我父親。」

強烈的撞擊將整層樓都宛如地震劇烈搖晃，坍塌的水泥牆也掀起一陣塵土，伴隨著倒塌聲的是夜魔的刺耳尖叫，宛如被無可阻擋的黑暗輾過一樣毫不留情，將夜魔全數捲入恐懼的黑影中，一隻拖過一隻無視哀號地趕盡殺絕，連灰都不剩地徹底消滅。

「這裡就交給我們吧！」Nightwing指著已經從原本攻擊他們，此時轉為回頭朝後方黑影去送死的夜魔，「人質那邊就拜託你了。」

Red Hood沒有回話，他只是無語迅速地重新整裝、領著Arsenal離開，他不再囉唆甚至有點緊張，危機本能的緊繃與激動，畢竟那樣的壓迫與鬼哭，即便知道對方目前可算是我方，但夜生物的身份還是讓身為驅魔師的他產生危機的壓力，雖然僅僅只有撇見對方的身影，就足以令人產生壓迫。

他從沒有看過那樣的東西，再古老的吸血鬼也比不上，完全是規格外。

如果是那樣的東西，能做到把人類變成吸血鬼似乎就不無可能了。

「我沒猜錯的話剛剛那位該不會傳說中的Nightwing？」Arsenal驚訝地問著身旁的人，即使是處於奔走的狀態還是無法抵擋Arsenal的好奇。

「對。」

「然後飛過來的是Batman？」Arsenal一副像是噎到一樣。

「好像是。」

「噢～天啊！天啊～」Arsenal終於喊起來，「我在高譚待這麼久沒看過半隻，現在居然一口氣能看到他們，哇喔！兄弟你真是太神了，我就知道跟在你旁邊就絕對不會無聊啦！都市傳說耶！活生生的。」

「我可一點都不覺得有趣。」Red Hood對於Arsenal的感嘆忍不住翻白眼。

「不過，老兄，你確定他…他們真的會擋下來？那群數量不是鬧著玩的，如果他們沒擋住等等死的就是我們。」Arsenal收起玩笑話認真說，「而且，吸血鬼，你是認真的？」

Red Hood看了對方一眼，他知道Arsenal在擔心什麼，完全合理的擔憂，本質就是對立面的夜生物與驅魔師合作？換作是他，他也會擔心，甚至會質疑對方是瘋子。

「我知道我在幹嘛。」他只是淡淡地說了這麼句話，用著比自己想像中還確定的口吻，說完就全力投入於人質的搶救任務，不再理會Arsenal的各樣疑惑或廢話。

外面有Nightwing的抵擋，解救人質的事情就順利很多，當他們清光看守的夜魔、將人質都救出來時，外面的大批夜魔也全數被消滅，大樓終於恢復它單純的工地樣貌，而Nightwing他們也如Red Hood所料想地早已消失無蹤。

前來收尾清除陰氣的Red Hood站在已經空無一物的工地大樓，看著先前Nightwing他們與夜魔戰鬥的地方，他拿著剛剛結束掃除的聖水試管，剩餘的聖水沿著垂下的瓶口慢慢滴下幾滴水滴，與先前他跟Arsenal戰鬥受傷時留下的血跡、遭到破壞的牆壁與物品成為此地唯一的痕跡，完全看不出來任何夜生物的殘留，夜生物死沒有留下屍骨的權利，向來都是死了成灰消失，沒有屍體、沒有血跡，即使受傷流血也看不出跡象。

空空蕩蕩的，彷彿什麼都沒有發生一樣，明明確實發生過他們與Nightwing一起對抗圍剿的戰鬥，如今卻什麼也沒剩下。

彷彿輕描淡寫地不存在。

Red Hood望著毫無痕跡的空地，他第一次察覺到，一切成灰逝去並非都是好。

即使受傷流血也無從知曉。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實應該要分作兩次或三次貼，但因為其實看到中間就大概知道後面（同人文嘛），所以想說乾脆一次貼完這部分。
> 
> 而這也代表，可能又得要兩周之後才會更新了^^"真是不好意思，謝謝大家的耐心～

Nightwing敢說，如果這是一份工作，那麼他絕對是工作條件最差的勞工，沒有保險、沒有休假、日夜顛倒更不用說根本超時，還有一個比工作狂還工作狂的老大，不僅重視成果還對過程百般嚴苛，如果是一般人早就辭職不幹，雖然他的確不是一般人。

『我說過離驅魔師遠一點。』

解決完夜魔回到蝙蝠洞的Nightwing，如他所預料果然面臨一頓所謂Batman死亡眼神的洗禮，長時間的注視讓厚臉皮的Nightwing也忍不住心虛地移開眼神，此時他寧可抱著傷出去跟狼人打上幾回也不想站在這被沉默壓死。

其實當初他沒料到Batman會臨時插手這件事，所以他並沒有讓對方知道他找了驅魔師合作，但似乎事情比想像中還嚴重，才讓Batman主動放下正在調查的港口溺斃案件，跟他一起解決夜魔巢穴，他找驅魔師合作的事情才被發現。

『…這樣才來得及，已經沒有時間了，也不確定被抓的人是死是活、需不需要驅魔的急救，你知道的，太虛弱的人接觸到我們會更慘。』硬著頭皮打破沉默的Nightwing解釋，『而且你也不可否認，我們的確得仰賴驅魔師才能救出人質，夜魔如你所擔心的異常壯大，光是要消滅那些夜魔就夠我們拼命了，我們都聞得到彼此身上血的味道。』

他迎上Batman的目光，毫不畏懼地與對方對視，兩位夜生物的無語對立讓此時的蝙蝠洞更加壓迫寂靜，在Nightwing忍受不了安靜想要再次發難時，Batman才轉身離開，收回據說可以把食人魔小孩嚇哭的眼神，嗯，雖然他沒看過食人魔小孩，知道自己的解釋被接受的Nightwing在心中偷偷吐舌頭，恭喜自己又順利滑壘成功。

雖然逃過一劫，但該處理的事件還是得處理，這份工作就是這麼沒人性，剛解決超大攤的夜魔任務，都受傷還不能補休立刻就要上工調查事件，雖然不是抱傷上陣這麼悲慘，傷口已經痊癒了，但就算有自動痊癒的能力該痛的還是會痛啊！好歹也放個精神撫慰假什麼的，雖然酒精對現在的他而言根本起不了作用，可是他還是想裝裝樣子享受一下啤酒配垃圾話的休假放鬆時光嘛！

不過至少這份工作包吃包住倒還挺爽的，尤其還有Alf的小甜餅。

Nightwing閃過穿著女店主人皮的山女妖攻擊，他開始感嘆自己就像辦公室的OL，生活只剩期待吃。

「下次，」Nightwing擋開對方的拳頭，「我要問問吸血鬼是不是不會變胖，真該吃遍甜甜圈的各種口味。」

他踹倒山女妖，閃開倒在地上的對方砸過來的東西，Nightwing算準對方爬起來的時間，一個扭身伸出尖爪朝著對方的頭部刺過去，而在他即將擊中對方時，突然有個人影冒出，朝著一時無法轉身防備的Nightwing攻擊，就在Nightwing準備好要承受這個超乎意料外的偷襲時，突如其來的子彈貫穿了偷襲者的手，換得對方的慘叫。

「看樣子你沒料到雙胞胎的狀況。」Red Hood舉著槍，朝已經逃跑的偷襲者連開兩槍。

「這我還真沒想到。」意外這位不請之客出現卻不驚訝的Nightwing踹倒他原先對付的那位，專心解決他眼前的敵人，完全不怕另外會有人補刀似地。

原本都只是躲在深山中吃掉山中居民偽裝成和藹婦人，誘騙迷路山野的人來吃的山女妖，隨著都市的開發，他們轉而向都市人群下手，這次Nightwing對上的是吃掉擺設雜貨店女老闆、偽裝成她的山女妖，她利用女老闆平時喜歡小孩、很照顧人的親切印象，拐騙來店與她寒暄的小孩或顧客。

然而山女妖會成功騙到人吃並不單單只靠親切的模樣、隨時散發甜食香味的環境與多樣免費玩的有趣雜貨等外在條件，山女妖擅長挖掘獵物的美好回憶迷惘獵物，讓他們沉溺在美夢中然後將其殺死，不過這招對Nightwing沒有用，死人可是挖不出什麼東西的呢！

但他還是失算了女老闆是喜歡裝作同一個人的雙胞胎狀況，有位外人根本分不出來的雙胞胎姊妹一起顧店，既然是殺了女老闆偽裝，那麼肯定是姊妹一起都被殺才能無破綻，因此山女妖也是有兩隻，幸好Red Hood的即時救援，幫了他一把免去生命危險。

Nightwing收拾掉山女妖後，他順著打鬥聲走到屋內更深處，在他轉進一個房間時，Red Hood正好一槍斃掉山女妖。

「對上你真是她的不幸，完全找錯對象，挖到的都不是好回憶吧！真衰。」Nightwing搖搖頭故作遺憾地說。

「是她太嫩不是我沒有好回憶好嘛～是對上你才比較慘吧！」Red Hood收回槍反駁。

「你有美好回憶？我覺得你的童年聽起來很悲慘啊～」

「有沒有人說過你講話很欠揍？」

「沒有耶～我人這麼好。」

「那我現在跟你說，你講話超欠揍。」

Nightwing只是大笑地跟著Red Hood在堆滿各式擺設雜物的房間找東西，他們因為避免驚動到民眾而沒開燈，但這並不妨礙習慣暗處的兩人，山女妖有儲存魔力的習慣，會把魔力存放在自己製作的特殊盒子中，以供沒有人類可吃的時候補充魔力，為了避免魔力被其它夜生物濫用，得一併銷毀山女妖的盒子。

「怎麼突然來？」一邊找盒子的Nightwing一邊問。

「路過，順便確認一下我是否終於可以捐血給人而不用再給鬼。」Red Hood毫不客氣地翻亂堆滿各樣雜物的房間。

「擔心我的生死？」Nightwing用滿是感動眼神看向對方，誇張的那種，「噢～天啊！真是太貼心了。」

「去你的，我只是遵守工作查看是不是有該幹掉的夜生物。」Red Hood厭煩地瞪回去。

「別害羞嘛～我就知道～」

「閉上你的狗嘴專心找否則……在這，潘朵拉的盒子。」Red Hood粗魯地翻開雜物後，發現了他們正在找的女妖盒子，「等等，你想幹嘛？」

Red Hood伸手擋住想要接近盒子的Nightwing。

「吸血鬼不能直接取用魔力，必須透過液體來補充。」Nightwing白了一眼對方的大驚小怪，「就算我想要取走魔力也沒辦法好嘛～用不著這麼警惕。」

「廢話，你當我白痴嗎。」Red Hood一臉大爺我超懂好嗎屁孩，「我是在問你打算幹嘛。」

「就砸壞盒子啊！」

「毀掉盒子也是會有殘留。」Red Hood暗自嘆氣，他就知道。

「沒辦法嘛～我只能做到這樣，我又沒有驅魔的能力。」Nightwing表示無奈。

Red Hood厭煩地揮揮手要對方閃開讓專業的來，Nightwing也乖乖退開，很乾脆地摸起旁邊的雜物們自己去玩，有人能代勞幫忙何樂不為，只見Red Hood找了一根蠟燭，在盒子上用刀刻了幾筆後點燃蠟燭插上去，就放著不管，但也不離開。

「你可以滾了。」Red Hood宣佈。

「那你呢？」

「顧火，不能讓它熄，等它燒完盒子內的魔力也淨化掉了。」Red Hood指了指燭火。

「噢～」

Nightwing聽完解釋後，轉身就離開，Red Hood也沒理會對方，直接把玩起旁邊的雜物打發時間，不到幾分鐘以為已經離開的Nightwing卻出現在他面前，手中還多了兩杯熱可可，還彷彿嫌不夠甜一樣加有幾塊甜膩膩的棉花糖。

「山女妖似乎不喝酒，沒找到啤酒倒是找到一堆甜食，只好拿這個來將就一下吧！」

「這是幹嘛？」Red Hood盯著將熱可可遞過來的人。

「你不是說要等蠟燭燒完？」Nightwing笑了笑，「這麼漫長的時間，喝點飲料也不為過吧？反正廚房空著也空著，稍微借用一下囉！我沒這麼沒良心，這原本就是我的任務，沒有理由不留到最後。」

Red Hood看了看完全沒有離開意思的對方，最後他接過杯子，嚐了一口他總覺得是給小孩喝的飲料，甜膩的棉花糖在他口中融化，讓他在因為過甜的皺眉下，嚐到曾經有過的回憶滋味，微微的燭光、香濃的熱可可與放滿各樣擺設雜物的房間，溫暖且懷舊，彷彿有種純粹的快樂在光影下蠢蠢欲動，將時光倒置，令人回想起泛黃的過往笑聲。

他將杯子隨意擺在某處架子上，拿起一把仿真的玩具匕首，雖然是塑膠材質，也不特別花俏，但對於小孩來說，這肯定會是最棒的玩具武器，他握起匕首隨意地擺弄兩下。

「小時候我有像這樣一把匕首。」Red Hood看著匕首說，「不過不是玩具，是真的刀，純銀的。」

Red Hood轉頭看向Nightwing，露出懷念且得意的笑容。

「從一位驅魔師身上偷來的。」

 

在緩慢的燭光搖曳下，無事可作的兩人席地而坐，用著吸血鬼與驅魔師永遠不可能的距離坐在彼此身旁，空氣中瀰漫著熱可可的香濃，以及淡淡的燭火香味，安靜地像是瞞著爸媽不睡覺、在秘密基地分享故事的孩子，窩在燭光可照耀的微小範圍中，或許是想證明自己並不是沒有美好回憶，又或許是山女妖地盤營造出來的殘留氣氛，更或許是無須防備的陪伴與甜得發酸放有棉花糖的飲料，Red Hood低聲細語起屬於Jason Todd的回憶。

「那時候我滿腦子只想報仇。」Red Hood甩著玩具匕首，光火在他的臉上映出暗暗的黃暈，「吸血鬼被消滅後，雖然有教堂的善心安頓，但我沒領情，與幸運獲救的人不同，我被救活後感到的不是喜悅而是憤怒，成為想報仇卻不知道該怎麼痛宰夜生物的街頭小孩。」

Red Hood至今都很佩服自己居然敢去偷驅魔師的東西，也很慶幸自己偷了那把銀匕首，那位驅魔師是他偶然在街上碰見的，當時他並不知道對方是驅魔師，那個人看起來就是一般誤闖貧民窟的路人，蓋著帽子遮著臉走在街道上，習慣偷竊討生活的他眼尖地發現對方身上的銀匕首，讓他立刻就決定要扒走那把刀，然而刀子到手後他還來不及去作些什麼，當晚就被匕首主人直接闖入他藏身處逮到他，不過對方並沒有把他交給警察還是痛揍一頓，只是拿回刀子後詢問他為何選擇的是難以賣錢的銀刀而不是裝有現金的錢包。

『因為我需要的是刀子，能砍鬼的刀子，而不是錢。』知道自己打不過對方的他老實地說，從對方的身手來看，他極度懷疑對方是立刻就發現自己被扒，但沒有動手逮現行犯，而是觀察他想做什麼。

這一切就從偷了這把刀開始。

他很快就被對方打發，就算認出對方是驅魔師的職業、相信夜生物的存在，就算是告訴對方自己曾經被吸血鬼殺死、想報仇，對方依然不把他當一回事，只要他好好生活，警告他離夜生物遠一點不要自找麻煩。

不過要是他聽得進去勸告，他就不是Jason Todd了，雖然被警告甚至是恐嚇夜生物的恐怖，但他依然還是會在晚間闖入聽說有鬧鬼、或是有奇怪現象的地方，打算用自制武器幹掉那些該死的夜生物，不過他還沒有能力分辨夜生物跡象的真假，因此時常都是撲空，至今沒出什麼大問題，直到某次他遇上真正的夜生物，小孩子的武器跟拳腳根本派不上用場，在他以為自己又要再次死在夜生物的爪下時，那位被他偷過匕首的驅魔師即時出現救了他，俐落地解決掉夜生物，然後更加嚴重斥責他，要他滾回去別再找死亂晃。

『我才不害怕，我根本不怕那些，我感覺到的只有生氣，如果你覺得我打不過那些狗屎，那就教我啊！我保證我學很快。』他毫不畏懼地反駁。

驅魔師依然沒理他地消失在他面前，而這次的性命危機也依然無法阻止他的獵殺夜生物決心，依舊是往危險的地方闖，某次他闖入篤定一定有些什麼的廢棄屋，但似乎就連夜生物都不把他放在眼裡似地，他還是連個鬼影都沒看見，覺得自己被瞧不起的他窩在只容得下小孩的暗櫃中賭氣著，就在他以為自己可能又要空等一天時，聽見稀稀疏疏的交談聲，不過嘶啞的音調完全不像是人類，反而像是會講話的野獸般粗糙難聽，他們正在說一項計畫，會造成多數人死亡的計畫，這次Jason並沒有衝動跑出去跟他們打，反而是極力將自己的存在感降到最低，他知道現在衝出去一定會被圍毆，於是他耐心等到夜生物離開後才小心地離開，然後繼續去闖那些危險地方，想要試圖阻止他們，但結果被阻止的反而是他，不過逮到他的不是夜生物而是再次救了他的驅魔師，彷彿受夠他的胡來，驅魔師又拎著他丟出去，完全不覺得自己有錯的Jason則大罵他是為了阻止夜生物，他說出了他聽到的計畫，他從來沒跟別人說這些事情，別人只會覺得這滿口謊話的街頭小孩肯定瘋了。

『我從不說謊，我是為了生計才作那些事。』

Jason堅持自己沒有說謊騙人，雖然他也沒怎麼奢望大人會信他。

出乎他預料，驅魔師選擇相信他，雖然依舊不准他跟來，但他怎麼可能就此放手，所以還是偷溜過去，不過這次不是再被救，反而是在打鬥時幫了驅魔師大忙；或許是終於知道任何事情都阻止不了他想殺夜生物的決心，與其要他閃遠一點不如教他自保戰鬥，或許是發覺他有成為驅魔師的資質，給他一條道路總比他胡亂走偏的好，最後，驅魔師終於不再甩開他，而是開始訓練他，成為他嚴格的導師，帶著他一起與夜生物戰鬥，指導他、教育他，提供他生活物資，而他也同意改過那些偷竊習慣，戒掉那些惡習，畢竟他已經有人照顧了，也就沒有必要為了生活而當個竊賊。

「雖然嚴格得要命，昨天練馬步大腿酸得要死，隔天一大早就逼我去跑步整個很想死。」Red Hood拿起杯子想要喝可可，才發現杯中只剩下褐色的痕跡，早已被喝完，「不過那時候，可說是我人生最充實的時候。」

「聽起來真不錯。」Nightwing突然湊過來，露出期盼的眼神，「我可以提早用餐嗎？」

「啊？」Red Hood有些錯愕地看了看對方。

「好故事要配好食物。」Nightwing回答，「反正也差不多快到了該進食的時候，就讓我放鬆一下嘛！我超慘的從上次那攤到現在我都沒能休息，這時候就至少讓我吃點東西，當作給啤酒配故事輕鬆一下啊！」

「……好吧～也省得過幾天又要跑一趟。」

Nightwing幾乎是開心地歡呼之後就開始享用他的餐點，在快速用餐完後，他沒有放開對方的手，他舔舔嘴將下巴靠在對方肩膀上，像是喝醉的人一樣枕在上面，用醉漢般的耍賴要求對方繼續說，Red Hood本來想推開這個藉血裝瘋的傢伙，但握著他的手的Nightwing此時卻散發著比平時還溫暖的熱度，就像燭光一樣，微微晃動在兩人碰觸的地方，讓他慵懶得連甩開都懶，彷彿對方是全天下最靠近自己的人一樣，他的皮膚有著對方的溫度、對方的胃裡有著他的血液，享有彼此的一部分，感染出微醺的放鬆，在越來越短的燭火燃燒中，Red Hood說起他跟他的導師出任務時碰到的怪事與趣聞，他跟在他導師身邊的時間並不長，但每天都是他足以自豪的一天，每天都有能夠回憶的事情。

「當時我以為自己會永遠跟著他殺遍全世界。」默許對方整個人靠在自己身上的Red Hood說。

「他丟下你了？」已經不是握著對方，而是將手掌貼在對方手腕上，無意識地用手指輕撫著對方的Nightwing問。

「他把我打趴在地上。」

Red Hood笑了起來，嘲笑自己以前太白痴以及自豪自己導師實力的笑容。

『啊？你剛剛說什麼？』Jason氣憤地站起來，他跟他的導師剛結束一場夜生物的追蹤，坐在野外的營火旁檢討任務與談話。

『煙火鞭炮的功用，我提醒過你，夜生物生性高傲會無視那些不造成傷害的低劑量火藥，善用這個盲點……。』驅魔師沒抬頭看他，只是繼續用樹枝在地上畫出剛剛進行的技巧教學。

『上一句！你剛剛講的。』Jason生氣地說，『你要我離開這去驅魔院所是怎麼回事？』

驅魔師抬頭看向他，一如往常沒有任何表情。

『你要捨棄我？』

『不是捨棄。』驅魔師維持他一貫的冷靜，他放下樹枝，『我只是要你去學習驅魔的概念與學術，驅魔並不只靠打架技巧，它需要有全方面的判斷才能應付各種狀況。』

『那你教我啊！』Jason不滿地說，『我跟在你身邊學就夠了，我現在能做到一個人打倒喪犬了，我才不要去什麼見鬼的驅魔院所。』

『不去也得去，我已經幫你安排好了，吃住生活都不是問題。』驅魔師直接命令，『明天就給我收拾東西。』

『我不要！我跟在你身邊學得才比較多，休想趕我走。』

『……你很礙事，Jason，你以為單獨打倒喪犬很了不起嗎？別把自己想得太了不起，帶著你很礙事，我有自己要作的事，而你只會妨礙我。』驅魔師直視他，像是在看陌生人般冷漠。

『我才不會妨礙你，我夠強了，我可以幫你，就像之前守著你背後一樣。』

『夠強？哼。』驅魔師維持他的坐姿，伸出一隻手，『我讓你一隻手，你只要能把我打倒在地超過三秒，你就不用去驅魔院所。』

Jason連應聲都沒應就撲了過去，想當然他立刻就被人單手扳倒在地，不過對方並沒有說他能挑戰幾次，於是他就又立刻爬起來繼續攻擊對方，而對方依然是以他完全不知道發生什麼事情的快速再度被放倒在地上。

然後他又再站起來，用上他學會的所有技巧，一次又一次，明明知道他的導師認真起來根本沒人能打倒，但他還是想試，他不想放棄，他不想承認自己是個礙事的傢伙，他從來都不是服輸的人。

即使實力是如此天差地遠。

『你就一定要丟下我嗎？因為我很礙事。』已經耗盡所有力氣的他被驅魔師壓倒在地上，他疲憊地說。

『……不是丟下，我是要你去能更適合的地方學習。』驅魔師說，『你學會技巧，卻沒有足夠的知識能支撐，你需要更完善的資源。』

『那我還會見到你嗎？』Jason爬起來，擦擦他臉上被摔出來的傷痕，『你從此之後就會離開了對嗎，你從一開始就沒有打算讓我陪你去作你該作的事情對嗎。』

驅魔師沒有答腔，他只是站起來，他沒有伸手拉Jason，他知道這個孩子總是想靠自己的力量站起來。

『從此之後，你要把我丟出你的人生對嗎。』Jason繼續胡亂擦著臉，他知道這次就是道別，他知道以對方的個性，絕對不可能回頭來找他。

『我還有機會見到你嗎？』Jason擦乾他臉上的泥土以及那些不想被發現的不甘心眼淚，他抬頭挺胸地問。

『只要你成為驅魔師，持續變強。』驅魔師緩緩開口，『總有一天，我們一定會見面。』

『好，你說的，絕不能食言，我一定會變強，看著吧！我一定會強到你連裝作沒看見我都不行。』擦乾眼淚的Jason雙手插著腰、信誓旦旦地發表宣言，『我們一定會見面，而且到時候你要把沙利葉給我，就這麼說定了。』

Jason很喜歡驅魔師持有的聖體槍沙利葉，聖體槍本身就是把聖器，具有聖屬性加成的效果，是一把具有名字的稀有武器，驅魔師將它改造成能射出子彈也能射飛鏢的槍械，不用槍的驅魔師很少用它，但只要一使用，絕對是能完美消滅掉夜生物，對還沒有一把專門武器的Jason而言，沙利葉根本是寶劍般的存在，而自認為是驅魔師唯一徒弟的Jason，認為他的導師最終應該要將這把槍傳承給他，作為認可他的能力、認為他是獨當一面的驅魔師的證明。

對此Jason的導師向來沒表示什麼，他對武器並沒有特別執著，所以他沒有表達一定不放手沙利葉的意思，也不反對Jason的意圖，甚至還用沙利葉作為目標來激發Jason，暗示Jason到目前為止都還配不上沙利葉，要Jason再更努力。

『等著瞧吧！』Jason抬起脖子自信地說，『我絕對會變強，變得比你強，殺光所有吸血鬼。』

隔天，驅魔師甚至沒有送他去搭車，Jason醒來後對方早已消失，一點痕跡都沒有留下，唯一證明對方曾經存在的，就只有Jason學到的那身驅魔技巧，但他並沒有覺得失落也不感到難過，甚至有些躍躍欲試的興奮，因為他知道總有一天會見面，只要他成為夠強的驅魔師，等到見面之時，他就會是連嚴厲的導師都不得不認可的強大驅魔師，他獨自收拾好營地的東西，拿著對方為他準備好的車票，踏上只剩下他獨自一人的學習旅途，結束他跟隨他的人生導師的日子。

「雖然只有短短半年。」Red Hood露出微笑，「但那是我一生中最棒的日子。」

「那你見到他了嗎？那位驅魔師。」Nightwing問。

「…還沒，我還沒見到他。」猶豫了一下才回答的Red Hood，像是現在才注意到對方靠在自己肩膀上般低頭望向對方，看了看對方黑色的頭髮，以及微微可見的細長睫毛。

「我以為你會去找他。」Nightwing說。

「沒有這個必要，他說總有一天會見到那麼就一定會見到，他不想見我即便找了也沒用，就算真的刻意找到那也不算是見面。」

「那你這身專門對付吸血鬼的技巧也是那時候學來的？」Nightwing抬頭望向對方，「我第一次碰到能打傷我的人，那可真是痛。」

「哈，是啊～專殺吸血鬼的。」Red Hood一點愧疚都沒地相當得意。

「這樣我還真不知道該感謝你的導師還是該討厭他啦！感謝他帶領你成為驅魔師，卻教你那些超痛的方式。」Nightwing充滿笑意地嘟囔著。

「對我來說倒是都很感謝就是了。」

「唉～可惜這裡沒有那種大棉花糖。」Nightwing望向快要燒完的蠟燭，跳換成他的甜食話題，「不然就可以烤棉花糖了，你有烤過嗎？小時候，聽起來你們似乎很長紮營在野外，說到營火那就一定要有棉花糖。」

「他才不會作這種幼稚事，他～等等，對，有這麼一次，我超驚訝的。」原本下意識直接否定的Red Hood認真回想起來，「好像是我第一次成功獨自幹掉喪犬的隔幾天？我記得他對我的方式不夠滿意然後我們吵了一架，本來以為又要冷戰個好幾天才沒事，結果他居然不知道哪裡弄來棉花糖，在晚餐過後烤來吃，那是我第一次吃那個甜死人的鬼玩意。」

「呵～聽起來你的導師人雖然嚴格但人不錯嘛！」Nightwing說，「他有告訴你他叫什麼名字嗎？」

「沒有，他不告訴我他的名字。」Red Hood看向燭光，滿懷著所有美好回憶似地勾起笑容，「他只讓我叫他Ｂ。」

突然間，Nightwing整個人從Red Hood身上彈起來，先前輕鬆的氣氛瞬間消失，緊繃地像是面臨了什麼恐懼，他驚訝地看著Red Hood，彷彿第一次認識這個人。

「怎麼了？」Red Hood困惑地問。

「啊、呃。」Nightwing像是從震驚的情緒中醒來一樣，察覺到自己過於失態而露出勉強的笑容，「不，沒事。」

「沒什麼……，那個烤棉花糖…。」Nightwing低下眼神，讓昏暗的燭光掩飾他笑容下的悲傷，「肯定很甜很膩吧～」

他不用閉眼去想都可以清楚看見，他們是如何不熟練地串烤那些暖呼呼的棉花糖，以及Jason即使嫌甜卻還是很開心地笑著的神情。

「啊啊～是啊！」面對回憶的Red Hood露出笑容，「實在太甜，對我們兩人都是，吃完都猛喝水呢～」

Nightwing也跟著微笑，不過並不是像Red Hood那種帶點自豪的高興，而是淺淺的、淡淡的，不讓人察覺的哀傷。

『離驅魔師遠一點。』

Nightwing閉上眼。

『如果有天被他所殺，』

『別恨他。』

Nightwing張開眼，藍色的雙眼彷彿染上四周無光的漆黑一樣。

一個已經決定好的最終結局。

早晨，回到Wayne宅邸已經是清早的Nightwing，在簡單的梳洗後，他站在掛滿照片的房間中，望著那一張張充滿笑容的照片，有單人、有雙人也有全家人，一對夫婦笑著、男孩笑著，從年輕、從幼兒，每一張都紀錄了Wayne家族的開心時光。

「Richard小少爺，這真是稀客。」管家拿著簡便的清掃用具，踏進房內，「平時只有我這位老人才會來這裡緬懷過去，今天怎麼難得來這？」

「嗯，就突然很想看看照片。」Dick轉頭跟對方點點頭示意，「突然很想看看這些。」

Alfred站在Dick身旁，兩人一起望著那些牆上照片。

「雖然這邊沒有，但我想，Bruce當時應該很帥氣吧！」Dick看著一張男孩與恩愛夫妻合照的全家人照片，照片中的男孩笑得如此燦爛，「在他還是人的時候。」

「在他是驅魔師的時候。」


	23. Chapter 23

深夜，Batman站在一座廢棄屋頂，用著他非人的雙眼盯著這座被廢棄的港口，沒有夜晚的蟲鳴也沒有飛蛾，晚風吹過的聲音也像是鬼影出沒般的哀號，微弱的燈光從無人看管的路燈一閃一閃地掙扎著，彷彿下一秒就再也不會亮起般殘喘，毫無人跡地異常安靜，但即便是被廢棄停用，此地仍然會出現意外溺斃案件，好似有什麼東西驅使人們跑來這裡跳海自殺一樣，將這裡染上一股黑暗的死亡氣息。

這裡並不是最近才被廢棄，Batman望著拍打著港口的海水，這裡在幾年前就曾出現過連續的莫名溺斃意外，在實在找不出原因、不吉祥的恐懼下封閉了這個港口，Batman記得他在還是驅魔師的時候就處理掉造成這些溺斃案件的元兇，溺斃意外也就此停止，然而卻沒想到在最近又開始，而且一宗比一宗距離還要近，宛如在詔告他即將要復甦。

而事實上對方也的確即將要復甦，Batman能感受到對方的視線，彼此在互相觀察、按兵不動地推算彼此的實力，雖然查出兇手是誰，但Batman沒有輕取妄動，他知道此時就算動手幹掉對方，按照對方居然能捲土重來的狡猾，他也只能暫時地解決掉對方，而非永遠根除。

如果當初以為徹底將對方斃命並且親眼目睹對方灰化消失的方式無用，那麼就得換一種方式，Batman掃過整個港口，讀出潛在其中的得意，對方不畏懼Batman，而Batman知道對方的確有那個實力，畢竟是擁有智慧的高等夜生物地獄魔精。

但就算是大妖怪又如何？居然膽敢輕視他，自以為有那個資格嗎？

Batman微微瞇起血紅的雙眼，他壓下想把地獄魔精撕碎的衝動與鄙視，他伸了伸脖子，克制住喉間發出的警告恐嚇，他不能這時候跟對方槓上，這不是爭奪地盤或是要對方臣服的地位確認，他要的是徹底消滅造成溺斃案件的元兇，而不是被天性控制的弱肉強食。

夜生物生性高傲。

Batman不動聲色地收回視線，張開翅膀，將黑影的壓迫蔓延在黑夜中，飛入夜空中離開。

他要的是一個阻斷任何會讓地獄魔精再生復活的消滅方式，而不是比誰強的無意義爭戰。

 

Jason叼著菸，看著一張照有魔法陣的照片，這是Roy昨天拿給他的照片，不意外地與之前他們所發現的魔法陣一模一樣，對此Roy也作了一番清查，畢竟這可是在Roy的勢力範圍內發現的，根本是甩了這位定點驅魔師一個巴掌，而更慘烈的是，Roy也同樣查不出什麼，只能保持高度戒備，雖然沒有直接證據顯示出不應該出現的鏡妖現身、過份龐大的夜魔群築巢等異常現象是否就是魔法陣造成的，但能夠肯定的是絕對有關聯，只不過大家都不知道魔法陣到底是用來做什麼，別說是驅魔師他們，Nightwing很老實地告訴他，就連Batman也查不出所以然，也只能提高警戒繼續蒐集情報，找出一個模式定理。

他吸完最後一口菸，將菸捏熄在煙灰缸中，拿起剛剛就已經準備好的武器裝備，開始他例行的夜晚巡察，只不過當他才打開車庫要騎車出發時，他就遇上非例行事件的突發意外，Nightwing站在遠方的對街上，臉色不是很好地等著他。

這讓Red Hood有些意外，考慮到因為驅魔師設下的結界讓Nightwing過不來，Red Hood放下他的機車主動走過去。

「有鑑於你們的神通廣大，我就不問你是怎麼知道我住哪這種蠢問題。」Red Hood說，「什麼事讓你站在這邊堵我？」

「有個人想見你。」Nightwing有些苦澀地笑了一下，「需要你跟我一起來。」

對於Nightwing跟平時不同的反應Red Hood並沒有放在心上，畢竟結界雖然沒有教堂強，但也夠讓Nightwing覺得難受了，不過照理說吸血鬼應該是連對街都踏不進來才對，Red Hood再次估算起Nightwing的真正實力。

「不方便來這裡的人？」Red Hood輕笑了一下，大有想見大爺他居然還不親自來的調侃意味。

Nightwing只是笑了笑，用眼神意示他騎車跟上來。

Nightwing以不亞於車速的速度，快速在建築物間移動，Red Hood騎著機車一路跟隨對方穿過市區，朝著沒有事先透漏的地點前去，而當他們緩緩地開始遠離鬧區，只剩下一條大路的時候，Red Hood猜出他們的可能目的地，一個他以為自己永遠不會踏上的意外地方。

Red Hood知道Bruce Wayne就是B，在半年的跟隨中，當然有看過B的臉，對方也沒有向他隱瞞的意思，當時他只是資訊不發達的貧民窟小孩，還不知道Wayne家的名聲，等他獨自出來後才從報導上認出B的身份，不過他並沒有放在心上，就如B所教他的，隱瞞身份的重要性與代號的意義，Bruce Wayne就只是Bruce Wayne，對他而言有意義的是身為驅魔師的B，而不是大眾所熟知的名人Wayne，所以即使知道B就是Bruce Wayne，他也從來沒去找對方，也不關心對方的動向，除非B親口告訴他Bruce Wayne這個身份，否則他還是視為無意義，他相信對方也一定希望他這麼作。

只要變強，就一定能見到B，即使自己查出Bruce Wayne就是B，那也不算數。

Red Hood停在Wayne家的門口前，一度消失的Nightwing再次出現時已經換回Dick的模樣，領著Red Hood走進去，一向話多的Dick此時卻一個字都沒吭，沒有解釋也沒有閒聊，只是默默地帶他踏進屋內，熟練地如同走在自己家中。

當Red Hood越往屋內走，他越顯得驚訝且困惑，富麗堂皇的裝潢不足以嚇到他，讓他吃驚的是每一件奢侈擺飾、每一個精美裝飾，甚至是地磚及吊燈，看似只是普通有錢人的高雅擺設，事實上擺放位置都經過精巧的計算，佈出最低調卻最高規格的結界陣法，而且不僅是三位一體的基本小結界，這些局部結界本身卻又是高等六芒結的一部分，然後再組成更大的結中界，整棟建築根本就是一個大型結界，完美地將陰氣區分且鞏固在其中，讓夜生物可以自然舒適地行走在其中，居住在此的人類也不會受到絲毫的陰氣侵襲，形成一座人類與陰氣可以共存、互不影響的空間，而且更驚訝的是，這些讓人類與夜生物共存的結界擺設，只要隨手反轉其中一個、或是更改其中一樣，立刻就會變成消滅夜生物的致命結界，即使是強大如Nightwing，也逃不出這層層的驅魔結界。

是為了什麼而打造這座壯大結界？又是誰打造的？

Red Hood的視線落在走在前方的Dick身上，沉默的背影彷彿感染了Red Hood，讓他停止推論與分析，在獨自闖蕩的時候訓練出來的直覺，卻不合時宜地悄悄升起。

他有預感自己似乎會不喜歡這個答案。

Red Hood看著一扇門，Dick沒有伸手推開，只是把人帶到門前，就退開到旁邊，沒有要幫忙把門打開的意思，但也沒有離去，彷彿只是在等Red Hood親自打開這扇門一樣。

「你不怕是陷阱嗎？」

在Red Hood將手搭上門把準備打開的時候，Dick突然開口問。

面對對方的詢問，Red Hood明顯地白了對方一眼，「如果這是陷阱，我只要一槍打破擺在旁邊的花瓶就好啦！我保證是你死得快，我反倒是想問你，是誰把你關在這？這些…高等結界中，根本可以碾死一整個食人魔部落。」Red Hood胡亂地用手指比了比四周。

「你覺得我是被關在這？」Dick有趣地問。

「要我絕對不想待在隨便打壞個東西就能讓我死的地方。」Red Hood惡厭地回答。

「我本來就該死，」Dick走向前，將手放在對方握著門把的手上，「即使你沒動手，我一樣會死，我沒有、也不能有一直要活下去的意思。」

Red Hood看了看對方略為冰冷的手，這傢伙的體溫只有在進食完才會比較溫暖，否則平時都是冷冰冰的像個死人，照理說吸血鬼還是保有基本溫度，只會在覺得餓的時候體溫越來越低，而因為對方總是沒吃飽，也因此一直都是不像活人的低溫，他抬起眼神看向對方，皺著眉，「我知道你是吸血鬼，我沒有忘記，我沒把你當成是人類。」

「知道我不是人類還這麼信任我，」Dick收回手，露出微笑，「謝謝你，Jason。」

「？」Red Hood完全不懂，「你今天是有病喔？說這些噁心的廢話是要幹嘛？」

「突然想到囉～進去吧！他等很久了，放心，不是陷阱，我剛剛是唬你的。」表情恢復一貫開朗的Dick用手意示對方該進去了。

Red Hood用著你神經喔的眼神飄了對方一眼後，打開門走進去，房間內並沒有點燈，良好的方位與完善的落地窗引進明亮的月光，為室內帶來清晰的暗與亮，灑落出物品身影的光影，很快就習慣黑暗的Red Hood踏了進去，在Dick跟著進來、將門關上阻隔門外走道的燈光時，在無燈的室內，Red Hood清楚地看見站在落地窗前的男子。

Bruce Wayne。

Bruce Wayne是B，是……。

Red Hood完全是下意識，快速地反應起面對未知恐懼的自保反應，他立刻舉起槍，打開保險直直地瞄準對方，即使拿槍的雙手顫抖得讓他像是垂死掙扎。

「它馬的這是怎麼回事！」

Red Hood瞪著月光照出的對方影子，巨大漆黑的蝙蝠外型，Batman的影子。

『觀察夜生物可以從影子下手，月光會照出他們的真實身份，從中判斷出其實力。』

這是當年被耳提面命的事情，被眼前這個人。

「告訴我，這到底是發生什麼事情？你為什麼會變成這樣？」Red Hood盯著如記憶中一如往常的無表情男子，幾乎是咬牙大吼，「B！」

「很好，你還記得判斷的方式，我省去了自我介紹。」彷彿被吼叫的人不是他，Bruce冷靜且滿意地回答，他知道Red Hood絕對可以一眼就看出他的身份，現在的身份，「放下槍，你沒有勝算，別把時間浪費在沒意義的事情上。」

「不，你先告訴我你為何變成這附見鬼的模樣！吸血鬼？操蛋的夜生物？」Red Hood緊繃地彷彿下一秒就會開槍，「該死的我是驅魔師！回答我。」

「放下槍，驅魔師。」Bruce毫無畏懼地走到書桌旁，露出鮮紅的目光盯著槍管瞄準他的人，「滿月是我魔力最強的時候，所以我才能以這附模樣站在這邊跟你說話，而且旁邊還站著我的子嗣，你憑什麼認為你打得過我？」

「你是要繼續浪費時間在無意義的爭執下，還是要放下槍讓我們快點進入正事的討論？」Bruce收起紅眼、換上原本的人類雙眼，「保持你的效率，Red Hood。」

Red Hood死瞪著Bruce，大口的喘氣讓他的肺開始疼痛，熟悉的命令、熟悉的冷靜，一身的行為反應都是對方訓練出來的，他知道怎麼觀察夜生物，他知道怎麼分析夜生物的強弱，他做得很好，一直都做得很好，但就是該死得太好以至於他知道對方說的是正確的，能夠人形化的強大魔力、伸出尖爪隨時想衝上前阻止的Dick，以現在的情勢Red Hood的確打不過他們。

『只要你成為驅魔師，持續變強，總有一天，你一定會見到我。』

Red Hood放下槍，他的手依然在抖，分不出是因為過於震驚還是憤怒，打從體內顫抖。

他的確是終於見到B，但那不只是Bruce Wayne，更是夜生物Batman，更是他誓言殺光的吸血鬼。

「這是五百顆祈禱文銀彈，二重反射祈禱文，拉丁語。」Bruce從書桌下提起一箱金屬提箱，放在桌上打開展示給Red Hood看，「聖壇制半自動手槍，還有。」

Bruce拿起另一箱較小盒卻更加精緻的黑金屬盒，小心地輕放在桌上，兩手慎重地打開提盒，將提盒轉向，同樣推到Red Hood面前展現。

沙利葉，如Red Hood記憶中一樣美麗，盒中的黑色防撞塑料將它的銀色襯得更美，無論是槍管還是握把都如此漂亮，Red Hood認為全世界中最美的槍。

「……這算什麼？」再次見到沙利葉，Red Hood沒有想像中的高興，反而是覺得憤怒，這算什麼？現在拿出來是幹什麼？

「下週二凌晨兩點，六號碼頭，帶上Arsenal，我需要你的四級驅魔咒與一重結界，破壞地獄魔精的根基，封殺他，你知道該怎麼作。」Bruce回答，「至於這些，看你是要視為委託的報酬，還是合作的善意，隨便你。」

「你它馬是把我當小孩哄嗎？」Red Hood不可置信地看著對方，「消失不見這麼久，然後突然出現卻變成該死的怪物，連講都不講，賞我顆糖就直接命令我去幹什麼，你不覺得你欠我一個解釋？為什麼不跟我說？」

「我沒有義務要跟你解釋。」Bruce直白回答，果決的語氣沒有任何妥協空間。

「該死的你有！」Red Hood真心想砸碎什麼，「是你教會我這一切的，是你自己承諾過，你不能把我排除在外像是我只是路邊不相關的人，就好像我是個隨便撿來就又隨手扔掉的工具！」

明明承諾過總有一天會見面的，而不是從此無關的丟下。

「Jason。」Bruce嘆了一口氣，「你想成為驅魔師，而你現在就是驅魔師，作你該做的事情。」

「而它馬的我該做的事情是崩掉吸血鬼的頭，我應該要動手嗎？」Red Hood近乎傻眼地問。

「你該動手，但你是確保你贏得了的狀況下，而現在，」Bruce將攤在桌上的金屬盒子蓋起來，推給對方，「我需要你去完成這任務，作你該作的。」

Red Hood怒瞪著那些盒子，他不想去看眼前的那個人，一直相信自己不是被拋下而是總有一天會在見到的人，否則他沒辦法控制自己想一拳揍過去，他握起拳、又放開，像是把怒氣壓回去般的張闔，曾經教會他所有一切，改變他的世界，如今卻與對方無關似地只要他履行他所學會的那些，卻拒絕他過問自己所有事情，彷彿那些過去只是筆交易，對對方而言他什麼也不是，所有的一切都只是他噁心的一廂情願。

他們的世界根本沒有交集，那個人的世界裡根本沒有他，即便他的世界早就因對方而改變。

明明說過那不是丟下的。

「你真不覺得你有必要跟我解釋一下你會變成這樣嗎？」拿起所有箱子的Red Hood，最後選擇說出的話，「B。」

「沒有。」Bruce眨了一下眼，鮮紅的雙眼在黑暗中冷冽閃爍，他不再開口，讓沉默表示他的意思。

「好。」Red Hood緊抓著箱子把手，直接甩頭就走，他知道對方的答案，他知道這就是所有的回答，無視站在一旁一臉擔心的Dick，離開令他想炸毀一切的地方。

「你從一開始就知道他是那位男孩。」原本想追出去的Dick望著對方飛快離去的憤怒背影，他停下腳步轉回頭問Bruce。

「是，我當然知道。」

「那你為什麼要用原本的模樣見他？別騙我你一點都不在乎他，你甚至還為他留下那把你後來根本無法碰的槍。」Dick走向前，用力拍了書桌逼對方直視他。

「我只是履行我的承諾。」

「透過互相傷害的方式？」Dick不可置信地瞪大眼睛，「這叫自我滿足，Bruce，這才不是履行約定，難不成Jason也是你的方案之一？你訓練他是為了解決我們？」

「我必須假設所有裝置都失效的狀況，確保有人能追殺至我死透為止，他對獵殺吸血鬼很執著，很適合擔任這個位置。。」

「你還真當這回事！」Dick露出獠牙地大吼。

「對他而就是這麼回事！」Bruce吼回去，伸著比對方還尖銳的尖牙。

都掩蓋不住自己面貌的兩人，用著非人的紅眼互瞪，不尋常的詭異氣壓甚至還讓玻璃窗戶發出微微的響聲，讓緊繃的空間更加壓抑。

「你們可以不必這樣。」先退讓下來的Dick恢復成原本的藍眼，「不必這樣。」

Dick轉身離開房間，追了出去。

而Bruce並沒有攔阻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這部分是我目前為止最期待寫到的地方，雖然已經反覆修改好幾次，但我仍然對Jason情緒轉變的處理不滿意，總覺得太過突然不容易理解，但如果再繼續修下去，我想永遠都不會有敢張貼的一天^^"
> 
> 某方面而言其實最好的反應是冷靜下來談談、讓Jason表達他的關心，但Bruce就是擺明我不想談，導致陷入混亂以及直接潛意識否認的Jason直接反應就是不冷靜，甚至無法讓他們敘舊....真是糟糕的終於見面～
> 
>  
> 
> 希望能不要讓大家看了太突兀的好orz


	24. Chapter 24

Red Hood騎著機車，完全不在意限速地狂飆在Wayne宅邸唯一通往市區的路上，他現在需要這種狂風吹襲的感覺，憤怒的激昂讓全身的血液彷彿沸騰，只想衝出些什麼、發洩些什麼，最好讓一切就這麼爆炸，炸得見鬼的什麼都不剩，他瞇起眼睛，將油門催得更凶。

一個黑影突然掠過，下一瞬間他就看見Nightwing站在路中央，緊急的甩尾煞車聲尖銳地刺穿黑夜的安靜，原本急速的飆車就這麼橫停下來。

「它馬的你又想幹嘛？你早就知道這件事了對嗎？把人耍著玩你開心了吧！我早該知道吸血鬼都不是什麼好東西，滾開，假惺惺的騙子。」Red Hood下了機車，拿下安全帽，以對方從未看過的怒氣衝著對方吼。

「我不知道！我是聽你說到以前的事我才想到的，我真的不知道。」Nightwing急忙解釋，「喔～天，對，我是知道，但我知道只是知道，那並不是我自己經歷過的我怎麼認得出來，我沒有騙你，我要是知道你是他當年帶的那位男孩，我肯定不會……。」

「不會出現在我面前對嗎？吸血鬼。」Red Hood惡瞪對方，「那現在你就可以滾得遠遠的了，看在以前的份上，我這次就不拿槍幹掉你。」

「我很抱歉，我真的沒想到事情會變成這樣，Bruce他不告訴你只是不想把你捲進來，拜託你冷靜下來，他並不是～」Nightwing走上前，舉著手像是想觸摸對方一樣。

「不想把我捲進來？」Red Hood好像聽到什麼世上最好笑的笑話，諷刺地笑起來，「它馬的我早就進來了，我早就在這個該死的夜世界裡，什麼叫不想把我捲進來？哼，他甚至還幫我設定好了功用，你知道嗎～老子最恨被人命令、被人擅自決定好我該是什麼。」

「他沒有那個資格決定我該去做什麼事，」Red Hood伸手推了對方，「像個礙事地拋開，然後才在需要的時候撿回來命令，我的意願呢？該死的我的意願呢？我願不願意動手根本不在他的考慮範圍內，我的感受對他而言只是個屁，他根本不在乎我怎麼想，他在意的從來只有他規劃好的計畫，任何人都不能忤逆他，這樣他跟當初殺死我的吸血鬼有什麼不同？在你們的眼中，我什麼都不是，我只是個笑話！」

「Red…Jason，不，我們沒有把你當笑話，Bruce一直很重視你，他只是不想讓你去承擔會變成那樣的一切事情。」

「閉嘴！我不想再聽你狗屁。」Red Hood憤怒地揮手要對方閉嘴，所有的事物擋在他的怒氣前都顯得礙眼，在心中的怒火將他自己燒死之前，他一直很想撕碎什麼，一直很想毀滅些什麼，「你，Nightwing，你不懂，你根本沒資格說話，從被撿起就一直留在那的你沒有資格說話，你只需要乖乖在家當個爸爸的聽話好小孩，然後假惺惺地投以同情享受完美模範生的優越，當個令人同情的被害者，而不是被丟開，無視你的感受就擅自決定好你該一槍打爆你老爸的頭，永遠只能當個什麼都被否定的混蛋加害者，我若是你會有多輕鬆，你沒有立場跟我說這些屁話！」

一直都很想傷害什麼。

「你怎麼能說這種話？」始終歉疚的Nightwing此時表情終於破裂，他毫不客氣地抓起對方衣領，即使Red Hood再奮力掙扎都不放開死白地抓著，「你在跟我比？你覺得我的立場比較好？講得一副換成是我會比較輕鬆？你怎麼能說這種話！」

「我可是它馬的一張照片都不敢回去拿啊！」Nightwing咬著牙，與其說是生氣、倒不如說是悲痛的眼神，從Jason印象中始終都很積極開朗的臉上慢慢佈開，「你曾經問過我為什麼不回去、問過我怎麼這麼放得開，我告訴你，我放不開，我一直都放不開，我該死的超想回去，我想念我的朋友、我想念我的同事、我想念擺有我爸媽遺物的狹小房子，但我不能，我不能裝作自己還是人類去欺騙我所愛的人，讓他們陷入危險甚至害他們丟了性命，我甚至連張照片都不敢留，因為我怕看了我會不顧一切回去然後變成害死他們的兇手，而你現在跟我說我的立場比較輕鬆？我憑什麼跟你互換，我根本沒有東西能跟你換，我永遠都成不了你的立場！」

「Richard Grayson已經死了。」Nightwing彷彿耗盡力氣，或是終於招供自己的虛脫，他鬆開緊抓著對方衣領的手，無力的雙手抵在對方的肩上，他閉上眼睛，宛如在感受對方近距離的心跳聲。「Richard Grayson已經死了，甚至沒有屍體能跟親人葬在一起。」

活人的心跳。

「我怎麼能跟你比，我根本沒有資格跟你比。」Nightwing低下頭，掩去他的表情，「Jason，你還活著，我怎麼能跟你比。」

Red Hood沒有答話，也沒有推開對方，就只是安靜地站在那，看著對方可以徒手撕碎鬼怪的挺拔肩膀，在黑夜中勾起藍影，耀眼醒目，卻又微弱地像是被黑暗包圍的殘光。

在心中的怒火將他自己燃燒致死之前，他一直都很想傷害什麼，而他傷害了Nightwing，他知道。

傷害之後換得的不是心中平靜，而是更大的憤怒，對自己這麼混蛋遷怒別人的憤怒，他恨吸血鬼，他恨夜生物，他恨別人剝奪他的意願，但更多的是，他恨自己。

恨自己居然連自己的生命都無能為力，恨自己總是氣得不惜毀滅一切，把自己、把別人，全部都拖入憤怒的業火，同歸於盡。

但有些是不應該與他一起陪葬的，應該是耀眼地站在上方，像個明星，光彩奪目。

「滾。」Red Hood望向遠方，冷靜卻殘忍地開口，「我不想看到你。」

Nightwing沉默了一會後退開，抬起他鮮紅的雙眼，臉上已經沒有剛才的激動，但也沒有以往的開朗，只有疲倦，以及知道必須去面對的無奈。

「我很抱歉，對不起，因為我們的任性讓你遭受這種事情。」漸漸恢復成藍眼的Nightwing疲憊地開口，「我很抱歉。」

Red Hood並沒有回頭，只是保持沉默戴回安全帽，跨上機車騎車離開，拋下Nightwing，拋下令他惡厭的地方。

他要的從來都不是道歉。

『那時候，可說是我人生最充實的時候。』

不該是Nightwing，從來都不該是由Nightwing來道歉。

『是我一生中最棒的日子。』

Red Hood將油門催到底，無視速度，任由急速的風嘯刮破安靜的夜晚，拋諸腦後，只剩麻木的憤怒灼燒。

『總有一天，我們一定會見面。』

『只要你成為驅魔師。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我始終覺得即使Dick再開朗、想得再開，即使他並沒有不珍惜後來遇到的一切，只要還有意識，他仍舊會感嘆他曾經的過往，那種感情不是一筆勾銷就可以結束，他只是習慣把他藏在心裡，除非爆發，否則永不被察覺（包含他自己）。


	25. Chapter 25

「喔！老天，雖然早知道高譚是個瘋狂城市，但沒想到這麼瘋狂，到底怎麼搞的啊～之前明明沒這麼多爆炸性的狀況。」結束夜巡的Arsenal拍了拍身上的灰，全身髒兮兮的要是弄髒家裏，他女友絕對會手動超渡他，「感覺夜生物都暴躁起來到底是……哇喔～」

Arsenal一踏進門，就被室內的煙霧瀰漫給嚇到，如果不是聞出那是驅魔的藥草味，否則他還以為家裡是失火什麼的。

「老兄，你怎麼不開燈啊？黑壓壓地坐在那邊當個人體薰香機是怎麼啦？還真多虧你這下我連驅身上的陰氣都省了。」Arsenal驚訝地看向坐在漆黑客廳的Jason，菸上的火光頻繁地閃爍，顯示出對方是如何猛烈抽著菸，睜著銳利雙眼望著不知何處的前方。

「怎麼啦？擺出這麼可怕的表情。」脫下裝備的Roy問，他很難得看見如此沒反應的Jason，而這通常都代表對方是氣爆狀態，再加上桌上煙灰缸擠滿了煙蒂，他更可以確定他的好友肯定遇上了什麼不是打一槍就可以出氣的爛事，「上次看到你擺這付鬼樣是你聽見有吸血鬼殺掉數十位小孩的時候，是發生什麼…喔！上帝啊～這是什麼？祈禱紋銀彈？而且還是複雜度N倍的拉丁文！哇靠你哪來這些東西？這少說也有三百顆以上。」

「正確來說是五百顆。」終於有反應的Jason將抽完的菸按進早已爆滿的煙灰缸，再度新點上一根菸，像是極度疲倦般地推了推自己的眉頭。

「你哪來這些超高等貨啊？」Roy驚訝地摸著擺在桌上的盒子，「慢著，不會吧？我是在做夢嗎？聖體槍？老天這是傳說中本身就是聖器、夜生物碰了會受傷的聖體槍嗎？我真不敢相信有生之年能看見聖體槍，等等不要告訴我她的名字我在書上看過這把我猜得出來，…加百列？不對，加百列更加細長，對，是沙利葉，對！是她，喔～老天看看這是誰這可是沙利葉啊～」

「那麼喜歡你就拿去吧。」

「真的假的！你要送我？我太開心了兄弟，我……。」Roy一副收到世紀大禮的驚喜表情望向對方，隨後卻很戲劇化地塌下臉，從對武器的狂熱中恢復冷靜，「不、不對，如果你是不用槍的我還可以接受，但你分明也用槍，你沒有理由讓給我，而且有人送你這麼貴重的東西，那就表示這個東西對你意義非凡，我不能收。」

「反正我也不會用她。」彷彿桌上擺的東西只是堆垃圾，雖然他們兩人所有的裝備加起來都沒桌上那兩箱來得值錢，Jason攤在沙發上說。

「你是腦袋燒壞了嗎？這根本是神器耶你居然不用？」Roy傻眼地盯著對方，「要不是你現在已經抽了一打以上的草菸，我還以為你是變形人變的勒，發生什麼事情啦？難得看你這樣，我還以為沒有什麼事情是Red Hood處理不來的耶。」

「下週二晚上空下來，我們要去六號碼頭，對付地獄魔精。」Jason沒有理會對方的問題，「桌上的子彈你愛拿幾顆就拿幾顆，這是贊助。」

「贊助？」Roy看著起身關上聖體槍的盒子，提起來就準備要回房去的Jason，「是誰這麼大手筆委託的？居然還有贊助。」

「你最愛的都市傳說，Batman。」

「Bat…啊？」

Jason用回房間的關門聲回應Roy張大嘴巴的驚訝，他懶得聽對方接下來的震驚與詢問，他只想一個人安靜的待著，今晚沒有耗費太多體力，但他卻感到萬分疲憊，彷彿用盡所有力氣去把過去整個反轉一樣。

他低頭看了看自己手中提著的聖體槍槍盒，他沒有走向他的武器庫前慎重地放好，而是來到他堆雜物的櫃子，像是不願意再看到卻又無法丟掉的多餘物品，將它甩進櫃子的深處，永遠關上。

彷彿他從未擁有那把槍一般。

即使跟對方幾乎是吵翻甚至是敵對，但基於驅魔師的職責，Red Hood還是與Arsenal依約來到六號碼頭，畢竟對手是地獄魔精，屬於難纏的高階夜生物，若是不儘快除掉肯定會發生大規模傷亡。

「我記得很久之前就有驅魔師幹掉他，怎麼又能回來？」Arsenal拉著他的十字弓說。

「所以才需要我們，結界搞定了？」Red Hood將手槍的保險打開。

「酷，壟斷地緣陰氣，沒有環境就算寄生力再強也活不了，想到這招的真是天才。」Arsenal精準地將弓箭射進最後一處地面，「搞定。」

「但取而代之的風險就是～根本殺蟲劑。」Red Hood舉起槍瞄準從地上冒出、猙獰地向他們撲來的夜妖精。

「把藏在裡面的怪東西都給趕出來啦！」Arsenal朝那群夜妖精拋出一顆聖光彈，宣告戰鬥正式開始。

兩位驅魔師開始清理這群雜碎，真正的大咖地獄魔精則是留給Batman他們去對付，在幾乎耳鳴的尖銳鬼哭與震盪的地面，Red Hood知道兩個可說是魔王等級的兩隻怪已經打在一起。

「哇喔～近距離感受高階夜生物的廝殺耶～」Arsenal轉身朝著Red Hood身後的敵人開槍，「我還沒問過你是怎麼跟Batman搭上的，那可是Batman耶！」

「我也不想好嗎。」Red Hood趁著空檔換上新的彈夾，他沒有使用銀彈，對付這些夜妖精用聖水加持過的子彈就足夠，不需要浪費。

「其實我比較驚訝的是你居然不是先幹掉他而是跟他合作。」Arsenal說，「我對吸血鬼沒你那麼熟，但我猜他好像算是吸血鬼？雖然我沒看過這麼誇張的東西，而你是Red Hood耶～專門收拾吸血鬼出名的Red Hood。」

「我不想談這件事。」Red Hood冷冷地說。

「好吧～不要多管閒事，保命守則。」Arsenal聳聳肩，他並不介意對方拒絕回答，畢竟會踏入夜世界成為其中一員的，要不就是繼承長輩、要不就是有不愉快的私人因素，他很尊重個人隱私，尤其當他的好友不是破口大罵而是冷淡回答的時候，他是好夥伴，而不是對方老媽，不該他管就不要硬管。

突然間，一抹龐大的黑影撞進他們面前的地面，Red Hood眼一瞇，轉過身立刻抽出身後裝有銀彈的槍，朝身上有著不少抓傷的地獄魔精開槍。

「該死的驅魔師！」地獄魔精揮手打掉子彈，雖然被擋掉但抗魔的銀彈仍然對他的爪子造成傷害。

「該死的是你。」Red Hood將槍口略為往下，朝著對方的膝蓋開槍打算封鎖對方的行動力，在此同時對方也伸手攻擊他，但在還來不及碰到他之前，地獄魔精伸出的手臂就被衝過來的Nightwing給削掉，地獄魔精甚至來不及哀號，從天而降的巨大黑影將他撞飛壓倒在地。

「重組、二段！」Batman沙啞地喊完，就張口狠狠咬住地獄魔精的肩膀，壓制的四肢以利爪刺進對方固定。

「啊？」Arsenal一頭霧水地解決圍攻他們的夜妖精，他完全聽不懂Batman說的那些話，但Red Hood卻不一樣，彷彿這樣的命令直接印在他的潛意識中，他毫不猶豫地立刻念起祈禱詞，用普通那把朝地面打出三顆，再以裝有銀彈那把配合音節瞄準地獄魔精開槍。

地獄魔精不是沒有掙扎，他狠狠抓傷壓制他的Batman，用尾巴打飛攻擊他的Nightwing，但一切已經來不及，當Batman算準時間鬆手閃開時，起身的地獄魔精只能看見Red Hood舉起用十字架纏住手握著的槍，朝他的腦袋射入一枚銀彈。

他痛苦地大喊，他不相信這群混帳居然能聯合板倒他，他不相信他好不容易復活回來卻又被幹掉，他不相信，他不相信他們居然與低賤的人類聯手，這群叛徒！

「我不知道你們為什麼要站在人類那邊，這實在荒妙無比，這實在太可笑了，你以為光是幹掉我就沒事了嗎？」從雙眼開始流出鮮血的地獄魔精仰頭扭怒吼，他的身軀已經開始不自然地扭曲，「你們以為幹掉我就沒事了嗎！愚蠢的傢伙啊～好戲才剛開始，閣下，你就好好期待好戲的登場，然後你就會知道這一切有多令人發噱。」

「而在此之前，你會先下地獄。」飛在空中的Batman，伸出尖爪朝下衝刺貫穿地獄魔精的頭，直直將對方剖開，被對切的夜生物並沒有噴濺出血肉，而是在分離時就化成灰，徹底地從生物變成了一團灰沙，但並沒有就此隨風散去，而是在原地旋轉直升天際，消失在遙遠的空中，留下將地板打凹痕跡的Batman，他收起翅膀，渾身是血地背對著Red Hood他們，而Nightwing則是扶著自己的手臂走過來，顯然剛剛的挨打弄斷了他的手，不過幸好夜妖精已經都被Arsenal收拾乾淨，他不需要再進入戰鬥狀態。

「Batman，高譚最出名的都市傳說哼～」Red Hood輕挑卻沒有笑意地開口，毫不畏懼地迎上轉過身面對自己的壓迫黑影，「那麼偉大的Batman，告訴我，我現在手中的槍裝著銀彈、掛著十字架，然後面前站著以前跟我有關係現在卻是個吸血鬼的夜生物，我該怎麼作？」

「呃…Red Hood？」Arsenal原本想阻止他的夥伴講出這些激怒對方的話，但又覺得自己似乎不方便插手這件事情，因此也只是微微地出聲之後就不再多話，這狀況真是太詭異了。

不過Batman並沒有如Arsenal所擔心地被激怒，甚至也沒擺出任何夜生物會對驅魔師的反應，只是沉默地望著對方，才緩緩地開口。

「作你該做的。」Batman說，他看了擅自跳到自己背上的Nightwing一眼後，張開翅膀，向Red Hood繼續說：「作你該做的，驅魔師。」

而Red Hood的回答就是立刻開槍，冷眼且果決，但銀彈並沒有傷害到Batman，翅膀煽起的強風與衍生出來的黑影甩開子彈，下一瞬間，他就載著Nightwing飛離了Red Hood的射程範圍，消失在黑暗中，留下被擋掉的子彈掉落在地上的清脆聲，以及注定立場對立的兩位驅魔師。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 破壞氣氛的後話  
> 「太好啦！終於成功搭到便車了～」知道對方礙於面子一定不會把他甩下來的Dick表示開心。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我愛老梗。

腦袋彷彿是裝在空殼中被搖晃一樣，他覺得全世界似乎都在晃動且暈眩，眼前的景象不斷生出殘影讓他無法看清，只有疼痛跟昏沉佔據他所有的感覺，暈沉地讓他即使用力甩頭也扔不出這種嘔吐感。

這是在哪？

面前的景象終於停止晃動，他扶著還在發昏的頭想要爬起來，但當他移動四肢時才發覺自己似乎被鎖在一個台子上，台子四周有著充滿血腥味的凹槽，他根本不記得自己到底是怎麼來，發生了什麼事情，他恍惚地看著四周，莊嚴高挑的環境與一排排的長木椅像是個祭壇，他開始覺得有點呼吸困難，想要扯掉綁住他的鐵鍊但他使不上力，他掙扎地轉頭，看見地板上插著一枚像是蝙蝠形狀的飛鏢，那枚飛鏢雖然模糊卻完全吸引他的目光，他沒有眨眼地直盯著那枚飛鏢，彷彿藉此獲得力量般他開始激烈掙扎，終於他幸運地擺脫了那些鐵鍊，但劇烈的晃動也讓他就此摔下台子，讓頭還在疼痛的他忍不住閉上眼睛哀號起來。

這裡是哪裡？我又是誰？

他努力地張開眼，全身似乎快要散掉的沈重讓他一度想就此放棄然後睡去，但他知道不行，下意識知道不行，他必須掙扎，他必須想起來這些，趴在地上的他奮力地試圖移動自己的身軀，此時他發覺原本釘在那的飛鏢不見了，但他努力移動的手卻碰到了某樣東西，他幾乎動彈不得，不過這不能阻止他想抓住那樣東西的決心，彷彿他身上壓著千斤巨石，他光是要動根手指就花費自己全身的力量，最後，慶幸地終於可說是抓住溺水時的浮木，他勾到了那個的東西，而就在他抓起那樣東西的瞬間，他幾乎無法動彈的身軀就瞬間恢復自由，腦袋也不再那麼劇痛，他驚訝地爬起來，看向被他抓在手中的東西。

一個刻有紅色蝙蝠標誌的十字架。

對了，他就是在心臟停止跳動前看見殺了吸血鬼的那枚疑似蝙蝠形狀飛鏢，他想成為那樣的人，殺死吸血鬼的人，才憑著模糊印象大略畫出那個形狀當作自己的標誌，那是他的目標、他的護身符。

對，我是驅魔師，我是Red Hood。

Red Hood甩著頭，終於想起自己是誰的他握緊十字架，此時他的腦袋已經找回清晰的思路，他認出這裡是當年他小時候被吸血鬼殺死的那個地方，就在那個台子上，被割開無數傷口，放乾他的血。

面具還戴在臉上，那麼就表示還有救，沒有被滲透到這麼裡面。Red Hood碰了碰自己的面具，確認自身狀況，他保持的冷靜，即使這裡熟悉地令他想吐，雖然頭不再痛，但他仍舊想不起來自己為何會陷入這種狀況，也找不到自己身上其它的東西，或者該說他完全不記得自己身上應該有什麼，這不是好事，他得趕快想起來。

當他站起身往前走的時候，他踢到一個東西，難聽的金屬刮過地面的聲音尖銳地迴盪在室內，他低頭一看，是一把沾滿血跡的鐵鍬，他連猜都不用猜就知道上面的血跡一定是自己的，他記得這個，他只是吸血鬼享樂的玩意，吸血鬼熱愛用鈍器虐待身為玩具的他們。

好了Red Hood，你已經想起它馬的悲慘過去，不要再去想它，快想想你後來的事情。Red Hood撇開眼神，催促自己不要陷進去，他必須想起來他到底為什麼會在這，他扶著木長椅，忍受著又開始的頭痛，小心翼翼坐在椅子上，他將十字架纏在自己的手上，雙手握緊低下頭，像是虔誠的教徒在祈禱，他緊閉眼睛一個字一個字，不記得卻又潛意識知道地唸出斷斷續續的音節，很機械、像是背書的死板，但在他吐出那些字之後，他的頭痛就開始慢慢減輕，然後他想起高譚，他想起他有一位朋友代號叫做Arsenal，他想起他好像因為什麼事情感到煩躁，煩得令他抓狂，然後，然後他接了他朋友的一個任務，想要藉由忙碌來忽略那份暴躁。

是什麼事情讓他煩躁？他又接了什麼任務？

Red Hood張開眼睛，他抬起頭，摸向自己的後腰，他想起來自己這裡應該有一把槍，裝有銀彈泛著聖光的槍，他一直都有準備在這裡，然後，慶幸地他的確摸到了，雖然他很確信剛剛這把槍並不在這，但就跟那枚飛鏢、他的十字架甚是鐵鍬一樣，都是憑空出現、然後在他忽略後消失不見，他急忙握緊然後抽出，確認槍內裝有一枚銀彈，他拉開保險保持警戒，好，至少他有武器了，雖然只有一顆但總比沒有好，這是好的開始，但他仍然想不出為何他人會在這裡，而且，這裡是不是開始燃燒了？就像當初他死前那樣，失去意識前看見飛鏢，聽見打鬥及哀號聲，聞到爆炸的火藥味，與吸血鬼、人類的尖叫混成一團成為他生前最後的印象。

吸血鬼，對，他記得，最後有一隻吸血鬼來取他僅存的血，從那扇門，打開，然後走來。

Red Hood舉起槍，瞄準面前的那扇大門，四周爆炸與燃燒的聲音越來越猛烈，他甚至都感受到那個熱度，一切就像他小時候失去意識前看到的那樣。

隨著火光與尖叫，門慢慢地被推開。

吸血鬼。

Red Hood在他失去意識前記得的最後那聲爆炸聲響起的同時，朝著從那扇門走來的吸血鬼，瞄準對方的心臟，扣下扳機開槍。

這次不該是他被殺掉，他不會再重蹈覆轍，即時一切都跟以前一模一樣，但這次不會，這次死的不會是他，死的會是他一輩子憎恨的吸血鬼，這次會死的是他想要報仇的吸血鬼，會是那些他痛恨的吸血鬼。

擊中吸血鬼後他依然保持他拿槍的姿勢，銳利且飽滿怒火地瞪著那隻吸血鬼，那隻吸血鬼彷彿很驚訝自己會被射中般瞪大眼睛，然後低頭看向自己的胸口，鮮紅的血液從傷口流出，隨著鮮血的滴落吸血鬼失去力氣跪了下來，此時吸血鬼抬頭看向Red Hood，非人的紅眼透露的卻不是Red Hood印象中吸血鬼憤怒的眼神，而是近乎關心，甚至比較偏向是安慰的目光，他不記得吸血鬼會露出這種表情，他不認為吸血鬼會對人露出安穩的微笑，彷彿受傷的人是他，而不是從口中流下鮮血的自己，不斷地告訴他沒事、沒關係，一切將會安好。

『已經沒事了。』

『一切都將會安好的。』

就像曾經不顧自己即使灼傷也要安撫亡靈的那個擁抱。

『你已經連續抽了好幾個禮拜的菸，我都快以為房子變成靈媒的藥草屋了，我知道你仇視夜生物但有必要下手這麼狠嗎？我是人類看了都怕了。最近你在煩躁什麼？連Kori都受不了你了，欸，別瞪我，我也不想多管閒事但說真的我不能放我的朋友不管，呃、我是不知道你到底跟Batman與Nightwing有什麼關係啦！但有必要這麼煩躁嗎？你是立志殺死吸血鬼的驅魔師，而他們就是吸血鬼，我實在看不出來你有什麼好煩躁的，啊不就是殺死吸血鬼而已，你本來就是在作這件事啊～』

他想起來他的好友Roy這麼對他說。

『唉～你這麼不眠不休清光夜生物是很勤勞沒錯啦！一年的工作量都被你在短短幾週就做完了，但真的沒必要……好吧！你說了算，反正都也睡不著是嗎，嗯？你說之前我又發現那個魔法陣的那個任務喔？呃～我的確是抽不出手處理但你確定？你最近的精神狀況暴躁得比Kori生理期前還狂暴…哎呀好啦我亂講的饒命啦！好啦～既然你想要任務那就交給你處理吧！不過你要小心喔～』

他想起來他之前一直想藉由戰鬥的勞累來逃避那份煩躁，他想起B，想起Batman，想起他終於見到他的導師卻被排除在外、無視意願的命令。

他想起……。

『喔～你是那種眼見為憑的人吧！』

『神父裝還意外地滿適合你嘛～』

舉著槍的Red Hood望著眼前跪在地上，垂著眼、身軀漸漸倒下的吸血鬼。

『我跟那個惡靈，在人類眼中，有什麼差別呢～』

『知道我不是人類還這麼信任我。』

當初那隻要來取他的血的吸血鬼，是全身漆黑有著藍紋的嗎？

『謝謝你。』

『Jason。』

他想起曾經有一抹溫暖，在燭光下倚著他，聽他細數過往。

……不過你要小心喔～那隻夜生物應該是擅長迷惑跟精神控制的幻魔怪，他會讓你混淆過去的回憶跟現在的現實。

他想起Nightwing。

Red Hood艱困地緩緩放下槍，他的四周開始崩塌，所有的東西都開始粉碎，但他眼前倒在地上的吸血鬼卻沒有消失，對方身下的血泊越來越大，趴在廢棄的公園地上，他正在對付那隻幻魔怪的地點。

為什麼…為什麼Nightwing會在這？

他們明明已經好幾個禮拜沒見面，他拒絕見Nightwing，而Nightwing也不敢見他，之前的供需約定也在那次吵架後破裂，Nightwing不該來見他、Nightwing不該出現在這，即使他隱約察覺有什麼東西暗中跟來，但他一直以為只是低階夜生物路過錯覺，Red Hood幾乎忍不住顫抖地放下槍，他想起他跟幻魔怪苦戰很久，他的腹部已經受傷，他的背已經被劃傷好幾道，頭部也流著血，他想起他的子彈只剩下剛剛那枚，他想起他沒料到幻魔怪有所準備地對準他施展幻術。

所以Nightwing是來幫他的？而他開槍殺死了Nightwing？

不、這不是真的，這也是幻影吧？這也是幻影吧！

像是終於找回全身力氣的Red Hood急忙跑過去，他扶起已經不會動的Nightwing，對方的嘴角以及胸口不斷流下鮮血，半掩的雙眼已經沒有神，Red Hood急忙抽出小刀將卡在體內不斷侵蝕對方的銀彈挖出來，很好，不是打中心臟正中心而是側邊，還沒有徹底灰化應該還有救，只要心臟還沒灰化，一定還有救，他將自己原本就有傷的手用刀劃得更開，扳開Nightwing的嘴，試圖將自己的血送進對方的口中，但對方持續從體內流出的血液卻沖開了他的血，一點都進不了對方的嘴裡。

……你是立志殺死吸血鬼的驅魔師，而他們就是吸血鬼，我實在看不出來你有什麼好煩躁的，啊不就是殺死吸血鬼而已。

「該死的，Nightwing！你快給我喝！」

他看著躺在他懷裡一點反應都沒有的Nightwing，他知道他為什麼這麼煩躁，他終於願意承認他為何這麼煩躁。

因為並不是殺死吸血鬼這麼簡單，這根本不是這麼簡單的事。

他一點都不想殺死他們，他不想要Batman死，他不想要Nightwing死，但他是驅魔師，他必須這麼作，夜生物襲擊人類、驅魔師獵殺夜生物，天經地義，永不間斷的循環。

但他真的不想，他不想看到Nightwing安靜地倒在那，從胸口開始慢慢滲出了血與灰，他不想要他死，他不想要他們死，即使他們是夜生物，即使他們是他最痛恨的吸血鬼。

即使他必須這麼作。

「實現願望的感想如何？逆轉過去宰掉害死你的吸血鬼感覺很好吧～」

突然傳來的聲音令Red Hood瞬間僵硬，他感覺到他的四肢正在冷卻，因為他心中有一塊地方正在發熱，像是火燒的翻滾，所以相較之下他其它地方都顯得冷，包含他的腦袋、包含他的意志，越冷就越清楚，心中越熱，就越知道自己該要幹嘛。

他要那個混帳魂飛魄散，他要那個混蛋死到連地獄都下不去。

「你這狗養的！！」

Red Hood拿著小刀衝過去，知道Red Hood已經沒有子彈的幻魔怪根本不怕，幻魔怪只是持續高聲笑著，他就知道人類果然很有趣，而且居然會有即使被殺也不憎恨人類的吸血鬼，實在太有趣。

Red Hood沒有理會幻魔怪的嘲笑，他從來沒有這麼清楚自己要幹嘛，他要對方死，死得徹底，死得痛苦，他要把自己的痛苦雙倍還給對方，他要復仇，Red Hood就是為了報仇才存在的，他跳上幻魔怪的背部，徒手握住小刀的刀鋒，彷彿感受不到痛一樣狠狠握緊刀鋒，舉起手把沾滿他的血的小刀刺入對方後頸，奮力得直到刀刃劃入自己的手骨，直到整把刀推入對方的身體裡，然後唸起祈禱詞，冰冷的、尖銳的，宛如詛咒般一個字一個字壓迫對方，像個噬血魔咒，透過鮮血流入對方體內，深深植入他的憎恨與痛苦。

「這是什麼？你作了什麼？住手、住手！」

而原本以為小刀傷只不過是抓癢的幻魔怪此時震驚地哀號起來，他伸手想將Red Hood抓下來，但Red Hood卻絲毫不為所動，即使身上又被抓出好幾道傷口，也不停止他的唸句，彷彿他除了唸詞之外，他早已對其它事物無感，無論是什麼都無法撼動他，他只看到刀子、他只看到鮮血，他只看到他要殺死的敵人。

Red Hood的憤怒。

幻魔怪慘叫得更淒厲，他的全身燃燒起來，沒有火焰卻開始起泡、冒煙，彷彿從內部開始崩壞，之後開始碎裂，一點一滴從他的身體中崩解，他不斷地慘叫，直到夜風帶走他最後一顆灰塵為止，他都有意識地受到痛苦的折磨。

解決幻魔怪後，Red Hood收起刀子，顧不得自己其中一隻手基本上是報銷狀態，他抱起Nightwing，不知道該高興Nightwing還沒灰化消失，還是該難過Nightwing的傷口崩裂得越來越大，他甚至還已經可以看見Nightwing停止跳動受損的心臟。

明明是強大到不行的吸血鬼，明明是只要吸血就可以自我痊癒的吸血鬼，但Nightwing卻已經沒有意識，即使Red Hood身上到處都流著血，Nightwing依然連舔都不舔，就像是他一直克制自己的吸血量一樣，固執得不肯張口，Red Hood從未這麼痛恨對方的自制力。

再這樣下去Nightwing肯定會消失。

Red Hood握緊自己受傷的手，用疼痛讓自己冷靜下來，現在不是哀傷的時候，他必須救Nightwing，他不能就這樣讓Nightwing死去消失，他還沒有準備好失去他，他還沒有準備好去承受這個。

他用雙手穿過對方的背與膝蓋，將Nightwing整個人抱起來，深怕加速對方傷口的侵蝕灰化地如易碎品般小心抬起，他知道那個人一定能夠救他，既然能夠造出Nightwing，那麼一定也能救他，Red Hood就這麼維持讓對方躺在他懷裡的姿勢，騎車飆往他先前百般痛恨的Wayne宅邸。


	27. Chapter 27

開門的是一位端莊老管家，雖然是人類但他似乎非常能理解狀況，對於一個滿身是血的人抱著身上開了個洞的吸血鬼的狀況一點都不感到困惑，反而是能理解Red Hood的慌張一樣，完全不需要Red Hood開口解釋甚至還直接打斷，急忙引領他到一間房間，要他將Nightwing放在床上，絲毫不介意鮮血滴在昂貴的地毯上或是舒適的床舖。

「我已經通知外出參加董事宴會的Bruce少爺，他會儘快趕回來的。」

老管家的話讓Red Hood想起今晚是滿月，沒想到距離他們的爭執居然已經過了一個月，他覺得應該更久，卻又覺得居然如此不知不覺。

「Jason小少爺，請放心，Bruce少爺一定有辦法的。」

老管家避開傷口，輕輕地把手放在他的手腕上意示他放鬆，Red Hood才發覺自己居然不顧受傷緊握著，傷口因為擠壓而大量滲出的血從手指縫隙滴下，Red Hood不意外對方會知道他的名字，但這樣的稱謂實在太超過了，當他正打算開口回絕老管家的稱呼時，房間的落地窗突然整個碎裂，一名身穿西裝的男子伸著漆黑的蝙蝠翅膀走進來，完全無視破裂的玻璃以及因為翅膀而背部整個被撕開的昂貴西裝。

儘快趕回來是嗎？是啊！沒有哪個交通工具能夠快過Batman的飛行速度。

回來的Bruce沒有看向站在一旁的Red Hood跟Alfred，而是直接走到躺在床上的Nightwing身邊，他看了看幾乎快整個胸口都被腐蝕的傷，又看了半掩著雙眼的Nightwing的臉。

「我已經把銀彈挖出來。」Red Hood用著比自己想像中還沙啞的聲音解釋，「是我……。」

「我知道。」Bruce制止對方的發言，他很平靜，平靜得像是無論是怎樣都不重要一樣，只是持續望著Nightwing。

然後，他伸手將Nightwing的眼睛闔上，溫和、輕柔地，讓Nightwing像是睡著般安靜地躺著。

「驅魔師的存在就是為了剷除夜生物。」Bruce冷靜地開口，「你只是作了你該作的事，至少他還能保持人形樣貌死去。」

「你這是什麼意思？」Red Hood不敢置信地走到Bruce面前，「你救不了他？你不是他的父親嗎？這不可能。」

「我的確可以用血救他，但他傷得太重，這次救醒他，只會讓他變得更像個怪物，讓他更加吸血鬼化，那還不如讓他保有人類外表的尊嚴，安祥的死去。」Bruce沒有直視Red Hood的眼神，他伸手將Nightwing額頭上的頭髮撥開，像是在最後要好好記得這個人的樣貌一樣看著，「這樣就好，這是他最好的結局。」

「Bruce少爺……。」

「你它馬的開什麼玩笑！」Red Hood的大吼打斷了管家的話，他拎起對方的衣服逼Bruce看向他，「你現在就立刻救活他，我才不管什麼狗屁的更像個怪物，我更不關心什麼吸血鬼化，我只要他醒來，我只要他現在活過來，它馬的其它什麼的我根本不在乎！」

「你不懂，這樣只會害他更－」

「我會殺了他。」強行打斷對話的Red Hood推開Bruce，他低下頭，不顧手的傷口死命地用手掌抵著額頭、遮住雙眼，彷彿再也受不了頭痛的瘋狂大吼，「夠了！我會殺了他，我會殺了你們，就算不需要我動手我也會親眼看著你們死透，我不管他醒來後會變成什麼，之後我會殺了他，無論天涯海角我會追殺你們到死為止。」

「而現在，」Red Hood抬起頭，伸手指著躺在床上的人，「我要他醒來，我要他現在活過來，他現在不准死，我不准他死，這是你欠我的，這是它馬你們欠我的，你要我配合你該死的計畫，可以，沒問題，我會做到，而現在～救活他，現在！」

Bruce沒有開口，他看著幾乎比Nightwing還狼狽的Red Hood，全身都沾有血跡站在那，直直地瞪著他，額頭上印有剛剛手掌壓過而留下的血，混著頭上傷口的血液，沿著臉部線條劃過眉毛、滴於眼角緩緩流下，彷彿血淚，在臉龐上流下一道鮮紅的痕跡。

這是詛咒。

Bruce低下眼神，這一切都是對他的詛咒，他永遠逃不了、他永遠都破解不了，受詛咒的人永遠都拯救不了人，只會把人同樣捲入不幸。

這的確是他欠他的，永遠都無法補償的虧欠。

「你們都出去吧！接下來的事情人類幫不上忙。」Bruce轉頭看著Nightwing說，「Alfred，帶Jason去治療，幫他包紮、止血。」

「你保證你會救他？」Red Hood無視管家上前的指引，堅持問。

「我保證。」

獲得對方的承諾，Red Hood才不情願地跟管家一起離開房間，關上門，留給人類毫無辦法的夜生物空間。


	28. Chapter 28

「請坐，Jason小少爺。」管家將Red Hood帶到另一間房間，慎重地請對方坐下後，開始熟練地準備起醫療物品。

「謝謝。」Red Hood有些不適應地道謝，對方有禮的態度讓他不自覺拾回他曾經被教導過的禮儀，「不過你沒有必要叫我…小少爺什麼的，我不是，也擔待不起。」

「Bruce少爺並不是什麼貼心的好長輩。」Alfred將棉花與紗布擺放到乾淨的鐵盤中，彷彿沒有聽出對方諷刺的口吻，他微微彎起嘴角，像是在跟人講別人壞話似地，「但願他知道要把棉花糖插在竹籤上而不是丟進火裡。」

Red Hood愣住了，他沒料到對方居然會知道這件事，吃驚得連要擺出防備模樣都忘記。

「我就猜到應該是您，提議用烤棉花糖討好男孩這手可是我教的。」Alfred繼續手中準備藥品的工作，「抱歉，我似乎太過得意忘形到忘記自我介紹，我是Alfred Pennyworth，Wayne的老管家，請叫我Alfred就好，介意嗎？」

Red Hood看到對方朝他的外套伸手才意會過來對方是要他脫掉外套，他婉拒對方的幫忙與協助，自行脫下外套與上衣，看對方如此慎重接過衣服的模樣，讓他想要自己包紮傷口的要求越來越難以說出口。

「我從小看著Bruce少爺長大，到現在。」Alfred作了簡單的關係講解，他有效率地從較嚴重的傷口開始處理，「而關於您的事情，我也略有耳聞，您的消息，是我在接到當時還是驅魔師的Bruce少爺加密書信中，令我最開心的事情，您無法想像我有多期待能見到您，我非常好奇是有多活潑的少年才能讓Bruce少爺如此人性地擔心，畢竟能讓Bruce少爺不知道該怎麼辦的狀況實在太過鮮少，相當令我惋惜自己不在現場目睹這些，雖然我很遺憾是在這樣的情勢下見到您。」

「B有跟你說過我的事情？」Red Hood好奇了，他從未想過B還有聯繫的人，他一直以為對方是獨行者。

「當然，很多，您想像不出來他在信中寫了多少屬於親子問題的困惑，他一直不確定能把您教好，顯然，Bruce少爺對他患有的表達障礙仍有自知之明。」Alfred剪開紗布，細心包紮著，「謝謝您當初陪著他，像個家人，而這也是我稱呼你為小少爺的原因，當初多虧有您，教導他該如何身為一位長輩、一名導師，看在我孤身老人的份上，請不要拒絕我這份稱呼，否則Richard小少爺肯定要抗議我偏心了。」

「或許他只是騙你，根本沒有這回事。」Red Hood乾澀地說，「那些都是哄人的話。」

「我明白以我的立場不適合談這件事，也不奢望您能相信，但Bruce少爺的確是很重視您，從以前到現在都不變。」

「喔？那他為什麼變成這樣？」Red Hood諷刺地問，明明是連怎麼會變成夜生物的原因都拒絕向他說明，那還可真是與眾不同的重視。

Alfred沒有回答，他熟練地處理著對方背部的傷口，輕柔地將血跡擦掉、消毒，房間中頓時只剩更換剪刀等工具碰撞到鐵盤的響聲。

「是一個詛咒。」許久，出乎Red Hood意料的，Alfred緩緩開口，「Bruce少爺成為驅魔師，找遍了各種解除詛咒的方式，但仍然沒有尋獲，那不該是任何人該擔的責任，他只能接受，而不是讓別人去負擔這無解的問題。」

「或許，Bruce少爺相信要是告訴您，您一定會為這無解的事而心有不甘，即使您不需要為此負責。」

「但我有權知道這件事情。」相當驚訝對方居然開口回答，面對這樣的善意Red Hood的態度不自覺地收起尖銳。

「是的，我也這麼認為，您看，Bruce少爺的表達障礙，他總是把人推開。」Alfred搖搖頭，「他總是相信受詛咒的人只會害人於不幸，即便他真心想要給人幸福。」

「謝謝您，以及，我很抱歉。」

「所以你也是要我接受我必須看著他們死的安排嗎？」聽著管家的答謝與歉意，Red Hood望著前方問，他受夠了他人的道歉，彷彿是在逼他若是不接受、對不起人的反而是他，但他從來都沒有這麼多寬容。

「看著他們痛苦。」管家放下剪斷繃帶的剪刀，開口說，「看著他們離我而去，我比誰都更加難過，Jason小少爺，我比誰都難過。」

「……抱歉。」Jason拿下面具，像是要分散自己的過失帶來的尷尬，他用手摸著多米諾面具。

他一直覺得所有人都逼迫他去接受他必須擔上確認Bruce他們的死的責任，職業、朋友甚至是當事人都為他鋪好這條無法回頭、沒有其它選項的路，為他決定好他未來該是怎樣，而他卻從未料到，這條路上有的不只有他的憤怒。

哀傷、不甘及無奈。

不只有他的憤怒而已。

「這不是您的錯，這不是任何的錯。」管家平和地說，「我反倒要謝謝您，讓少爺同意救Richard小少爺，不管是為了Richard小少爺，還是為了Bruce少爺，我都要感謝您。」

「但看起來B不想救他。」Red Hood說。

「長期睡眠不足會影響判斷力，尤其是腦中不斷響起可怕的催眠時更是。」Alfred慎重表示，「Richard小少爺帶給Bruce少爺的影響遠比他想像得大，在只有Bruce少爺一個人時，少爺惡化的速度極快，甚至有幾次差點撐不過去，但自從Richard小少爺出現後，惡化緩和下來、也越來越能忍受腦中那些邪惡的聲音，而Richard小少爺惡化的速度也不如少爺估算的快。」

「我身為人類無法得知Bruce少爺的痛苦，即使想作點什麼，也無能為力，而這部份能陪伴少爺的，就只有Richard小少爺。」Alfred剪斷繃帶，細心地以透氣膠帶貼好，「雖然對Richard小少爺很抱歉，但我真心感謝有他的出現，沒有他，Bruce少爺不可能撐到現在。」

「所以為了他們兩人，我得謝謝您，替少爺作了正確的判斷。」

Jason沒有等到Dick醒來，他接受了管家的完善包紮與簡單食物，就離開Wayne家，他承認他有點想念管家的貼心招呼與手作甜品，而讓他更放在心上的是Alfred的談話內容，如果是在他生氣的狀態下肯定會認為管家只是在為他的少爺開脫，但平靜且安穩的對談中，反而讓他覺得自己才是被安慰到的那個人，或許他無法理解B在想什麼，但他知道Dick的妥協、知道Alfred的關心，意外的，他開始對一切不再那麼憤怒。

『保持你的效率，Red Hood。』

很諷刺地，他想起先前Bruce說的話，如果這一切已經來不及改變，那是否就這樣接受它？當所有人都在為接受這個事實努力的時候，當即使逃避也改變不了事實的時候，他能作什麼？

『能遇見你的確也挺不賴的啊！』

他能作什麼？

Jason望著自己房間窗外的滿月，想起那個擁抱。

在月光下，那個即使灼傷也要安撫亡靈的擁抱。

 

Dick感覺到自己全身似乎輕盈起來，這不太對，在他失去意識之前他記得應該是疼痛沈重不已的感覺才對，現在卻如此輕鬆，甚至是飽滿力量般充實，難不成吸血鬼也能上天堂？不、不對，雖然他對天堂沒什麼概念，但他確信自己不是上天堂，天堂應該平靜而不是舒暢，天堂應是夢幻而不是額頭上穩定的溫暖，彷彿藉由那股覆在他額頭上的溫度，傳染全身，提醒著自己仍活著，仍有機會睜開眼留在人間中，提醒著自己，仍有人在等待他的甦醒。

他緩緩張開眼睛，在睜眼的瞬間，額頭上的溫暖消失了，取而代之的是有些模糊的視野，暗色的房間讓他輕鬆適應並找回自己的聚焦，看見Bruce、人形的Bruce站在旁邊看著他。

「…嘿～Bruce。」Dick緩慢坐起身，雖然身體不再疼痛甚至稱得上舒服，但記憶的斷層感還是讓他需要花點時間適應。

「臉。」Bruce面無表情地說。

「臉？」Dick困惑，他還是保持以往的專注，沒有鬆懈露出原形才對。

Bruce沒有回答，從旁邊的櫃子中拿了一面鏡子遞給對方，Dick接過鏡子照起自己，鏡中的他跟之前的樣貌一樣，並沒有失去人類的外表，但卻比先前蒼白許多，甚至是不像活人的死白，暗青色的血管從他的頸部攀爬至臉頰，彷彿邪惡從體內朝向腦袋侵蝕的軌跡，畫出死亡的藤蔓。

「調整你習慣的意識。」Bruce伸出手指抵在對方雙眉間，「專心。」

Dick順從地閉上眼，用比平時還多一點的專注凝聚在被輕壓住的地方，不久，他臉上的青色血管消失了，臉色也恢復成原本他還是人類的模樣，見Dick已經成功重新調整自己的外表維持，他收回手說：「我會讓Alfred增加你的食用血的量。」

「Jason呢？他沒事吧？」漸漸適應體內比之前還強大的魔力，Dick找回自己失去意識前的記憶，他擔心地問。

「沒事，我讓Alfred幫他治療了。」

「…我以為我昏了至少有半天。」聽到對方回答的Dick放心下來，開始跟本來以為看不到人形的Bruce閒話家常，「沒想到還沒天亮。」

「不，已經天亮了。」

「咦？」

Dick此時才發覺四周拉上厚重窗簾的窗戶下方的確透出微光，但如果已經天亮那為何Bruce還是人形？他記得時效已經過了才對，他驚訝地看向轉頭就離開的Bruce，此時他才發覺對方彷彿在強忍什麼的緊繃臉色以及對方皮膚上飄散出的黑霧，急忙離開的步伐甚至已經被黑影包圍至看不見腳。

在Bruce幾乎像是逃離地離開房間關門的下一刻，Alfred就端著盤子打開房門走進來，放在床頭邊的桌上。

「我想您才剛被救回來應該不餓，所以我準備了一些點心給您，我想您應該會嘴饞。」

「真是太愛你了，Alf。」Dick開心地看著管家準備的手制糕點與飲品，「Bruce還好嗎？已經天亮了照理說他應該已經是Batman模樣才對？」

「Bruce少爺下到洞窟去了。」

除非是人形否則不出現在宅邸內，這是他們不成文的規定，是Bruce對自己變成夜生物讓家族蒙羞的最大讓步，只有在能化為人形時他才允許自己踏入Wayne宅邸的地磚上，即使管家認為根本沒必要這樣，Alfred向來認為無論外表如何，內在只要還是他熟知的那位，那麼就依然是他。

「在以前，夫人總是會在Bruce少爺生病昏睡的時候，坐在一旁把手放在少爺的額頭上，好讓少爺知道有人陪著他、能在醒來時看見她。」Alfred拉開窗簾，讓清晨和煦的光芒灑落室內，帶來舒爽的晨曦，他知道Dick並不怕陽光，對方甚至也時常在白天幫他跑腿，「所以Bruce少爺以為這麼作可以讓昏睡的人早點醒來，人類的手掌，他堅持。」

「他撐住自己的外貌？」Dick驚訝，他知道那有多困難。

「少爺一向很固執。」Alfred微笑。

「我知道，所以我也很訝異他會救我，我以為我死定了。」Dick看了看自己的手，他還有點不太習慣這種飽滿力量的感覺，他知道Bruce用血救了自己，「是Jason？他說服了Bruce？」

「是的。」Alfred點頭，「你們總是在乎彼此得如此不自覺。」


	29. Chapter 29

Jason站在教堂中，做完例行祈福送走最後一位信徒後，他緩緩走在通往門口的走道中，白天的陽光透過彩色玻璃窗在教堂內映出斑斕莊嚴的色彩，將木質長椅染上平靜的溫暖，隨著日光的和煦與Jason的腳步聲，迴響在這安祥的空間中。

Jason並沒有拿著聖經，也沒有改變他的步伐速度，像是在檢閱信仰般他走過一排排長椅，神父裝的衣角在他轉身時悄聲劃過木椅，並未打擾這些安祥，安穩地朝著他的方向前進，在長椅的盡頭、較偏僻的那個角落，他停下腳步，站在一位青年身旁，未經詢問就直接坐下來，望向教堂的前方，宛如聆聽著福音。

「你還有多久能活？」

「不知道，大概半年？一年？」

兩人沒再開口，持續望著前方，Jason知道對方能走進教堂代表的意義。

「他不只一次想殺我。」Dick開口，他知道Jason曉得口中的他是指Bruce，「第一次是他發現他居然把應該已經死掉的我變成吸血鬼的時候，他就試圖掐死我。」

「我在值勤時，我是指我還生為人類的時候，我無意間聽到高譚有宗懸案跟我爸媽死法一樣，犯下專業人士不可能犯的錯而死亡，我就翹班擅自來到高譚調查。」Dick抬起頭，望著教堂上方的彩色玻璃，「然後就跟探險的無知小孩一樣，到自己被殺死前才知道原來兇手是夜生物作祟。」

「根據Bruce的記憶，我的身體已經被咬了一個大洞。」Dick胡亂筆劃了一下自己的身體，「當他趕到時我已經是夜生物的大餐，我也還記得我看見一個黑影過來，快死的我意識模糊完全沒發覺他不是人類，還只叫他快逃、這裡很危險，那時候我雖然還有呼吸，但已經沒救了。」

「雖然沒救，但他希望我至少能保留全屍，也不想讓那隻夜生物吃掉我補充魔力，所以他把我帶走，在空中與被奪走食物的那個兇手打起來。」Dick轉頭看向身旁的人，表情相當輕鬆，「事實上我們都不知道他到底是怎麼把我變成吸血鬼的，他甚至不知道自己有這個能力，有可能是我被他帶走時，他與對方戰鬥受傷流下的鮮血滴到我嘴裡不小心喝下去，然後他太餓、魔力太低快打輸，為了保住我們兩人緊急喝了一點已經沒有心跳的我的血，無意間的互飲血液，才陰錯陽差把我變成吸血鬼。」

Jason沒有打斷對方的連續發言，也從未表現出不耐煩，他只是安靜地聽，平靜地與對方共處在這個寧靜的空間中。

「我們交換了血液，也交換了過去記憶，就像在看一場電影一樣，把對方的一生啪地在腦袋中閃完所有畫面，我知道他的本名、知道他的遭遇，他知道我是誰、知道我的經歷。」Dick突然笑了一下，像是想到什麼有趣的事情一樣，「我還記得我醒來後第一句話是抓著Batman大喊『Bruce，你居然變成這樣了！』，然後他的回應就是抓住我的脖子掐死我。」

Dick還記得那時候掐住自己的感覺，Batman用力地幾乎要把他的脖子折斷，施力的雙手顫抖著，混著過於奮力的發抖、無法接受自己是夜生物就夠該死了居然還造出吸血鬼的憤怒，以及，已經很久沒有其他人知道自己曾經身為人類的哀傷。

他獨自一人走了好久，好久。

「第二次是我報仇了之後，他訓練我使用吸血鬼的能力，我們一起追蹤到當年殺死我父母、也殺了我的那隻強大夜生物，在我殺掉那隻夜生物報仇後，他站在我背後，舉起尖爪打算殺死我，了結這一串錯誤與不幸。」

『所以，你決定好要殺我了嗎？』Dick記得當時他是向對方這麼說，他站在原地，將自己的背部破綻全數暴露在對方眼前，他一直知道對方想要殺死他，他知道自己的存在一直都在勾起對方的自責，『我從不恨你，你給我別種的存在，你讓我能為我爸媽報仇，我很感謝你，你想要收回你的給予，我不會有怨言，我從不在乎我的生死。』

『我唯一的遺憾，是又讓你獨自一人。』

『我很抱歉，Bruce。』

Dick始終沒有轉身，他放下所有戒備，全心全意地將生死交給對方，背對的他不知道對方的表情如何、對方的想法是什麼，他只是專心的向身後的那個人交付自己的遺言，死前唯一的掛念與歉疚。

我很抱歉，又讓你獨自一人了。

「最後我們成為約好在對方成為真正吸血鬼時殺掉對方的夥伴，我們一起夜巡，一起收拾夜生物，後來他也讓我獨自去負責，擴大夜巡的範圍。」從記憶中回神的Dick轉回頭，繼續看向前方的教堂彩繪，「我從不怨恨他，我也一直知道他想要殺死我，他沒有辦法忍受自己造出一隻……當年在他還是小孩時，在他面前殺死他父母的兇手，造出一隻與兇手相同、他所憎恨的夜生物。」

「他有跟我提過他父母死於作祟這件事。」Jason平靜地開口，「高譚警方似乎以為那只是宗搶劫殺人案。」

「對，大家都以為那是嚇傻的小孩想像出來的幻覺，但他知道那不是，他父母死了，雖然他沒死但被下了咒，詛咒他在未來的某一天將會變成一隻吸血鬼、變成他最害怕的夜生物，懷著恐懼活著，那一晚，他的世界從此改變。」

「我以為B他必須去作的事只有為雙親報仇，他從未提到詛咒這件事。」Jason說，B曾經有跟告訴他報仇這件事，在他教導他善用憤怒的時候，說他能懂得他的怒氣的時候，「所以B他在訓練我的時候他就知道總有一天他會變成夜生物。」

「……是的，但我覺得他並不全然只是為了未來作防範才──」Dick急忙轉頭向對方解釋。

Jason伸出手打斷對方，阻止對方繼續說下去，不過他並不生氣，也不難過，也沒感到慰藉，甚至連怎麼不早告訴我的激動都沒有，他比自己想像中的還要平穩，彷彿連他們的妥協跟無奈都一起接受般，平靜，且面對。

「我知道。」Jason說，「我知道他是什麼樣的人，而這一切已經不重要了不是嗎，一切都已經發生了。」

Dick望著Jason，Dick讀不出來對方的情緒，看起來沒有憤怒，但也不像釋懷，Dick低下視線，看向對方的肩膀、手臂、手掌，他還記得對方的肩膀倚靠起來的厚實，他還記得自己的嘴唇貼在對方手臂上的柔和，他還記得對方在他最狼狽時願意伸出手的信賴。

他們曾有距離，他們本該有距離，但他們卻仍舊試著碰觸彼此。

「謝謝你救了我，Jason。」Dick說，「謝謝你願意救我。」

仍舊想要感受那份溫暖。

『在我看來，你跟那個惡靈完全是兩碼子的事。』

『你騙我跟我相信你有什麼關聯，你真想騙我你就騙。』

即使如此也依然信任。

Dick伸出手指，沿著椅面緩緩將指腹貼在對方自然垂放的手背上，帶著試探與懷念，原本已經很滿足對方沒有甩開的接觸，卻在下一刻意外地被對方反過來抓住手指，力道不大、但也稱不上溫柔，不是拒絕、而是確認般地摸著他的指結。

「你現在的原形變成怎樣？」依然沒看向對方、卻也沒有放開對方手指的Jason問。

「嗯～沒什麼太大改變，不同的只有變得更白還有青色血管，大概像是個活屍吧！」放任Jason搓揉自己指尖的Dick回答。

「Alfred說你們腦袋都有個邪惡聲音，催眠你們要去攻擊人類、踐踏人類，天性的聲音？」

「嗯，它三不五時響著，意志力薄弱甚至會變得更大聲，像是種催眠，或者說是某種精神分裂。」

兩人依然望著前方，唯一接觸到的只有彼此的手，一點點、一絲絲，在他們的手指間帶開溫度。

「聲音變大了嗎？既然你都變強到能走進教堂。」

「變得比較吵是真的，它有點大聲，比起之前。」

「睡得好嗎？」

「老實說，睡不太好。」

「每個晚上？」

「每分每秒。」

Dick將頭慢慢向側邊滑落，倚靠在對方的肩膀上，他閉上眼睛，感受對方每個呼吸的振動與心跳，而對方沒有因為Dick的靠近有所排斥，彷彿理所當然，只是靜靜地提供著自己的支撐。

「讓我睡一下吧。」他說，「這裡很安靜，很好。」

「嗯。」

「Jason，它好吵，我不想傷人，真的不想。」

「我知道。」

教堂中的玻璃彩繪安靜地透著陽光，持續閃爍著斑斕的光彩，如神蹟般璀璨、如天堂般安詳，看照著只剩下呼吸聲的寧靜，宛如至此只有彼此。

「你傷不了我。」Jason並未低頭看向對方，就只是挺直地坐著，坐在對方身邊，穩固、毫無動搖。

「我也不會讓你去傷人，你知道的，我會阻止你，我一直都會阻止你，你就放心睡，別擔心。」

當即使逃避也改變不了事實的時候，他能作什麼？

「我會陪著你，哪也不去。」

直到必須死亡的那一刻，直到無法陪在身邊為止。

哪也不去。

陪著你。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果是動畫的話，下一章就是要換片頭片尾曲了ww
> 
> 寫到這邊有種第一部完結的中繼站的感覺，總算讓兩個人湊一起了！（感動），接下來可以專心跑劇情，繼續解開那些未解釋的事情～解決所有問題朝著HE前進～
> 
> 算起來我寫這篇也寫了一年多雖然中途花心去寫了幾篇短篇XD"，整個時光飛逝，我不敢相信我居然能寫這篇寫了一年多還能持續下去（欸），居然能堅持下去真的多虧陪我到現在的各位，真的很感謝大家的支持，我才能超乎我自己想像得不斷寫下去，長達一年都還無法完結的長篇^^"
> 
> 關於Bruce的部分，也是必須要解決的問題，當問題都解決之後才會是完結，所以別擔心，一定會解決的：）
> 
> 接下來這篇連載大概會休息個兩周，想要好好整理一下接下來的故事，今後也請繼續多多指教：Ｄ
> 
> 還是那句老話，很高興這篇小說能讓你喜歡～


	30. Chapter 30

驅魔師朝著敵人開了兩槍後，立刻轉身向後跑到適當的遮蔽物後方掩護，荒廢的工廠與夜色提供了不少他能藏身的地方，不堅固但至少能躲避視線，他知道那兩槍對狼人來說沒多大用處，他得計算好與對方的距離，強壯勇猛的狼人不是近戰的好對象，尤其是放話要把你折斷的那種。

他得慢慢磨，直到找到一槍斃命的時機，他擦了擦額頭上的血跡，被狼人摔出去真不好受，更別提對方還有爪子，皮也硬得要死，不過至少不會突然消失不見或是洗腦多話之類的，他還是喜歡這種硬派的打法，雖然這種打法少不了皮肉傷。

在聽見咆哮時他閃身至另一側，舉起槍又再度朝著狼人開兩槍，之後就又迅速閃身至另一處敵人的視線死角，他屏息以待，在聽到又接近幾步的狼人爆出怒吼時竄出來朝對方腹部開槍，受到攻擊的狼人因為吃痛而彎下腰，此時吸血鬼趁此空隙跳上狼人背上緊抓著揍，狼人怒吼地專注於想把攻擊他的吸血鬼扯下來撕爛，完全忽略了在一旁的驅魔師瞄準他的眼睛、皮再硬也擋不住的弱點的射擊。

順利弄瞎狼人一隻眼的驅魔師重新躲好，原先攻擊狼人的吸血鬼也消失在夜空中，只剩下胡亂想抓住什麼痛歐的狼人。

「要是我一直被這樣輪著揍我也會生氣。」驅魔師Red Hood蹲在生鏽的大鐵桶旁，重新填裝子彈，「氣死最好，越氣就動作越大，越能找到破綻。」

「但也得小心他抓狂起來的力氣，我相信他很想把我們折成兩半。」貼在Red Hood身後躲著的吸血鬼Nightwing說，雖然有夜生物的先天優勢，但魔力缺乏的飢餓讓他也無法抵擋狼人的暴力，身上傷口不亞於四處都有抓傷流血的Red Hood。

「在此之前我會打爆他的腦袋，差不多該……靠！你做什麼？」幾乎整個毛都豎起來的Red Hood驚訝地轉頭瞪著罪魁禍首。

「有點忍不住，我該吃飯了嘛～」Nightwing有點無辜又有點欠揍地舔舔嘴唇，「反正你的傷口放著也是放著，我還順便幫你止血消毒多好。」

「要吃飯也看時機好嗎！直接舔脖子我還以為你要咬斷我脖子現在這把裝的是銀彈喔你有沒有腦～」

打斷Red Hood罵聲的是狼人砸毀水泥牆的碎裂聲，原本還想纏著對方多舔一口的Nightwing與舉起槍打算抵在對方腦袋上的Red Hood兩人錯愕地互看一眼後，又偷偷看向舉起雙手仰天狂哮、傷口瞬間全數痊癒豎起全身毛的狼人，一起露出慘了不妙的闖禍表情。

「該死的狂暴化了。」Red Hood不再躲藏，站出來舉著雙槍開始攻擊，錯失機會、過度激怒對方讓狼人狂暴化，老實說他們沒料到對方會使出這種同歸於盡的招式，一旦狂暴化就回不去，直到發狂耗盡生命死去前都會是這種無理智、見人咬人的無差別攻擊暴走，深怕狼人會被其它無辜民眾吸引走注意力轉而去攻擊其他人的Red Hood不得不硬碰硬儘快收拾他。

也知道狀況不妙的Nightwing急忙認真起來翻過牆，伸出利爪攻擊狼人，在他跳起來閃避狼人的拳頭時，卻被狼人抓住腳甩了出去，而就在狼人將Nightwing拋出去的下一刻，他就被連續幾發的射擊得退開幾步，狼狽地用手臂擋住後開口怒吼，他揮舞著染血的雙手衝向Red Hood，就算是連發射擊也阻擋不了的抓狂。

「以為只有你會發狠嗎？」

Nightwing跳上朝向Red Hood衝撞過去的狼人背上，緊抓著對方脖子，Nightwing伸出雙翼，露出原貌的紅眼獠牙，彷彿從翅膀點燃的雷電藍光沿著他的手臂傳導至狼人全身，承受巨大電極的狼人瞬時翻起白眼抽搐起來，在Nightwing跳離幾乎昏迷的對方身上時，Red Hood精準的一槍，了結掉狼人的性命。

「不自量力。」張著翅膀的Nightwing背對Red Hood，彷彿想甩開什麼髒東西一樣揮了一下手。

「Nightwing。」Red Hood沒有收回槍，維持著戰鬥時的警戒，喊了一聲面前的人。

被呼喚的夜生物微微向後轉頭，鮮艷的紅眼用餘光挑了驅魔師一眼，近乎嘲笑的冰冷視線很快就隱藏在Nightwing轉回頭的遮掩，張直的翅膀像是隨著主人的呼吸律動著，在幾次的舒張後一個伸直，翅膀緩緩垂下安分地闔起。

「這個新招式很猛吧！」Nightwing轉身面向Red Hood，雖然紅眼獠牙的死白原貌還沒收回去，但臉上的輕鬆笑容已經是平時嬉鬧的模樣，剛剛傲慢的一撇宛如幻覺，「不過缺點就是我短時間無法遮住我的原樣，這太傷魔力了。」

「吸血鬼會放電？我怎麼覺得你越來越像某種小鬼喜歡只會批卡批卡叫的卡通電鼠。」也似乎跟著放鬆下來的Red Hood呼出一口氣，收回自己的槍，「你現在變成這樣？還好嘛～比我想像中好多了。」

「你是以為我變成什麼樣子啦！」Nightwing笑了出來，「還不到Batman那種程度，就說只是看起來像個吸血鬼喪屍，怎麼？不夠嚇人？」

「大爺我可是驅魔師，想嚇我你下輩子吧！」Red Hood脫下手套走進對方，伸出雙手就往對方臉上用力捏，用手硬是扯開對方嘴巴，「就是你這張嘴是吧！都是你這麼貪吃害我錯失良機搞得狼人狂暴化，差點害死我們啊你這白痴。」

「誰叫你剛好脖子上有傷口，流著血在我面前晃來晃去～」原本只是不服氣瞪著對方、伸手制止對方扯自己嘴的Nightwing，突然間緊張地用上兩手緊攀住對方的右手，那隻正在用手指玩弄自己尖牙的手，細薄只要輕輕一戳就會湧出美味鮮血的誘惑讓Nightwing只能僵硬地張大口想要逃開。

「哼～原來吸血鬼的牙齒長這樣喔！我都沒有這麼近距離看過……嘿！你幹嘛啦～」察覺對方突然一副想要咬斷手指的舉動，Red Hood急忙抽出手。

「我才問你想幹嘛啦不要命喔伸手進吸血鬼的嘴巴裡你還好意思說你是驅魔師有點常識啊！」還無法掩蓋原貌的Nightwing，紅著的雙眼彷彿是哭訴對方的惡行。

「反正今天碰面本來就是你該吃飯的時候，誰料到你還順手引出了狼人……啊～還真的劃到了，你的牙齒還真利。」Red Hood低頭看著自己滲出血珠的食指指腹，他看了看開始流血的手，抬起頭、朝對方舉起手指露出狡猾地笑容，「放著也是流掉，吃飯？」

「你是在玩我嗎？」Nightwing瞇起眼，他的確無法忽視從指頭冒出來的鮮紅液體，不管是視覺還是嗅覺都在蠱惑著自己，但手指部位會不會太超過啊？「我那知道互鬥很久的狼人會突然找上門……。」

Nightwing忍不住發乾的喉嚨，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

「如果不要那我就擦掉了？」看著對方的視線一直集中在自己手指上的鮮血，Red Hood知道對方上鉤了，「真的不要？」

Red Hood伸出中指與食指，像是想把指腹的血液抹上對方的雙唇般，指尖輕觸著對方的上唇，沿著對方的脣弧，滑進對方順從的微微張嘴，直到濕熱的口腔與舌頭包覆住他的整根雙指，感受咽喉嚥下時的擠壓。

Nightwing低下頭、閉起雙眼，握住被自己含住的Red Hood的手腕，稍微吐出一點讓舌頭能刮盡對方從皮膚滲出的血液，並且極盡克制自己不要整個咬下去地收起牙齒含著，只用舌間盡可能扯開指腹的傷口，流出甘甜可口的鮮血，並且像是討好般，來回舔著指頭彷彿希望能從吸得紅腫的指頭取得更多血液，順著自己的唾液滑入自己的喉嚨裡。

彷彿要把對方手指整個吞下肚的專心吸吮。

隨即，變得貪妄起來，Red Hood看著因為死白而更容易顯色的Nightwing，臉頰泛著淡淡的紅色，睜開近乎著迷的雙眼，從鮮紅轉化成人類的海藍，Nightwing抬起眼神望向他，勾起含著雙指的嘴角，像是挑釁，又像是滿意，Red Hood從又更加濕滑的指頭知道自己被對方多咬了一個洞，但他沒生氣也不意外，他知道本來那點血而且又是末梢血管，肯定無法滿足靠血維生的吸血鬼。

幾乎快舔出濕潤聲的嘴巴在幾次的細心舔拭之後終於放過對方手指，Nightwing緩緩將Red Hood已經不見任何血跡也不再流血的手指抽出來，在指腹離開嘴唇時彷彿不捨般用著舌尖與唇瓣親吻了一下，才離開對方的手，退回青色的血管、浮現人類的膚色。

「一副還很想要的樣子。」Red Hood沒有立刻收回手，而是用著剛剛被舔乾淨的手抵在對方下巴，打算把手指上的些微濕亮全部抹在對方身上惡意地來回擦乾。

「是啊，所以你別再勾引我了，驅魔師大人。」還握著對方的手的Nightwing舔了舔嘴，紅潤的雙唇微笑起來。

Red Hood看著Nightwing的滿臉笑容，還貼在對方身上的手感受著只有在吸血後才會浮現的活人體溫，他順著對方的頸部移動自己的手，原本被舔濕的手指此時已經擦乾，乾燥得甚至有點燥熱，他的手指劃過咽喉、鎖骨，停留在對方的胸膛上，他認得這裡，在這之前，他還把這裡開了一個洞，銀彈的殺傷力肯定就算復原也留下疤痕，隱藏在這層黑色保護之下。

曾經幾乎快要失去對方的證明。

而他這個可說是撫摸的舉動，儘管對方還依然握著他的手，卻沒有任何制止的意思，默許了他的行為，甚至還彷彿引導般配合他的舉動微微施力，讓他能確實地碰觸自己。

然後，掌控權就似乎換人，Nightwing握著Red Hood的手，從自己身上往下拉，放到自己的後腰，另一隻手則勾住Red Hood的脖子，將自己整個人拉進Red Hood的懷裡，頭部順勢埋入Red Hood的肩膀上。

「不行了，你實在太好吃了。」Nightwing挫敗地哀號起來。

「這的確很像是從來沒吃飽的貪吃鬼會說的話。」Red Hood沒有推開對方，甚至還很順從地扶著對方的腰部，「你怎麼老是吸完血就一副喝醉的模樣？」

「因為你血的味道實在太好了嘛……Little Wing。」Nightwing耍賴似地用頭磨蹭著對方。

「你它馬的叫我什麼？」Red Hood以為自己耳朵有問題聽錯，而且還是那種聽見很噁心的話的幻聽。

「因為每次喝完你的血就讓我覺得自己輕飄飄得像是長了翅膀一樣想飛高高呀～」

「你是真的長了翅膀Nightwing。」忍不住吐曹的Red Hood覺得自己好像在跟醉鬼講話，狗屁得全無道理。

「所以你是我的Little Wing啊！」Nightwing抬起手拍拍對方的臉，還維持著躺在對方肩膀的姿勢轉頭看向對方，慵懶地笑了笑，完全無視對方可以把小孩瞪哭的可怕眼神，甚至對方越兇他笑得越燦爛。

開玩笑，他大爺也不是什麼好惹的。Red Hood面對臉皮厚到比狼皮還厚的Nightwing，他沒有開口反嗆，而是伸手由下往上沿著背肌來到對方翅膀與背部連接處，狠狠地捏了一下對方敏感的翅膀根部，果不其然，Nightwing就像突然觸電一樣奮力推開他，狼狽地扶著自己被攻擊的背部翅膀退開了好幾步，這下真的就是瞪著眼控訴他的惡行了。

「也不想想自己自稱什麼還好意思幫人取這種爛名字。」一點都沒有反省意思的Red Hood比著剛剛捏翅膀的動作，彷彿回味那個觸感般囂張地微笑，「Dickie Bird。」

「真不體貼。」Nightwing不爽地抱怨，「小心沒有女孩子喜歡你。」

「很遺憾，大爺我女人緣超好的。」

「當然，女鬼跟山女妖愛你愛得要你死。」Nightwing調侃地說。

「是啊～熱情得我不得不一發射死她們。」低俗地笑著的Red Hood抽出一根菸，叼在嘴邊點燃抽起來，而這個某方而言可說是事後菸的舉動，Nightwing知道是對方的逐客令，該辦的也辦完了，該嗆的也嗆完了，更何況Nightwing現在心情好得很，舒爽得讓他想飛，因此他也不挽留地揮動翅膀，丟下幾聲輕笑就飛離點燃夜生物討厭的味道的Red Hood。

在Dick去教堂找Jason坦白之後，他們恢復了原本的彼此交換情報或合作，連吸血的供需約定也繼續下去，而且比起以前，現在更來得親近，彷彿本來就是搭檔而非對立的友善，即使Dick的吸血量變大，Jason也沒有在對方用餐時拿槍抵著對方，Jason也很習慣在打鬥時對方突然出現的幫助，甚至聚在一起研究案子的機會也變得頻繁起來。

就如當初Jason在教堂中所宣示的，陪著他。

Nightwing哼著歌，穿梭在夜空中，就像馬戲團的空中飛人般華麗地跳躍著，碰到需要繩索支撐的地方就改用翅膀飛，讓自己維持在空中的飛翔，享受Red Hood的血液在自己體內的奔騰，讓一切都看起來都這麼美好、讓所有都感覺那麼輕盈，充實自己被心中的邪惡聲音摧殘的身軀。

在一個騰空旋轉後，他落在一處建築物的頂樓，情緒高昂地幾乎無法掩蓋掉他非人的紅眼，他再度舔了自己的嘴唇，久久無法自拔的美味依然迴盪在他的唇齒間，想要更多、更深入，更令他沈溺直到滅頂也甘之如飴。

他有些懊惱地咬著自己的食指，他知道Red Hood的血的味道很好，他知道自己太過喜歡Red Hood的血，也知道自己每次喝完對方的血都會久久無法自拔，但這樣的狀態隨著他食量變大之後就更嚴重，變得更加失控，變得更加渴望，不是食慾上的飢餓，而是平復過後的……更加想要，性慾上的。

事實上他剛剛在他握著對方碰著自己的手時，差點想把對方的手往下拉至升起熱度的下體部位，想要對方更加觸碰他，想要對方徹底融進自己的體內，緊緊抱住都還不夠，當他窩在對方肩膀時，聽著對方脖子頸動脈的鮮血流動，想著他是多麼想要把對方整個人吃進肚裡，不只是血，連肉到骨髓都要吃得乾乾淨淨，塞滿自己的胃、食道甚至腸道，填滿自己的飢渴、滿足自己的需要，只要狠狠咬上去就都是他的，但他知道不行，他不能殺人，無論多餓都不行。

這實在太奇怪了。Nightwing咬著自己的指頭忍不住呻吟了一聲，他將翅膀整個伸展開來，今晚的夜風並不強烈，沒有因為刮風而弄痛的翅膀舒服地透著氣，彷彿想要藉此沖淡他體內的鼓譟。

「這種狀態不適合回去呢……。」到了該回巢時間的Nightwing放下手，站挺身軀低頭俯視著都市，「那就一路找點樂子發洩一下吧！」

宛如傲視黑夜的黑暗之子，嘴角勾起笑容的Nightwing收起翅膀，張開他有著藍紋的雙臂，毫無畏懼地從頂樓垂直躍下，回應地吸引力的召喚，降臨至都市暗巷的夜色中。


	31. Chapter 31

Batman幾乎不可見地動了動鼻子，他沒有轉身，只是用餘光望向晚了許久回到洞窟的Nightwing。

「你去消滅了一整團的食屍鬼。」Batman肯定地說，帶了一點嫌棄，「你延長夜巡就為了那個？」

「果然你還是聞得到他們的臭味，想說散得差不多其實也沒什麼味道聞不出來，哎呀～雖然他們是最低階只會吃屍體不會攻擊人，但放著還是會製造陰氣對人類不好嘛！」Nightwing聳聳肩，他打開管家準備好的甜點盤隨手拿了一塊餅乾丟嘴裡，沒有拿起準備好在一旁的衣物，直接走進淋浴間中沖洗，雖然身為夜生物不怕吃壞肚子也不怕感冒，但該有的整潔衛生還是要有，尤其是在跟一位天天都沒睡好的富家少爺相處的時候。

清洗完畢後，還是Nightwing模樣只消除眼部黑色的他回到電腦前，Batman依然維持他原本的姿勢研究著情報，比石像鬼還像石像，直到每日例行檢查的Dick湊過去時他才轉頭迅速地咬了對方一下，不過他並沒有如Dick所預想的回頭繼續埋首工作，而是用著可稱為瞇眼的表情盯著Dick看。

「幹嘛？」Dick困惑地看向露出他看不懂表情的對方，雖然對方的表情向來難以解讀，差不多就都長那樣，是人型時已經很難看出來，更何況是一般人根本連手在那都看出不來的Batman模樣，但善於察言觀色加上看過對方過去的Dick，還是稍微拼湊出對方細微表情代表的意義，但這次他真的讀不出來，「我可沒有吸超量的血喔～」

「你去找Jason，你都只吸他的血？」

「怎麼了？為什麼這麼說？」有種被抓包的感覺的Dick有些心虛地立刻反問。

「嗯哼。」

好極了，更看不懂他的表情了。後知後覺發現自己被套話的Dick有點傻眼地盯著對方看。

「你又沒有規定我不能只找同一個人吸血。」摸不清到底是怎樣的Dick選擇先辯解再說。

「啊啊～說得好像我講你就會聽似的。」Batman轉回頭繼續他先前的工作。

喔～還會諷刺人那表示他今天的狀態還可以。Dick放心下來，他單手撐著桌子望向對方繼續開口：「怎麼了嗎？我這麼作不行？」

Batman沒有回話，只是擺擺自己的黑影下擺作為回應，Dick知道那是對方表示無所謂、隨你高興你沒有戳到我的地雷的最高等同意詞。

「之前你處理掉的狼人群。」Dick開始講起正事，「明明都解決了首領照理說他們會散去才對，一般來說應該失去戰意躲起來，直到重新有頭目才會再有大動作，他們跟我們爭輸了地盤嘛～……好啦我的意思當然不是我像狼人那樣把高譚當狩獵地盤而是保護反正就是類似意思你懂的，但那隻卻活像天天滿月那樣追殺人，我本來當他是異類執意要殺人就算了，你猜怎麼樣，他居然主動狂暴化死都要幹掉我，而不是保命逃生，那實在太奇怪了。」

Dick走向點心盤，一邊說一邊拿起小甜餅往嘴裡塞，Batman安靜地聽完對方比較像是抱怨的報告後，他在電腦中叫出了一張地圖，上面標示有幾個紅色指標。

「那什麼？」沒有管家跟在後面，Dick胡亂在身上拍乾淨手中的餅乾削。

「巫師魔法陣的出現點。」Batman說明，「目前所有已知的出現點，還看不出關聯，但可以確定的是它們不侷限於一區，可說是四散。」

「而且我們還沒弄懂那個魔法陣的功用。」Dick看著詳細紀錄著各地點狀況的銀幕，有幾處是從Jason口中得知的情報。

「雖然可以肯定狼人群跟魔法陣無關，他們算是例行出沒，但你剛剛提到的狼人異常行為……。」Batman停頓了一下，似乎在斟酌用詞，「你不會覺得，最近高譚越來越舒適？」

「舒適？」

「別忘了我們是什麼，越舒適就越適合夜生物生存。」

「意思就代表陰氣越來越重、越來越影響到人類對吧？」Dick皺眉，他以為最近只是他被救活、體內還存有魔力所以才覺得還滿舒爽的，「這真不是好事，不過至少還有教堂跟Jason他們在，再怎麼樣應該不會變成死都吧！」

「但這確實是個壞徵兆。」Batman看了對方一眼，「表示有人故意在營造夜生物適合的環境，讓夜生物活躍起來，甚至亢奮得異常，讓落敗的狼人重新翹起他的尾巴攻擊人。」

「你懷疑跟四散的魔法陣有關？」

「我們需要更多情報。」

Batman為這件事只下了這樣的評語作為結論，隨後他們就轉移到別的事件去了，雖然這件事情並不樂觀，但他們不能只專注在這件事情上空打轉，只能一邊處理其他更急迫的事件一邊留意是否有其它線索，高譚的深夜向來熱鬧，層出不窮的夜生物作祟依然天天發生，與人類的犯罪共同交織，將狩獵食慾隱藏在財物打劫的貪慾，或是情殺之類的人心險惡，除了基本的夜巡外，社會新聞、警用頻道都是他們得緊盯的地方，畢竟某方面而言夜生物與人類是最佳的惡性循環代表，夜生物存有的陰氣影響人心、人性醜惡吸引夜生物的聚集，非常不健康的相輔相成。

而這次的社會新聞雖然無關搶劫情殺，也稱不上是什麼聳動的頭條，但依然還是引起Batman的關注，一群大學生的陸續離奇死亡案件，的確詭異得足以讓都市傳說們注意到。

「交給我吧～」對此事件Dick信心滿滿地說，畢竟是大學生，他可清楚那些年輕人會那去混，有酒精就會有情報，這不難，「不過在此之前得去拜託一下他。」

「你要去找他？」Batman皺眉。

「別這樣Bruce，他聰明觀察力又好，肯定會是個好幫手，沒有任何背景還能查出都市傳說Batman就是Bruce Wayne、Nightwing曾經是人類，你也不得不佩服吧！」Dick微笑地勸說，「我知道你不想再把人捲進來，但他可是自願進來夜世界，就算我們不跟他接觸他一樣會有麻煩上身，倒不如多教他一點好自保，而且我是真的需要偽裝。」

「……好吧。」Batman在一個無聲嘆氣之後妥協。

開始著手處理這個事件的Dick很快就搞定事前準備，挑准年輕人狂歡的夜間時刻，換上他的夜店裝，打了幾通電話裝熟一下就混進夜店，摟著剛剛才認識的女生與幾位表面上的玩咖朋友打招呼，開始他喝啤酒把妹的套話任務。

「嘿！看看誰來了～姊妹～看到妳能來真是太開心了，我還以為妳被妳爸媽禁足了呢！」被Dick逗得笑呵呵的短髮女子看向帶著男伴走來的長髮女生。

「呵呵～稍微請認識的人幫忙騙過去，我爸媽才不會懷疑我跟神父去了那呢！」長髮女生俏皮地眨眨眼。

「神父有這麼年輕的？騙人的吧～」另一名女子將頭倚靠在Dick的肩膀上，曖昧地在他耳邊說。

「是啊～」肯定女子的話的Dick沒有轉頭看向女子，而是持續望著長髮女生的男伴、擺出營業微笑的Jason。

「應該是個假神父沒錯。」他微笑起來。


	32. Chapter 32

「如果不是因為吃飯，喝不醉的吸血鬼來夜店幹嘛？」本來就只是當女生溜出來的幌子、早就被女伴撇下的Jason拿著啤酒問剛剛還坐在女人堆中的Dick。

「不是為了進食、不是為了買醉，那當然就是為了情報囉～」Dick舉起自己手中的啤酒跟對方的瓶子碰瓶，喝了一口，從他們處於的偏僻低調角落，看向他們遠離的那群人。

「你是怎麼把你的夜生物氣息藏起來？沒有陰氣就算了，居然連個影都沒有，見鬼了我還以為我碰見跟你長得一模一樣的人類。」Jason好奇地打量對方，「就算B懂這個技巧但以現在他的狀況也作不到……你們有認識的其它幫手，靈媒？」

「聰明。」Dick坦承，「他是個好孩子，哪天應該讓你們見見面。」

「喔？我還真意外你可以碰見沒有一眼看到你就想把你幹掉或綁回去當靈使的人。」

「不是所有人都跟你一樣暴力好嗎～」Dick笑著瞪了對方一眼。

「所以，這裡果真有什麼吧！既然都驚動你這尊都市傳說。」Jason喝了一口啤酒，「大學生離奇死亡事件？」

「我也很好奇你是怎麼煽動一個女孩子家瞞著家人跑夜店。」Dick說，「這不可取啊～應該教人向善的神父。」

「我只不過是聽聽小女生抱怨她嚴厲的爸媽禁足她、她很想念她的好姊妹，這麼可憐不幫一下怎麼行。」Jason聳聳肩，擺出他可什麼都沒作少亂栽贓、但事實上就這樣你想怎樣的模樣，「只不過她想去的店剛好就在這，也這麼剛好我也想來這裡瞭解一下狀況，她拿我當幌子、我也拿她當幌子，吉娜的朋友，一個不會令人起疑的身份，互惠互助多好。」

「瞭解一下狀況……神秘的社團？」Dick相信對方肯定也掌握了不少訊息。

「死亡的大學生中，有一位是通靈板研究社的成員，又是屁孩最常惹麻煩闖禍的那種該死的地下社團，他們的聚會點就在這個夜店包廂中。」Jason一臉嫌棄地說，「從告解中聽來的，我最討厭那種自以為很厲害半吊子的外行人碰這種東西，十個有九個都是狗屁，剩下那個就只會捅簍子造孽，還要別人幫忙擦屁股收拾。」

「那看樣子離奇死亡案件跟那個社團八成有關，我有稍微打聽了一下，那幾位乍看之下沒有共通點的被害者，事實上都曾出現在這裡過，聽說全是某個神秘社團的成員。」Dick思考著剛剛得到的消息，「所以他們都是為了來這裡參加聚會才出現在這吧！」

「那你運氣不錯，他們剛好今天有聚會。」Jason指了指通往包廂的走廊。

Dick轉頭朝對方指的方向看，正好看見幾位手拿奇怪板子或道具的大學生走進走廊，Dick轉回頭與Jason笑了笑，兩人同時放下手邊的酒，悄悄地跟上去，利用夜店昏暗的燈光作為隱蔽，兩人站在不會被注意到的柱子邊，從暗處觀察那個社團的集合包廂，包廂門口有一位故弄玄虛戴著化裝舞會面具的人，站在那核對每一位進去包廂的人的身份，門口甚至還有兩位壯漢在把風守門似的，完全是會員制的私密社團。

「看樣子混不進去。」Dick說。

「你會變形嗎？」Jason問。

「我又不是變形人。」Dick白了對方一眼，這是什麼蠢問題，「你是喝醉了是嗎。」

「一般吸血鬼也不會有翅膀跟放電啊！又不是千年老吸血鬼，誰知道你搞不好還會變形勒……抱著我。」Jason說完話後立刻抱住Dick，將對方困在角落與自己身體之間，甚至一條腿還跨進對方雙腿間的緊密，「有人。」

「看樣子你還滿懂的嘛～小處男。」

瞬間知道Jason意圖的Dick相當配合地將雙手抱住用身體將自己籠罩起來的Jason，抬頭將嘴唇貼在Jason的臉頰，利用借位裝出他們只是想找個隱密角落親熱的夜店玩咖，而不是偷偷在別人包廂前觀察的可疑份子，他們不想打草驚蛇。

「就說大爺我女人緣超好。」呈現背對走道的Jason問，過近的距離讓他的呼吸吹在對方耳朵上，「走過去了？」

「嗯，但他們還站在門口。」Dick偷偷越過Jason的肩膀盯著剛剛突然走來的人們，無視他們走到包廂前，利用漆黑角落親熱的情侶在夜店中是很常見的景象，異性與同性都有，「等等，他們看到我們這裡了。」

當Jason還在想該怎麼裝得更使人移開注目時，Dick突然將胯部貼上他的身體，是真的貼上去，還摩擦了幾下，Jason看向那位已經是實質意義上與自己貼在一起的人，從緊貼一起的地方感受對方呼吸的平穩律動，他從來沒讓一隻吸血鬼靠這麼近，而且還不是戰鬥的那種絞殺纏鬥，是近乎調情、別人怎麼看都是親熱的溫存，彷彿自然得他們本來就該這麼貼近。

而自然而然的態度也包含不知廉恥直接貼上去的那位，作為對手戲的主角，Jason也就不再客氣抬起抵在Dick雙腿間的腳，幾乎打算把對方頂起來地用大腿用力擠進去磨蹭，Dick也很配合地發出大聲的呻吟聲，曖昧的舉動成功地讓原本盯著他們的人移開視線，窘迫地走進包廂關起門，不理會那對正在辦事的情侶。

「這麼熟練，這可不是一位神父該會的行為吧～」Dick沒有放開抱著對方的手，挑釁地勾著微笑說。

「你都說是假的不是？」Jason捏了捏懷裡的人的背，用先前對方調侃他的話堵回去。

確認走道沒人、短時間內也沒人會走過來後，他們彷彿剛才沒有發生什麼讓看的人臉紅心跳的曖昧行為地分開，迅速悄聲地來到包廂門口，Jason將手掌貼上門板，Dick則安靜地傾聽。

「沒有靈的影子。」Jason說，「他們要不是很高竿，把靈送得很乾淨，要不就是根本沒用，只是辦家家酒。」

「我也沒有感覺到任何力量。」Dick搖搖頭。

雖然查不出任何可疑的跡象，但被害者皆為沒有外傷的離起死亡，這絕對不是一句所有年輕人都碰巧死於心肌梗塞可以解釋，為了避免打草驚蛇，兩人抱持著極度懷疑的態度離開包廂門口，退回原本待的角落。

「被害者應該是被吸光精氣而死。」Dick低聲交談，「怎麼挑選被害者這點也很令人在憶，兇手是怎麼抓走被害者的？他們都是離家外出，過兩、三天後發現屍體，棄屍的地點也都是人類開車到得了的地方，我不認為夜生物會這麼懶，讓屍體這麼快就被人發現，他們會丟得更遠。」

「不然就是直接吃掉是嗎～沒有吃掉的話就不是食肉性的夜生物。」Jason思考著，「你懷疑有追隨者……有崇拜夜生物的人類在幫忙？」

「這也是考慮的一環。」

「但無論如何今天撲了空。」Jason煩躁地敲著手指。

「總之，確定就是這個詭異社團有問題，目前看來也只有這個線索，也只能再盯看看了，你查看看這社團的招靈動向，我來負責這場子的盯哨，然後晚點會合交換一下情報，畢竟要混進來我方便得很，神父你還是別太常跑夜店比較好喔！」Dick打趣地說。

「是啊～誰像你騷包得要死，Dickie Bird。」

Dick毫不害躁地大笑朝著離開的Jason揮手道別。

分配好工作的Dick沒幾天就查出那個神秘社團的許多成員就算沒有集會也會固定來這間夜店，於是他開始試著去接觸那些成員打探消息，幸好吸血鬼不會喝醉也不會暴肝，否則天天泡夜店不腎虧才怪。

晚間，Dick再度摟著新的金髮女伴來到夜店，接過店家招待他們的酒，專心敬業地端酒給她，混在人群中，開始他鬼扯事實上再試圖套訊息的閒聊，Dick擅長談話與交際，雖然神秘社團依然神秘，但也讓他問出不少東西，不過多數都派不上什麼用場，就只是大學生愛玩的那種神秘社團，他拿著酒杯離開人群，酒已經喝完，不過短時間內他並沒有打算再去多拿一杯，酒精對他沒有用，即使喝再多也感受不到那種微醺的感覺，完全失去人類時候對酒精飲料的喜好，現在喝酒充其量只是享受氣氛或是偽裝，而不再是品嚐它的美味。

他坐在一處角落的沙發上，看似慵懶事實上卻是認真地緊盯四周，雖然沒看見原本帶來的那位金髮女伴，但考量到這裡可是夜店，搞不好她相中哪位男性兩人早早離開享受青春去了，Dick也不覺得哪裡奇怪，反正雖說是女伴，也只是表面上的酒肉朋友，大家心知肚明來這邊彼此找樂子，看對眼早早溜走是很正常的。

「請問，您還好嗎？」

「咦？啊啊～我很好啊！怎麼了嗎？」Dick認出出聲向他詢問的男子是這間店老闆兼酒保，他困惑地問。

「呃～我聽說有人醉倒在這所以才來……你真的沒事？頭不會暈？還清醒著？」

「嗯，真的沒事，謝了，但我真的不要緊，啊！對了，謝謝你招待的酒，很好喝。」Dick笑了笑，將空酒杯還給對方，無視對方的疑惑，結了帳離開。

他在隱密處換下了衣服，按照之前習慣一邊夜巡一邊等待Red Hood的出現，但今天卻跟以往不同，超過了應該要出現的時間，卻仍然沒有看見Red Hood，Nightwing有些困惑地站在頂樓，從高處尋找著早該要發現卻完全不見蹤影的身影。

或許是碰上什麼麻煩？Nightwing猜想著，但隨即又否認，如果是遇上難搞的敵人，以對方的實力來說，應該會打到連他都可以感受到魔力波動才對，此時卻很安靜，彷彿什麼事情都沒有般，詭異。

突然間，他發現了一個人影，Nightwing蹲下身，仔細地用著他非人的銳利視線看過去，他認出那是先前跟他說過話的夜店老闆，那個人正拖著一個失去意識的人到停在後門的車上。

『你懷疑有追隨者……有崇拜夜生物的人類在幫忙？』

『我聽說有人醉倒在這所以才來。』

Nightwing想起那杯招待的酒，想起老闆前來詢問卻發現沒人醉倒的驚訝困惑模樣。

如果說，那杯招待的酒，就只有他跟早就不見的金髮女伴才有的呢？

酒精或是人類藥物已經對他無效。

Nightwing站直身軀，張開雙手像是盯上獵物展翅的獵鷹，向下而墜。


	33. Chapter 33

Red Hood坐在地板上，雙手被反綁在背後，雖然只是簡單的捆綁但中了魔法四肢被定住的Red Hood卻無法掙脫，他只能憤恨地瞪著眼前的女夢魔。

對，夢魔，該死的夢魔，早該想到了，跟什麼見鬼的社團無關，它馬的根本是那間店有問題！

「別用這麼可愛的眼神看著我，我會忍不住把你吃掉。」女夢魔豔麗地微笑，「沒想到是個陷阱吧！我聽話的追隨者早就發現你潛入他的店裡了，可惜了你的身份，不然我本來相中的是你跟另外一位漂亮男生，不過，能勾出驅魔師也很棒。」

「你抓走那位金髮妞是為了釣我出來？」Red Hood無視女夢魔跨坐在他的大腿上曖昧地扭著腰的舉動。

「正義的驅魔師不會見死不救對嗎？萬一真的沒釣到你也沒差，那是給我忠心的追隨者的賞賜，雖然人類無法像我這樣吸食精氣，但他們對於性交這件事也相當熱衷。」女夢魔毫不畏懼地貼上Red Hood的胸膛，像是親密愛人那般依偎著，「我有魔法能讓清純的修女變成淫蕩的婊子，我的追隨者可愛死了我這份能力，就例如～你抗魔再高，已經中了我的擺佈後，就算我不是你的菜，你看，我還是把你弄得硬得火熱。」

「那你可能會吃壞肚子，對你而言太補了吧死老太婆，省下你的賣弄，看了我想吐。」

「何必這麼尖銳呢？一起享受快樂的事情不是很好？」女夢魔伸出她鮮紅的指甲按了按Red Hood的唇，「我喜歡你這型的，當我的僕人吧！我可以賜你永生，每天都能跟我享受快樂的性愛，相信我，你會很滿意的。」

「我寧可當條狗。」Red Hood瞪著對方。

「真是不解風情。」女夢魔妖媚地笑了一下，她撥弄她美麗的秀髮，「還是說你不喜歡這個樣子？性感胸大不好？你比較喜歡平板一點的？例如……那天跟你一起的漂亮男孩？」

「你又何必掙扎，年輕的驅魔師。」

依然不斷在搔首弄姿的女夢魔說完後，她摸上Red Hood的胸，貼近他的耳邊，她豔紅的朱唇在他耳旁親密地開口，宛如在分享女人的秘密般曖昧，說完，隨即送給Red Hood極盡豔麗的微笑。

而Red Hood瞪著她的眼神更顯銳利。

「就讓我們一起享樂……。」就在女夢魔捧著Red Hood的臉將要親下去時，她突然露出尖牙猙獰的模樣轉過頭，似乎很不滿被打斷似地嘶吼幾聲。

「待會我們再繼續，我先去收拾無知的小傢伙。」女夢魔拍拍Red Hood的臉頰後就離開房間，留下被魔法定住的驅魔師。

在女夢魔樓下後過不了多久，就傳來幾乎整棟房子都劇烈搖晃的聲響，怒吼與撞擊、摔落聲不斷響起，顯然是發生一場激烈的打鬥，再幾聲咆哮與衝撞聲後，就突然安靜了下來，回歸深夜的寧靜。

Red Hood緊盯著門口，他不知道來的是敵是友，他很確認這附近沒有其它驅魔師，Arsenal沒有收到聯繫他也不會過來，就算有人幹掉女夢魔，以現在他被困住無法反擊的狀況下依然很危險，夜生物之間發生搶奪獵物的事情並不罕見，若只是女夢魔收拾誤闖的小鬼，那麼接下來死的也還是他。

平靜無聲沒多久後，穩定的頓音慢慢地響起，彷彿拖著什麼重物，一步一步踏上樓梯，越來越接近Red Hood所在的房間，Red Hood全身的神經幾乎緊繃，他開始有點體會到電影中驚悚片的緊張感。

是死亡？還是獲救？

「嗨～終於找到你了！Little Wing，還真是狼狽呢。」從門口出現的Nightwing微笑地打招呼。

雖然揭曉來者是誰，但Red Hood並沒有因此放鬆下來，而是更警惕地盯著對方，帶有一雙非人鮮紅雙眼、露出獠牙的吸血鬼，宛如嘲笑般勾起高傲的嘴角，Nightwing沒有收起尖爪，而當Nightwing走進房間後，Red Hood才知道剛才拖著重物的聲音是什麼。

女夢魔全身血肉糢糊卻還活著，完全不見剛剛妖媚的模樣，而是殘忍地被Nightwing用尖爪刺穿她的喉嚨、緊抓著她的脖子，讓她只能發出帶血的乾嘔聲，被Nightwing單手掐著一階一階爬上二樓拖上來，留下拖曳的血跡，走到關有Red Hood的房間。

「妳只抓了驅魔師？那位金髮女孩呢？」Nightwing將女夢魔舉起來，像是打算把對方掐死般緊握著。

「走…走了，放她走了……求、求你，我不知道、他是，你的……。」女夢魔舉起似乎被扭成奇怪角度的雙手，無力地制止著對方掐住自己的手。

「妳早就盯上他，抓女的當陷阱，另一個當食物不是？」Nightwing完全無視女夢魔掙扎的模樣，絲毫沒有鬆手的打算，「要怪就怪妳的追隨者太過心急，另一個沒得手，就急著找替補的。」

「這真是太遺憾了。」

故作惋惜口吻的Nightwing直接像是折斷捲心酥般，單手扭斷女夢魔的脖子，頸部被硬生折斷的女夢魔發出難聽的慘叫。

「不自量力的婊子。」Nightwing鬆開手，女夢魔像是斷了線的木偶摔到地上，沒有一擊斃命的她，只能躺在地板上瞪著怨毒又驚恐的眼神抽搐著。

「Nightwing，沒有情報就殺了她。」被困在一旁的Red Hood開口，清楚且警戒著。

「我又越界了？」沒有預料中的怒瞪，Nightwing只是帶著純然的好奇，張大他鮮紅的非人雙眼，轉頭看向Red Hood，異常輕鬆地問。

「對，你正在折磨她呢！」

「噢～」Nightwing彷彿很懊惱一樣皺起眉，隨後聳聳肩，宛如只是在聊天起一樣悠哉地開口：「好吧！我只是生氣而已，我不知道，就是莫名地很生氣，大概是沒能很好控制自己。」

「那就別聽你腦中那些廢話。」Red Hood嚴厲地說，「該死的你有沒有聽見我說的，殺了她，Nightwing。」

Nightwing癟癟嘴，他有些挫敗地低下頭，像是想把什麼東西壓回去地伸出空著的手按著額頭，搖著頭發出幾聲低吼後，就轉頭乾淨俐落地解決掉女夢魔，讓她終於得以化成細灰，隨著血跡一起隨風化消失

「我記得應該不到你該要吃飯的時間。」緩平了剛才的警戒的Red Hood開口。

「唉～情緒一上來就容易這樣。」Nightwing揉揉自己的眉頭，當他再次眨眼之後，就恢復人類的藍色雙眼，完全不見先前的傲慢，而是熟悉的歉意，「自制力會變低，容易被影響，抱歉，我會注意的。」

「那婊子的追隨者呢？」

「放心，我還記得不能殺人，我把他打暈綁起來了，其實他的計畫不錯，沒人會拒絕店家請的酒，只可惜他沒料到會有夜生物光顧他的店。」Nightwing走向Red Hood，蹲在對方面前，「你還不能動？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 系統提示：若是好感度不足就叫不醒NW，可回收BE CG一枚（ｘ


	34. Chapter 34

「夢魔的拿手把戲，即使她死了還依然有效。」Red Hood煩悶地皺眉，「過一陣子就會退了，沒你的事快滾。」

「沒有解決辦法嗎？這樣放你一個人也不太好吧！驅魔師應該不缺夜生物來尋仇。」Nightwing挑眉。

「就說沒事了走開，我可是為了救你的女伴才被抓所以扯平了誰也不欠誰你就快滾啦！」Red Hood莫名生氣起來。

「幹嘛啦！我又沒跟你算這個，突然生起氣來一直要我走是怎樣……等等，難不成～你說過一陣子就會退是指這個？」

Nightwing指了指對方褲子裡的東西，一個很明顯撐起來的地方，而對方惱羞的怒瞪證實了他的猜測。

「夢魔的把戲？所以你才一直想趕我走？」彷彿發現了什麼有趣的事情，Nightwing忍不住笑了出來。

「對啦！所以你還不快滾，看我出糗也看夠了吧！天殺的我真的很討厭夢魔。」被發現的Red Hood只能翻翻白眼，「夢魔榨乾人用的，不射出來就別想跑。」

「哇喔～感覺超難受的吧！只能硬在那。」Nightwing有些同情地看向尷尬又生氣的Red Hood。

「煩死了，只能等天亮魔力變弱我才有辦法掙脫。」Red Hood幾乎是眼神死。

「那可要等很久耶～」Nightwing蹲在對方面前，手肘抵在大腿上、撐著自己的下巴看著對方問，「要不，我幫你？把你就這樣放著太說不過去也太危險，隨便一個變形怪就可以把你啃光了，我敢肯定一定有一堆夜生物等著宰掉動彈不得的驅魔師。」

「你再犯規也破不了夢魔的魔法吧！」

「當然，我也沒打算浪費魔力硬碰硬，我是說～既然知道解決的辦法了的話，我可以幫你。」

不懂對方在說什麼的Red Hood還來不及發問，Nightwing就已經將膝蓋跪了下來，開始動手解開他的褲子。

「等等等等你它馬的在幹嘛？」Red Hood驚恐起來。

「不是說射出來就能脫困了？」完全沒有任何一絲尷尬的Nightwing回答，他解開對方的褲子、拉下內褲，將對方充血已久的性器解放出來，「沒有別人，就只能請你將就一下了。」

「等一下！你沒有必要……噢！該死的……。」自己敏感的勃起被人握住的Red Hood，在無法動彈的狀況下只能逃避地閉起眼睛，不知道該算是忍受還是享受地感受下身的刺激。

「覺得噁心就想像一下是你喜歡的封面女郎正在幫你，放輕鬆，專心享受就好。」Nightwing放低聲音，宛如催眠般輕聲說著。

哪有女人的手會這麼骨指分明、力道又這麼強烈啊！超想逃避這一切的Red Hood忍不住在心中吐曹，不過他也不得不承認Nightwing的技巧還真是它馬的好，可能同樣都是身為男性，知道摸哪裡會舒服、用什麼力道才夠刺激，這種略為粗魯的撫摸反而才最能激起快感，更別說對方連囊袋也照顧到，幾乎是把整個敏感性器摸得又酥又硬，Red Hood幾乎是舒服得快要呻吟出來。

說真的要他想像美女在為他打手槍，腦袋還在一面混亂的Red Hood根本無法多想，硬了很久的性器終於獲得安慰的爽快跟曝光在他人面前的羞恥就足以讓他的腦子攪成一團，更何況還是這樣的高竿手法，更何況還是……。

Red Hood微微張開眼睛，低頭看著握著自己性器的手，一雙漆黑的手賣力地取悅著勃起的陰莖，延伸至中指與無名指的藍色，此時卻意外地煽情，手指沾滿流出的前液，濕滑地摩擦著充血的性器，讓彼此都充滿著晶亮腥羶的水亮，甚至還可看見套弄時手指與性器間拉出的黏膩水絲。

更何況還是Nightwing。

那獨有的黑色藍紋，握著他，為他手淫。

幾乎是在意會到這件事情的同時，Red Hood射了出來，憋了許久的高潮分作幾股射出，終於獲得釋放的Red Hood低著頭喘氣，看著自己的白濁精液流在Nightwing的手上，甚至沾到他的手臂，黑色的覆蓋讓液體的顏色更加明顯，顯得更加煽情。

「我的老天…真、真不敢相信，居然被一個吸血鬼打手槍……。」終於獲得自由的Red Hood喘著從餘韻平復下來的呼吸，眼神甚至還有些呆然，彷彿剛剛射出來的不只只有液體，還包含他的腦袋。

幾乎是機械式解開捆綁住的繩索，他站起身拉好自己的褲子整理儀容後，轉頭打算跟Nightwing說些什麼時，卻看見Nightwing舉著沾滿精液的手，不但沒有用衛生紙擦掉，反而還像是怕流掉一樣用手掌微微捧著，彷彿第一次見到這玩意似地湊近自己的鼻子聞一聞，又盯著看了看，然後緩緩地湊近嘴巴，像是偷嚐牛奶的小貓般，伸出舌尖舔了一點手中的白濁黏液。

Red Hood宛如看到鬼一樣瞪大眼睛看著對方的行為，他覺得他是真的看到鬼，一隻吸血鬼把他射出來的那玩意吃進去？不，補充一下，一隻吸血鬼不但幫他手淫還把他的精液吃下去？Red Hood覺得這畫面的刺激度根本不亞於射在對方臉上。

「你在幹嘛？」完全無法理解的Red Hood因為過度震驚反而罵不出來。  
「呃、」將東西舔進嘴裡的Nightwing，喉結因為吞嚥而晃動了一下，「吃點心？」

Red Hood用著該死的在說什麼的表情望著眼前這傢伙。

「不是說人類的液體，包含唾液、精液跟血液都能提供夜生物魔力嘛？只不過種族不同而能夠攝取消化的系統不同，吸血鬼靠血液才足夠，夢魔則是靠精液就可以，我才想說或許可以吃吃看。」Nightwing回答，「雖然不多但還真的能取得一點魔力耶！感覺就像吃點心一樣小補一下，哇喔，這味道還真妙，它應該不好吃，但卻又意外地感覺不錯。」

「……你真的詭異到極點了。」Red Hood整個不知道該說什麼才好，尤其是Nightwing居然還當著他的面，把射在手上的精液一滴不剩地舔乾淨，而且還意猶未盡地舔舔嘴角。

說真的，色情得要死，而且嚴格說起來該死的對方還是裸體呢。不知為何此時更加留意到對方全裸這件事的Red Hood想。

「放心放心，我還是得吸血才會飽啦！這只能當點心解解饞，沒有顛覆你對吸血鬼的概念啦！」明明是吞精的那個人卻表現得比當事者還磊落的Nightwing笑著說。

不，重點不是這個。Red Hood完全放棄說明。

「搞不好碰上本身魔力強大的人，你就可以改行去當夢魔了。」Red Hood半認真半諷刺地說，「好歹你也曾是人類，沒看過吃得這麼順的……。」

「因為你很好吃嘛Little Wing。」Nightwing不知廉恥地咯咯笑。

「那下次我不應該給你吸血，應該直接幹死你Dickie Bird。」

「嘿！那只是點心，你不能這樣對我，我要吃正餐才能活好嗎～」

兩人意外的並沒有想像中的尷尬，但也不是公事公辦的冷漠，甚至對於要上他的發言也說得輕鬆、聽得隨意，接受得毫無壓力，雖然也不算是調情，但至少證明並沒有因此弄僵兩人的關係，更或者說自然到有點不可思議？畢竟就算是為了幫Red Hood脫困才作這件事，可是實質上它就是一個性意味的舉動，他們沒有否認也沒有逃避，Red Hood本來就不會糾結這種事情，反正爽也真的有爽到，驚訝也剛剛就驚訝完，而從頭到尾都絲毫不在意的Nightwing當然更是無所謂，沒人覺得不舒服，某方面來說還算是兩邊都有舒服到。

彷彿接受對方的私密，幫對方解決性器的充血是一件再普通不過的事情。

突然有點能理解所謂很好吃的感覺，Red Hood看著Nightwing正在搜查而彎腰露出毫無遮掩的臀部時想著。

「又是這個魔法陣。」在房間中翻箱倒櫃的Nightwing搬開一張桌子，下面畫有一個相同圖案的魔法陣，「這到底是做什麼用的？怎麼有種有它就會有難搞的夜生物的感覺。」

「聽起來很糟，感覺就像一直被壓著打。」Red Hood蹲下來，身手摸著畫在地板上的魔法陣，確認無法搜出什麼後，拿起小刀破壞魔法陣，確保它無法在發揮作用，「這是個壞徵兆。」

「Batman也這麼說。」Nightwing也跟著蹲下來，試圖研究出個什麼。

提到Batman的名字，Red Hood瞬間冷了下來，他只是淡淡地看了對方一眼，並沒有答腔，看起來並不是完全不介意，但也沒有發怒，當然更不是恢復以往的景仰，自從事情曝光後他們沒有談過這個話題，Nightwing知道他並沒有全然釋懷，Red Hood能做到的頂多只有忽略或漠視，為了所有人好，他擅自這麼認為。

「那女夢魔說，地獄將近。」Red Hood站起來，彷彿為了逃開對方的話題，轉頭看向一片漆黑的窗戶，他走到窗邊，往下看過去，調查是否有其它可用線索。

「地獄將近？」Nightwing不解。

「對，一副神秘兮兮的。」Red Hood皺眉。

他不知道女夢魔說的地獄是字面上的意思還是代表性的比喻，但無論哪種意思聽起來都很不妙，至少對人類來說絕對都是災難，Red Hood臉色越來越凝重。

「所以，果然是有什麼事情要發生了吧？」知道事態嚴重的Nightwing說，「謎樣的魔法陣，突然增多的高等夜生物，還有越來越適合夜生物的環境……難不成有人想改造高譚？」

Red Hood沒有答腔，他們都知道現在線索實在太少，知道狀況朝著不好的方向前進，但還無法推測出他們要面對的是什麼，在簡單的交換情報、確認夢魔這件事情收拾妥當後，他們就回去各自忙自己的，畢竟以現階段狀況，只有加強夜巡之外，別無他法。

他們不知道自己要面對的是什麼，即使事情即將發生。

即使得知地獄將近。

 

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Bruce睜開眼，他第一個察覺到的是腳下踏著的黏膩是滿地的鮮血。

是夢？他舉起人類的雙手，是每個月才能見到一天的陌生原樣，Bruce Wayne的原本樣子。

他困惑地抬頭看向四周，他記得他人是在蝙蝠洞，而不是像這裡，充滿血、腐肉與骷髏的地方，甚至連天空都是血紅色的壓迫著，四周充滿血腥與死亡的氣息，在久違的人類步伐下，血與肉更加清晰。

這到底是……。Bruce冷靜地觀察環境，但無論再怎麼走，都只有血紅與焦黑，彷彿世界的末日，鮮紅可怖、毫無希望，他沒有讓這個荒蕪景象嚇倒自己，隨時保持理智與鎮定是他的習慣。

直到他看見他的好管家倒在地上。

「Alfred？」

Bruce急忙走上前打算蹲下來扶起對方，但他定住了，倒在地上的是個屍體，露出絕望表情的破碎屍體，尚未乾涸的血液從管家的體內緩緩流出，沾濕了Bruce的腳、映入Bruce的眼中，突然間，他開始認得身旁的那些成堆屍塊是誰，他曾經認識的、他現在還記得的，全部都化成人間煉獄的一部分，漫天的死亡壓迫得讓他近乎窒息。

不……。

Bruce跌跌撞撞地轉過身，宛如自己的雙手沾滿血一樣恐懼，但他根本無法檢查自己的手是否真沾有血腥，因為他的視線完全被眼前的景象給震住，在成堆的屍體骷髏上，Nightwing高仰著頭，一根尖柱貫穿他的身體從張開的口中穿出，被扯爛得只剩骨頭的翅膀脆弱地掛在背上，無盡的鮮血從嘴裡、眼中與胸口的洞不斷流下，像是被獻祭的牲畜，嘶吼著無聲的悲愴，串死在柱子上。

不！

一座高聳及天的鮮紅大門聳立在空中，怨靈的哀號、妖魔的咆哮，宛如人骨組成的血腥大門留下猙獰的紅血，痛苦、怨恨與恐懼，腐朽與死亡混著的煙硝，隨著大門的開啟，慢慢地、緩緩地，充滿絕望地吞噬潰提。

地獄將近。

寧靜的Wayne莊園因為突如其來的短暫振動嚇走停留在樹上的鳥而帶來微微吵雜，位在莊園廚房的Alfred困惑地放下手邊正在進行的整理事務，他看了看宛如地震從地底深處傳來的晃動而發出聲音的窗戶，他簡單收拾了一下手邊事情，快速地走向通往地底的密道。

「Bruce少爺？」

Alfred拿著聖物從通到蝙蝠洞的門口探頭看去，警惕且擔憂地出聲詢問，安靜的洞內傳來低沉且急促的喘息聲，在明顯是因為劇烈晃動而掉下來的洞窟小碎石中，Batman張著強悍的黑翼，像是在平復什麼一樣隨著主人呼吸晃動著。

「沒事，作惡夢而已。」Batman沙啞地說，「Dick呢？」

「Richard小少爺去幫忙我採購，我立刻叫他回來。」明顯放鬆下來的Alfred回答。

「不用。」Batman扶著額頭，有些痛苦地制止對方提議。

「但您的狀況不太好，還是讓Richard小少爺陪著您比較適合。」

「我沒事。」Batman抖了抖黑影，重新站成原本的模樣，「聖血的事情安排得如何？」

「畢竟是需要整瓶聖血，而不是驅魔師裝備的幾滴小瓶，即使Wayne是教廷最大贊助者，也需要花上一些時間說服他們，才得以運送過來。」不再堅持的Alfred順著對方的意回答。

「把B的名號也用上去，加快速度，越快越好。」

「恕我直言，雖然能夠掩飾B與Wayne的關聯性，但您不是一直想營造出B已經死亡的假象嗎？如果用上B的名號，恐怕您以前稱為同事的人可能……。」

「無所謂。」Batman打斷對方的話，「把聖血送過來是最優先。」

「好吧！我瞭解了。」Alfred微微鞠躬，「不過，關於聖血這件事情，我還是認為得先問過Richard小少爺的意願。」

「不需要。」Batman轉過身背對對方，像是喃喃自語地開口，「這是最好的決定。」

Alfred望著從惡夢驚醒後就投身於工作的Batman的背影，無聲地嘆氣、搖搖頭後就領命上樓去了。

 

Nightwing站在一處平房社區的路燈頂端，夜晚的暗色提供他最佳的遮蔽，他望著亮有些許夜燈的街道，臉上並沒有夜巡的自信與從容，取而代之的是冷漠的面無表情。

他跟Batman吵了一架。

他們吵架並不新鮮，甚至可以說還滿常發生的，他們總是又餓又睡眠不足，觀念也打從本身就不同，Batman近乎偏執狂的固執以及似乎仗著是自己創造了他、把他當小孩來命令的態度，讓早在生前就是個需要被尊重且有自己想法的大人的Nightwing很難不跟Batman起衝突，加上對方總是認為是自己對不起他、老是把別人推開自我孤立的習性，吵架幾乎是一種必然的相處模式，他們之間並沒有因為父子關係而有什麼心靈感應的能力，依然還是跟正常人一樣需要用言語溝通，只不過他們的溝通很容易會演變成大打出手，若是一方不退讓，打到見血骨折都不稀奇。

不過再怎麼爭吵激烈，也不會真正殺死對方或反目成仇，甚至吵完就挨著彼此睡覺的狀況也發生過，雖然嚴格說起來他們也不過相處兩年，但看過彼此記憶這點補足了不少他們對彼此的瞭解，彷彿他們已經認識很久一般，再加上，他們大概是世上唯一能瞭解彼此痛苦的夜生物。

他們都曾經為人，卻淪為血的奴隸；他們都失去雙親，卻變成與兇手同樣的生物，在已經決定好的最終結局前，努力掙扎。

Nightwing伸出手，低頭看著自己握成拳的手，不屬於人類的靈活黑指，他承認他曾經夢想過如果他能變回人類，他不否認他想要回去以前的人類時光，但他從來沒想過那會發生、能夠發生。

他根本不作任何能變回人的假設性預想，他只是懷唸過去、然後好好地面對他的現有、他能提供的陪伴。

『我能變回人類？那是什麼意思？』Nightwing驚訝得只能機械式地重複剛剛對方的話。

 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

『利用Wayne企業研發的換血儀器，將你身上的血液全部抽乾，置入聖血解除吸血鬼因子再輸血，應該就能變回人類，這個方式人類的身軀撐不住，以吸血鬼的強健再生力則沒問題，再加上你剛轉變成吸血鬼不久，還沒完全惡化，提高了可行度。』Batman將一瓶刻滿咒文的特殊玻璃瓶放在桌上，『聖血是將具神性的古代聖徒的血以特殊的方式保存下來，具有淨化夜生物毒素的效果，世界僅有的一級聖物。』

『你怎麼確定有用？』Nightwing指著瓶子問，『那你呢？不能用來解決你的問題嗎？』

『聖血是解毒而不是解除詛咒，對我沒用。』Batman冷靜地回答，『雖然沒有案例可尋，但理論正確，我從你身上得出了這個可行性。』

『我身上？』

『你的惡化速度，變慢了。』Batman開口，每天都有檢查行為讓他很瞭解隊方的狀況，『自從你開始固定只食用Jason的血之後，惡化的速度降低了，雖然不明顯，但的確低於預估速度，唯一有可能的就是Jason血液中含的稀少聖血減緩你的惡化，若是按吸血鬼病毒因子論的話，就說得通。』

『等等，Jason的血液裡有聖血？你怎麼知道？』Nightwing揮著手要對方暫停一下，他還是跟不上對方的思維，不但沒有獲得解釋，反而還跳出越來越多問題實在很難消化啊！

『之前Jason留在家包紮時，我暗示Alfred取他身上的血去化驗，沒想到他的血居然能與聖血融合，雖然含量很低但確實影響了他的血液成份。』

『你沒有告知對方就亂拿別人的血去化驗？你知道什麼叫做隱私權吧？』

面對生前為警察的Nightwing幾乎高八度的無視他人隱私權指責，Batman只是一臉那有什麼大不了地回望著對方，宛如他只是在鬧脾氣搞不清楚狀況的小孩。

『……跟你談隱私我還真是愚蠢。』完全知道對方是怎樣的控制狂，Nightwing自暴自棄地嘆氣，『不過你說這是什麼意思？聽起來你早就知道Jason跟那個宛如電玩道具名稱的玩意有關聯。』

『被吸血鬼吸血的人，體內會留有毒素，會令身體無法接受輸血，所以就算即時發現，被害者依然會死於失血過多，除了最基本的驅毒木，聖血也是拯救吸血鬼受害者的良方之一，它解毒恢復人體接收血液的功能的同時，還能融合任何血型，讓身體暫時無視血型作緊急輸血，只需要一滴即可，無論是救治吸血鬼受害者還是單純的受傷急救都很好用，以前Jason失血致死時，就是靠這個救回來。』Batman完全無視對方挖苦地認真解釋。

『你怎麼知道Jason就是這樣救回來的？如果救治吸血鬼受害者的方法不只一種的話。』Nightwing這下真的好奇了，『講得這麼肯定，該不會你還真的參了一腳吧？或是旁邊路過？你的戰鬥歷史太輝煌了我根本分不清楚。』

『正確來說當初救出Jason的就是我。』

『……啊？』Nightwing完全愣住，他沒想到開玩笑揶揄的話居然會是真的。

難怪一直覺得Red Hood的十字架上刻的蝙蝠圖案如此眼熟！印象中就有看過有人使用類似圖案。Nightwing轉頭望向一旁櫃子擺放的蝙蝠飛鏢，當年驅魔師B使用的標誌道具，他開始懷疑Red Hood也使用蝙蝠圖案並不是巧合。

『這不重要，總之－』

『這很重要！』Nightwing打斷一臉對此毫不在意的對方的話，『Jason知道這件事情嗎？他知道當初是你救了他嗎？你有告訴他嗎？』

『我不認為那有什麼好說的。』Batman收回他的耐心，宛如像是逃避什麼又或者是認為不值得為此花費精力地轉身去作自己的事情，沒給對方繼續追問的機會直接回到他原先的話題，『總之，我已經著手安排地下手術的佈署，拖越久成功率就越低，等到完全惡化就沒救了，你目前還只是報失蹤，要取回身份不難，我會請律師幫你辦好，還會幫你復職，你就能回去繼續當你的Grayson警察。』

『回去當警察……。』Nightwing迷惘起來，他從來沒有想過能回去的那天，能夠繼續回去當他的小警察，被長官猛釘、與同事在加班完喝一杯，半夜忍受寒風啃著冷掉甜甜圈的巡邏，聽起來多麼和平，聽起來多麼美好，雖然辛苦也有諸多抱怨，卻如此樸實，市井小民的日常幸福。

這對他幾乎陌生得像是生前的事，而如今他卻能夠復活，回到以前原本的生活。

但真的能回得去嗎？

Nightwing抬頭看著佈滿岩石的蝙蝠洞，空曠、陰森，以及洞窟主人的漆黑背影，像是不為人知的黑影盤據於黑暗中，亙古不變，無人知曉、就此遺忘。

至此之後，他就真的是獨自一人了。

『……如果我說，我不要呢？』Nightwing有些乾澀地開口，『如果我變回人類，你就不會讓我來這邊對吧？不會再讓我插手夜世界的事情對吧？就變成毫不相干的人，再也不會一起夜巡，也不會聯絡。』

『我們本來就該是不相干的。』Batman轉回頭看向Nightwing，嚴厲又凶狠，『我只是把欠你的還你，我不是在問你，而是告知。』

『我說過你不欠我什麼，我－』Nightwing走向前打算扳過對方的身軀，Batman卻早一步甩開他。

『你很礙眼。』Batman說，『你的存在只是不斷再提醒我犯下的錯誤。』

於是，把彼此都惹火的Nightwing跟Batman就吵起來了，兩位都市傳說等級的夜生物就直接在洞窟裡開打，這次沒有人願意退讓，說正確點是Nightwing不打算退讓，他已經受夠Bruce總是自顧自地推開人，一點都不考量他人的意願，Bruce總是低估自己對他人的重要性，Jason的事情也是、他的事情也是，弄得很像是只有當事者的一廂情願，那很傷人。

『那很傷人，Bruce。』Nightwing擦掉嘴角流出的血。

『那你就滾。』

於是Nightwing現在就站在這吹風，他不知道自己該怎麼辦，喝酒也喝不醉，找夜生物幹架只是遷怒，對事情也不會有幫助，他知道一旦Bruce決定的事情就很難改變，他只能找出那件事情Bruce背後的真正意義，或是試著讓自己接受。

而能夠談這件事情，或說該知道這件事情的人，他就只想到那個人。

 

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

「找我幹嘛？」被對方叫出來的Red Hood出現在街道上，他收起武裝抬頭問正在等他的吸血鬼。

你知道當初救了你的人也是Bruce嗎？

Nightwing低頭看向站在路燈下方的Red Hood，終究沒有說出口，他不想再增加Bruce跟Jason之間的矛盾了，Nightwing跳下路燈，巧妙地落在燈光照不到的陰影處。

「我有可能可以恢復成人類。」Nightwing開口，「Batman說他找出方法了。」

「真的？」Red Hood相當意外，別說人類變成吸血鬼已經夠不可能了，要從吸血鬼變回人類那更是不可能得詭異，不過再想想他們最不欠的就是不合常理，那也就不用太大驚小怪了，但消化完訊息的Red Hood一時之間不知道該擺出什麼表情，聽見好消息的單純喜悅與莫名的不平衡酸楚相互交雜，最後他只能勉強扯了一下嘴角，「那～恭喜你啊！真不愧是對親愛的兒子，真用心。」

Nightwing無視對方後半部的話中諷嘲，只是搖搖頭並沒有答腔，他一點都不高興，那樣冷漠且低落的表情讓Red Hood彆扭地收起譏諷態度，忍下拿菸抽的衝動，主動開口問，「是很糟糕的狗屁方式？需要害死幾個人？」

「不，只要一瓶聖血就可以，利用科技換置掉體內血液就好，連隻鳥都不用殺。」

「他拿得到整瓶聖血？……噢～我在說什麼他當然可以，他可是最有善心的最大贊助家呢～教廷不吐出來也得吐。」Red Hood扯扯喉嚨，收回他又忍不住的惡意發言，Nightwing不尋常的反應讓他找回自制力，他知道這時候可不是吵架的好時機，「所以呢？如果沒人掛掉那不就是件怎麼看都很棒的好事，怎麼你還一副死全家的表情。」

「我全家還真的早就死了勒。」Nightwing忍不住勾起一點笑容回應對方的誇大玩笑話，他對於Red Hood收斂自己一副就是討吵的諷刺態度相當感謝，他知道對方還不能平心討論Batman的事情，但他不得不提到那個人，而他現在最不需要的就是新的一輪爭執，「其實我不知道這算不算好事，你知道那個人的個性，如果我一旦變回人類，那麼作為吸血鬼的這些──」

「他就會一腳把你踢得遠遠的當沒你這個人。」幫對方把話用自己的意思接下去的Red Hood開口，「他絕對會這麼做的，相信我。」

「他不……，對，的確也算是這樣，從另一個角度來看你說得沒錯，所以我不知道該怎麼辦才好。」Nightwing無奈地聳聳肩，「我不可能就當這一切都沒發生地回去安心當我的小警察，我已經知道夜世界，我已經看過黑暗的影子，在已經知道每晚都上演正邪戰爭之後，又怎麼能裝作沒事安心睡覺？」

「就連你，大概也不會再來找我了對吧！」Nightwing直視著Red Hood，對於對方的默認，他一點也不意外，因為換作是他，他大概也不會再去打擾就此兩個世界的人，避免帶給從此活在陽光下的人遭受夜世界侵擾的危機，因為他們就是為此而戰，保護人類、保護光明之下的那些美好。

他知道有時候遠離是一種保護，即便同樣也是種傷害，所以他才不知道該怎麼辦，他已經因為成為吸血鬼而失去一切，如今卻又得因為變回人類而失去所有，或許他能取回原先人類的事物，但他真的準備好換回那些了嗎？

用他現在擁有的一切。

「聽著，Nightwing。」Red Hood身手握住對方的肩頸，像是要對方專心聽話一樣按壓著，強迫對方從自我沉思中醒來，這麼了無生氣的Nightwing怎麼看怎麼怪，「你知道我怎麼想，我當然是雙手贊成你離這狗屁世界遠一點，你再也不用跟那些怪東西鬼混，也能去交一些真正的朋友而不是糧食，我也不用等著時間就為了親手殺死你，你說得沒錯，我不會去找你，你永遠都會被隔離在人類應有的陽光之下，健健康康活到自然死亡，不過那又如何？這根本影響不了你的想法，你問誰都沒用，因為如果你這麼容易就能說服，你也不會站在這，早就被那老傢伙一爪巴死了。」

「我不懂你幹嘛來問我。」Red Hood收回手，直直地看著Nightwing屬於人類的藍色雙眼，「你早就決定好了不是嗎？」

Nightwing望著他，望著在他頸肩上留下溫暖體溫的人，雖然溫度漸漸消失，但他仍感覺得到那份按著的力道的錯覺，堅定、確實，像是不曾改變的固執，給予若有似無的肯定，即便有自己的想法與期望，卻仍不打算改變對方的了然。

他真的準備好換回身為人類的那些了嗎？ 

Nightwing不自覺地往前站近一步，伸手摸著Red Hood的頭髮、耳後，宛如藉由觸摸來紀錄下眼前這個人，深刻地看進眼中。

真的準備好換回那些了嗎？ 

用他現有的一切。

「餓囉？應該還不到你吃飯的時候吧！」Red Hood沒有拍開對方的手，有些困惑地問。

「……是體溫餓。」Nightwing將額頭抵在對方胸膛，伸手撫摸的手也放下來掛在對方肩上，他閉上眼，任由呼吸吐露在面前的溫暖，「就只是…體溫餓。」

「你只有在吃飯的時候才這麼乖。」Red Hood伸出雙手，這次他不是拿起武器，而是選擇擁抱，他不介意對方的獠牙，他甚至產生即使現在會被咬也沒關係的荒唐念頭，只要對方需要的話，他無所謂，「婆婆媽媽的真難看，想要抱那就抱好一點。」

Nightwing忍不住笑了起來，一副好吧既然你都這麼說那我不客氣啦的表情，重新調整自己的姿勢，毫不客氣地抱個滿懷，把對方當作什麼人形抱枕一樣還把頭枕在對方肩上。

「為什麼你會知道我的答案？」

「因為你單純好猜得像個笨蛋。」

「真傷人，Little Wing。」Nightwing笑了出來。

「事實總是傷人的，Dickie Bird。」Red Hood沒有像是哄人一樣拍著對方背部，而是選擇用臉頰磨蹭著倚著他肩膀的頭，「以及，」

「你總是喜歡挑最困難的方式不是嗎？不殺人的吸血鬼。」

就像在月光下，即使灼傷也要安撫亡靈的擁抱。

就像在夜晚中，即使天性騷動也仍想抗拒的堅持。

Nightwing微微抬起頭，讓自己的臉頰也能碰到對方的臉部，貼近得讓對方都能藉由接觸感受到他的笑容，Nightwing喜歡人的溫暖，一直都很喜歡，尤其是願意提供血液為食的人、承諾在失去理智時親手殺死自己的人、答應過要在註定結局之前陪著自己的人，他會在這，哪也不去。

所以，他也會在這裡，哪也不去。

即使他明明可以脫離這一切的痛苦，即使他明明可以不用再作血的奴隸，但他哪也不去，他還在這，今後也會一直在這。

Nightwing抬起頭離開對方的肩膀，將抱著對方的手移動到Red Hood的臉頰輕撫著，而Red Hood也把其中一隻手放到Nightwing的後頸，有一下沒一下地搓著那柔軟的頸部，看著Nightwing露出微笑，彷彿一笑什麼就都對了的表情，屬於Nightwing的笑容，這才是他知道的那位吸血鬼，這才是Nightwing該有的樣子。

似乎察覺對方的情緒，Nightwing像是慵懶的伸展、也像是鼓舞的回應，伸手環抱Red Hood微微低下的頸部，以鼻樑迎接對方的鼻尖，攝取對方呼吸的吐息，在此之前因為進食都只接觸到對方皮膚的雙唇微微張開，沒有獠牙、沒有鮮血，只有溫柔與陪伴，以及存在於此的證明。

今後也會一直在這。

就在Red Hood的唇即將要碰觸到對方時，眼神突然從原本的溫和轉成銳利，在此同時Nightwing也露出警惕的目光，兩人雖然依然維持姿勢不變，卻已經轉為戒備狀態。

「驅魔師。」Red Hood開口說，因為說話而改變的嘴形隱約擦過對方的嘴唇。

「你認識？」貼著Red Hood嘴角的Nightwing問。

「不。」Red Hood的鼻子延著對方的鼻形描繪著，彷彿代替親吻地輕點對方的鼻尖，「交給我，快走。」

Nightwing飛快地在Red Hood的眼角上落下一吻，就快得連Red Hood也無法捕捉地消失於黑暗中，，而就在下一秒，突然闖入的驅魔師的感知範圍就已經掃過來，Red Hood沉下臉，鎮定地擺出若無其事又對於突然被打擾而有些不悅的表情，站直身軀面對那位意外的訪客，對方該知道有些驅魔師就是喜歡單幹，就算是同行也不會有好臉色。

「晚安，Red Hood。」沉穩的步伐緩緩踏入路燈的亮光下，去除的黑影漸漸將來訪的人的身軀照射開來，與普通的黑色神父裝不同，對方一襲藍色正裝，清晰且莊嚴得彷彿蘊含光芒，即使在黑暗深處也抹滅不了。

「……我以為你正忙奔走全世界維護和平。」Red Hood掏出菸點上，盯著完全站進燈光下，黑髮、碧眼，以及不失禮且十足自信微笑的男子，Red Hood知道這個人，雖然從未打照面，但只要是夜世界的人裡即使沒看過也會知道這個人，「是什麼事勞駕你來？」

與他吐出的雲煙隨著夜風一同飄動的還有對方掛在脖子上長過膝的神職掛巾，劃出無法忽視的一抹正紅，宛如威風凜凜的披風，毫無畏懼地擺盪在黑暗中，彷彿因此帶來光明與希望，Red Hood警惕的目光越過飄展的紅巾，說出對方無人不知無人不曉的代號。

「Superman。」

 

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

故事都是這樣開始的，一位天真活潑的小女孩，有一天她遇見了一位小仙子，從此她的生活就改變了，但與兒童故事不同的是，如果是發生在現實、發生在愛麗絲身上，不會讓她變成有小仙子幫忙的幸運女孩，而只會讓她變成被人以為腦袋有問題的神經病。

她的爸媽自責認為是他們太過忙於工作，才會讓他們心愛的獨生女幻想自己有個小仙子朋友，編出故事說謊騙他們小仙子變出多好看的花火給她看，而且還煞有其事地跟老師、同學說，讓大家認為女孩是想要受到更多關注的大騙子，要不然就是愛幻想的自閉女，校方甚至還因此建議她的爸媽考慮去作精神方面的診斷，但認為女兒只是太寂寞才產生這樣的幻想的雙親，婉拒了這個提議，雖然抽出更多時間來陪伴女兒，但對事情並沒有幫助，愛麗絲依然堅持小仙子的存在，為了避免女孩因為說謊而被排擠欺負，女孩的雙親只好嚴禁她再提起小仙子的事，而失去所有人的信任的女孩，因此變得越來越安靜，她不懂明明自己說得是真的，為何卻總是被當成騙子，最後她漸漸連其他事情都不願意開口，從原本開朗的個性變成了一位沉默無聲的女孩。

幸好的是，這樣的日子等到愛麗絲遇見Roy神父就有所改善了。

Roy神父卻相信女孩說的話，而且不僅沒有嘲笑她，還很熱絡地問她跟小仙子都在玩什麼、小仙子長什麼樣、小仙子變出什麼把戲，真的認為有小仙子存在地關心著女孩，甚至還不知道用什麼道理說服她的爸媽不要禁止她提起小仙子的事，雖然她的爸媽依然以為她在編故事，卻也真的不再嚴格制止，而有了相信她的聽眾，女孩自然也極少跟別人談起小仙子，減少了她與雙親、其他人的摩擦，也不再因此被人用奇怪的眼光側目跟嘲笑，少了外界的批判與壓迫，女孩也漸漸恢復成原有的開朗個性，從此除了草莓棒棒糖外，愛麗絲多了一份喜好，喜歡上教堂，喜歡找Roy神父分享她這週跟小仙子的事，即便Roy神父再忙，都一定會坐在下來認真聽完她分享的所有事情。

某次，當女孩高興地來找Roy神父時，她注意到Roy神父在與那位新來的神父說話，女孩對於那位新來的神父有點害怕，因為那位神父不像Roy神父那樣愛笑，而是凶巴巴的老是板著臉，在她猶豫要不要上前時，Roy神父早一步發現她，招招手讓她過來，說要介紹新朋友給她。

『你看你都把小孩嚇怕啦！Jay兄弟，放鬆點嘛～來，親愛的小愛麗絲別怕，別看他長那樣，他也很喜歡小仙子喔！』

『你今天叫我過來看的就是這個？』

新來的神父沒有看向小心翼翼走到面前的女孩，而是凶巴巴地問著Roy神父，不過Roy神父並不害怕，依然還是笑嘻嘻的，彷彿已經很習慣對方的態度一樣。

『看一下嘛～我是覺得沒關係，看起來無害，想說以防萬一你也看一下，如果你看你都覺得沒問題，那就表示真的沒關係。』

『真麻煩……嘴巴張開。』

對於突然目光擺到自己身上，女孩有些嚇到，甚至令她產生想想躲到Roy神父身後的念頭。

『就跟你說會嚇到小孩啦！……愛麗絲你別怕，他只是要請妳吃糖果而已，對吧！Jason神父。』

Roy神父用手拍了拍新來神父的背，將他準備好的棒棒糖遞給對方，雖然新來的神父都皺眉瞪人，但還是拿走棒棒糖，將包裝拆開遞到女孩面前。

『…嘴巴張開。』

雖然很困惑又有點害怕，她不懂為什麼不是Roy神父直接給糖果就好而是要凶巴巴的神父餵她呢？不過既然是Roy神父的朋友，那麼就也沒什麼關係吧！想要快點吃到她喜歡的糖果的女孩，放膽地乖乖張開嘴，等著糖果吃。

但新來神父並沒有立刻把糖塞進嘴給她吃，而是用拇指壓著她的額頭，似乎在推什麼一樣讓她的頭幾乎快往後仰，直盯著她的嘴巴裡面看，這讓女孩開始疑惑，就在她覺得自己好像被騙、覺得委屈想哭的時候，她等很久的糖果終於放到她的嘴中，一下子就溶開的草莓口味讓她開心起來，這是她最愛的口味，她就知道Roy神父的朋友也是好人。

『如何？不是什麼大問題吧？』

『嗯，的確不是什麼大問題，年紀大一點穩了就沒事了。』新來的神父拍了拍她的頭，思考了一會後他蹲下來，與她的視線平行。

『妳叫愛麗絲對吧？愛麗絲，聽好。』神父皺皺眉，似乎不知道該怎麼說話一樣有些彆扭，『夜……我是說小仙子，妳留在家跟牠玩，就算小仙子要找你出去也不行，因為…嗯～呃、小仙子很貪玩，跟妳出去玩一定會忘記回家，不回家爸爸媽媽會擔心，你爸媽會、牠爸媽也會，所以你身為小仙子的朋友，要幫幫小仙子，別跟小仙子出去，不然爸媽會擔心，懂嗎。』

女孩聽話地點頭，雖然不懂為何新來的神父要這麼說，小仙子從來都沒有提過要離開家出去玩，小仙子向來都只會出現在房間，不過既然是連Roy神父都在一旁附和提醒，她會好好遵守這點，因為小仙子從來沒有提過出去玩，久而久之她就忘記這件事，直到今晚、直到小仙子開口，她才想起這件事。

從未開口邀請她出門的小仙子，提議他們出去玩的今晚。

今晚小仙子變出的把戲特別漂亮，女孩著迷地望著覺得跟平時不太一樣的小仙子魔法，她覺得今天的小仙子好鮮艷，不像以前都只是亮亮白白的，而是更多繽紛顏色，平時不說話的小仙子第一次開了口，說那是因為小仙子今天特別開心，因為有個小仙子宴會，小仙子說想要帶她去參加，因為愛麗絲是小仙子的朋友，所以特別受邀可以參加小仙子宴會，那裡有更多更漂亮、更精彩的小把戲，大家都期待著她這位唯一的小客人。

「可是～神父說，我們不能出去，爸媽會擔心。」

「別擔心，親愛的，我保證會在妳的爸媽醒來前把妳送回來。」有別於平常的亮白雙眼，散發著黑紫的雙瞳盯著女孩說，一句一句像是催眠般，「讓我們一起出去，別擔心，親愛的，就只是出去，馬上回來，隔壁樹下，小仙子的宴會……。」

女孩在小仙子虛無飄渺的牽引下，站起身，忘記曾經答應過的事情，忘記神父的叮嚀，一步一步踏出門口，離開房間、離開家門，消失在黑夜之中。

 

自從跟Jason談完話之後，Dick依然維持平時的生活習慣，不同的只有他沒回蝙蝠洞睡，取而代之他住進Wayne家，他跟Batman不是第一次吵架，對於這種某方面上下樓的分層睡的情況並不陌生，也不是說Batman故意口是心非要趕Dick走，兩人生氣都是動真格的，只是Dick自稱腦筋動得快的厚臉皮，讓他毫無壓力地留在Wayne家，翻臉歸翻臉，但他們知道有些事情還是得嚴肅對待，例如定量的冷凍血，又例如夜生物特殊狀況的發生，再加上Alfred總是中立偏Dick方的包容，讓Dick根本是每次吵架都會順理成章搬上來住，畢竟吵架的他們只是不想見到彼此，只要還是Batman的樣子，Dick就絕對不會在屋內碰見Bruce，目的達成的相安無事又有地方睡，多好。

所以身為屋主兼當事者之一的Bruce對此也只是當作不知道，彼此都心知肚明地默許，次數多到Alfred早就幫Dick留有自己的房間。

晚間，Nightwing照往常跳躍在都市的黑暗中巡視，Red Hood並沒有跟他說那一晚突然出現的驅魔師是誰，他也因為吵架而沒有下去洞窟調查那位驅魔師的身份，為了不引起驅魔師的注意，他與Batman熟知高譚所有驅魔師動向，以便在巡邏時避開他們，但如今卻闖入一位新的驅魔師，對此有些不安的他只希望Batman有照往例對那位突然出現的驅魔師作詳細的調查，弄清楚來意與能力，他們無意樹立新的敵人，尤其是許多跡象都很不妙、他們也看不清全貌的現在。

雖然不知來者何人，但看在Red Hood沒有主動聯繫他，就表示對高譚是無害的吧！Nightwing安慰地想，他並不怕那位驅魔師來是來找Red Hood聯手除掉他們，驅魔師只是在作自己該做的事情，包含Red Hood也是，他們從不為此怨恨對方。

當Nightwing落在某處頂樓，優越的夜視能力看向一處空屋，高牆圍起的宅邸斑駁不堪，庭院廣大且雜草叢生，又是一處不知屋主上哪去的空豪宅，高譚向來不缺像這樣具有前庭後花園的沒落豪宅，不僅滋養犯罪、也提供夜生物良好的匿藏處，幾乎是防不勝防，雖然，也方便不少夜世界的戰鬥，沒人打擾、就算發生什麼怪聲也不會有人報警，很自然就會變成高譚眾多怪談之一，人們總是會自行想像出原因、補完故事。

吸引Nightwing注意的並不是空房，而是突然竄起的詭異陰氣，以後花園為中心蔓延開來，他低下身軀降低自己的存在感，瞇起雙眼嚴肅地盯著隱沒在草叢間的線條，熟悉的紋路讓他立刻就拼湊出線條的全貌。

那個看過多次、卻總是不知道是用來做什麼的魔法陣。

 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Nightwing悄聲地隱沒在黑暗間小心接近，雖然四周安靜無聲，沒有任何人也沒有夜生物的氣息，但保持警戒的Nightwing依然訓練有素地低調行事，他翻過牆躲在快比人高的草叢中，緊盯著不出他所料的完整魔法陣，魔法陣被畫在刻意清出的地面上，比Nightwing印象中來得新穎，或許是剛畫上去的？

就在Nightwing思考時，濃厚的陰氣突然從魔法陣漸漸奏起，魔法陣宛如冒出鮮血般開始染紅，將地面污染出邪惡的異黑，而魔法陣的上方憑空出現一股扭曲的黑影，隨著魔法陣的脈動越來越龐大，彷彿生物般地扭動。

Nightwing愣住地張大眼看著那團逐漸成形的細長黑影，他瞬間搞懂為何強大夜生物的出現時常伴隨著這個魔法陣，因為那根本就是召喚陣啊！被巫師畫在這，透過魔法陣召來不應該出現在此的夜生物侵襲高譚。

終於弄懂魔法陣功用的他並沒有因此開心，而是更困擾地瞪著那條由黑影凝聚成型的蛇身女，光想Nightwing就頭痛，雖然覺得把巨大得可以把人類整個纏住的蛇身女召喚到都市的巫師太招搖太蠢，但不得不承認這的確可以造成多數人死傷，尤其考慮到蛇身女喜吃嬰兒的習性，加上地下水道有太多可以躲藏的地方，而附近剛好有一間附接生的婦幼醫院呢！

因此當魔法陣的紅光消失、恢復原本模樣，蛇身女吐出蛇信開始活動時，Nightwing毫不猶豫從暗處衝出，跳上蛇身女的背開始試圖用尖抓挖開對方心臟，他沒有時間猶豫，雖然這麼做有欠考量，是直接曝光自己所在的衝動行事，但他不能讓蛇身女有機會逃走，否則就算體型再明顯，躲到複雜的地下水道那就糟了，那將會是無數嬰兒被吃掉的嚴重災難。

這真的是不應該出現在會把剛出生的嬰兒聚集在一起的都市的夜生物。

受到攻擊的蛇身女扭著身體想把在她背上的頑固吸血鬼拉下來，低下身用蛇尾大力掃了過去，Nightwing急忙跳離，被全身最有力的尾巴掃到真的不是好玩的，雖然不會像人類那樣粉身碎骨，但不死也半殘，他為代替自己承受力道破出一個大洞的地板感謝了不到半秒，就再度投入戰鬥中，不光是尾巴，對方堅硬且滑溜的蛇鱗也不是好搞的，利爪不容易刺進也不好抓住，加上對方一點都不戀戰，一心只想趕快躲起來好讓她能混進充滿糧食的醫院大樓。

「妳想趕快躲起來我也想低調一點，所以我們可以達成一下共識讓我們兩人快點安靜地結束嗎？」

Nightwing不意外換得蛇身女的嘶啞吐舌。

「這麼棒的提議，」Nightwing抓住對方的蛇尾，卻被反過來纏住手臂將他甩了出去，「居然、噢……被反駁了我真傷心。」

蛇尾在Nightwing另一隻手揮過來想切斷時撤回，放開因為力道與衝擊而摔斷的手臂，Nightwing忍住疼痛立刻爬起來，扶著已經斷掉脫臼的肩膀，他轉了轉脖子放鬆身體，本來應該斷掉無法動的手臂在下一瞬間卻舉起來一起伸展身軀，彷彿完全沒有斷掉過一般靈活，他收下手忍痛咬牙繼續衝向前與蛇身女纏鬥，雖然擁有吸血鬼強大的再生力，但該痛的還是會痛，只能慶幸至少他不用攜帶急救包什麼的。

「別那麼冷淡，妳不適合走冷豔高貴，而是美豔熱情撲過來才對，這裡只有我們倆，別害羞。」Nightwing小心維持自己與蛇身女的近距，強而有力的尾巴致命但目標好掌握，也得小心她手上尖銳的指甲，事實上最好的應對方式是拉遠距離，但若是離太遠對方很快就會躲起來，所以Nightwing不得不硬著頭皮把自己當作惱人的蒼蠅不斷在四周打轉，想當然爾煩到讓蛇身女想拍死自己也只是剛好而已。

不過Nightwing就也是在等這個。

蛇身女再次對準Nightwing猛力甩尾砸下去時，Nightwing趁著對方還無法收勢轉身的空隙、抓准時機跳到對方身上，沿著蛇身線條攀到對方上半身背部，在差點因為掙扎晃動而滑落之際急忙伸手抓住她的頭髮藉以穩住身體，被緊抓住的拉扯讓蛇身女往後仰頭尖聲哀號起來，頓時讓Nightwing覺得自己好像潑婦一樣在與對方進行某種街上大嬸低檔次互打的暴力行為，拽頭髮、指甲抓、咬對方，是的，而Nightwing就打算完成這最後一項，用吸血鬼最堅硬最具殺傷力的部位－張嘴露出吸血鬼獠牙，扯的對方頭髮狠狠往頸部動脈咬下去，即使蛇身女抓得自己滿臉血也沒有放開。

蛇身女也不是好惹地死命抓著Nightwing的臉，扭身揮出靈活的蛇尾纏住吸血鬼的身軀緊絞，試圖令對方窒息並折斷脊椎甩掉，雖然吸血鬼的缺氧也在再生範圍內，但窒息的胸口脹痛與骨頭斷裂還是令Nightwing難受地哀號起來，很難再有貼近蛇身女機會的Nightwing並未因此鬆口，在兩人拔河一陣子、蛇尾好不容易將Nightwing甩出去時，吸血鬼也已經咬掉她一塊肉，鮮血直噴地讓她在地上打滾；Nightwing吐掉心理性噁心的口中物，他對蛇血可一點興趣都沒，天知道喝下去會不會出問題，萬一得了吸血鬼才有的拉肚子可沒藥醫啊！他滿臉沾著自己與蛇身女的血，因為多處骨折呈現不尋常角度的身體像是被摔爛的娃娃，他催眠自己無視疼痛，強制讓身體跟上再生速度奮力從癱瘓中掙扎爬起，在傷痛的折磨下讓他忍不住燃起自己居然被規定吸血量的憤怒，若不是一直處於飢餓狀態，他早就能搞定這囂張下賤的蛇女，而不是像這樣悲慘地被人打，若是他能吸血喝飽的話……，Nightwing不顧身體是否復原直接強迫起身，讓被拉扯的傷口刺激自己使腦袋清醒些，壓過那些不屬於人類的傲慢與怒意，當他好不容易撐起上半身時，就對上蛇身女殺紅眼的瞪視，她抬高身軀，鮮紅的蛇眼直盯著還無法動彈的獵物，露出一咬即死的致命毒牙，她顯然已經受夠眼前這個不知死活膽敢檔她路的吸血鬼。

「哇喔。」故作還不知大難臨頭的愚蠢模樣，事實上內心焦躁地祈求自己的下半身快點復原的Nightwing依然一副開玩笑的口吻，「這可還真是名付其實死亡之吻，妳也太熱情了。」

蛇身女脖子一縮，一個彈身就張大嘴朝著Nightwing的咽喉撲過去，Nightwing沒有因為恐懼閉上眼，反而是不放棄地緊盯著蛇身女的血盆大口，異常冷靜地算著即將貼上自己脖子的距離，然後，他抬起即時能動的雙腿，不顧傷口再度撕裂以及身體的劇痛，用上所有力道合攏雙腳踹上蛇身女的下巴，同時立刻翻身壓住被踹偏位置的蛇身女，利用體重壓制、坐在對方身上，一手掐住她的脖子阻止對方毒牙的嘶咬，一手瞄準被自己咬出一個洞的傷口，戳進去猛力地從體內拉扯抓開軟嫩的肉，既然皮膚鱗片堅硬不容易弄傷，那就從裡面扒開！Nightwing像是猛獸廝咬地拼命想要把對方扯爛，即使鮮血流得血肉糢糊幾乎看不清楚、即使蛇尾也纏上他的脖子勒得他窒息，但他並沒鬆手，身為吸血鬼的Nightwing仍聽著心臟跳動與本能，準確地從內翻出心臟，在他失去意識鬆手前，徹底捏碎讓心臟從自己手中灰化而去。

Nightwing四肢趴在漸漸灰散、原本是蛇身女身上的地面，一般人類早就缺氧而亡的肺部漲痛讓他咳了起來，他急促的喘息間帶著因為內傷的血液，滴在原本因為蛇身女的血染紅、如今卻也消失乾淨的地面上，他大口呼著失去已久珍貴的氧氣，拖著大概又裂傷的腿，低著頭努力想要撐起來，要知道，他今天又為人類賺得一天活，理應來說該有一些獎勵才對，但他不敢也不應當奢望，他只想看看黑夜中月光，皎潔又平等灑落在每一種生物身上的光芒。

而就在他放鬆地想要翻過身、躺在地上偷閒賞月時，突然從視線外傳來了一句話。

「已恭候多時，」那個聲音說，「閣下。」

 

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

在與夜生物對抗的悠久歷史上，真正穿過層層限制、從地獄降臨人間的惡魔相當稀少，他們總是隨心所欲地帶來災禍與死亡，即使是驅魔師也不敢輕易對上，而史上成功消滅惡魔的驅魔者僅僅只有三位，聖徒之女神奇女俠、驅魔師超人與身份隱密的驅魔師B，他們分別封印、淨化跟殺死了惡魔，因為其強大的能力與維護人類和平的貢獻而被驅魔界尊稱為三巨頭。

此時，三巨頭之一的超人卻無故出現在高譚，雖然對方聲稱是來找Red Hood的，但Red Hood一點也不信，不是不相信對方說的話，而是覺得另外有隱情。

『不是聽說超人不會說謊？』身為定點驅魔師的Roy回答事發當晚就跟他說的Jason的疑慮，『既然他都沒先來找根本就是管區的我打招呼或打聽情報，那就表示是私人事務非教廷公事吧！老兄，你的疑心病又發作啦！』

『他是不會說謊。』Jason相當不以為然，『但他可以選擇不說。』

Jason不懂超人為何要來，應該說為什麼挑這時候出現，有什麼事情能驚動驅魔師三巨頭之一？當然，如果是強大如Batman那種規格外等級的夜生物，的確是得請三巨頭來處理，但Jason相信以Bruce的個性，肯定把高譚的消息鎖得死死不讓人插手，事實上的確也真的一點風聲都沒走漏，要不是Jason來到高譚、聽到當地人才知道的都市傳說，碰上Nightwing藉此知道Batman的存在，他也從沒聽過Batman他們的事情，而且是連做夢都也沒想過會有那種等級的夜生物存在。

雖然，超人確實如同Roy所說的，說自己是為了私人事情而來，至少本人是這樣聲稱。

成長環境使然以及B的後天訓練，讓Red Hood見到某方面算是驅魔師們的大名星也不會激動到哪去，反而是更加警惕，一來是他某種程度上算是在跟某隻吸血鬼廝混，二來是他想不出這位教廷模範生來找被視為野放不良份子的Red Hood是要幹嘛，他們不會也不應該會有交集，唯一有可能就是公事，但那再怎麼說應該也是先找Arsenal才對。

『我在找…一位好朋友。』那個夜晚，突然來訪的超人坦然接受Red Hood直白的質疑，也不被對方的怒氣給嚇走，維持他的良好態度親切地開口說明。

『他是一位驅魔師，在殺死惡魔後就失蹤了，從此就音訊全無，已經好幾年，別人都以為他死了，但我相信他不可能就這麼死，他一定還活著。』

Red Hood頓時瞭解超人所謂的好朋友是誰，畢竟殺死惡魔還失蹤的世界上就這麼一個人，B死亡的傳言從來都沒有停止過，甚至已經幾乎證實到有人故意在放這個消失。

現在想起來大概也是當事者所為吧！Red Hood不動聲色地猜想。

『而你找了好幾年也沒找到？』Red Hood聳聳肩，擺出一副自己被人浪費時間的不悅，從對方的態度來看，B肯定沒有告訴超人關於他Red Hood的事，要嘛就是B根本不把他放心上、不值得一提，要嘛就是B跟超人並沒那麼友好，而Red Hood則比較傾向前者，尤其是在跟Batman衝突過、終於發現自己只是一個一廂情願的白痴之後，『那我可以直白地說，他死了，你知道的，驅魔師多得是死無全屍，別再白費力氣了。』

『事實上對此我感到非常慚愧，雖然我已經盡可能在任務時抽空打聽，但……仍然不夠。』超人湛藍如非人應有的雙眼蒙上了一層為此痛苦的哀傷，露出一抹幾乎稱得上是自責的苦笑，『就如同你所說，大家都認為他死了，教廷也這麼認為，因此沒有人願意尋找他，也不讓我放下手邊的任務去找一位已死之人，每晚都有悲劇發生，我不能、也無法無視那些求助而完全投入沒有任何希望的搜索中，不管他是生是死，我相信他不願意我眼睜睜放任夜生物肆虐就只為了去找他，如果這麼作就算真的找到他，他也肯定會把我揍死吧！儘管我寧可因他而死也不願意承認他的死亡。』

Red Hood在內心默默同意對方的話，的確，如果是B就真的不會這麼作，他懂，因為B就是這樣教導他，該死地無論如何以人類為重。

『抱歉我扯遠了。』超人誤認對方的沉默是不耐煩的表現，他老實地賠罪，『聽說你相當擅長對付吸血鬼，我是為此才來找你的，Red Hood，我想多瞭解關於吸血鬼的特性。』

『我聽不出這事關你那死朋友有何屁事。』Red Hood雙手環抱在胸前，各方面他已經把耐性用完了，尤其是對有所保留的陌生人。

『我那位朋友失蹤前對上的惡魔。』超人耐心地微笑，『是血惡魔。』

血惡魔。

自從那晚與超人談話完之後，Jason在心中默念了好幾次，血惡魔，傳說中吸血鬼的始祖，不是夜生物那種等級的異種族，而是貨真價實具有位階的惡魔，他知道當時B一直在追捕的殺親仇人是惡魔，但沒聽說過是哪一種惡魔，吸血鬼無法把人變成吸血鬼，但血惡魔可以，血惡魔是始祖、是源頭，吸血鬼的誕生就是血惡魔的賜與，是吸血鬼的創造者。

B殺死血惡魔，Batman創造Nightwing，這兩者有什麼關聯？

『詛咒他在未來的某一天將會變成一隻吸血鬼。』

Nightwing說Bruce受到惡魔詛咒會變成吸血鬼，但Batman遠比吸血鬼還強大，甚至能製造吸血鬼。

就像血惡魔一樣，被他殺死的血惡魔一樣，而且，沒人知道Batman要是吃飽，威力會有多強，是否就是從未對上、無法想像的惡魔等級？以及，為什麼超人挑這時候出現，在明知道血惡魔已經被B殺死之後，還跑來問關於吸血鬼的事，彷彿是想要藉此瞭解血惡魔的特性，明明之前都無法放下手邊事來找人，現在卻又可以、甚至特別跑一趟？他可是給了聯絡方式之後什麼也沒作就離開去隔壁縣市啊！這根本不是任務結束的抽空，這叫專程。

這一切到底有什麼關聯？

「Red Hood你一定要來看這個。」Arsenal提著武器走來，出聲打斷Red Hood不知不覺飄遠的思緒，「我想我們找到愛麗絲會失蹤的原因了。」

知道對方有重大發現的Red Hood立刻專注精神跟上去，朝著失蹤女孩家的後院暗處。

他們收到女孩失蹤的消息，女孩的父母發現女兒不見時就立刻打電話拜託Roy幫忙留意，知道女孩狀況的Roy二話不說就準備好武器拉著Jason一起來到女孩家調查，以神父的身份應付過雙親之後，就開始驅魔師的工作，而事實上也如Roy預料的，從各種跡象顯示拐走女孩的就是夜生物所為。

「調包，或是偽裝。」跟著Arsenal穿進一處灌木叢的Red Hood，瞪著草地上的圖案，「嘖，早該想到，小鬼根本分不出是不是原本那隻。」

那個多次看過卻始終不知道作用為何的魔法陣。

「看起來很新。」Red Hood蹲下來研究著魔法陣，「誰會大費周章就為了抓一個小女孩？哪個巫師這麼無聊。」

「可能因為小孩是好祭品？或是小女生可愛？」Arsenal聳聳肩問，「幸好我有抓你來，否則如果這魔法陣跟抓走愛麗絲的夜生物有關，那有一定機率會很難搞，果然聽星火公主的話準沒錯。」

Red Hood看了對方一眼，他知道對方所謂的星火公主是指誰，事實上他的確也是因為Kori開口才一起過來，否則這種夜生物抓人小事Arsenal自己就可以解決他根本懶得一起來，而實際狀況就是又一次星火公主的威能再現，每當Kori用星火公主的身份發言時，就表示她的第六感又再發威，每次的忠告都相當的準，所以Kori一說今晚不平靜時，不僅是體驗過星火公主威力的Jason乖乖跟著一起出門而且還多帶了好幾樣重裝，Arsenal也把他偵查用的箭都給放出去，完全就是全副武裝大陣仗。

而從魔法陣出現來看，的確不平靜，鑑於每次意外強敵出現都伴隨魔法陣來看，極大的機率這也是不好對付的。

 

\------

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

「不過今晚還真的不平靜耶。」Arsenal拉了拉頭上的帽子，「北方出現了異常巨量的陰氣，從聲勢看起來八成有場戰鬥。」

「又是你那一百零一招告訴你的？」正在試著解讀出夜生物可能路線的Red Hood說。

「嘿！那可是我寶貴的耳目好嘛～就算我當靈媒很爛只會這個，但驅魔師可不會呢！像我這麼善用各行各業的人去哪找。」Arsenal抗議自己被小看，「當初你要追蹤Nightwing時也幫上忙了啊！」

「那是大爺我追蹤吸血鬼的能力強好嘛，你頂多只有提供超大範圍的異常狀況。」Red Hood無視Arsenal的邀功。

「大範圍也是範圍，高譚市很大呢老兄。」被吐曹慣了的Arsenal自豪地講，「雖然夜生物也有爭奪地盤的習性，但這次好像不是，搞不好是Nightwing在工作？都市傳說真的存在以及還是捍衛人類的英雄什麼真是酷斃……啊、消失了。」

「什麼消失了？」放下追蹤的工作，Red Hood轉頭看向Arsenal問。

「就那個異常陰氣啊！應該是夜生物被幹掉了，嗯～看樣子應該是我猜錯了，應該只是高等夜生物搶地盤的兩敗俱傷吧！Nightwing的話應該會留一點點尾巴，在巨大陰氣消失那瞬間還會在出現個幾秒鐘的夜生物氣息，然後才會藏起來不見，當初要不是你要我多留意，我都不會察覺的那種，他們真的超會躲的。」Arsenal說，「這次是乾乾淨淨的全部不見，那就應該不是Nightwing，哇喔～超難得還有爭地盤搶這麼大，高譚到底住多少隻大尾的夜生物啊！」

「…別管那些了，先把愛麗絲找出來再說。」Red Hood若有所思地望向對方所指的方位一眼後，就回過頭拔出槍上膛。

「收到。」知道他的好兄弟找到兇手軌跡的Arsenal也跟著擺好備戰模式，不再理會遠方的異像。

 

Nightwing幾乎可說是因為疼痛而醒來，但他說不准是被痛醒還是醒來才感到痛，總之他能感覺到的就只有痛，而且全身虛脫無力，不知道是痛到沒力氣還是被定住讓他無法動彈，當他試圖掙脫時，只有手指微微移動，但全身卻痛得要死，彷彿勾住骨髓一樣從深處傳來劇烈疼痛，然後他聞到血的味道、聽見血滴落的聲音，慢慢恢復運作的腦袋終於判斷出自己混沌又遲緩的反應就是標準的失血過多症狀，那麼，正在流血的應該就是自己了吧！

不過，照理說應該早就再生復原了才對。

Nightwing努力撐起眼皮，模模糊糊地多次眨眼後才認出自己是在一處地下室類似地窖的地方，跪在一個被沒看過的魔法陣中央，當他下意識掙扎起來時卻突然傳來直衝腦門的疼痛，彷彿最軟嫩的地方被狠狠刺穿一樣劇痛，逼得他忍不住哭喊起來不敢再亂動，他從來沒有這麼狼狽過，就算是對上強大的夜生物，也沒有像這樣血流滿身，宛如喪失所有吸血鬼優勢在傷口與鮮血中折磨，他閉眼擠掉因為疼痛產生的淚水，虛弱地轉頭想要弄清楚自己身上到底發生什麼事，手部像是拷問場景般張大雙手被手銬與鐵鍊高吊起，雙腳沒有被銬住卻無法輕易動彈應該是地上的魔法陣造成的，平時收起來的翅膀此時卻大開，分別被鐵鍊穿過、吊起來，隨著他的呼吸被刺穿的地方與鐵鍊摩擦，原本就是被強風刮到都會痛的敏感處，此時更是將疼痛放大好幾倍一樣折磨著他。

明明原貌應該是藏起來了才對。受過嚴格訓練的Nightwing有把握自己即使昏迷也能維持人類外貌，此時卻完全不受控制顯露，自己也提不出一絲魔力來把原貌遮起來，彷彿有人逼迫他顯露原貌，壓制他所有力量將他困在這一樣，不但先前與蛇身女打鬥的傷無法再生痊癒，而且還被人以囚禁為重、罔顧性命將他傷得更重。

所以我是被抓了嗎？終於辨識清楚視野中一直出現的一根繩子，是畫有符咒套在自己脖子上的繩索。

「真好，您果然更加貼近應有的身份了，雖然我應該對您表達一些敬意，好歹您也是血統純正的初代吸血鬼。」

伴隨著話語的出現，被用力拉扯的圈繩燙得讓Nightwing只得認命仰頭，突然改變姿勢帶來的軀體晃動也使翅膀的傷口被扯得更大更深。

「不過我們向來對待叛徒並不留情。」

是巫師。Nightwing用著鮮紅的雙眼瞪著把他像是牽狗一樣拉著繩索的人，雖然他從未親眼看過巫師，但從Bruce記憶中的表象特徵以及散發與驅魔師相反散的黑暗氣場讓他瞬間理解眼前的人的身份。

「我真不懂像您如此高貴的吸血鬼與那位大人…是稱呼為Batman是嗎，為何如此愚蠢。」巫師戲謔且嘲諷地說，他毫無敬意地低頭鄙視著只能仰頭伸出脆弱頸部的Nightwing，「如此熱衷於折磨自己。」

「我們可不是這麼說的，而且現在折磨我的人是你吧！」Nightwing不示弱地努力維持自己正常的語氣回答。

「原諒我們的無禮。」巫師毫無歉意地說，「為了拿回那個東西，我們不得不採取一些管用的特殊手段。」

「我覺得你可能搞錯債主了。」Nightwing吐掉一口從體內不斷湧出的鮮血，試圖使口吻輕鬆些，「至今我們沒殺過巫師，夜生物死了都成灰了我們搶什麼？」

「那是你們不了解那個東西的寶貴。」巫師一臉痛苦地說，「我們是這麼冀望Batman，帶領我們、統領我們，可是沒有，沒有，那位大人終究令我們失望，空有著那珍貴的東西，花費多少祭品才擁有的東西，連初代子嗣的您也背叛我們，這實在很讓我們心痛，我們等了多久，多少同伴們期盼著那一刻。」

Nightwing緊閉雙眼，咬牙忍受著似乎可以就此燒斷他的頸部的疼痛，被綁住的雙手無法伸手制止巫師因為憤怒而用力拉扯的圈繩。

「於是我們體悟到。」巫師鬆開手，冷眼地看著Nightwing得以解脫鬆口的咳血，「期盼不如自己來，既然Batman不用那個東西。」

「可悲，那無聊的保護人類狗屁啥鬼的真是害慘你們。」巫師蹲下來與Nightwing平視，玩味地笑了笑，「看到魔法陣就會讓你們自己衝過來，都不需要去找你們呢～真是一舉兩得，你說，你親愛的父親大人會不會來救你？發現自己的兒子被抓之後。」

「真…真遺憾，」Nightwing忍住了因為傷痛而帶來的痛苦呻吟，努力回望著對方送他一抹笑容，「你這如意算盤可打錯了，Batman從來都不會救我，死了就是自找的，更何況，我們正在吵架巴不得對方去死呢～」

巫師挑眉，有些意外地看向Nightwing，不過卻沒有任何計畫失敗的憤怒，彷彿閒話家常地開口：「哎呀～看樣子那位大人可真嚴苛。」

「可不是，如果夜生物有家暴專線，我早就照三餐打了。」Nightwing勾起掛著血痕的嘴角，「那麼你的老大呢？我昏迷前看到的那個？雖然不過才看到一眼但感覺得出來他比你難搞，一樣也是嚴苛的老闆，還是他只是個不敢露面的膽小鬼？」

巫師笑而不語。

「不賴嘛～」巫師一腳踩在Nightwing的肩膀上，迫使他低下身軀，被迫往下低的身體間接拉扯到翅膀，被鐵鍊穿透的傷口幾乎被扯得更大，Nightwing無法再忍受地喊叫起來，「還知道要打聽情報，不過讓你們知道也無所謂，或者說您總該知道因果，這點敬意我們還是可以表示的。」

「沒人會來救你。」巫師冷眼地欣賞Nightwing的哀號，「Batman不來，沒關係，我看他能不來多久。」

「既然你說你們巴不得對方去死所以不來。」

已經連說話都無法的Nightwing在失去肩膀強踩的力道後勉強抬起眼神，快要因為疼痛而失去意識的模糊視線望向巫師，看著對方走到一旁再走回來，拿著一把斧頭。

「那如果死不了呢？」

巫師再度踩住Nightwing的肩，這次是往背後踩得後面些，彷彿為了盡可能露出背部的固定強壓，當Nightwing感受到自己一邊的翅膀被用力抓住時，他猜出了對方的用意，首次於這場折磨中無法克制地顯露出恐懼的神情，不可置信地抬起頭瞪大眼睛，帶著顫抖。

巫師笑而不語，揮下斧頭。

朝向翅膀。

 

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

「雖然你很強，但我們這邊可是有星火公主的庇佑啊～準備完全來個速戰速決……哇喔也太速了～」Arsenal瞪大眼睛看向毫不留情直接賞敵人一顆祈禱紋銀彈與聖屬手榴彈的Red Hood，別說拐走女孩的兇手，大概半徑五十公尺所有的怪東西都被淨化得乾乾淨淨，這種砸重本的作法實在很少見，尤其是對連刻子彈都討厭得要死所以能省則省的Red Hood來說，「你不是老是說殺雞不用牛刀？老兄你這不只是用牛刀而是根本用火箭炮啦！」

「這樣比較快啊！」絲毫不心疼自己的武器花費，Red Hood重新填滿銀彈收回自己的備戰位置，拿起裝著普通子彈的手槍再度填滿彈夾，一副趕工下一攤的模樣，「愛麗絲就交給你，破壞咒語以及消除記憶的善後工作而已你搞不定你就可以吞彈自殺了，記得用便宜的那種。」

「你要去哪？」雖然兩個人來作比較快但的確一個人也辦得到，算是危機狀況解除，Arsenal只是很驚訝對方居然還要去別的地方。

「不是說今晚不平靜？」重新整裝好的Red Hood拋出槍繩，沒等Arsenal的回應就離開現場，朝著先前Arsenal說的異常方向去。

如果是平時，他不會放在心上，或是會先回去拿適合的裝備再出發，但有了星火公主的警告以及早就備好足以應付各種狀態的重裝，Red Hood選擇直接前往曾有異常的地方調查狀況，白跑一趟總比真的有事發生來得好，而事實證明幸好他有先趕來，他察覺了一般驅魔師不會發現的Nightwing出沒痕跡。

所以其實Arsenal猜對了？但為什麼消失了？

直覺有鬼的Red Hood小心地隱藏自己的身影，巡著Nightwing痕跡而來的他可以斷定空豪宅在這處空豪宅的庭園中有一場戰鬥，然後呢？Red Hood抬頭看向前方一點一點的氣息，宛如故意撒下的餌，誘使人走向陷阱。

Red Hood避開軌跡，沿著外圍緩緩靠近，要在坍塌蔓草中行走相當得困難，某方面已經不是人能走的地步，但相對的也提供他很好的躲避處，他不確定到底發生什麼事情，四周也沒有令他感覺到危險的邪惡氣息，甚至連陰氣都還在一般水準中，殘破的噴水池、雕像、涼亭以及羅馬長柱，一座標準的荒廢庭院。

吸引他的注意的是其中一根長柱，不再潔白的老舊的柱子，在它隨著時間帶走它原本的光鮮的斑駁柱上，一抹突兀的鮮艷對比地沾在上面，一點一滴，由釘在上面的單翼慢慢流下鮮血，染上豔紅。

Red Hood幾乎全身豎起毛地握緊手槍，他認得那隻翅膀，沒看過幾次、小氣得不讓人摸、看似強壯打人也很痛卻異常敏感的翅膀。

Nightwing的翅膀。

Red Hood深深吸了一口氣，在幾次的深呼吸後壓下直衝腦門的憤怒，穩住有點發抖的手，是巫師，只有巫師能夠保持夜生物的型態不灰化，巫師擅長從各種生物上提取力量來為惡，既然有巫師，那麼他更不能失態衝動，一隻完整、新鮮、剛割下來還飄著濃濃血味的單翼，沒有收好還大膽展示出來，這絕對有問題，巫師狡詐邪惡，他們從不作無意義的事。

冷靜，查清楚敵人的目標是什麼。Red Hood腦中轉著深藏於潛意識的訓練，迫使自己保持思考，他收起手槍，從暗袋中拿出平時抽的草菸，點燃後他並沒有按習慣地放到嘴邊抽，而是若有所思地盯著燃燒出來的煙霧，他揮了揮草菸，便朝翅膀的方向丟過去，宛如無形的防護罩因為草菸的撞擊在空中擦出幾到電光，草菸瞬間熄滅，直接變成焦炭滾落在地面。

Red Hood鐵著臉從暗處走出，躲藏已經毫無用處，因為他知道這個陷阱對付的不是他，而且如果是針對他，他早就踏在陷阱裡了，一個複雜、強大、無形細膩的陷阱，對人類無效、專門對付超高等夜生物例如Batman的魔法陣。

Red Hood抽出幾根聖水試管走到草菸撞出電光的位置，宛如想要縱火倒汽油的氣勢，冷酷乾脆地倒下聖水，無視地面冒出滋滋作響的蒸氣，在地面倒出十字形的水痕，他站在十字水痕的中心，取下十字架項鍊纏在自己的手上，拿出一本只有巴掌大小的特製聖經，單手翻開書就這麼旁若無人地唸起來，隨意得像是在輕哼，但字句卻一字比一字還重，還隱約帶著朗誦者的不悅，伴隨地上吹起無形的風朝四周散去的隱隱白煙，洗去整遍大地，帶來雨過天晴的洗練，又像是血洗戰場的誓言，深至入骨的戰火燃燒。

「不甘心吧？沒想到會闖入一個人類。」Red Hood闔上書，對著前方喃喃自語地開口，他不慌不忙地收好書，轉身再出抽手時就是一把立即開槍的武器，「還把精心設好的東西都拆光光，換作是我我都想哭了。」

「驅魔師！」躲掉射擊的巫師憤恨得宛如從牙縫間擠出怒吼，他的確很生氣，準備許久的魔法陣就這樣被一個該死的驅魔師搗亂，一夕之間，全都毀了，「你不應該會出現在這的。」

「那可真是抱歉，大爺我向來愛在哪就在哪。」Red Hood閃掉巫師射出來的黑箭，看似只是一根黑黑的弓箭可是暗藏各種惡毒魔法，巫師擁有各種致命的法術，但前提就是得碰得到人或是完成儀式，在此之前，通常都是先來一場魔法大戰，不過這次不只如此，難度還升等得還有其他夜生物。

居然會有同夥的夜生物讓Red Hood吃驚了一下，雖然巫師的確會跟夜生物結盟，但很少會這樣一起埋伏出現，感覺與其說是結盟倒不如說都是奉命。

Red Hood抽出另一把槍瞄準衝向他的食人魔，開槍廢掉對方膝蓋鎖住行動力的同時閃過巫師的攻擊，並且以另一把回敬巫師一顆子彈，再轉頭幹掉衝著他大吼的另一隻食人魔，他不奢望會有後援，也並無退卻之意，事實上若不是考慮到柱子上那隻翅膀代表的意義，他還頗樂在其中，群攻並不會嚇倒Red Hood，能夠一個個清除掉作惡的邪惡份子，有什麼比世界上少一個壞東西還要值得開心的？尤其是能親手送對方下地獄。

突然間，危機的直覺反應令Red Hood抬頭，下意識拿起裝有銀彈的手槍，朝著一抹從他上方躍過的黑影開槍，對方似乎早有準備地以一團黑霧阻擋了銀彈的攻擊，連衣角都沒摸到地甩開了子彈，張狂的壓迫感讓Red Hood不自覺瞇起眼睛，燃起面對未知力量的警惕，但那瞬間的眼神接觸卻立刻被巫師的魔法打斷，當Red Hood閃躲並還擊後，黑影早已消失無蹤，而他也無法分神思考只能迅速重新投入與巫師的戰鬥，他知道巫師是鐵了心要宰了他，不只是陷阱被破壞的憤怒，而是計畫被發現的急需滅口。

看著食人魔憤怒得像是想要剝掉他的皮的態度，Red Hood知道這場戰鬥並不會因為解決巫師就會結束，因此即使他著急想找出Nightwing的下落，他仍不慌亂專心地一個也不放過全殺光，反正留下是也是禍害，全部幹掉對世界才好，不是你死就是我亡的幹架Red Hood再熟悉不過了，Red Hood在蹲低閃過攻擊時換上新的彈夾，雖然食人魔力大砸到他都內出血，巫師也狡猾地在他身上開了不少洞，但這些身上傷並沒有妨礙他的動作與鬥志，反而像是戰爭勳章一樣習慣那些損傷，他有把握在清空這個新彈夾前殺光所有食人魔，在戰鬥中挑戰一顆子彈能有效殺死幾隻夜生物一直是他熱衷的興趣。

「你知道為何槍是驅魔師的武器卻還是被管制嗎？」撥開撲向他的食人魔因死亡而產生的灰，Red Hood抹去額頭流下的血，舉起槍瞄準剩餘的最後敵人。

「因為它終究是個殺人武器。」

扣下扳機，Red Hood冷眼看著巫師噴出腦漿與鮮血，甚至還補了一槍打穿心臟，確保巫師徹底死透倒地再也無法爬起，不像某些自命清高的驅魔師以不殺人類為由不殺巫師，Red Hood從來沒這種困擾，也不覺得有殺人的罪惡感，對他而言，這種把自己的靈魂賣給惡魔、向夜生物靠攏的人根本稱不上人類，就算是生理學上的人類，那也是披著人皮的混蛋，不用審判就是唯一死刑，一點都不值得惋惜。

解決掉巫師等人馬，四周終於恢復安靜，Red Hood急忙抬頭尋找剛剛在途中看見的黑影，不過如他所預料果然完全不見蹤影，並且彷彿錯覺一般連點跡象都沒，跟著消失的還有Nightwing的翅膀，原本被釘在柱子上的Nightwing的翅膀不知何時不見了，只留下柱子上的斑斑血跡，沒有受到巫術保存的鮮血漸漸地緩慢消失，他敢說一定是被那抹黑影拿走的。

知道找不到黑影的Red Hood不再浪費時間去糾結那抹黑影的身份與翅膀下落，也沒有處理剛剛戰鬥受的傷，家常便飯死不了，他只是隨意抹抹讓血液別妨礙自己的視線，就立刻提起精神專心找起Nightwing的下落，Nightwing不可能無緣無故被人取走翅膀，要不就是死了屍體被保存，要不就是被抓住關起來，Red Hood個人傾向是後者，從隱隱約約還可以找得出痕跡來看的話。

他沒想過有一天他擅長追蹤吸血鬼的技倆不是用在獵殺而是用在救吸血鬼上，這轉性還轉得完全相反，要是碰上以前的自己肯定會被懷疑是被鬼上身吧！Red Hood一邊自嘲想著無關緊要的屁話一邊潛進主屋，順著蹤跡找到通往地下室的通道，破壞了幾處巫師遺留下來的戒備魔法，原本應該是儲藏物品的地下室已經變成巫師的巢穴，雖然Red Hood看不懂巫師的語言，但從佈滿各種機關道具與咒文的佈置，他也猜得出這裡是專門用來關押高等夜生物的牢籠，或是某種邪惡的祭壇，飄散著濃濃的血腥味。

當他確認周遭安全，來到最深處時，終於發現坐在魔法陣中、垂著頭動也不動的Nightwing，手臂被手銬鐵鍊拉開掛起，翅膀也被鐵鍊穿過吊起來，當然，只剩下單翼。

「Nightwing。」Red Hood收起槍急忙過去，他沒有費神去找鑰匙，既然是巫師的關押那麼肯定不會有鑰匙這種東西，而是魔法玩意，在驅魔術前微不足道的小把戲，他快速地解開Nightwing身上所有的手銬，擦開地上的魔法陣，過程中Nightwing像是死掉一樣任由對方擺佈，半閉的紅眼失去意識地沒有焦距，如果不是還有些微呼吸以及還沒生灰，Red Hood還以為對方已經死了。

「Nightwing？嘿！醒醒。」Red Hood輕輕搖著對方的肩膀，Nightwing只是維持坐在地上的姿勢，頭部因為肩膀的晃動而後仰，像是個斷線的木偶一樣全無反應。

此時Red Hood才注意到對方脖子上還繫著一條繩子，他皺眉嘖了一聲，用手沾著自己傷口流出來的血，捏住繩子的一端，原本佈滿咒文的細繩瞬間從Red Hood握住的地方開始焦黑，直接燒成炭一樣完全碎掉，而就在繩子碎掉的瞬間，Nightwing的血色雙眼立刻瞪大，頭都還沒來得及擺正回來，鬼魅尖銳的眼珠就先移動盯上Red Hood，佈滿血絲發紅的眼神讓Red Hood立刻警覺此時他要對付的是發狂的吸血鬼，他急忙跳開但依然快不過對血極度飢渴、全無理智只剩本能的吸血鬼，只能勉強在Nightwing張著獠牙撲過來時扭頭避開自己的頸動脈，被Nightwing的雙爪刺進皮膚地緊抓著推倒在地，狠狠咬住他的頸肩，雖然Red Hood無法轉頭看向對方的動作，但從足以穿透衣物的強大咬勁，傷口卻乾燥得清楚感受到對方雙唇的溫柔按壓與翻過衣料的溫暖舔拭，他就知道自己是處於急速失血的狀態，親密地取走自己的性命點滴，像Nightwing這麼強大的吸血鬼，要吸乾一兩個人根本不是問題，況且還是急需血液補充魔力治癒再生的狀態。

被發瘋的吸血鬼撲倒在地吸血，照理說Red Hood應該要驚慌地拿槍斃掉對方，但Red Hood反而是躺平放鬆下來，好像只是被自家寵物撲倒在他身上撒嬌，而不是吸血鬼要他命地掠奪血液。

看樣子真的跟夜生物混太久，就跟Roy說得一樣，接觸太多陰氣變成白痴了。Red Hood自嘲地想，當他意識到自己被吸血的瞬間，腦中第一個反應不是幹掉對方，而是放心下來的安心，還會吸血就好，只要吸血就不會死，比起死不張口喝而死掉好，他看著Nightwing背部殘缺的翅膀，血肉糢糊的見骨傷口取代原本泛著藍光的優雅羽翼的位置，從悽慘的痕跡來看不難猜出應該是硬生被砍斷，他可不信會抑制吸血鬼再生能力的巫師會這麼好心給麻醉劑。

一定很痛吧！

他看著還在流血的翅膀傷口，不斷滴下鮮紅的血珠，宛如哭泣的淚水，沿著皮膚劃出一道道深刻的哀鳴，足以逼瘋人的痛苦。

一定很痛吧。

Red Hood鬆開本來應該要拿槍的手，他想撫摸對方柔軟的頭髮，他想碰觸只有在用餐時才會溫熱的皮膚，即使之後他將漸漸因為失血過多而冰冷，即使專殺吸血鬼的Red Hood死於被吸血鬼吸血致死這個死因聽起來多蠢，但看見此刻正毫不介意奪取性命的Nightwing身上傷口終於有開始止血的跡象，Red Hood突然覺得一切都無所謂了。

『Jason，我不想傷人，真的不想。』

『你傷不了我。』

Red Hood不抱希望地喊了對方名字幾聲後，他安靜下來，平靜地閉上眼睛，緩緩移動著手從褲子的暗袋中抽出銀匕首。

『我會阻止你，我一直都會阻止你，』

他反握銀匕首，高舉起來，對準吸血鬼的心臟位置。

『我會陪著你，哪也不去。』

他睜開雙眼，沒有任何對吸血鬼的憤怒，也沒有憎恨夜生物的冷酷，而是柔和、信賴，實踐許下的承諾，向他最不想要他死的人。

『晚安，Red Hood。』

向曾經在頂樓偷襲一個晚安吻道聲晚安的人。

「晚安。」他輕柔地開口。

「Nightwing。」

 

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

「高譚將舉辦遊行佳年華？嘿！看起來真有趣，這宣傳單上寫著……你還再研究那東西？」

「嗯。」坐在書桌前的少年沒有抬頭理會擅自從一旁桌上拿起宣傳單發問的人，依舊在嘗試解讀在晶石片中的扭曲線條，黑色抽象的線條宛如某種文字，奇異地存在於透亮易碎的某種礦石片中，「我大概抓出它的定理了。」

「真不知道是什麼東西，我看你每天都在挑戰。」發問者放下宣傳單走到書桌前，無所事事地撐著桌邊，他向來不擅長這種需要動腦的解謎，他比較喜歡去外面晃晃，處理那些看起來黑黑髒髒的東西。

「我也不知道，要解開才有答案。」少年終於放下手邊的事情抬頭看向對方，「我從來沒看過這東西，也找不出任何相關的情報，不管從各方面來看這肯定蘊含了什麼重要訊息，也可能跟你的來歷有關，這點我們還不清楚對吧！」

「真的？它有寫我是誰？」

「就說了，得解開才能知道。」少年微微笑，「耐心點，Conner。」

少年是個天生的靈媒，他在小時候還不知道夜世界時，一直以為那只是深奧的科學，直到後來經過一段自我摸索的自學後才察覺，人類能解釋得了的叫作科學，解釋不了的叫作魔法，在光背後的黑影不一定是影子，而是人類無法解釋的世界，擁有良好的偵查能力與觀察力的他，漸漸開始留意起夜生物的各樣習性，聆聽夜世界的呢喃，研究比科學還有趣艱深的定理規則。

他與Conner相遇是在一個偶然，在某次高中校外教學時，他自製的特殊水晶感應到某種微弱的詭異磁場，在好奇心以及擔憂大家安危之下他趁著深夜從旅館偷偷溜出，瞞著同學與老師跑到被禁止進入的私人領地，當他踏上那塊私人土地時他就知道這裡肯定藏有什麼不願讓人知道的東西，四周佈有各樣隱蔽的結界，層層封鎖住這個地方。

不過即使如此依然檔不了他，少年探查出結界的缺口，悄悄沿著空隙闖入其中，用著擅長的體操技巧翻進自以為有結界陣法就掉以輕心的建築物中。

實驗室？

驚訝於眼前發現的少年拿著手電筒小心地調查四周，充滿各種器材與道具不難看出這是間實驗室，不過並不是一般人所謂的化學實驗室，而是把魔力法術當作是科學在研究的實驗地方，詭異的陣型塗鴉、鮮紅的血液跟未知的各樣液體取代科學的化學公式與原料，實驗體也不是小白老鼠而是若說是人類也不奇怪的器官肉塊，感覺就像是恐怖電玩裡會出現的活體實驗室，只不過這裡是乾淨版普遍級還善加管理清掃走高科技風的那種。

若只是靈媒的研究場地的話，並不會讓少年執意探查下去，怎麼說對方有研究的自由、他才是擅闖私宅的人，但這邊的氣場令少年不安，存在著隱約的惡意氣息，以及扭曲得無法辨識的不穩定因子，靈媒向來是灰色地帶，他們是擁有天賦、對夜世界敏感的一群人，不像巫師跟驅魔師擁有絕對的力量，他們只能藉由外在道具借力使力或收服夜生物作為靈使來行使他們的能力，撇開那些技巧性的技能，他們就只是一般普通人，也因此他們沒有絕對的立場，可正可邪，全憑自己的意念來做事。

而這也代表永遠都不知道靈媒是在作好事還是壞事，覺得此處在從事什麼危險事務的少年小心翼翼朝著深處調查，越查他就越毛，先別論這裡的主事者到底想幹嘛，光是不穩定的龐大力量就足以讓少年深信這裡絕不能留，破壞陰陽平衡無論如何絕對不是好事。

這段冒險的最後結果是這間實驗室被一把火燒光，少年業餘自學的靈媒技術並不足以支撐他查完所有，對方的能力明顯高出他許多，讓少年即使盡可能小心還是觸發了警報，於是他果斷放棄挖掘此地秘密，在不知為何被關在這的Conner幫助下一了百了把這裡全部毀掉，他僅有的收穫只有好不容易成功逃脫的自己的性命，以及Conner，還有被細心保存在水晶盒內的未知礦晶，雖然他沒有弄清楚這裡的主事者身份以及意圖，但至少確保對方的計畫不會發生，他也沒有留下任何痕跡成功擺脫，怎樣來說還是對方損失比較多。

之後，不知來歷、無處可去的Conner就跟著少年一起回去，躲藏在高譚中，與少年一同摸索自我能力以及學習社會。

「這些看不懂的文字並不是天生就在裡面而是後天保存，但怎麼會有東西能鑽進礦晶保存下來。」少年把玩著手中演算紀錄的筆，「再加上，這盒子刻有的特殊花紋是教廷的紋路，別論為何會出現在那，光憑是教廷的物品而且還查無資料就肯定這不是簡單東西。」

少年發現是教廷的東西時並不是沒有產生歸還的念頭，但一來是他還沒有作好用靈媒的身份站出來的準備，二來是實驗室火災後消失得連消防隊出動的紀錄都沒有，在查不到原本持有者的狀況下，有很大的機會是他被當作是竊賊遭逮，再加上Conner，好不容易獲得自由的人可能會因為通報又再度失去自由，少年想了想，還是決定把留著自行研究，等結果出來再作判斷。

「好吧。」Conner乖乖坐在地板上，「所以今天我又要幫你去偷借哪個圖書館的書？」

他抬起頭看向坐在書桌前的少年，對著他唯一信任的人微笑。

「Tim。」

 

就在銀匕首的刀尖即將刺破吸血鬼背部皮膚的時候，Red Hood突然停止動作，雖然仍舊刺傷對方造成流血與燙傷，但在恢復再生能力之下就只是輕微的皮肉傷。

「Nightwing？」從肩膀處傳來宛如啜泣的急促呼吸讓Red Hood停下手，他丟開匕首用手拍著對方的背，像是安撫驚慌的動物一樣來回撫摸著，隨著依然咬著他肩膀的吸血鬼的呼吸越來越粗重，Red Hood能感覺到抓著他的尖爪漸漸地開始鬆開，甚至收回利爪恢復成人類的手指，一副想推開卻又不想推開地緊捏著他。

「Nightwing，快醒醒。」

回應Red Hood的呼喚只有喉間擠出的呻吟與掙扎。

「……Red Hood？」

「對，是我。」

Red Hood有些虛脫地鬆了一口氣，他知道對方終於從發狂的狀態恢復意識，但對於血的極度渴求還令對方掙扎地無法鬆口，克制不吸血卻又眷戀地舔試著冒血的傷口。

「Jason……。」

似乎還沒全醒的恍惚，Nightwing像是在逃避什麼般窩在Red Hood的肩膀晃頭磨蹭著，伴隨著幾聲虛弱的哭腔，他舔了舔剛剛狠咬過的傷口，想把全身都埋進去一樣緊抱著Red Hood。

「是，是我。」

「好餓…。」還無法恢復人類的藍眼，Nightwing努力撐起身子用著血紅的迷濛雙眼看著Red Hood，宛如結束一場親熱的紅潤雙唇將依然急促的呼吸吐在對方臉上，他望著對方臉上沾著先前戰鬥流出的血跡，想張口卻又不敢地微動著濕潤的唇瓣，「好痛，真的好痛。」

「沒事了，那狗養的已經被幹掉了。」Red Hood沒有急著起身，而是騰出手擦掉對方臉上不知為何令他覺得有些刺眼的傷痕血跡，以吸血鬼來說，Nightwing依然虛弱得可憐。

Nightwing下意識湊近對方的手掌磨蹭，舔了舔對方手心殘留的血跡，彷彿在掙扎卻又挫敗地低下頭抵在Red Hood的額頭上，不知道是對鮮血的渴望還是對方血液帶給他的後遺症，他這次真的吸得太多了，但也真的太餓了，他感覺到內臟在疼痛、身體在燃燒，他想解脫，想要獲得更多的解脫。

他伸出舌頭，像是偷吃淺嚐，又像是親密的貼近，一點一滴舔掉或吻掉對方頭部的血跡，沿著臉頰一路親吻到頸部，不只是雙唇，連舌頭都想感受似地緊貼皮膚，親近著皮下血管的跳動，感受生命的熱量。

他想要獲得更多解脫。

趴在對方胸前的Nightwing抬起頭看向Red Hood，正好對上Red Hood的視線，Red Hood用著困惑但並無拒絕意思的眼神望向Nightwing，事實上Red Hood心裡也很複雜，他知道Nightwing需要更多鮮血補充魔力來治癒自己，他也知道對方克制自己吸血的考量，吸得越多、他離必須死亡的日子越近，越是救他、越快得殺他，但看著Nightwing幾乎離死亡才一步的模樣，掛著失去單翼的痛苦，即使是令人心疼的自制力也無法克制的飢餓，Red Hood卻怎麼樣也推不開對方，只能用著長年以來都握著武器的手，輕輕摸著對方的嘴角，他知道這隻強大的吸血鬼，有著最溫柔的獠牙，寧可啃咬自我也不願張口傷人。

就像寧可被業火灼燒也不願放開的那個擁抱。

真的很美。

彷彿起了某一種信號，原本靜止動作的兩人，像是再也無法忍受存在在彼此之間的距離一樣緊貼彼此的雙嘴啃咬起來，Red Hood抱著Nightwing坐起身，任憑Nightwing咬破他的嘴唇吸吮著鮮血，Nightwing則任由Red Hood勾勒他的獠牙按壓著口腔，透過染上鐵鏽味的唾液，讓舌頭代替擁抱，讓氣息代替碰觸，交纏在彼此之間，Nightwing環抱住對方的頭部頸椎，Red Hood的雙手則是輕柔且沉穩地滑過Nightwing的後腰，宛如哀悼與憐惜，劃著背部翅膀周圍的肌膚，擦去依然淌血的痕跡，接受Nightwing所有舔拭血跡的親吻與撩撥。

Nightwing想要獲得更多解脫，他又餓又痛，他一直以來都渴求著解脫，不斷地、無時無刻，他想要，一直以來都想要，他想要Red Hood，那位承諾會陪著他的驅魔師，那位會親手送他至末路的驅魔師。

他想要Jason。

Nightwing依依不捨地離開Red Hood的吻，他微微起身親吻Red Hood的鼻尖、臉龐，坐在對方身上的臀部也開始曖昧地磨蹭起來，他知道Red Hood早就感受到他的勃起，彷彿吸血之後就是情慾這件事對他們來說是很自然的事，Nightwing捧起對方的臉，深深吸吮吞嚥著對方的唾液，原本漆黑的雙手也從指尖開始退去黑影，手臂、胸膛、腰部、大腿至腳底，在Red Hood的注視下剝露出原本的蒼白人肌，尚未痊癒的傷口失去黑色的遮掩顯得更加猙獰，幾乎見骨的斷羽傷口更有著一層病態的殘破美感，還有腰部的彈痕，直到現在Dick依然記得那個槍傷帶來的疼痛，但Dick從未因此感到怨恨，更多的是身體與記憶的印象深刻，Dick主動拉著對方的手貼上那處清晰可見的疤痕，那是他們的開始，那是Red Hood親手在他身上留下的痕跡，即使痊癒無傷、即使完全吸血鬼化，也永不抹滅的印記。

Red Hood吻著Dick的肩膀，看著自己的手在對方的帶領下畫著那圈彈痕，從最初開始，他親自在對方身上刻下的印痕，之後是合作、理解、陪伴、分享與承諾，直到那個已經決定好的結局為止，他把血交給對方，對方把命寄託給他，用刻印、用鮮血，從裡到外、無形有形，他早已擁有了眼前這個人，曾為人類的吸血鬼。

「Red Hood，上我。」Dick貼在對方耳邊說，微弱卻清晰，「餵養我，用你的血、你的唾液、你的精液，我想要你的所有東西。」

「我想要你，Jason。」

一直以來都想要，陪著他，哪也不去。

Red Hood沒有再讓Dick有開口的機會，像是豁出去又像是野獸留記號一樣狠狠咬了Dick的喉嚨，他已經無法思考在敵人巢穴的地下室與一隻吸血鬼做愛是多瘋狂的一件事，反正他的腦子早就壞了不是？從答應給吸血鬼吸血開始，一路壞得徹底，被名為Nightwing的吸血鬼侵蝕得無藥可救，無論對方想要什麼他都給，只要對方能活下去，只要對方能繼續飛，完整的、痛苦的、在人性與天性的掙扎間，用鮮血綁住彼此，持續在已經決定好的結局前，裝聾作啞地維持性命。

Red Hood大方享受對方主動掏出他的性器揉搓的手淫，他捏著對方的臀部伸手往縫隙間滑入，欠缺潤滑劑這點並不成為他們的阻礙，他們有的是血、他們有的是渴望，況且Red Hood的鮮血一向是Dick的最愛，即使沾著血充當潤滑的手指依然弄傷他，Dick也樂得感受對方的鮮血在體內混著自己的血液的滿足，那沒什麼大不了，那所有的都是他的。

「你知道嗎…。」Dick一邊吻著對方的脖子一邊撫摸著對方漸漸硬起的陰莖說，「我曾經幻想過一邊吸血一邊做愛不知道是什麼滋味。」

「喔？你想試試？」Red Hood將第二根手指擠入對方體內。

「不。」Dick笑了起來，他把對方的手指從自己身體裡抽出來，扶著對方性器對準自己的後穴，「我可不敢賭高潮時還有沒有自制力，要是醒來發現自己在跟屍體做愛我可能嚇得再也硬不起來啦！」

「等一下，你還沒……。」Red Hood強硬地捏住對方的腰，制止Dick的莽撞。

「我等不及了，我餓壞了。」

「你真是……吃飯的禮儀很糟啊！」Red Hood好氣沒力地笑起來，怕弄痛對方忍著硬到痛的衝動的體貼在Dick眼中還真是不值，知道制止不了對方的Red Hood只好配合對方的動作，扶著對方讓對方慢慢吞下他的陰莖，直到濕軟的體內包覆他整個性器，像是要懲罰Dick的亂來一樣，整個插進去後Red Hood也沒再客氣立刻動起來，如同搜刮自己的領地那般盡情索取對方，磨蹭著最私密敏感的那處，Dick也毫不掩飾地仰頭呻吟著對方從體內深處帶給他的舒爽與滿足，儘管他們兩人的結合處像是場強暴般流著鮮血，但他們沒有人覺得難受和痛苦，血液在他們之間一直都是最親密的接觸，那是Dick的性命、Jason的承諾，分享著彼此的溫暖與陪伴。

Red Hood吻上他的嘴，但Dick並不老實就範地掙扎開來，在Red Hood想追擊時，Dick一把剝掉對方臉上的面具，才主動迫切地覆上嘴唇攝取對方的唾液，配合Jason的律動，緊貼抽送著下身，雖然沒力氣脫光Jason的衣服，但至少要拿掉面具，Dick喜歡面對面欣賞對方的表情，享受對方緊皺的眉頭舒展開來的那份平靜，Dick滿意地笑起來，他感受到身軀的漸漸充實，魔力在精神與性慾的劇烈滿足下隱隱地飄忽在體內，雖然稀少甚至微弱得宛如錯覺，但也像是搔癢般與慾望一同撩撥著他，不只是官感的刺激，連生命的泉源都波動著，突然間一個酸軟讓Dick幾乎無法撐住自己的腰，讓他只能單方面承受對方的攻勢，莫名的無助感讓他只能抱緊Jason，Dick驚恐地瞪大眼看向一臉不懷好意的始作俑者，而兇手則只是勾起壞笑一手扶著對方的腰繼續上他、一手則撫摸著對方僅存的單翼，沒有用力，只是若有似無地沿著骨幹薄膜，輕輕地用著指腹滑過，搓揉著對方的敏感地方。

Dick差點因此被摸到射出來，翅膀敏感易痛也代表著可以成為官感最佳的刺激點，一摸整個人就像被抽掉力氣一樣只剩顫抖，尤其對方又摸得如此曖昧溫柔，摸得他幾乎哭出來，加上下身頂到前列腺的刺激，彷彿所有弱點與敏感點都被Jason掌握一樣，只能無助地攀住對方任由快感淹沒他，直到燃燒全身，直到失去理智，宛如世界只剩下飢餓的滿足，獲得更多的解脫、蔓延所有的釋放，沉淪於巔峰的Dick忘我地咬下Jason的脖子，感受魔力的脈動，感受疼痛的洗去，舒爽得宛如張開雙翼，穿過無盡黑暗，越過無數荊棘，開闊且自由地，在皎潔的星空下，飛翔。

在Dick一陣顫抖收縮，因為高潮而無法克制地咬下時，Jason也覺得自己要射了，他捏著對方的腰奮力地插至最深處，無視對方的抖動狠狠射進對方體內，感受對方如吸吮的擠壓，徹底吸乾他所有的精液，此時一抹藍影突然出現在Jason的視線內，扭曲骨骼、穿透肌肉，隨著Dick的高聲尖叫揮出血絲、薄膜甚至是皮肉，直到Dick脫力癱軟在Jason身上，Jason才反應過來。

一隻新生的翅膀。

未乾、還帶著濕滑血絲的翅膀，取代了原本的背部傷痕，虛弱地垂在Dick的背部，與另一隻翅膀一起隨著主人的喘息張合著。

Jason有些不可置信地伸手摸向那隻新長回來的翅膀，惹來Dick一陣劇烈顫抖，但從沒有更多反應的狀況看來翅膀的主人應該失神了，Jason從Dick仍然緊繃抽搐的癱軟狀況下，猜出Dick應該是在長回翅膀那瞬間再度抵達高潮。

看起來無論是長回翅膀還是連續高潮都實在有夠累。Jason抱起尚無反應的Dick，軟下的性器從對方的體內滑出，帶出不少混著鮮血的各樣體液，好在因為先前的戰鬥讓衣服少不了血跡髒汙，不然光是只有胯部那地方沾有血跡大概會被人誤會自己的下體是遭受到什麼可怕的暴行還是血尿隱疾而投以同情的眼光，慶幸且佩服自己居然沒有貧血昏倒的Jason將Dick側放到地面後，草率地整理一下自己，雖然很想要清洗一番，但就算腦袋再瘋他也不可能去找間浴室什麼的，他可沒忘記這裡本來可是敵人的地點，他把自己克難地收拾好，開始苦惱起該把怎麼帶個全裸的人時，Dick也取回意識醒來，Dick低頭按著眉角站直身體，恢復成雙的翅膀揮動兩下後，就按照主人的意識收了起來，皮膚也重新蓋上黑色，換回人類的藍眼周圍也遮掩起面具效果的黑色物質。

「還真是要脫很快要穿也很快嘛～」帶回面具的Red Hood打量立刻就著裝好的Nightwing。

「可惜我變不出衣服，不然連治裝費都省了。」雖然很高興能長回翅膀，但對身體來說負擔還是太大，Nightwing仍有些虛弱地笑了笑，「巫師解決了？」

「對，腦門斃命，要等屍體被發現大概已經是白骨了。」將四周環境都處理妥當，原本習慣性想掏菸的Red Hood停下手，「巫師跟食人魔結盟了，還有，他們的目標是Batman，不過機關被我拆光光，短時間內他們動不了Batman。」

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為切哪邊貼都覺得會讓氣氛中斷，所以乾脆全部放出來，不過也就代表著接下來又是得停更了^^"  
> 可能會停個三週也不一定，對不起實在沒庫存orz
> 
> 然後恭喜他們終於搞上了XDD


	44. Chapter 44

「這我也聽說了，得趕快通知Batman。」Nightwing打起精神，確定周遭沒有任何線索後，就直奔出口離開這棟空屋，「他們說Batman手上有他們想要的東西。」

「什麼東西？」Red Hood跟在他身後，留意是否還有需要清理掉的壞東西。

「我也不知道，真是的，想要搶劫好歹也說一說要搶的是什麼啊！」Nightwing搖搖頭，他穿過庭院、跳上圍牆翻了出去，「還有那個我們一直常看到的魔法陣，我知道是用來做什麼的了，巫師設了那魔法陣，是用來召喚不應該會出現在這的強大夜生物，然後一邊找更多夜生物來開派對，一邊把我們都制約住，完全是個即使知道會是陷阱還是得硬著頭栽進去的歡樂一石二鳥好棒棒。」

「所以不僅是你們，為了逮人搶劫那群狗養的連我們驅魔師都算進去了。」Red Hood穩穩站在翻牆落地的安靜街道上，不悅地皺著眉，。

「什麼意思？」Nightwing愣住，「對了，你怎麼會來？」

Red Hood看了對方一眼，帶著一點你怎麼現在才想到這點以及琢磨該怎麼說的彆扭，他轉回身拋出槍繩，遁著黑暗處溜上一處頂樓，才開口說：「其實我本來不會出現在這，他們做夢也想不到我們有星火公主的威能以及半途才轉行成驅魔師的前廢柴靈媒的能力，不然我應該還栽在那忙著收拾魔法陣或者還在路上，而不是來這邊湊熱鬧礙事。」

「我本來以為只是女性神秘的第六感～現在想來還真是公主威能。」輕鬆跟著跳到無人的頂樓，顯然也知道星火公主指的是誰的Nightwing微笑起來，生前他曾聽過前女友如此自稱，「不過事情肯定還沒有結束，我覺得另有幕後老大。」

「保證另有老大。」Red Hood同意，「單憑巫師是弄不出那麼強大的陷阱，要單吃王越級打怪可不簡單，我不認為那個已經掛了的混帳有這本事，加上有個影子我很在意。」

「你也看到了一個詭異兮兮的黑影？」

「才一眼而已，感覺像人像鬼也像怪的相當詭異。」

「是嗎？我怎麼覺得是某種純粹且深奧的虛無形象。」

「嗯哼，那更加篤定絕對不是什麼好東西，以你吸血鬼的目光來看的話。」Red Hood意味濃厚地看了對方一眼。

「也是啦～」Nightwing乾笑了兩聲，他老是忘記都變成吸血鬼了看事情的角度會有所不同，畢竟以吸血鬼年齡來說他還算是學齡前兒童呢！「連你都看不出來是什麼的話，恐怕是什麼新品種或是從來沒出現過的超高等夜生物之類的，我們得查出Batman到底拿了什麼讓那些惡靈鬼怪這麼大手筆死都要搶。」

「就怕不只是惡靈鬼怪。」Red Hood頓了頓，他望著對方的臉，明顯想說什麼卻沒有開口，最後他轉身背對對方走向頂樓邊緣，眺望著夜晚都市的暗影，「你知道Superman嗎？」

「我在他的記憶裡看過。」對於突然跳話題的Nightwing有些困惑，不懂為何對方會突然提起這個名字，那位沒有親眼看過但透過B的記憶知道對方相當正直勇敢的人，「記得他是很有名很厲害的驅魔師吧！我還滿崇拜他的，怎麼？為什麼突然提到他？」

「那天突然出現的驅魔師就是他。」Red Hood轉頭看向他。

「真的？太可惜了我一直很想親眼看看他。」Nightwing癟癟嘴，無視對方投來你腦子有病是這麼想送死嗎的嫌棄瞪視，「他來做什麼？拜託不要告訴我是因為有什麼難搞的超強夜生物跑來預謀犯案。」

「你說B當初被殺死他爸媽的夜生物詛咒變成吸血鬼？」Red Hood迴避了對方問題，他轉回身，開始小步伐地來回走動，彷彿是在消抵無法抽煙冷靜的焦躁。

「B的記憶裏是這樣說的。」Nightwing老實回答。

「那個夜生物是血惡魔，對嗎？惡魔下的詛咒。」

「嗯……對。」Nightwing回想了一下，「記得是詛咒B未來的某一天會徹底變成吸血鬼，不過後來是殺死惡魔的同時、惡魔立刻讓詛咒生效，惡魔死了，然後他用吸血鬼的體能優勢趕回來救遭埋伏的夜生物攻擊的管家，當著管家的面變成Batman這模樣。」

Nightwing講得很輕描淡寫，但實際上是一段艱困的死戰與緊繃的信念考驗，在對上惡魔的最後關頭時惡魔給了B選擇，一個是殺死惡魔、詛咒立刻生效變成吸血鬼，一個是放過惡魔、作為人類多活幾年，最後還能保有全屍與雙親葬在一起，而B毫不猶豫選擇前者，因為在一開始他就是為了殺死惡魔賭上一切，包含自己的生命，如果要用自己的生換取惡魔的死，他絕對拱手讓出自己的命，雖然在狡詐的惡魔讓他陷入繼續與惡魔廝殺，還是回去營救遭惡魔手下攻擊的管家的抉擇下，他也差點除了自己之外還賠上管家的性命，所幸最後，他成功殺死惡魔並且憑著吸血鬼的體能優勢即時趕上，解救了管家，同時也在管家的當面開導之下，沒有按當初他決定的立刻自殺，而是走上以夜生物姿態保衛高譚的慢性犧牲之路。

這是無法與他人道盡的煎熬過程。

「而Batman把你變成吸血鬼。」

「你到底想說什麼？」Nightwing忍不住問。

「你說血惡魔詛咒他變成吸血鬼。」Red Hood再度走了一圈，「但在我看來，Batman可不只是吸血鬼的程度。」

Red Hood在近乎無意識地走完一圈後站在Nightwing面前，看向眼前這隻強大得像是曾祖實際卻年幼得宛如雛鳥的吸血鬼，問出他自始自終都感到困惑、卻忽視到現在的問題。

「Batman到底是什麼東西？」

 

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

當Dick睜開眼睛時，花了一點時間他才想起自己人在書房的沙發上，為了找Bruce他跑到Bruce的書房去等人，這裡是Bruce的地盤，只要Bruce能變成人形時一定會來的地方，同時也是他們正在冷戰時Dick會避開的地方，但事到如今再也沒有什麼比告知情報還要重要的，於是Dick就也大方走進，等待著書房主人回來。

是的，今天是滿月，Bruce會優先處理Wayne集團公司的事情，所以巫師根本不可能在第一時間內釣到Batman，而這也代表巫師他們並不知道Batman是誰，或者說不知道Batman可以變成人形，並且需要以人形的模樣去處理一些人類的事，雖然巫師他們計謀精巧且深遠，卻忽略了各種小細節造成的錯開，導致先來的不是事實上並未出來夜巡的Batman，而是身邊持有特例能力的夥伴的Red Hood，雖然再晚一些恐怕就會引起Bruce的注意，但就是這個時間差，讓Red Hood即時趕上，因而使計謀功虧一簣。

真是各種意外不是嘛～Dick坐直身體，看向坐在書桌前處理文書資料的Bruce，也不知道對方來了多久，他沒料到自己的體力耗損如此之大，居然連哪時候失去意識都不知道。

「我昏倒了？」Dick站起來，走向書桌旁，一般來說Bruce只要看見他在書房都會叫他，畢竟他們可是在冷戰，會走進對方活動範圍肯定有事，然而此時卻只是放任他在一旁，應該是叫了卻沒醒的昏迷。

「不。」Bruce只是安靜地翻著文件，並未抬頭看向對方，「發生什麼事？」

不是昏倒那是睡著？如果是睡著怎麼沒叫我？Dick困惑著對方簡短到聽不懂的回答，不過隨即就被告知情報的迫切拋諸腦後，他開始講起先前發生的事情，把狀況與敵人來意、魔法陣的功用全盤托出，不過並沒有講出他與Red Hood做愛的事情，只是一句Red Hood救了他草率帶過這部份，他不認為Bruce需要知道這件事，這是他跟Jason的事。

「不，不用再判斷我的惡化程度了。」Dick拒絕了Bruce意示他過來的招手，他知道對方想做什麼，「我知道自己的狀況一定更糟，但現在絕對不是失去我這份戰力的時候，你知道我時間所剩不多肯定用綁的都會把我綁去換血洗成人類，事實上我剛剛昏倒你居然都沒抓我去我就都很意外，呃、也不是說你可以這麼作，別忘了我們為此正在吵架……總之就是，我拒絕，Bruce，不管巫師他們要的是什麼，高譚一定會陷入嚴重危機，我不能在這緊要關頭離開，你需要我，需要Nightwing的力量，高譚需要Nightwing的力量，而不是只能被當成糧食的人類Dick。」

Bruce丟下手中文件，整個人靠上椅背，像是直到現在才願意正視這件事般抬頭看向倚在書桌旁的Dick，看不出情緒的人類雙眼直盯著他，放在椅子扶手上的手指像是在思考的無意識舉動一樣輕敲起來。

「你應該接受換血變回人類。」他說。

「但高譚需要我。」Dick毫不猶豫地接話，「你必須接受這個事實。」

面對對方的反駁，Bruce難得沒有發脾氣，反而安靜得過份，他低下眼神，將雙手互握地放在身上，宛如陷入自己的深思中，沒有透露任何情緒。

「我一直夢到……。」

「什麼？」Dick湊向前想聽清楚Bruce近乎自言自語的語句，但Bruce卻不再作聲，揮開手、將手掌放在手把上，藉此站起身。

「超人一踏上高譚的土地起就在我的監控下。」一改先前的模樣，Bruce站在窗前，用著談公事口吻的嚴肅語氣說，「他目前的主要任務是處理隔壁城鎮的狼人群，此外，他還接了一個密令。」

「什麼密令？」Dick問。

「這就是問題所在。」Bruce轉身看向對方，「是直接授權給超人，沒有第三個人知道的最高級別，就連我也查不到，只知道這是超人主動要求接這個秘密任務的。」

「哇喔～連你都查不到，那肯定不是什麼小任務吧！」Dick很難想像居然還會有Bruce查不到的事情，畢竟教廷某方面而言早就一半以上都是他的東西，不管是金錢還是耳目。

「會下達如此高層級的密令，唯一相關的可能是…法櫃裡的喻示解開了。」Bruce走向書桌，將最底下的文件抽出來攤在桌上，密密麻麻的字與圖不難看出是相關資料，可見當事者早已開始收集相關情報。

所謂的喻示是來自地獄的訊息，由具有強大力量的惡魔穿透人界與地獄的隔閡，將訊息傳遞給位於人界的夜生物，在跨界的扭曲及限制下，訊息傳到人界的同時，也會像是傳遞軌跡一樣被曲解成某種代碼刻進法櫃中，但法櫃並不是實質意義上的櫃子，而是具有力量、意想不到的東西，同時也是人類要竊取訊息的唯一管道。要跨越地獄穿到人界已經是一件極為困難的事情，訊息能不能確實傳遞給夜生物也是問題所在，因此喻示並不常出現，但若是出現就絕對是大事，來自地獄的惡意，攸關人類生死存亡的災難。

「雖然說是法櫃，但它其實是一張獸皮，當獸皮遇火燃燒，喻示將會顯示。」

「遇火燃燒……呃、這樣不就燒掉了嗎？」努力補足又一個聽起來很像是電玩名詞的相關資訊的Dick驚訝地從手中資料裡抬頭問。

「沒錯，顯示的時效只有瞬間，所以直到找到拓印喻示的方法後才打開法櫃、取得喻示，但後來喻示的拓印被偷、下落不明，唯一知道喻示的就只剩下當時在場的見證者，最後喻示到底有沒有被破解就無從得知，畢竟只剩記憶的話……，如今看起，最有可能的情況就是，喻示終於被解開，而超人領的就是跟喻示內容有關的任務。」

「我還以為你會去破解喻示。」Dick放下文件說，按照對方控制狂的個性應該不會容許這秘密存在才對。

「當時我的主力放在追蹤血惡魔，沒有時間去破解，等我想到時，拓印也已經被盜。」Bruce坐回椅子上，似乎很苦惱地按了按眉角，「超人到底接了什麼密令我會繼續再查，雖然他的活動範圍還是在隔壁城市，但多注意些，發現到就離他遠一點，相信我，你絕不會喜歡他的拳頭的。」

「我會的。」Dick點點頭，「那麼關於你手上有什麼讓巫師他們想搶的東西，有頭緒了嗎？老實說我真的不知道你有什麼東西讓他們這麼想要，還有、嗯、關於Red Hood的提問……。」

「老實說，我不知道。」Bruce抬起頭看向對方，爽快地承認，「兩個答案我都不知道，我可以猜到B有什麼法器能引起巫師的興趣，但Batman我不知道。」

「等等，你不知道你自己是什麼？」Dick有點傻眼，「我以為你知道。」

「如果我沒告訴你，你是隻吸血鬼，你會知道你自己是吸血鬼嗎？」Bruce不悅地回瞪一眼。

「呃～如果發覺自己需要喝血大概猜得到一點……。」Dick尷尬地笑了笑，他從出生到之前都是個人類怎麼會知道吸血鬼會是怎樣。

「是啊、我也是第一次當Batman。」言下之意就是他也只是猜到一點自己的身份，可沒人告訴他到底是誰。

被嗆回來的Dick只能聳聳肩摸摸鼻子賠罪地笑。

「探查Batman具有風險，追求自我身份容易迷失於夜生物的本性，探查自身必須釋放能力而不是抑制，失去抑制，就可能會失控，這也是至今我無法確切掌握自己身份的原因，我必須盡可能避免刺激來加速惡化，只能以驅魔師的經驗來推測自己的身份。」Bruce站起來，走到即將泛起白光的夜晚窗前，「如果巫師他們要的不是實體物而是無形物，可能是Batman這個身份才有的話……。」

Bruce皺眉，他知道自己必須下定決心，想要答案，就得冒險，以自身意志與性命作為賭注。

「明晚，我們去墳場。」

 

深夜，超人獨自一人在月光下行走，手中拿著用布裹起來的狼人首領信物狼人之牙，狼人要成群通常都要經過一段內鬥來決定首領及階級地位，不過只要持有狼人之牙，狼人們就會直接視該狼人為首、快速地聚集成家族群落，因此解決掉狼人後另外要作的就是毀掉狼人之牙，避免下一個狼人群的形成。

雖然有狼人之牙，但被驅離的狼人不應該這麼快就站出來結黨才對，是什麼讓他們如此積極亢奮？超人一邊思考狼人異常激動的異狀，一邊走到位於高譚郊區的墓園，一處被高譚市民稱為墳場的亂葬崗，這裡是貧窮人家或無名屍的下葬處，平時根本無人敢靠近，死氣沈沈的陰森為此地帶來各種詭異的靈異故事，不過雖然具有充足條件讓這裡據滿陰氣招來夜生物或是自產鬼怪，但實際上這裡比位於市中心的高級墓園還來得乾淨，鮮少有真的是夜生物作祟的事件，原因就是這裡具有被超人笑稱最有效的高功能陰氣吸收機，無時無刻吸收著亂葬崗瀰漫出的陰氣，因此超人才會帶著狼人之牙前來，他需要有一個地方來吸受破壞狼人之牙時所施放的大量邪惡氣息。

來到墳場的他有些懷念地看著四周，他是在某次無意間知道這裡設有吸收陰氣的絕妙安排，也是他第一次碰見驅魔師B的地方。

那時候他追蹤某隻夜生物連夜趕路，經過這裡時碰見B，那位事後才知道稱作B的驅魔師，正被一隻看似乾枯樹枝的荊棘藤蔓追趕，在那個鬼藤蔓即將要纏住驅魔師時，超人立刻衝上前踢開藤蔓、救走驅魔師，卻沒想到在落地時他還來不及問對方有沒有受傷，就被對方狠狠揍了一拳還破口大罵。

『嘿！』超人捏著自己挨揍的臉頰，救人卻莫名被揍讓他相當不悅，『你有什麼毛病啊？』

『我才要問你有什麼毛病。』B怒道。

他跟B的初次見面可完全談不上和平愉快，應該說，是他單方面再給對方添麻煩，不過這也不能怪他，他怎麼會知道B是故意引誘那個藤蔓、藉此對付另一隻夜生物，也不知道原來那個藤蔓是吸食陰氣維生，才造成這一連串的誤會。

一想到那個神奇的藤蔓，超人不由得再次佩服起那位失蹤已久的友人，那個鬼藤蔓是B特地找來設置在這裡的，這個以吸食陰氣維生的特殊鬼藤蔓只要一旦埋下種子就別想拔除，它可以長時間冬眠假死，只要嗅得一絲陰氣就會立刻復甦，是個眾人避之、難以根除的麻煩，但B就是看上吸收陰氣這點，反過來利用這個特性解決墳場長年持續散發濃厚陰氣的問題，鬼藤蔓吸收陰氣生長在此，份量卻又不足以讓它長到巨大得能跑進都市，平時這裡根本沒人，自然也不會有人發現這個怪異的藤蔓，加上它為了進食的無差別攻擊，夜生物看到也會閃，如此一來既能消滅陰氣又能確保此地不出亂子。

他甩甩頭不再讓自己沈溺在回憶中，他沒忘記自己來這裡是為了正事，他重拾自己的專業態度，挑選了一塊看不出是自然石頭還是破損石碑的大塊石磚，將狼人之牙放在上方，他雙手搓熱自己的手掌，朝著掌心呼出一股熱氣，之後將手掌覆在狼人之牙上，隨後，狼人之牙開始發出白光並且像是燒起來一樣冒起煙，等白光消失後他收回手，狼人之牙已經變成一攤粉碎的灰燼。

突然間，一股夜風吹散了那些灰燼，原本打算離開的超人立刻停止動作，他看著那堆灰削慢慢地被刮進夜空中，直到完全消失，但他在意的不是那些被摧毀殆盡的灰，而是那陣風，他抬起頭警惕地望向四周，銳利的眼神彷彿能透視一切般專注著黑暗。

有東西。

夜風越來越大，吹起他的紅色掛巾，注目的豔紅在深夜的風中擺盪著，隨著他的步伐毫無畏懼地迎向前，穿過歪倒的墓碑與石塊，走向深層的黑夜。

有東西在這。

在超人一個沉穩的步伐踩落瞬間，突然間氣流像是爆炸般掀起了一陣狂風，他沒有舉起雙臂護住自己反而是握起拳頭揮展開來，迫使自己睜大眼睛抬頭望向越過自己頭上的黑影，一抹充滿力量、震懾人心的黑暗，無可匹敵地飛過夜空，宛如巡視領地的傲視一切。

而對方的確有本事能傲視所有。

劇烈的鬼哭刮騷著周遭空氣，宛如飽受折磨的哀號，碾碎所有光明與希望，彷彿將此地瞬間染上地獄的絕望，超人不可置信地站前一步，龐大的邪惡氣息令他全身豎起甚至冒出冷汗，他認得那種全身像是爬滿螞蟻的顫慄，那是一種警告、一個危機的警訊，如果是能力低下的驅魔師可能會無法抗衡直接暈倒的絕對邪惡。

人類的惡夢，從地獄爬出的惡意。

「為什麼、怎麼會有……。」他瞪大眼睛、握緊雙拳，對著那無法忽視的深層至黑。

「惡魔。」

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Nightwing完全瞭解Red Hood為什麼嫌他想親眼看看超人是送死行為，因為碰上超人就真的會讓你死，真心不騙人。

Nightwing閃掉氣勢彷彿可以徒手打碎大石的超人拳頭，趁著Batman將對方搧退幾步時，伸腳踹倒超人後用著最快的速度逃離，但對方不愧是驅魔師三巨頭之一，即便擁有吸血鬼優越的體能，仍舊慢了一步被對方抓到，一拳正中臉地把他打飛到老遠。

「靠、我靠。」從未受過的劇痛讓Nightwing雖然立刻爬起身但仍彎著腰，舉起手下意識想摀住臉頰卻又痛到不敢摸地欲哭無淚，被超人拳頭揍到的地方宛如受到高溫燙傷一樣焦黑，甚至還剝落幾塊焦掉的皮肉，即使是吸血鬼再生力也無法立刻痊癒的嚴重受創，「痛痛痛、痛死了！怎麼可以這麼痛！」

不過Nightwing並沒有讓自己哀號太久，臉被打都打了不然能怎麼辦，他立刻繼續追上超人，當前的任務是掩護Batman撤退，他必須盡力避免超人對上Batman，不是因為昔日好友如今互相敵對那種的感性理由，而是更實際層面的性命問題，他深怕超人的驅魔師身份與攻擊會激怒Batman，讓怒意壓過Bruce的人類理智地更加失控。

為了探查Batman他們來到墳場，這裡可以盡情釋放力量與陰氣也不怕危害到人類，雖然會讓鬼藤蔓長大但它的攻擊力低落不足以畏懼，等結束再來收拾就可以，他們訓練時也時常來到這地方測試自我能力，只是沒想到今晚卻出現了不應該會出現、也是他們最不想遇到的人，停止抑制的Batman已經夠不冷靜，暴躁得更受到夜生物本性的影響，像是脫將野馬一樣佔據所有理智，要重新壓抑已經很困難更何況還受到光明閃亮亮的驅魔師的刺激？即使對超人存有崇拜之心的Nightwing也忍不住咒罵對方根本是來添亂，他敢肯定Batman一定跟自己一樣很想撕爛超人，只是他是情緒上的發洩而Batman是字面上的意思。

雖然自己也差點快屈服天性燃起的狂怒升級成字面意思。

不能同時兩個人都瘋，至少要有一個人是保持清醒的。Nightwing壓下腦中巨大得宛如在自己腦袋開派對的天性聲響，躍身至超人面前阻斷了他對Batman的追趕，像是來送死般挑釁地露出原樣朝著驅魔師嘶吼，逼迫超人把注意力放到自己身上，好讓Batman能專心跟自身的瘋狂戰鬥，從龐大的天性催眠爭取一絲人類理智飛回洞窟。

在Batman立刻飛離超人追趕的路線同時，Nightwing也接受超人的正面攻擊，不過深知對方拳頭威力的Nightwing早有準備，既然力量贏不過人那就得智取，在正拳襲來時他抓準時機逮住對方的手臂，出其不意一個反身將超人過肩摔，而被摔躺在地的超人果然如Nightwing所料一臉震驚，習慣跟夜生物戰鬥的驅魔師總是忽略了人類的打架方式，宛如突然換畫風一樣讓人腦筋轉不過來，而Nightwing要的就是這種突然驚訝產生的空檔，趁對方還尚未回神時轉身就跑，他不怕自己的背部空隙全部暴露出來，因為他知道Batman已經引來解決方案，對，引來，被Batman散發的巨量陰氣養大的藤蔓們，為了追逐Batman如巨人豌豆般快速生長延長，朝著超人輾過來，他們知道藤蔓根本檔不了超人，但足夠絆住他，藤蔓若是照這樣的方向繼續生長，會進到城裡傷害到人類，所以超人勢必得放棄追殺他們而改去處理那些藤蔓，如果是別的殺紅眼的驅魔師就不好說，但正直的超人就絕對會以保護人類為優先。

成功將藤蔓引來的Batman飛過超人的頭頂往城鎮方向去，Nightwing也在Batman飛高時跳上去抓住對方的腳著一起飛離墳場，丟下想追上來卻不得不應付藤蔓的驅魔師，雖然順利逃離，但Nightwing沒有就此鬆懈，他知道Batman的自制力差不多到極限了，與平時平穩的飛翔不同，此時根本是一種宛如目標不定的暴衝，想要衝進城市裡大肆虐殺與躲回蝙蝠洞之間搖擺不定。

「快醒醒啊！Bruce，你可以的，再撐一下，一定要撐住啊你有聽見我說話嗎？」Nightwing沿著對方身軀攀上去坐到對方背部，沒再客氣地伸出爪子刺進已經偏離方向的Batman的脖子，試圖用疼痛來喚醒對方的理智。

已經處於混亂狀態的Batman生氣地咆哮，立刻扭動身軀想將趴在他身上攻擊他的人甩掉，撐不住對方激烈掙扎的Nightwing就被對方毫不留情地抓住扔下去，高速墜落的Nightwing張開翅膀讓自己從墜落轉變成飛翔，忍住被風刮的刺痛振翅疾飛，追上對方後用全身力量猛力撞擊，再抓準時機跳到對方背部與對方在半空中扭打，然後再被扔下來。

「噢！天啊～要訓練我飛也不是這樣吧！」彷彿對方不是發狂而只當在鬧脾氣的Nightwing抱怨起來。

不過幸好這樣一路追擊干擾有管用，Batman在嘶吼暴衝中導正方向衝回蝙蝠洞，Nightwing緊跟而來，在進到洞窟落地後，Nightwing沒有忽略Batman依然發紅的非人雙眼，Batman從地上爬起來，抓著自己的頭焦躁地在原地打轉，雙眼瞪得充滿血絲，在猙獰的面容突然間沉下來瞬間，一直屏息著戒備的Nightwing立刻意會狀況衝向前將對方撞進洞穴深處，豁出去地將徹底喪失理智的Batman死命往裡面推，急促混亂的呼吸與施力過猛的顫抖都讓他幾乎快因為恐懼而鬆手，即使自己的胸口被Batman像是想扒開他的血肉般用尖爪狠狠刺入，漲紅雙眼的Nightwing也不敢鬆手甚至無法分神去感受疼痛，他甚至將計就計硬按著對方手讓對方無法將爪子從自己身體內抽出，強制固定地不讓對方逃走，無論如何絕對不能讓Batman離開這裡，無論如何，Nightwing大吼著將Batman推進一處大型牢籠的入口，手終於被Nightwing放開的Batman沒有放過Nightwing，即使被硬壓進籠中也打算拖他下水地立刻抓住Nightwing的手，另一隻手忙著啟動裝置關上門的Nightwing只能咬牙選擇放棄自己的手臂眼睜睜看著盛怒的Batman折斷它、用尖爪刨開肩膀的血肉，在Batman衝出來打算撕咬Nightwing的千鈞一髮時，終於落下的柵欄阻斷了Batman的攻擊，察覺自己被關起來的夜生物暴怒地衝撞牢籠，即使一碰到就立刻燙傷冒煙也仍然憤怒地想掙脫，去撕爛那膽敢把他關起來的混帳，不過Nightwing並不擔心對方能衝得出來，這可是Bruce親自設計用來關Batman的特製牢籠，即使裡面塞上成打的高等夜生物都沒問題，Nightwing脫力般跌坐在地，他沒有轉頭看向牢籠，只是背對著呆坐在地，聽著第二層特殊閘門包覆牢籠、第三層閘門徹底阻隔緊閉的運轉聲，將Batman的掙扎與咆哮完全囚禁其中，只剩些許隱約可聽見的微弱吼音迴盪在洞窟中。

不能同時兩個人都瘋，至少要有一個人是保持清醒的。Nightwing急促地喘息著，放空眼神地盯著前方，他沒有檢查自己的傷勢反而是用手將傷口抓得更大、流出更多鮮血，用疼痛拉回自己的意識，提醒自己現在得要當清醒的那位，他努力找回人類的呼吸方式，吸到肺都發痛、吐到臉都漲紅，他知道自己現在必須撐著，此時Bruce需要他，非常需要他，就如同自己失去自制需要Bruce把他拍醒一樣，他們必須互相提醒、督促，這是Bruce同意讓他活著的要求與期望。

他絕對不能讓Bruce失望，絕對不能，即使自己現在也很想撕爛些什麼，即使腦中聲音吵得讓他無法思考，即使有可能此後他們將失去Bruce，如果他真的無法從瘋狂中清醒的話。

Nightwing縮起身驅，將頭埋在膝蓋中，雙手抱著腿孤零零地坐在地上，伴隨著自己的傷口鮮血與後方傳來令人疼痛的嘶吼。

「好餓……好痛，真的好痛。」

他閉上眼，聽著自己的心跳，忽略耳邊聽見的所有，就只是專心聆聽體內的心跳聲，感受那股讓血液流過全身的沉穩律動，牽引他、圍繞他。

源自他人的鮮紅液體，養活自己的生命泉源。

隨著心臟的跳動，隨著那微弱卻深刻、強硬卻寧靜的陣陣心音，遍佈體內，至深處，宛如親密擁抱，平靜、密不可分。

『我會陪著你，哪也不去。』

最終，他沉沉睡下。

伴隨著心跳。

 

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Jason坐在家庭餐廳的沙發桌椅，看著坐在自己對面戴著墨鏡、享用根本不需要吃東西只是嘴饞吃著鬆餅的Dick，Jason困惑又有些癡呆地盯著一臉享受美食的人，彷彿無法理解眼前景象般不知道該擺出什麼表情的糾結，他眨了眨眼，突然直接一個伸手就一把撕掉Dick臉上的醫療貼布。

「嘿！你幹嘛啦！這樣硬撕會痛耶～」被突襲的Dick哀號地扔下刀叉，摸著自己好像被膠帶除毛的臉頰抗議。

「搞什麼？我還以為你哪根筋不對想裝運動青年硬貼個膠布裝得這麼失敗，見鬼居然是真的。」Jason驚訝地看著對方，吸血鬼臉上居然會有傷疤實在太奇怪了，照理說應該會再生得完全無傷無痕。

「這已經好很多了，從生烤燒肉變成長新肉的疤痕，我猜大概過兩天就會全好。」Dick搶回貼布，嘟囔著自己的裝扮被破壞地重新貼上去，「在此之前我總不能頂著像是燙傷小孩的臉走在路上吧！會嚇到人。」

「你惹了什麼麻煩？」Jason抱起雙手，嚴厲地皺眉，「能把你打成這樣肯定不是簡單人物。」

「事實上也真的不簡單，我碰上了超人。」Dick回答，「別這樣看我，我才沒有真的白痴到自己去找他的啦！是運氣不好被他碰上，唉～還真的運氣很不好，搞得Bruce花了四天才好不容易取回理智，悽慘得要命，有史以來最長紀錄，Alf都嚇壞了，我還以為這次真的完了。」

Dick向Jason說明這整件事情的來龍去脈，他不打算隱瞞對方，甚至覺得自己理因就該告訴對方，而這也是他約對方出來的原因，畢竟幫手多一個算一個，而且不管Bruce有多拒人千里外，不可否認Jason早就被他們捲進來，早在B願意訓練Jason的那時候開始。

為了防範Batman被其他驅魔師發現、通報教廷的狀況，Bruce備有各樣的因應方案，可以從教廷內部攔截消息並且徹底壓下，在Nightwing把Batman關進去時，Nightwing同時也發了警報透過暗碼讓無法下到洞窟的Alfred知道狀況，Alfred只需要一通電話就能啟動封殺消息的機制，徹底清除相關情報。

但這些全面緊戒卻彷彿只是窮緊張，別說Batman的消息，教廷連一絲夜生物緊急通知都沒，平靜得好像什麼大事都沒發生一樣，這讓Dick他們感到困惑，正直的超人居然沒有通報教廷？這實在太過反常到令他們不安，而超人卻真的連要跟教廷聯繫的意圖都沒有，這位正義驅魔師唯一作的最大動作就只有從隔壁城市搬到高譚郊區住，但他沒有立刻開始追殺惡魔，而是每天往來隔壁城市處理狼人問題，晚上回來打探Batman的相關情報。

「Batman是惡魔啊……。」Jason靠在椅背上，伸手至外套內暗袋，卻又突然收回手。

「你想抽就抽啊！雖然你那不算香煙但反正這間店沒禁煙，我沒關係，臉上的傷疤只是嚇人而已它快痊癒了。」Dick微微笑了一下，他知道對方有時候會想掏菸來抽，但總是顧慮到身為夜生物的他。

「算了，被你這樣一講我反而不想抽了。」Jason聳聳肩，擺出大爺他就是天生反骨的模樣，重新坐直身體，「B從被變成吸血鬼到變成惡魔八成是不知怎麼搞的繼承到惡魔身份才搞成這樣，有些夜生物的確能藉由幹掉對方繼承對方的身份地位，這下我都不知道情況到底說好還是壞，好在於至少惡魔站在我們這邊，壞在於巫妖參了一腳。」

「巫妖？」

「那個黑影。」Jason回答，「我作了一點調查，如果推想的沒錯，那應該就是巫妖，正確說法是巫妖的替身。」

「看在我的資歷根本幼兒的份上好心解釋一下吧！驅魔師大人。」Dick舉起雙手投降，這個業界的專有名詞也太多了吧！

「事實上我也從沒碰過那玩意，簡單來說就是巫師進化成的妖怪。」Jason拿起湯匙無聊地攪拌著漸漸變涼卻沒喝上幾口的廉價咖啡，「有些巫師追求力量追求到後來乾脆把自己變成夜世界的怪物，反噬夜生物或其崇拜的惡靈，徹底拋棄人類身份修煉成不老不死的邪魔，巫妖跟惡魔一樣難搞，但同樣也受到限制被隔離在地獄，不同的是比起惡魔，巫妖想要來人間添亂更容易，只要找到代行者作為替身就能行使能力，雖然能力比起本尊當然大打折扣，但也夠嗆了。」

「所以你才會覺得那黑影像人也像鬼，而我則覺得像同類但卻是躲在身後的虛無感。」Dick恍然大悟地點點頭。

「巫妖夠有本事來搞出這些，重點是他幹嘛要這麼作，哼哼，高譚還真是熱鬧，不只初代吸血鬼，還有巫妖跟惡魔。」Jason一副好戲登場地笑了笑，將攪拌湯匙丟回咖啡盤上，下意識端起咖啡嚐了一口，又酸又苦的味道令他想起為何自己一直把玩咖啡而不喝這鬼玩意。

Dick將一口沾滿楓糖的鬆餅塞進嘴後，看向擺出一副彷彿全世界對不起自己包含眼前咖啡也是個狗屎的神清的Jason，Dick嚼了嚼將嘴裡的食物吞下去，用著完全不需要的優雅將刀叉擺回盤子上，還做作地用紙巾擦了自己的嘴角，慎重地坐直身體，而對方也在他放下刀叉的時候抬頭望向他，彷彿知道Dick肯定要說什麼大事這甜食餓死鬼才破天荒終於把刀叉給放下。

「他正在策劃自殺。」Dick深怕戳爆什麼似地小心翼翼開口，他沒有明確指出是誰但他相信對方懂，「最近他開始處理各種後事及收尾。」

Jason挑眉。

「他可以容忍吸血鬼活著保護都市，但無法容許惡魔存在在這世界上。」宛如說出來覺得好多了，又像是對方的反應比想像中還平靜的鬆口氣，Dick嘆了一口氣後拿起水杯仰頭一口喝光，在放下杯子時原本緊繃的身軀放鬆下來，卻也多了一分無奈與哀傷，「世界經不起一隻惡魔的失控，風險太大了。」

「讓我猜猜，他不是詢問你而是告知你吧！不管你怎麼想。」似乎一點都不意外那個人會有這樣決定的Jason嘲諷地勾起嘴角，繼續用湯匙折磨著那杯咖啡，像是對待巫師的魔藥鍋般，期待它可以因此燉成某種喝了之後從此可以什麼都不在乎的噁心液體，又酸又澀，「即便他就要去死。」

「那你告訴我還有什麼辦法。」面對對方尖銳的態度，Dick沒有生氣，反而是放棄般的嘆息及疲倦，「Jason，放一隻惡魔活著真的不是好玩的，我想你很清楚，這不單單只是一意孤行的問題，或許它是，他的確總是擅自決定，但問題本質就是別無他法，我也不想他死，但我們沒辦法。」

「無所謂，反正在他眼中其他人都是屁，只有能不能利用。」Jason厭煩地聳聳肩，粗魯地扔下湯匙，一隻手放在桌上，另一隻手漫不經心地摸著胸前項鍊的十字架，像是在分散注意力地用手指刮著十字架的邊緣尖角，直到指腹紅腫發痛，「你特地約我見面就是為了跟我說這件事？」

「跟你會報狀況以及……對，我就是為了跟你說這件事，我想當面跟你說，你應該要知道這件事，可能你不想知道，但我希望你能知道。」Dick伸手將手掌覆在對方擺在桌上的手腕上，用力地握住，「我不想把你排除在外，我需要你，我們需要你。」

「別跟我來這招，爸爸的乖兒子，我才不會因為你們需要我而像白痴一樣傻傻跳進去。」Jason撥開對方的手，跟臉上表情一樣漠不關心。

「我沒有要你做什麼，你當然大可什麼都不做，我只是－」

「我做什麼只是純粹因為我就是想這麼做。」Jason粗暴地打斷對方的話，「過來一點，嘴巴張開。」

Dick困惑地望著對方，他捏不准對方的情緒反應，完全不知道對方的意思是什麼，只能乖乖聽話將身子往前湊過去張開嘴。

「巫妖的行蹤我會繼續查下去，我從未打算放手這件事，但跟那老傢伙無關。」Jason拉過對方的鬆餅餐盤，粗魯地用叉子隨便挑一塊鬆餅起來就往原本打算說什麼的對方嘴裡塞進去，「那老傢伙要死時叫我一聲，我答應過要親自確認，他的，還有你的，你以為那種時候我會放你一個人看著他去死？別做夢了，萬一發生什麼狗屁意外總要有人開槍崩掉他或你或你們的頭。」

「然後省下你那該死的抱歉，我不想聽。」Jason完全不管對方到底吃完沒繼續硬塞鬆餅進對方嘴裡，相當明顯就是要用食物堵住對方的嘴不讓對方發言，「也不要跟我說它馬的謝謝，噁斃了，我只是實現承諾以及大爺我就是想這麼做，不關你們任何屁事，我才不管你們到底需不需要，我就是想這麼做而你們管不著。」

Jason板著臉盯著被自己餵到完全無法開口的Dick，彷彿嫌棄對方怎麼還沒被噎死，也像是害怕對方的嘴巴獲得自由後會說出什麼他不願意被識破的真相。

而一直被強行塞食物的Dick則是從一臉莫名其妙漸漸轉成似笑非笑的調侃笑容，甚至開始享受起對方的親手餵食。

『你們總是在乎彼此得如此不自覺。』

Dick終於知道，Alfred曾經說過的這句話，也必定包含了Jason與Bruce吧！

這是Jason連自己都不願承認更不願意被人識破說出口的彆扭掩飾。讀懂對方行為的Dick笑著。

對Dick、對Jason，以及對明知道Dick一定會跑去跟他說卻未阻止的Bruce。

總是在乎彼此得如此不自覺。

Dick在Jason又伸手要餵他時，Dick突然不顧公眾場合地將對方扯過來，快速硬吞下嘴中的東西後，將充滿甜食味的嘴吻上對方，彷彿想要分享鬆餅的美味，又宛如把自己當成一道甜點餵給對方吃，或者是，一個不再需要開口的反饋。

在乎彼此得如此不自覺。

Jason扔下叉子，回吻著撫上對方的臉頰，搓揉著耳朵一把剝掉對方臉上墨鏡，露出Dick展現感謝與笑意的雙眼。

「下一次我們應該直接約旅館。」Jason吻了吻對方嘴角，相互抵著額頭，沈溺在彼此的鼻息說，「比較甜不拉機又沒屁用的鬆餅，還是能當點心吃的那個好吃多了是吧Dickie Bird。」

「當然。」Dick舔了舔因為接吻而紅潤的嘴唇，笑了起來，他知道對方著重語氣、兒童不宜的那個是什麼，不可否認那的確更令他期待，「當然，沒有任何甜點比得上你，Little Wing。」

Jason笑著扔下他的咖啡錢起身就走，他才不要再被看到同性戀一副世界奇觀的周遭人們盯著看勒，就讓做出那樣行為的罪魁禍首自己去接受那些注目禮去。

反正生前是馬戲團表演者的人早就習慣人們目光了嘛～Jason心安理得地扔下那厚臉皮傢伙快速離開現場。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩人好上之後就直奔放閃狗男男路線去了（欸）


	48. Chapter 48

Jason平靜地度過了兩天，平靜的意思就是巫妖連個影子都沒有，夜生物也似乎因為Batman的告別大整頓而安靜許多，好像什麼事都沒有一樣和平得要死，與查無線索又感覺反常無事而煩悶無比的Todd神父剛好相反的是全高譚市民，過幾天即將舉辦的遊行佳年華讓高譚充滿興奮與歡笑，Wayne企業突然全面贊助拉起的布旗更是張燈結綵地添加了鮮艷色彩，街頭小巷都可見到繫在路燈或建築物上的彩色布旗，比起尚未地下化的老舊電線明顯更惹人喜愛，而且還大手筆地不只是遊行路線，幾乎整個城市都繫滿那繽紛的布旗條繩，彷彿整座城市都是佳年華會的熱鬧歡騰。

到了遊行活動的前一天，Red Hood接到一個委託，立刻證實了他心中的想法，Wayne企業不可能無緣無故突然在最後幾天才加碼贊助，突如其來的大手筆讓新聞像是炸鍋一樣連續報導，全額贊助不但無須更改任何節目跟內容，只需同意讓Wayne企業自行把原本的布旗換成指定的布旗，並且將佈置範圍更加擴大即可，如此優渥根本是全部買單的贊助條件讓大家都開始懷疑Bruce Wayne是否長期關在房內關到腦筋不正常了。

然而這一切都在Red Hood接到委託時瞬間理解Bruce Wayne的意圖，雖然委託過程比較像是一種互看不爽的談判，而且委託人不是人類而是以身份來說是死對頭最近更升級發現是大魔王的惡魔。

這個委託會面最胃痛的應該算是Nightwing，要不是吸血鬼有再生能力、知道身體不會有任何物理性的傷口，否則他還真以為自己會因為Red Hood的怒瞪以及看起來很像是不把人當一回事的滿不在乎的Batman的視線，弄得自己壓力大胃痛出血，而不是像現在這樣只是情緒上的抽痛。

他突然可以感受到拆彈小組在執行任務的感覺了。前警官的Nightwing望著彷彿隨時都可能會爆炸的兩人對峙氣氛。

不過Batman會主動開口要求跟Red Hood見面而不是請Nightwing傳話已經是很大的進步與善意，Batman知道Red Hood討厭他，也自覺自己對Red Hood有所虧欠，以及自身趨近於零的溝通能力，所以為了避免讓Red Hood感覺不愉快或是起衝突，Batman都盡可能不與Red Hood打照面，當然，這部份有多少是Bruce擅自結論或單方面自以為就不得而知了。

而Red Hood沒有甩頭就走或直接開罵也值得鼓勵，所以即使臉再臭Nightwing能夠接受，說真的若是Red Hood笑臉迎人他才覺得可怕勒。

「要我淨化這個臭得跟狗屎一樣的都市？」Red Hood點起菸，毫不客氣地在惡魔與吸血鬼面前哈上幾口，「我猜你可能腦子壞了不記得，我好心再重申一次我最討厭聽別人命令我。」

「這是委託，錢已經匯進去。」Batman連眉頭都沒皺一下，「你不應該作不到。」

「我知道什麼該做什麼不該作。」覺得受到出錢是大爺這種態度汙辱的Red Hood立刻反擊，他可不是為錢什麼都可以的僱傭兵，該做的就算沒人委託身為驅魔師的Red Hood一樣會去作，不該作的就算用錢砸死他他也不幹，「馬的你以前叫我淨化的是一棟房子，現在，一整個都市？出張嘴最快是嘛～」

「整個高譚已經用聖亞麻布連起來，六芒、正五芒星。」Batman說明，「作為佳年華的布旗。」

「這麼大手筆！短時間怎麼準備有……。」Red Hood突然想到什麼一樣從驚訝轉為確認口吻，「基地的庫存？」

「…對。」Batman瞇起眼，似乎對於這個詞很懷念又生疏得彷彿前世地不自覺放輕語氣，他的確曾經用過基地這個詞來形容蝙蝠洞，一個令當時的少年嚮往不已的名詞，「所有的。」

「我當初還以為你騙我沒想到還真的有這麼多，你那時候給我東西刻薄得要死還以為你是裝闊的小氣鬼……咳。」Red Hood有些尷尬地清了清喉嚨，他制止自己的敘舊發言，自從上次爭吵後，他就下定決心不在單方面的裝熟，那會讓自己顯得很蠢，即使這些過往事情講起來很像是昨天才發生那般有趣，「難怪Wayne企業突然加碼贊助，這就是你的意圖吧！把整座城市徹底淨化，不過你應該知道這根本白工，不用一個月這裡又會重新堆滿重得發臭的陰氣。」

「但可以去除對方的環境優勢。」Batman回答，「不管巫妖想做什麼。」

Red Hood沉默下來，認真思考起對方計畫的可行性，雖然的確是治標不治本的行為，不過在弄不懂巫妖打算做什麼時這的確是個好方法，降低陰氣含量就等於降低夜生物的活躍度及強悍度，至少能避免惡性循環的壯大，但這樣的大規模淨化通常都需要一整團驅魔師，畢竟驅魔師的淨化術有面積上的限制，是非常耗力的低效率行為。

不過此次Bruce用聖亞麻布作為媒介，偽裝成佳年華布旗將高譚整個圈起來，而且密集得甚至可以連出增幅的陣法，這是個高超的安排，驅魔師可以透過線路將淨化術傳遞至城市各處，在傳輸的過程形成共振，放大每條線路的影響面積，進而達成覆蓋整座都市的效果，完成城市的淨化，而且只需要一位能力強的驅魔師就能辦到。

「…以前你只教我淨化過一棟房子而已，而且還是只有一層樓的那種。」即使方式可行，但依然還是非常費力而且攸關力量強弱，Red Hood強烈質疑。

「所以你現在，」Batman停頓了一下，才又繼續開口，「不應該作不到才對。」

Red Hood皺眉瞪著Batman，彷彿在打量對方到底有什麼陰謀怒視著Batman，Red Hood狠狠地吸了一口菸，煙捲幾乎快要因此燒掉半條般猛烈的燃燒，他彈了彈煙蒂，厭煩地抓抓頭，轉過身背對他們，沈默不語，卻少了尖銳。

那是一個肯定，即使是由否定組成的句子，即使也可解讀成一廂情願的命令強求，但那的確是個肯定，赤裸得讓聽出來意思的Red Hood都忍不住迴避。

比起以前的少年學徒，現今的Red Hood強悍得足以撐起這些，或許Jason抱有遲疑，但Bruce一直都知道。Bruce不做沒把握的事情，即使交付給他人，也是交付給他確認對方有這個能力的人，或者是，他相信對方能完成、他信賴的人。

「……委託價格最好讓我滿意。」Red Hood丟出繩索，頭也不回地拉著繩子盪離這隱密的高樓處。

就像面對無法負荷的異常詭異與荒謬，或是不知道該如何面對卻直擊真實，人們會選擇逃跑那般，他需要立刻離開，回到他所熟悉、看不清所有的黑暗街頭裡，那才應該是他的世界，他一直以為的世界。

 

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

「哇喔！還真是熱鬧啊～」一身便服的Dick站在一處隱密的樓頂，往下眺望著遊行隊伍，「有大型氣球耶！Jason你快來看！」

「別人在忙的時候你來湊什麼熱鬧。」畫好魔法陣的Jason有股衝動想用手上的粉筆丟那個趴在欄杆上看遊行而翹在那邊晃的屁股，「一隻吸血鬼來淨化現場？我就知道你是個白痴。」

「哎呀～難得可以看見驅魔師的淨化術嘛！感覺很帥氣耶。」Dick放棄欣賞街道上繽紛的遊行隊伍，討好地湊到對方身邊。

「搞半天原來你是被虐狂。」Jason白了對方一眼，「雖然你夠強對你造成不了什麼傷害，但多少會有點不舒服，不好好躲起來真不知道你腦袋怎麼了。」

「所以就說沒問題了嘛～」Dick微笑，「不過一次能清掉整個城市的陰氣真的很厲害耶，怎麼以前都不這麼弄？」

「因為聖亞麻布貴則要死又麻煩超花時間，而世界上沒有像Wayne錢多到滿出來又是驅魔師的人。」Jason一面將布旗繩條從固定綁點解開，再綁上另一條布旗繩上，然後握著這條繩子慢慢牽進魔法陣，「他這次全都拿出來了，下次要再這樣搞就算專心收集也要十年以上。」

「那還真的大手筆啊…。」

「要把高譚不為人知地全部圈起來也很難得，否則早就一堆死老百姓懷疑這是要幹嘛把它拆了。」Jason像是在趕蒼蠅一樣揮揮手，「閃邊，我要開工了。」

Jason在Dick站遠一點之後，在街道又爆出一聲表演歡呼聲的同時，他抽出小刀將自己的手指劃破，讓血液沾上繩條，隨後用另一隻手握著自己的十字架，一手拉著被血染紅的繩條一端，站在魔法陣的正中心唸起讚美詞。

沒有發光、也沒有怪風旋起，自然得像是一個普通神父站在那邊唱詩歌一樣，什麼奇怪的徵兆都沒有，但Dick知道淨化術正在起作用，周遭的環境不再像之前那麼宜人舒服，而是宛如缺氧一樣令人不適，如果是魚，大概感覺就像是把乾淨的水換成污水一樣吧！

環境驟變，能不能在污水中活下去就看個人了。沒有性命危機只有覺得不太舒服、惡魔直屬創造的吸血鬼不自覺地微微勾起笑容，像是覺得很有挑戰性卻不放在眼裡的傲慢，也宛如滿意對方能力的自豪。

「搞定了。」Jason將布旗綁回原本的固定點，施法完的巨大疲憊讓他連掩飾都不想掩飾，「馬的真累。」

「驅魔師也用血當媒介？」Dick不由自主將視線停留在被刀子劃傷的手，對於已經止血的傷口有些慶幸也有些惋惜。

「不知道，至少我是這樣。」Jason胡亂擦掉魔法陣的粉筆跡，「意外滿好用的，我也是後來發現的，這種邪派的行為大概會被不長眼的菜鳥視為巫師吧！天知道為什麼，好用就好。」

「啊！大概是因為含有聖血的關係吧～」

「啥？」Jason困惑地望向對方。

「呃、這個呀～」Dick有些尷尬地抓抓頭，「之前不是說～用聖血換血可以讓我變回人類嘛，其實這個方法是從你的血發現的，你的血讓我惡化的速度比起其他人還要慢一點，才發現你的血具有微量聖血，當初你被聖血救活時不知為何改變了你的體質吧！」

「這我還第一次聽說。」Jason相當意外，「我一點感覺都沒有，鮮血也沒啥屁用一樣會中毒一樣會腥臭。」

「所以才說微量啦！我倒是很有感覺，比較好喝又會醉。」Dick舔舔嘴唇，「大概就是那微量聖血成份，讓你的血很管用。」

「這麼說來還真是誤打誤撞。」

「什麼？」

「約好只能喝我的血啊！剛好可以減緩你的惡化速度。」

「呵，我覺得這應該叫做命運？」

「是你的狗屎運。」

「而是你的倒霉運？」

毀屍滅跡…應該說至少清理得讓人以為有無聊小孩在頂樓亂塗的Jason拍拍手中灰塵，勾起嘴角笑容一副你懂大爺我多衰就好可以閉嘴了，他走過去抓住對方的後腦杓就直接低頭吻下對方的嘴，這裡沒有別人，不怕主動招來的不必要注目，愛怎麼親就怎麼親，從不介意目光的Dick也大方地攀上對方擁吻起來，無論是飲食上的點心還是情緒上的滿足，他都喜歡與Jason接吻，那能藉由對方的體溫讓他覺得自己還依然活得像個人，而不是嗜血殘暴的吸血鬼。

「該說不意外嘛，連我當初小時候怎麼被救活他都查出來了。」Jason離開對方的唇說。

「關於他怎麼會知道這件事。」Dick沒有放開擁抱，但他拉離了距離好讓Jason能看清楚他的慎重表情，「你得自己去問他，如果你真的想知道的話。」

雖然Dick知道事情原委，但他不打算主動告訴Jason，他沒有權利去決定這件事情對當事者兩人的重要性，若不是不可抗拒近乎作弊地看完Bruce的記憶，Dick根本不知道這件事情，既然Bruce從來都沒有對Jason提過這件事，也不把這件事情放在心上，就有可能表示那只是Bruce作為驅魔師的既定行為，不管是誰他都會救，不特別也不重要；但對於Jason來說可能就不是這樣，或許影響甚遠，也才會選擇蝙蝠的標誌刻在自己的十字架上，也可能只是單純的一個過往紀念，提醒自己有這段痛苦往事。

是否真的重要，該是當事者自己決定，而不是輕率地從他人身上得知。

「……不，就這樣吧。」Jason並不笨，他知道對方會有這樣的反應就表示事情不如他所想的如此單純。

突然間、直到此刻，他才感受到自己真的終於與B見面的實際感，實現從以前到現在的最大期待，自從知道Batman的事情後，他都只感覺到憤怒與不滿，只記得對方是如何看輕他、無視他，如何背叛在他心中對對方的期望，只專注哀怨著自己的一廂情願，以及被像是陌生人般被推開的痛苦，即使現在也無法說放下就放下，但他卻終於察覺到，自己終於與B相見，自己已經成為一位驅魔師，被B認可的驅魔師，即使是以這種方式。

即使即將真正失去那個人，不再是失蹤，而是親眼確認對方死去消失的離開。

「就當作是那樣吧。」Jason抱緊對方，將頭埋在對方較常人略低溫的肩頸中，「反正都無所謂了。」

反正未來不再會有那個人，連屍骨都不留下的徹底消失。

「是啊。」Dick像是盡可能提供溫暖般撫摸著對方的背部，他知道對方的意思，他懂，因為他也是那位即將失去那個人的人，「我也會想念他。」

與歡騰熱鬧的街道不同，在充滿歡笑的都市中，唯獨他們這裡是如此安靜，如同失去的哀悼，又像是僅存的珍惜，挨著彼此，平靜且安祥。

慶幸著還有對方的陪伴。

 

Superman對住宿等外在物質向來不怎麼要求，能睡能吃就好，當然手頭不寬裕也是因素之一，不過好在自己本業的關係，他時常能住到不錯又便宜的房間，甚至是免費不用收錢的破屋，因為不會有人會想住鬧鬼的旅館，乏人問津的房子總是會在出租時便宜得幾乎是在招募勇者的程度，因此即使是突然跑來高譚住，依然可以找到便宜的空房，就例如這間，家具齊全甚至連蟲蛀都沒有的異常乾淨，一看就知道絕對有什麼連老鼠蚊蟲都不敢接近的東西在，當然，更別提這間位處於高譚出名的亂葬崗旁，晚上據說還會有熱鬧的奇怪哭聲呢！

而這一切對Superman來說都不是問題，他拿著簡單的生活用品打開塵封已久的大門，無視冷裂的寒風與無形的尖銳視線，彷彿即將統領這世界的王者，他邁出一步踏入房子內後，禮貌地站定、面露微笑地環顧著四周。

『希望你們能自動離開這裡，或是答應我安分地與人類好好相處，我會很感激。』他說，『我實在不怎麼喜歡來硬的，但如果真沒辦法，我不介意這麼作。』

突然關起門的房屋吹起陣陣陰風，卻在幾陣亮光後平息得彷彿未曾發生過，無形的壓迫感也宛如天晴亮開雲霧般消失得無影無蹤。

在快速安頓好吃住後，Superman開始過著白天前往隔壁城鎮處理狼人任務、晚上回家研究情報的另類通勤生活，他不得不承認高譚真的是一個很特別的都市，從未見過一個與夜世界如此密不可分卻又不至於崩壞成死都的地方，夜生物並非與人類和平共存，但宛如有某種界線在互相拉扯，隨時走在邊緣卻又安然無事的張力拉拔，就像那隻惡魔，明明存在卻又飄忽得無法接近。

Superman沒有掩飾他對Batman的興趣，自從那天在墳場打照面後他就一直在調查，他是真的很好奇，應該是強大的惡魔甚至還擁有自己的子嗣，高調到隨處可見活動痕跡卻又低調得連個影子都沒看見，彷彿很熟悉驅魔師與人類的行為一樣，而這正也是他對Batman感興趣的地方，他對付過惡魔他知道，雖然惡魔不同種類有不一樣的習性，但這已經不是不同種的差異，而是完全不像樣的詭異。

不管為了什麼，他必須查清楚。

晚間，Superman並沒有按照平日習慣出外探查情報，意外有人超大手筆在白天進行大型淨化術，環境乾淨得就連高階夜生物都得安分養息，更別提具有智慧懂得隱藏閃躲的Batman與Nightwing，於是Superman也選擇留在房間，重新研究Batman與Nightwing出沒的各種相關情報，試圖尋找新的突破點，就在他拿起某張剪報打算放回資料夾時，電燈突然閃了一下，宛如錯覺般快速，卻讓Superman僵直舉起的手，他驚訝地瞪大雙眼，不可置信地轉頭看向漆黑的窗外，彷彿恐懼的深淵迎面撲來，隨後地面傳來宛如被輾過一般的低沉晃動，他立刻抓起擺在一旁的長巾與平時出任務的外衣，在穿戴好、甩開紅巾畫出一道豔紅披上時，他早已衝出屋外在深沈的黑夜下狂奔，嚴肅且慌張，一點都不介意一位神父在晚上奔跑有多詭異，因為他知道不會有人注意到，因為他們已經無法注意到任何事情，在濃烈得暈倒所有人的邪惡陰氣中。

身體急促的呼吸，與本該安靜的夜晚卻響徹著遠邊陣陣教堂的警告鐘聲，敲響著他腦中的緊繃，他站在墳場邊緣的高地，不願相信卻又不得不正視的瞪著眼前景象。

「怎麼會…是誰？居然做出這種事。」Superman全身緊繃，明明先前一刻還清淨的環境卻在一瞬間渾濁不堪，是要有多邪惡的力量才能造成。

凌亂的墓碑被推倒開來，就連石雕的十字架也無倖免，任由腐爛的手抓出一道腥臭的髒污，陰森的白骨從深土裡崛起、腐敗的屍體從棺木中爬出，無聲的邪惡正緩緩從本該安息的擁抱中脫離，像是源源不絕的地獄居民，從惡夢中化作現實，取代活者以死亡攻佔這世界。

「大災難。」Superman嚴肅地站直身軀、挺起胸膛，握起的拳頭亮起黑夜中唯一的微弱光芒。

「死者復甦。」

 

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50回啦！沒想到人生能寫到50回都還沒完結的長篇～

今晚的高譚不寧靜，不是白天嘉年華會的後續歡騰，而是響徹著教堂鐘聲，在眾人昏厥的寂靜中低沉得宛如不祥宣言，高譚最後的哀鳴與求助。

身為駐點驅魔師的Arsenal已經衝去教堂維持安全機制的穩定，如此明目張膽的邪惡力量宛如掀起戰爭般直接爆發，原本作為淨化路線的彩旗被雙倍的能力污染，尋著同樣的迴路擴散整座城市，過重的陰氣讓所有人都昏倒，甚至混濁到肉眼都可看見那些髒泥黑污，只有少數擁有靈力的人以及夜世界者醒著，面對屍體骷髏爬起來攻擊活人的危機。

能污染那些彩旗反過來作為魔法陣的結界，令Red Hood不得不佩服，也強大得讓人恐懼，能召喚大災難將人間化作最接近地獄型態的人，除了巫妖外他想不出其他人，但他不懂為何巫妖要這麼作，就算成功毀滅高譚，只會惹來教廷的集結撲殺，大張旗鼓引發戰爭對夜生物並無好處，從歷史來看就知道，即使短時間將城市化作黑暗死都，太陽也將有昇起的一天，再怎麼說，教廷也不是吃素的。

除非巫妖他們有什麼能毀滅人間的手段，而高譚只是儀式的開端。

Red Hood一槍打暴應該是從手術室爬出的喪屍，雖然已經封起太平間的出入口但醫院裡根本不缺屍體，他一面封鎖醫院從大廳撤到外面，一面解決趁機跑出來作亂的夜生物，此時根本是夜生物開趴時間，變形怪、食屍鬼、犬魔等等彷彿解禁一樣全部湧出，像是打算一舉佔領人類世界般囂張跋扈，他知道必須得破壞魔法陣才能治本，否則屍體只會不斷爬起來根本殺不完，但他無法眼睜睜看著那些臭爛喪屍攻擊那些昏倒的活人，無論如何還是先作好結界拖緩那些死者再說。

對夜生物而言充沛陰氣的環境加強了他們的力量與膽識，Red Hood得花上更多時間處理那些混蛋，原本要跨上機車準備趕去下一個點時，就又被幾隻不知打哪來的怪物干擾，他敢肯定除了召喚大災難外，元兇肯定還召來其他夜生物，他精準地開了幾槍後以槍托砸暈從旁邊衝來的山妖，轉身抽出刀子幹掉正前方的敵人，另一手拿著槍正想一擊斃掉開始靈體化的惡靈時，惡靈卻被一拳打趴在地。

「什麼鬼東西？」Red Hood槍口緊張地對向出拳打倒惡靈的傢伙，他困惑了一下。

「他是朋友，不是敵人。」一根明顯處理過的特殊長棍闖入戰鬥，阻擋Red Hood的槍口，也順勢挑倒衝過來的敵人，「巫妖在中央墓地，這裡就交給我們，你趕快去中央墓地，他們需要驅魔師。」

「我怎麼知道你不是一掛的？靈媒。」Red Hood開槍打暴最後一個還站著的變形怪，槍口立刻轉向手持長棍的年輕靈媒。

「我叫Tim，Timothy Drake。」靈媒推開有意把他推到身後護著的朋友，走向前脫下自己的面罩，「他是我朋友Conner，Nightwing也就是Dick，他跟Batman已經在中央墓地阻止巫妖，大災難的魔法陣也在那邊，必須破壞掉力量來源。」

「原來你就是幫他的那個靈媒，所以這傢伙是你的靈使吧？哼～不簡單嘛。」Red Hood判斷了一下靈媒的神情後，他放下槍，「你知道多少？」

「足夠多了，順代一提他是我朋友，不是什麼靈使。」知道取得對方信任的Tim明顯鬆了一口氣，實在沒多少時間來證明彼此是站在同一陣線的，「巫妖用初代吸血鬼翅膀來召喚大災難，必須毀掉翅膀才能停止供給力量的來源。」

「Nightwing被砍下來的那隻翅膀。」Red Hood不悅地皺眉，「下如此重本難怪能召喚大災難，嘖，那天殺的到底想幹嘛？以為就這樣想殺光人類？」

「我懷疑他想打開地獄的門。」Tim鎮定地說，即使自己也知道這件事有多誇張。

「什麼？」

「打開地獄的門需要環境、祭品跟鑰匙。」Tim重新帶回面罩，擋掉會令人類不舒服的過重的陰氣，「是一個強大的禁咒魔法儀式，缺一不可，其中一點若是力量不夠也會失敗甚至反噬。」

「而大災難把高譚變成山寨版地獄，好極了，我看再也沒有比這更棒的環境。」Red Hood諷刺地輕哼一聲。

「還有祭品，地獄之門開啟瞬間會產生巨大的毀滅衝擊，連惡魔都殺得死的那種，所以需要獻祭具有強大魔力的生物來抵擋衝擊，。」Tim看了Red Hood一眼，「惡魔直屬的初代吸血鬼。」

「……Nightwing。」Red Hood沉下臉，惡魔本來就是地獄居民、無法獻祭，但吸血鬼就沒問題了，「不完全，但的確逐漸完全吸血鬼化，足夠強了。」

「至於鑰匙，這正是我來的原因，也是需要你的原因。」Tim慎重地回答，「法櫃的喻示。」

Red Hood挑眉，他對教廷失落的東西向來沒興趣也不關心。

「我找到了，而且我成功解開了，我本來以為跟Conner有關，雖然也不算無關，但不是直接關係。」Tim站到Red Hood面前，嚴肅且誠懇，「你必須立刻趕去Batman那，那裡需要你，需要一位驅魔師，為了這世界。」

聽Tim的建議將現場交給他與他聲稱的朋友，Red Hood騎車飆回住家，他必須重新整裝，事態已經緊急到就如同先前那些該死的夜生物所說，地獄將近，地獄之門即將打開，往後分隔兩世界的嚴厲規則將不復存在，這個世界將會變成地獄，無論是比喻還是字面上的意思。

他重新調整自己身上的裝備，為了行動方便必須要精良，所有的都要用上最好、無須節省，再省今後恐怕也沒那個命可以用，他翻光武器庫後突然轉過頭，放下手上原本要拿走的另一把備槍，站起身走向他用來堆雜物的櫃子，他盯著櫃子的門把，彷彿是要打開什麼聖櫃一樣嚴肅地看著，也像是在作心裡準備般膽怯得不敢開啟，他閉上雙眼，深吸一口氣。

『只要你成為驅魔師，持續變強，總有一天，我們一定會見面。』

『所以你現在，不應該作不到才對。』

他睜開眼，不再猶豫，打開櫃子的門，從深處提出一箱被他故意忽略很久的盒子，打開取出內容物，俐落地檢查組裝，就像本該是他的東西一樣熟悉親切。

早已如此只是自己不願面對的事實。

「沙利葉。」他握起那把銀亮的聖體槍，讓她發出清脆的上膛聲，沒有掙扎、沒有逃避、沒有憤怒，只有身為Red Hood的驕傲與自信。

「讓我們送那群混蛋下地獄吧！」

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Nightwing抓起一隻喪屍丟向食人魔，抬起腿踹倒朝他衝來的另一隻敵人，他有些頭疼地看向陸續從棺木爬起來的死者們，阻止它們離開墓園去攻擊人類同時他還得想辦法在食人魔的圍剿中活下來，還真是淺顯易懂的任務不是嘛～

大災難發生時他們安頓好Alfred就立刻衝出來，雖然高譚的教堂間備有安全機制，但如此大型的災難遠超過教堂結界的負擔，完全抑制不了高漲的邪惡，如今只能控制污染不要擴散出去，在教廷的援軍趕到前努力活下去，幸好的是擁有最多屍骨的亂葬崗有Superman擋著，不必擔心外圍的喪屍群攻或是擴散到其他城市去，也不用堤防Superman對他們的追擊，盡責的驅魔師肯定會死守亂葬崗，而他們就可以無後顧之憂地專心解決召喚大災難的兇手。

雖說如此但巫妖也似乎就是等他們出現而擺了大陣丈歡迎他們，沒有多餘的廢話跟嗆聲，Batman他們一趕來就是直接開打，只會撕咬活人的骷髏喪屍雖然不會攻擊他們，但就是這點麻煩，如果說會聚集起來攻擊他們反而好收拾，至少目標就是他們而不會去傷到其他人，可是偏偏它們就只是視若無睹地朝著有活人的地方晃過去，導致Batman他們要顧及整個範圍、妨礙喪屍向外擴散，同時又得對付被巫妖召來攻擊他們的食人魔，即使Batman他們能力再強，一時之間也忙得無法衝去毀了魔法陣，只能眼睜睜看著漂浮於複雜魔法陣中央的單翼，持續散發陰森濃烈的黑色黏稠，攀爬至地上的陣法符號，蒸散出更多邪惡氣息，蔓延整個天空。

「哇喔～一隻翅膀就能讓大災難降臨，那要是一對翅膀能召喚什麼？」Nightwing踹斷喪屍的雙腳骨後，跳上食人魔的肩上，雙爪就往對方眼窩刺入，雙腿夾緊對方脖子，用力一扭成功讓食人魔倒地化灰，「突然覺得我好像什麼人蔘補品一樣全身都是寶。」

「以巫術來說的確是，靈媒更加不會放過你。」

身邊明明沒人卻突然插進來的人聲讓Nightwing轉過頭去，同時喪屍們也宛如注意到獵物一樣紛紛轉向朝發聲的方向去，但很快就被子彈放倒在地。

「Red Hood。」看清楚來者身份的Nightwing喊了對方代號一聲。

「一對翅膀能召喚什麼我不知道，但我知道把你整個人送上去可以抵銷地獄之門開啟的衝擊。」Red Hood跳下機車走向Nightwing，拿槍一路順手在打暴幾具喪屍。

「地獄之門？真的假的。」Nightwing轉過身揮拳砸了食人魔一拳，同時用膝蓋狠狠踹了對方腹部，在敵人跌下時一爪削掉對方半個腦袋。

「地獄之門就是字面上的意思，而現在那混帳巫妖就是想開門，讓世界變成地獄的吃到飽自助餐餐廳，而且還是免費吃爽爽。」Red Hood站在Nightwing的背後，他舉起雙槍分別掃光左右兩側的喪屍，也沒放過前方的三面掃蕩。

「嘿！大個子，你的對手在這裡。」Nightwing抓住原本伸過去要打Red Hood腦袋的食人魔手臂，用力扭著敵人手臂還不夠地張口就往下咬，在Nightwing嫌棄地鬆口吐出噁心的血肉時，食人魔已經被Red Hood的子彈一擊打穿腦門，Nightwing也沒再客氣把還沒死透的食人魔扔出去，壓垮那些朝著Red Hood而來的喪屍，最後由Red Hood補上最後一槍讓食人魔斃命化灰。

「你說巫妖想打開地獄之門？」清光眼前的敵人，身旁有個會自動吸引死者前來的活人，省下追擊行動而難得閒下的Nightwing問。

「嗯啊。」Red Hood拿著聖體槍擊倒遠方一具喪屍後並沒有放下手，而是直接將槍口轉向，瞄準察覺這邊狀況而來的Batman。

Red Hood瞇起眼睛，專注地盯著Batman的心臟位置，瞄準目標越來越接近、越來越明顯。

『為了拯救這個世界。』

他想著先前Tim說的那些話，他想著那個喻示代表的意義。

『殺了Batman。』

泛著聖潔銀光的聖體槍已經準備好，扣住扳機的食指緩緩移動，只要一槍，他就有把握殺死這隻惡魔。

擁有地獄鑰匙的惡魔。

「Red Hood？」Nightwing困惑地喊了一聲。

但最終Red Hood還是放下槍，他皺緊眉頭，悶不吭聲沉著臉看著Batman站到他們面前。

「什麼狀況？」Batman問。

「你們的那個靈媒小子，說巫妖想要打開地獄之門。」Red Hood回答。

「大災難降臨，Nightwing。」立刻瞭解對方所指的Batman看向足夠資格能成為祭品的吸血鬼，才又轉回頭望著驅魔師，「但並沒有地獄之門的鑰匙降臨世界的消息。」

「有，那就是法櫃的喻示。」Red Hood重新將所有槍枝填滿子彈，「說是鑰匙但其實比較像是權限，而就是有隻惡魔這麼威，達成傳說中的666宗大罪惡得到開門權限，喻示就是在寫這個輝煌成就的得獎者。」

「地獄之門鑰匙的持有者，就是血惡魔。」

「但是血惡魔不是被B幹掉了？」Nightwing問。

「……是被下咒變成吸血鬼的B幹掉了。」Batman緩緩開口，「因此繼承了血惡魔的身份，同時，我也繼承了開門權限對吧。」

Batman想起一直以來自己所作的那個惡夢，遍地屍骨、宛如獻祭刺穿的Nightwing以及邪惡血腥的大門。

「對。」Red Hood朝著Batman舉槍，說出口反而讓他不再猶豫，「靈媒小子叫我別讓巫妖或其他夜生物殺死Batman繼承鑰匙，如果真的沒辦法，就由身為人類的我殺了Batman，鑰匙會被銷毀而不是被繼承，或是殺了Nightwing，毀掉難得的現成祭品。」

「然後，閉嘴，」Red Hood扣下扳機，子彈從Batman的身旁劃過精準地擊倒後方朝他們走來的喪屍。

「我最討厭別人命令我，所以你也別想叫我現在幹掉你，在還有辦法前大爺我不想動手，少了惡魔的威能我們拿什麼跟巫妖打，而且那狗養的看起來也不像是鑰匙沒了就摸摸鼻子乖乖回家的好寶寶，心胸比屁眼小、氣到抓狂拿高譚一起死一死還比較有可能。」

Batman沉默下來，以解決方案來說的確是殺了自己最能了結根本原因，但以情勢上來說Red Hood說的也沒錯，人手不足的情況下少一位戰力都有可能會讓所有人全死，總要有人牽制巫妖、解除大災難，更何況還有其他兇殘的夜生物，而且他也相信就算鑰匙沒了，巫妖絕對會遷怒高譚直接毀掉，反正都做到這種地步，血祭人類也只是順便罷了。

「……答應我。」Batman知道自己不得不同意對方，掙扎與堅持只會浪費時間，高譚需要他，即使內疚煎熬也得撐下去，「你會做到你所承諾的。」

「殺了你們？放心，我說到做到。」Red Hood點點頭，「必要的時候。」

「Red Hood負責去毀掉大災難的魔法陣，你知道該怎麼作；Nightwing，你掩護他，清掉跟上來的喪屍跟夜生物。」Batman重新拾起他的效率，張開他漆黑的翅膀，「我去對付巫妖跟其他剩餘的。」

「收到。」Nightwing朝著已經飛離地面的Batman舉手敬禮，就轉身跟上也開始動身的Red Hood。

「好啦！」Red Hood舉起雙槍，望向魔法陣的陰森，以及陸續檔在面前的食人魔，還有漸漸包圍他們的喪屍，「就看我們怎麼料理這群混蛋。」

「可別死喔～Little Wing。」Nightwing微笑。

「你才別忘了你的命是我的，Dickie Bird。」Red Hood勾起嘴角。

Red Hood走向前將Nightwing檔在身後，拿起一顆聖光彈往前面扔去，Nightwing也在光芒消失後開始動身，一個只管衝，一個後面檔，移動速度雖然不快卻穩定地靠近魔法陣，雖然分工清楚也有個明確目標，但Nightwing知道除了敵人外還有時間的壓力，他不害怕源源不絕的死者或殘暴的夜生物，甚至只覺得垃圾東西殺不完很煩躁的輕視感，他擔憂的夜生物一向都是自己，他有足夠的實力可以宰光這些，但就怕殺紅了眼之後連人類都殺，把所有礙眼的、冒犯自己的低賤生物全部踩在腳下，取回他天性應有的愉悅，用鮮血祭拜自己的驕傲。

Nightwing抓著敵人手臂用力扯下，讓已經失去重心的敵人朝著他倒地，同時Nightwing舉起另一隻尖爪狠狠刺入對方眼窩，直接深入內部往上刨開大腦地濺滿一身血，他知道自己的攻擊方式已經越來越遠離人類，也不覺得噁心，甚至可以稱得上享受，要是以前他肯定會因為鮮血腦液什麼的吐得亂七八糟，現在卻連覺得難受都沒有，雖然這些血肉會隨著當事者的死亡而灰化消失，但浸淫在這些碎肉血液中，他很難不去想像若是這是人類，那麼撕咬起來會是怎樣。

Nightwing轉頭看向只離他幾步的Red Hood，Nightwing伸出原本沾滿敵人鮮血如今恢復乾淨的手，搭在Red Hood手持槍械而緊繃的肩上。

「我不介意戰鬥中調情。」Red Hood轉過身，舉著槍的手臂壓著Nightwing的身軀伸直，讓兩人呈現宛如要殺掉彼此的交錯，只不過Nightwing只是按著對方的肩，而Red Hood只是開槍廢掉Nightwing那一側敵人的雙腿，「但麻煩不要在眼睛是紅色的時候好嘛。」

「這種環境下很難不嗨高，你知道，像是嗑了藥。」Nightwing混合著內疚無辜地笑了笑，他眨眨眼，雙眼依然豔紅，但眼神卻清澈不少，「有時候一槍可以解決很多問題，例如我，例如這一切。」

「哈，是誰當初叫我別什麼都要用槍解決的啊。」Red Hood轉過身，用手臂攬住Nightwing的脖子，像是挾持對方，又像是以對方為支撐點轉了一圈攻擊在他們四周的喪屍，「我才沒有多餘的子彈能分你，而且要死也要先讓我幹翻你的屁股再死，你就別妄想了給我好好撐著。」

Nightwing的回應是湊過去舔了一口從傷口流下來的血跡，悶聲笑著然後刻意地留下濕漉漉的口水痕跡與舌頭溫暖的觸感。

「你知道從剛剛我為什麼不用飛的嗎？」Nightwing促狹地笑了一下。

Red Hood還來不及發問，就被Nightwing從後方抱住。

「因為伸出翅膀反而容易被食人魔抓住，那可是很痛的。」

「那你……！」Red Hood看見Nightwing張開羽翼，除了帶出強風氣流，揮展的同時還掀起一陣狂暴的無形力道，接近他們的敵人要不是被震退就是直接被碾碎。

「你是魔力嫌太多嗎！」Red Hood抬頭看向抓著他飛的吸血鬼忍不住怒吼，他認得這威力，對驅魔師來說是頭疼的力量，而如今雖然被攻擊的不是自己但也是另一種頭疼，尤其是這隻吸血鬼距離上次吃飯已經是許久之前，魔力缺乏只會讓飢餓更加強大得足以戰勝理智、加速惡化。

「趕時間沒辦法，只能用魔力先清空場地啦～飛起來就抓不到我們了。」Nightwing語調輕鬆地說，儘管他現在已經無法維持人類的樣貌，「魔法陣到了，自己選好降落姿勢吧！」

Nightwing敢肯定要不是Red Hood雙手拿著槍，否則根據他把Red Hood扔下去的那張臭臉，絕對會朝著他比中指大罵。

「交給你了，我來對付外圍的。」Nightwing在空中飛了一圈，挑了一個落單且比較接近他們的食人魔，俐落閃過對方的撲撈，站到對方身上收起翅膀開始試圖用雙腳的力道扭斷對方脖子，「只是現在開始別靠近我，我禁不起刺激，你太好吃啦！」

「去你的，Nightwing。」Red Hood大吼。

這兩個混帳吸血父子，每個都來搞這招巴不得去死來拯救世界，它馬的英雄情懷、該死的自以為是。Red Hood不斷碎唸咒罵，好能掩蓋過情勢無奈以及終究得面對的結局的不願。

Red Hood站在魔法陣前，收起槍俐落地準備起破壞工程，比起設立陣法他更熱愛破壞，看別人精心費工製作而成的魔法陣，被他只用不到一秒就全部搗毀就覺得無限爽快，如同Batman所說，Red Hood知道該怎麼作，即便他察覺到有敵人緩緩進入到他警戒範圍，但他沒有停下手邊工作轉身去防禦敵人，因為他知道後面有人會收拾敵人，如果沒有那就是自己先被吸血鬼咬死，結果都是一樣的，而他個人非理性地相信會是前者，他相信Nightwing的強大意志力，Nightwing就是一個喜歡挑痛苦的路去走的混蛋被虐狂。

等到巫妖察覺時，魔法陣已經被破壞了，沒有驚天動地的大風暴，只有邪惡暗影緩緩的消散安靜，活動的死者也只是默默地陸續倒地回歸原本的安寧，像是解開一切瘋狂的平靜，作為力量來源的單翼因為失去巫術而開始漸漸灰化，原本專心以闇火壓制Batman的巫妖轉頭看向被破壞的儀式，他低吼一聲，舉起宛如遭到溶解剝落著爛肉的手。

「驅魔師。」巫妖的聲音像是從肺部擠壓出來，緩慢得不像人聲，令人懷疑根本不是喉嚨發出來的呢喃，他瞇起眼，手指騰空畫出幽幽的冥光，「人類。」

巫妖將手掌握拳的那瞬間，Red Hood突然產生時間靜止的錯覺，屏息的安靜無聲過後是尖銳的耳鳴，全身泛起一陣令人發毛的不適，雖然狀況立刻消退，人也活得好好的，但他知道大事不妙，立刻檢查全身，而事情就真的如他所料、不，應該說比他想像得還糟。

「馬的！幹！」Red Hood抽出聖水試管，原本清澈的聖水如今像是摻了灰石渾濁不堪，他憤恨地將全部遭殃的試管扔到地上。

他沒想到巫妖居然能利用趕在翅膀全部化掉消失前，用尚未灰化掉的那小部份作為力量，將他身上所有的裝備全都污染掉，銀槍、銀彈也都生鏽腐朽，隨身的聖經也焦黑不堪，就連十字架項鍊也徹底報銷只剩廢鐵，唯一平安無事的只有聖體槍，以及聖體槍彈夾內的幾顆子彈。

「幹，這混帳居然來這招。」緊急清點完剩餘子彈數量，Red Hood抬頭看向一舉暴光他所有裝備的兇手，稍微解氣的是為了施行法術而分神的巫妖，被Batman抓準時機竄開闇火，一拳幾乎貼近身體地壓制住緊急以魔力護住的巫妖，讓原本只能被動抵禦的Batman拿回主導權。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明明刪節號是使用三點中央一體的標準符號，但因為網站字型的關係變成普通的”...”呢(´-ω-｀)


	52. Chapter 52

雖然成功把戰鬥拉成近距離取得優勢，但Batman完全不敢大意，從巫妖附身的代行者完全不介意身體傷殘地拼命拋出超過軀體負荷度的法術就可以知道，巫妖是賭著即使喪失代行者都無所謂地全力拼命，代行者非常難練成，需要將生物活生生浸泡在各種毒物以及施以各樣殘忍處置至數十年，才能養出一尊滿身毒血腐肉、靈魂死透空有身軀的死活人，之後還得看巫妖附身時的契合度，有時巫妖的力量過於強悍，好不容易練成的死活人在附身時很有可能會承受不住直接暴斃，成功率低到趨近於零，因此巫妖都非常珍惜善待代行者的身軀，畢竟得來不易，會節制地使用法術，自己能不出手就不出手，避免讓代行者身體無法支撐過強的力量而破損傷殘甚至崩毀，不過Batman眼前的這位巫妖就完全沒在顧忌這個似地力量全開，不僅四肢骨折扭曲呈現可怕的站立方式，就連皮肉爛掉碎裂都無所謂，只顧著行使自己的魔力，把身軀的安危全放在一旁徹底無視，可見巫妖豁出去要達成這件事的決心，即使犧牲寶貴的代行者，他也要開啟地獄之門。

Batman抓住巫妖的手，企圖用自身強大的力氣碾碎巫妖身上的魔力屏障，好能捏暴巫妖的手或直接扭斷整隻手臂，另一隻手則抵禦著巫妖朝著他燒來的闇火，雖然感覺灼熱也的確造成燒傷，但在Batman的強壯體格與再生力下，這樣的傷害還可以撐得住，必要時他也會使用魔力來抵擋對方的攻擊，當然是以微量魔力，並且是緊要關頭時。

巫妖被拉成近距離與Batman纏鬥雖然並不妨礙魔法的施放，但視野卻明顯降低，Batman頑強的攻擊與體型的黑影遮罩讓巫妖無暇去留意周遭情況，Batman突然一個猛力拉扯，讓因為身軀的不完整變得有些遲緩的巫師反應不及而中斷攻擊，就在這突發狀態的空隙間，一顆銀彈就從背後射中巫妖的右肩膀，遭到槍擊的巫妖吼著憤怒將Batman甩開，想轉過身解決那個該死不認命的廢物驅魔師，而就在這短暫瞬間巫妖又被射中右手肘與左肩膀，一般生物或許雙手就因此報廢，但對魔力高超的巫妖來說傷害不大，對他而言這只不過是在身上多了幾個孔的白費工，一枚銀彈從左手臂擦過，冷笑的巫妖燃起火焰衝向因為失手而發出懊惱打舌聲的驅魔師，被推開的Batman見狀，在穩住平衡後立刻飛上前，伸出爪狀的手掌不顧後果直接包住巫妖發出火焰的手，讓闇火在他的手掌內爆開而不是打向Red Hood，即使擁有惡魔的強大也經不住這個直擊地炸得血肉橫飛，雖然沒有交談但察覺Red Hood的意圖的Batman無視手部的刺痛與巫妖的掙扎，奮力將巫妖架起讓對方變成活打靶，即使身體被巫妖燒得血肉糢糊也不敢鬆手，Batman知道Red Hood的子彈剩下不多，已經沒有再失手的機會。

巫妖不會這麼輕易地死於銀彈攻擊，就算有聖體槍的加持光憑Red Hood僅剩的子彈槍根本無法殺死巫妖，深知這點的Red Hood決定用剩餘子彈來賭一把，用槍柄與幾顆子彈解決幾隻Nightwing檔不來的夜生物，清空周遭敵人，他在沒有容許出錯的狀況下必須要有專注的環境，剩餘的子彈有七顆，需要瞄準有六處，他舉起槍瞄準巫妖對應的六點，以銀彈與聖體槍加持的聖力分作六處結出六芒星，雖然不會造成物理上的傷害，但卻能徹底破壞巫妖與代行者的連結，失去連結，代行者不過就只是冒著毒泡的屍塊，巫妖也只是關在地獄的無用之徒而已。

不過巫妖畢竟是會閃躲、會反擊的活物，已經失手一次的Red Hood皺眉往後退開，他知道Batman已經讀出他的意圖，在嘗試掐死巫妖的同時也專注在固定巫妖確保射擊的準確，論身份來說惡魔有足夠的能力可以擊敗巫妖，但從未吃飽、缺乏魔力的Batman就幾乎不是巫妖的對手，加上Batman需要保持理智無法放開投入殺戮，光是要壓制巫妖就已經相當吃力，想要真正解決巫妖就得靠合作，已經剩下三顆子彈的Red Hood嚴肅以對，下意識讀取B的行為舉止，Batman還保有人性，那麼行動也將帶有他以前跟隨的那位導師的習慣，他們不是第一次聯手，作為前助手，讀出對方舉動只是基本，配合對方的箝制，瞄準、找出敵方靜止不動的時機，把握絕對能命中的時機開槍。

沒有出錯的空間了。Red Hood瞇起眼瞄準，穩住舉槍的手臂，他的眼中只看見目標靶心，抓住瞬間的時機，扣下扳機。

當子彈成功擊中巫妖後，Red Hood背後也濕了一片，但除了緊張的汗水外，更多的卻是意想不到的溫熱血腥，由Nightwing肩膀噴出的鮮血，濺到Red Hood的背部，一隻由巫妖召喚出來的幽暗冥使正狠狠咬住不知何時衝到Red Hood背後的Nightwing，為Red Hood擋下這致命的一口，全神貫注於射擊的Red Hood根本沒察覺後方有敵人，也不知道巫妖到底是何時召喚出這個邪惡靈使，Red Hood轉身下意識舉槍瞄準正咬著Nightwing的混帳，但卻遭到Nightwing惡狠狠的瞪眼阻止，Nightwing用著吸血鬼尖銳的獠牙張口反咬著幽暗冥使，雙手尖爪也刺入對方的身軀限制住對方的行動，同時也封鎖掉自己的嘴與四肢，好讓自己不會衝動轉身攻擊現場唯一的人類。

「嘖。」明白Nightwing意思的Red Hood逼迫自己轉回身，他們都知道他有更重要的任務要作，他也的確沒有多餘子彈能搞定幽暗冥使，現在最重要的還是拿下巫妖。

只剩兩處，只剩兩發。

Nightwing、Batman是他的助力，他是Nightwing、Batman的期望，他必須完成這個，他必須做到這個。

他是B所認可的驅魔師。

一顆銀彈打中巫妖的腹部正中間，巫妖憤怒地全身像是燃燒般發著幽暗的冥火，釋放全力的強悍折斷Batman抓住他的手，火蛇從巫妖的身上竄出纏上Batman的脖子與胸口，朝心臟處燒去。

他是對Nightwing有所承諾的Red Hood。

最後一顆銀彈成功命中巫妖的眉心，被擊中的巫妖因為衝力而後仰，六芒星結的形成讓巫妖的身軀抽搐起來，Red Hood緊盯著對方反應，期望著陣法的生效。

但雖然軀體扭曲，巫妖卻沒有停下對Batman殺擊，依然站直的身體緩緩擺回頭，銀彈歪斜地鑲在腐敗的臉上，巫妖的雙眼流下鮮血，雖然瞪大著眼睛卻仍歪斜地冷笑，嘲笑Red Hood的無用，嘲笑世界的結束。

「該死的！」Red Hood近乎崩潰的大喊。

該死的居然差一點，就差那麼一點力道！只要再一點點聖屬性的火花就刺激陣法完整力量，就只要一點點！這打不死的混蛋！只差那麼一點而導致失敗的憤怒與絕望讓Red Hood發顫，已全無子彈的他根本沒得補救，他甚至連把能用的刀都沒有。

『答應我，你會做到你所承諾的。』

他低頭看向手中的聖體槍，聖物等級的槍械即使是外殼也擁有強大的聖力，夜生物碰到仍會因此受傷，作為鈍器使用綽綽有餘。

『殺了你們？放心，我說到做到，必要的時候。』

殺了Batman消滅鑰匙，或是殺了Nightwing毀掉祭品，他想到年輕靈媒的話，他想到身後的Nightwing。以現在的狀況要靠近Batman是會被巫妖殺死，而Nightwing就在自己後方，只要轉身就可以接近他，還不會有任何危險，因為Nightwing已經為自己擋下敵人，他也相信只要他開口，Nightwing就算撐也會撐下去站著讓他親手砸碎心臟吧！反正惡化下去Nightwing也只會變成他自己最不想成為的怪物，那是早就決定好的結局，他只是提前把它發生而已。

『已經沒事了。』

『一切都將會安好的。』

他想起他曾經抱起親手射殺的Nightwing的滿血觸感，他想起在教堂內握起的那雙手的溫暖碰觸。

想起他們在頂樓擁抱的平靜與安祥。

他從來都沒有準備好失去他們，從來都沒有。

他望向還在拼命抵抗掙扎的Batman，他知道他該完成他所承諾的，他知道他不該讓他們失望，但他仍然不知所措得像個孤兒，看著他一直以來都尊敬如父、永不倒下的導師。他知道對方會要他殺了他的子嗣，他知道Nightwing會很高興能死在他手下，他將成為獨自一人，他將再次成為獨自一人，再一次的，被拋下，獨自活在沒有Nightwing、沒有他們的世界。

他握緊聖體槍，B贈與給他的沙利葉，認可、信任、自豪、獨當一面的象徵。

他是B所認可的驅魔師、對Nightwing有所承諾的Red Hood。

『等著瞧吧！，我絕對會變強，變得比你強。』

他是驅魔師。

『我一定會強到你連裝作沒看見我都不行。』

Red Hood。

是啊！自己已經不是跟在別人後面學習的助手，他早已是獨當一面的驅魔師，從來不知道放棄、死腦筋的Red Hood，一定還有什麼方法，一定還有辦法，快想想自己所學、思考自己所知，不能讓他們失望、不能讓自己失望。

保持你的效率，Red Hood。

他腦中快速地思考，任何可使用的、任何可利用的，所有能解決目前狀況的方式，一把沒子彈的聖體槍、只差一點加強就能完成的六芒星陣法，只需要一點……。

『夜生物生性高傲會無視那些不造成傷害的低劑量火藥。』

瞇起眼，即使獨當一面也沒忘記當年訓練的驅魔師，他抬起洗去所有迷惘著急的眼神，盯著已經扭曲不堪卻還活著的巫妖，一手握緊聖體槍，一隻手伸進外套的暗袋。

改良的普通煙火。

他勾起嘴角笑容，他就知道他們能送那群混蛋下地獄。

「人類的玩意。」注意到Red Hood的舉動的巫妖輕蔑地說，要燒死Batman取得鑰匙只不過是時間的問題，「對我起不了作用的，廢物。」

「沒錯，所以你下咒污染掉我所有的東西就漏掉它，啊～不過它的確就只是普通煙火，一點聖屬驅魔的能力都沒，也沒什麼好污染的。」Red Hood拿起沒有引線的改良煙火，「它的確沒用，就算拿來炸人也不痛，但我要的～」

Red Hood拿起改良煙火往聖體槍上快速劃過，煙火就像火柴一樣立刻被點燃，他衝向前將點燃冒著火花的煙火往巫妖的眉心丟過去。

「是它接觸聖物時暫時染上聖屬的光芒與火花。」

在巫妖想起白光具有短暫感染聖屬性的效果時，煙火已經在他頭上爆炸，雖然火藥威力小得連人類小孩都不怕，但就如驅魔師所說，他要的只是光芒與火花，好能完成設在巫妖身上的六芒陣法，啟動打破巫妖與代行者連結的驅魔聖咒。

「下地獄去吧！垃圾！」Red Hood毫不吝嗇地送上一根中指。

巫妖尖叫起來，痛苦且扭曲，全身的冥火轉為聖白的火焰，扔下幾乎只靠意識在撐著的Batman，痛苦地雙手抱著頭，嘔出噁心腐敗的黑色物質，失去巫妖魔力的庇護，代行者的血肉開始軟爛掉落，身軀也撐不住地跪倒在地。

「你……下賤的……。」巫妖的聲音像是迴盪在空中般飄渺且充滿雜音，逐漸失去連結掌控的巫妖已經無法再透過代行者的喉嚨發聲，不斷冒出黑血的代行者扭過頭張大眼睛惡瞪著Red Hood。

而就在Red Hood拿著槍砸向巫妖時，頭骨被打碎的巫妖卻同時以可怕扭曲的爬行撲向Red Hood，用同歸於盡的瘋狂把Red Hood按倒再地，用斷裂的骨頭刺傷他、用軟爛的腐肉困住他，即使內臟都被Red Hood扒開扯爛也不放手，軟爛得彷彿惡臭的難纏黏膠。

「這具身體滿是邪惡與劇毒，這是我送給你們的最後禮物。」巫妖代行者臉上一塊塊皮膚與黑血掉落在Red Hood的臉上，幾乎流滿Red Hood的整張臉，「它會透過傷口進入你的血液，感染你全身，最後，你將會死於血的惡毒，痛苦地、劇烈地，與我一起下地獄。」

「Red Hood！」Nightwing近乎瘋狂地啃咬幽暗冥使，他沒時間跟這廢物纏鬥，他必須趕過去救Red Hood。

「你重要的人類將痛苦的死去，Batman。」宛如惡魔呢喃，巫妖詭異的雜音環繞在四周，「這人類是你重視的人對吧？透過鏡妖我知曉一切，他是你親愛的徒弟、你自豪的弟子，Batman，你將失去所有，我要奪走你的一切，你所有的一切，所有人，所有你重視的人將因你而死，是你害死他們的，全都是你造成的不幸。」

「住…手……。」身軀還焦黑不堪的Batman瞪著紅眼，不顧一切地想要撐起還無法重新長出血肉的四肢。

「我要你痛苦。」已經不成人形的代行者瞪著幾乎快掉出來的雙眼，欣賞著自己的血肉染黑Red Hood的皮膚與血管，「你這虛偽的叛徒，總有一天、總有一天你會認清事實，我期待著你親自開啟地獄之門的時刻。」

Red Hood怒瞪著可以說是肉塊的代行者，他能感受到劇毒已經慢慢麻痺掉自己的四肢，他頑強地掙扎，卻已經掌握不了自己的身軀，他覺得身體越來越沉，像是有什麼東西污染自己的血液，鑽進自己的體內，爬滿全身帶走他所有知覺，只剩下劇烈的刺痛與抽搐，宛如即將從內部爆炸的脹痛。

這就是快死的感覺嗎？堂堂驅魔師Red Hood救了全世界，沒想到沒被尖牙利爪殺死，而是死於聽起來就很遜的中毒身亡。

「Jason！不～」

不過雖然很遜，但這也表示他不用再煩惱準備失去誰、被誰拋下了，終於，這次他終於不再是被拋下的那個人。Red Hood不知道自己閉眼沒，反正他也已經感覺不到任何知覺，只能隨著那聲最後的呼喚，默默地、安心地，沒入黑暗。

說死前會看到人生走馬燈這回事根本是狗屁，身為有兩次死亡經驗的Jason可以很篤定地說，死亡沒有那麼玄，它就是閉上眼睛，然後沒了，沒有知覺也沒有感覺把自己哭得慘兮兮，更別論什麼死去的奶奶或骷髏死神來接你之類的，就什麼也沒有，全沒了，所有一切都再也跟你八竿子打不著，人生就是這麼回事，到頭來就是什麼也沒有，全部消失得乾乾淨淨。

但為什麼就又突然像是把人丟進糞桶一樣全身上下充滿沉重與疼痛啊！原來地獄還真的糟糕到像陀狗屎，感覺實在有夠糟，他很清楚自己不是什麼上天堂的貨色，會被扔下地獄也是活該剛好，他只希望能有個例如什麼人類可愛動物特別區之類的，而不是跟那些惡魔雜種在一起，那會像是把警察跟犯罪關在同棟監獄一樣是個悲劇，見到自己親手送對方下地獄的夜生物肯定很精彩，他殺過的吸血鬼跟夜生物不敢稱多、但肯定不少，要是他是吸血鬼，一定會加倍報復、絕不寬待。

地獄有地獄驅魔師這行業嗎？請算上他一筆謝謝。

雖然到死還要工作聽起來有點悲哀，這年頭連驅魔師也不得好死實在悽慘。

不過，這身體也太重了，又笨又沉又酸又痛的，地獄的地板也太軟得像是……床？

Jason緩緩撐開厚重不已的眼皮，映入眼前的是夜晚的白色水泥天花板，淡淡的消毒水味令他真實得似曾相識，不過更加乾淨、清爽、安靜，空間也寬敞多了的……醫院。

他睜開眼，長年的習慣讓他開始不動聲色地評估起環境，周遭看起來像是他一輩子住不起的高級套房式單人病房，身體的傷口被謹慎地包紮好，感覺躺了一陣子但身上卻不黏膩，被細心照料到以Red Hood的標準來說根本是渡假。

所以，我還活著？

Jason還無法從近似於死而復生程度的驚訝中回神，能活下來當然是好，但是怎麼活？怎麼救？他可以確定自己還好好是個人類也沒被變成什麼吸血鬼還是惡靈的，比起活過來的驚喜，比較多的是錯愕與疑問，不過這一切在他看向旁邊的床頭桌就都有了解答，桌子上除了擺有插著鮮花的花瓶外，還有一瓶他只在圖鑑上看過的聖血容器，刻有密密麻麻祈禱詞、世界僅此一瓶的罐子，拆開封口、內部空蕩蕩地擺在那。

所以，我還活著。

立刻明白所有事情的Jason閉上他有些發熱的眼睛，那不是對於自己還活著的感動，而是悲傷，對於自己被選擇活下來的悲哀，從兩人之間。

Jason望向半開的窗戶，黑夜下，一隻吸血鬼像是守護著這棟建築的石像獸蹲坐在外牆邊緣，漆黑的身上帶著一條魅色的藍紋，莊嚴且優雅，身處在血的折磨下，看守熟睡的人們免於夜世界的侵擾。

「Jason？你醒啦？」

真的很美，他的吸血鬼。

Jason默默看著察覺自己醒來的Nightwing站起身，輕巧地從窗戶跳進來，Nightwing走到他的床頭，一臉對於他終於醒來的開心與對傷勢的關懷。

「上來。」Jason沒等對方開口，擺擺手要對方靠過來他這。

「呃、你身上傷還沒好，我怕壓到你的傷……。」

「還是你要我現在拉掉身上這些狗屁點滴過去你那？」

Nightwing只好乖乖按照對方意示爬到對方床上，因為他知道對方絕對說到做到，他小心地不壓到對方傷口，將兩隻腳跪在對方的大腿兩側，以不碰到對方傷口的姿勢盡可能靠近對方。

而就在他困惑Jason想做什麼時，Nightwing就已經陷入一個會令普通人類發痛的擁抱中，無視點滴、傷口縫合地狠狠抱緊，像是失而復得，也像是即將失去，即使壓裂傷口直到流血也不願放開的心痛不捨。

Nightwing沉默下來，知道對方已經猜出為何會被救活的他伸手回抱對方，像是安撫又像是珍惜，自己直到指尖的藍紋雙手輕柔地撫默著對方的背，給予最溫暖的擁抱、提供最緊密的倚靠。

「Bruce用聖血搶救你。」Nightwing開口說，「幸好那台換血儀器當初Bruce為了逼我馬上變回人所以一直備著隨時啟用，才來得及救你、洗淨你身上的血，否則陰氣與毒素很快就會把你整個人腐蝕了，手術也救不了你，雖然代價是得用掉整瓶聖血。」

「Bruce選擇救你。」他微笑，「這是我們的決定，我不後悔，就如同我所說的，Richard Grayson已經死了。」

Jason沒有答腔，他只是使勁地將頭埋入Nightwing的頸肩裡，緊閉雙眼掩去他的眼眶濕潤與哽咽，收緊手臂感受他懷裡的溫度與呼吸。

「高譚沒事，其他人也都沒事，你救了全世界呢。」

Jason可以感覺到對方在笑，笑得自豪及寬慰，他們成功消滅巫妖，阻止地獄之門開啟，救了高譚、救了全世界。

堂堂驅魔師Red Hood救了全世界，真它馬的帥斃了。

「你也還活著，Jason，你還活著。」

卻救不了自己最想救的人。

真它馬的帥斃了。

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕節快樂～～節日應景（？）更新ww
> 
> \--------

Jason醒後，開始他舒適的養傷生活，不過份打擾的貼心照料、完善的娛樂設備、清淡卻不失美味的伙食，知道這些都是誰在付錢的他也就大方地享受起這些，畢竟一生中能有多少次有這種高等待遇，一般他都是只能擠吵得要死的便宜病床甚至等傷口縫好就偷溜走，對於一個家當就是槍枝武器的人來說，醫藥費什麼的還是一筆龐大且次要的開銷，畢竟人體會自己痊癒啊對吧！

Jason無聊看著比Roy家還要大還要高級的電視，播放的新聞內容不斷描述前幾天化學工廠的大規模化學氣體外洩，導致高譚市民集體昏厥，或是產生嚴重幻覺的嚴重意外，造成這起意外的該工廠已負起責任倒閉關場，Wayne企業開設的相關基金會全力提供這場意外受災人員等相關補助與協助等等之類的新聞，然後再加上一點管線與化學氣體的管制檢討，煞有其事地騙騙一般老百姓，整件事情已經由Bruce透過教廷的手掩飾好一切，即使是再好的偵探和檢察官都查不出來的天衣無縫，像這種專門在出事時用來頂罪的空殼公司，Jason毫不懷疑Bruce手上絕對有好幾間。

世界就這麼恢復和平，即時發生大災難，墳場像是被翻過一輪、太平間宛如開過派對般凌亂，人們依然只相信自己想相信的，仍舊可以撫平一切，回到原本的狀態。

與以前絲毫未變，包含Batman、包含Nightwing，早該死去的依然會死，一切都沒有變。

Jason厭煩地關掉電視，其實傷口早就復原到逃走也不會有致命危險的程度，要是以前的他早就因為嫌無聊跑走了，從來沒有人能限制Red Hood的來去，不過此時他卻沒有離開的念頭，因為不知道該去哪、因為不知道該做什麼，他什麼也不想作，暫時的，沒有目標，沒有值得讓Red Hood動起來的目標。

一切都恢復原狀。

就在Jason盤算著乾脆今晚溜出去酒吧把自己喝個爛醉時，禮貌的敲門聲在安靜的病房中響起，與平時醫護人員輕柔的敲法不同，來的人明顯有力道許多，不過不是用著蠻力敲，而是強壯卻盡可能輕巧溫和的強而有力，他想得到可能會出現的除了Bruce外，所有人都已經來看過他，不應該是這種敲法。

想不出有什麼理由拒絕對方也很好奇來者何人的Jason應許了對方的敲門，而來訪的人的確超乎他想像，之前見過一次但沒有理由再來找他的人。

「午安，傷勢有好一點了嗎？」

一位帶著黑框眼鏡，一席輕鬆便服的男子慎重地關好門，老老實實地站在床尾，Jason沒看過這付模樣的男子，他比較熟悉的是對方那身正裝，代號Superman的驅魔師。

「有何貴幹？」Jason不甚友善地問，尤其是他想不出對方有什麼理由來找自己，如果是要來獵殺Batman或Nightwing，那麼對方應該直接動手而不需要來找自己，按Batman的想法來看，現在Batman最需要的就是有人能殺死他好毀掉鑰匙，因此Superman完全不需要擔心打不打得贏的問題。

「表達一下問候而已。」對方微笑，「我是為了私事而來，請叫我Clark就好。」

「我可不記得我們有好到需要你的問候，Clark先生。」Jason刻意著重在先生兩個字上，來了表他們有多生疏。

「我沒有認出原來你就是B以前帶的那位男孩。」Clark沒有被對方的尖銳態度冒犯到，反而像是自己理虧地露出不好意思的表情，「畢竟他當年形容你，大概才這樣的大小，結果沒想到你居然長得這麼高壯，簡直判若兩人。」

Jason瞪著為了形容個子大小而將手擺在大腿高度的Clark，更加不友善的那種。

「我見到Batman了。」Clark開門見山說，「他生氣起來還真是一點也沒變，只是現在就連外表都像是惡魔了。」

「你知道多少？」Jason懶散地靠在被拿來當墊背的枕頭上，他知道這場對話短時間內不會結束，尤其對方似乎已經知道Batman的真實身份。

「我們談過了。」Clark證實他的猜想，「你也知道，人類有人類的習慣，夜生物有夜生物的習性，我對付過惡魔，但絕對不是像Batman那樣，認真打一架就會知道，即使被變成魔鬼，只要內心還保有人心，那麼即便外表是魔，仍舊還是人。」

「你們的談過是坐下來喝杯茶、吃吃點心的那種？」

「不，當然是互相暴打一頓，他試圖誘使我下痛手時，我掐著他脖子的時候談的。」聽出對方調侃之意的Clark不介意地笑了笑。

「所以呢？你是來告訴我你準備好要宰了他，要我別插手這件事情嗎？」Jason滿不在乎地說，「殺死惡魔，讓世界恢復和平，太好啦！讓那群該死的都滾回地獄去吧！」

「關於Nightwing的事情我很遺憾。」

「呵，關你什麼事。」Jason冷笑了一下，宛如遷怒，「這又它馬的關你屁事。」

「不過，關於Batman的事情。」Clark像是斟酌著字句般慎重地開口，「原本我的確是私心想藉機尋找B的下落而接了這個任務，但如今我很慶幸是我接了這個任務。」

「什麼？能由身為前好友的你親手殺死他嗎？」

「不！」Clark首次在這場談話中皺眉，「當然不是。」

「我覺得你們都誤會我了，我的任務的確是消滅鑰匙，但這不代表我一定得殺死些什麼。」Clark繼續解釋，他走到窗邊，打開窗戶，讓舒適和煦的陽光灑入房中，溫暖的徐風吹拂著遮蔽用而非檔光的透光潔白紗製窗簾，帶來舒爽溫和的氣氛。

「幸好我能接到這個任務。」Clark絲毫不介意被風吹起的白窗簾打在他身上，遮掩住他的身軀，他拿下眼鏡，仰頭看向蔚藍的天空，勾起屬於Superman的溫柔微笑。

「對惡魔的詛咒。」

被風吹起的窗簾飄在Jason與Clark之間，透白的窗簾映著Clark的身影，不知道是太陽的照射還是即使遮住還是能看到影子的白紗窗簾的映襯，沒吭聲的Jason產生一種錯覺，覺得對方耀眼得像是發出光彩，宛如某種神蹟，透過白色的教堂玻璃，照射出神聖的光明。

「我有點心得。」

隨著微風吹起，Jason透過窗簾，看見一抹若有似無的影子。

「哈……。」Jason乾聲地笑了一聲，雖然乾啞，卻是真心想笑，而Clark也回以一個明白對方瞭解的笑容，甚至促狹地伸出一根食指放在嘴前作出希望對方保密的噤聲手勢。

「也是，我怎麼會沒想到，既然都有惡魔了。」Jason自嘲著，不過這是他有史以來第一次是富含愉悅的自嘲，笑自己是傻子，笑自己孤陋寡聞。

笑自己不相信奇蹟。

遮掩在飄起的白紗窗簾後，從對方背部伸展開的那抹影子，像是日光灑落的錯覺，或是徐風吹起的虛影，映幻出一對潔白的翅膀。

宛如天使羽翼。

帶著希望。

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

「不是說好不要什麼都用槍嘛！」Nightwing閃過蜥蜴人的攻擊。

「你覺得這鬼東西能溝通？」抓準Nightwing側身讓出的空隙，Red Hood舉起槍送敵人一顆子彈。

「呃、好吧！我的錯。」Nightwing見敵人大吼殺紅眼地往他衝來，他躍身翻到對方身後，迅速地用尖爪刨開敵人背部堅硬的皮肉，對方憤怒地張口，轉回身想咬死這吸血鬼小畜生，卻沒想到Nightwing瞬間蹲了下來，迎面而來的是子彈的貫穿，擊中嘴裡毫無防禦的咽喉，Nightwing也趁機踹垮敵人的平衡，最後蜥蜴人還搞不清楚自己為何會躺在地上時，就被Red Hood一槍斃命、不留屍首。

「馬的，搞那麼複雜，就說一開始直接殺掉就好了嘛～」Red Hood理了理自己的外套厭煩地抱怨。

「別忘了上次要不是我多問，你可能就要錯殺小魚逃掉大尾啦！」Nightwing笑了笑。

像這樣一起夜巡共同對付夜生物已經發生過好幾個夜晚，Red Hood知道他們這樣的組合在外人眼中看起來多怪異，說給以前的自己聽也絕對會大笑覺得自己有病，驅魔師跟吸血鬼？有沒有搞錯。

不過現在來看卻是如此理所當然，Red Hood沒有再拿就近監視什麼的藉口擺在眼前，他就是爽，他就是喜歡讓敏捷優雅的Nightwing在他身邊打轉，明明是無光的深夜、黑暗的子嗣，Nightwing卻依然耀眼得嚇人。

腦袋不正常？吸太多陰氣變白痴？算是死過兩次的Red Hood表示一切都吃屎去吧！他就是愛跟名為Nightwing的吸血鬼搞在一塊。

「如何，」Nightwing將手臂靠在驅魔師的肩上，「今晚回家一趟吧！」

「啊啊～我一直都有回家啊！」

「欸，你明明知道我說的不是你在Roy那的房間。」

「幹嘛，我沒事去那做什麼。」Red Hood將槍收好，故意維持他的冷漠，他當然知道對方指的是Wayne大宅。

「就是有事啊！」Nightwing喜孜孜地將臉貼到對方臉上蹭，「今天是～」

「B第一次在非月圓日是人類外表的日子！」

Nightwing像是宣佈什麼大喜事般誇張地揮著手臂。

「所以走啦～當作是陪我回去，都跟你每天晚上四處鬼混的今天就當作送我回家啊Little Wing。」

「我可不認為誰有那個膽敢在回家路上襲擊你，你沒去咬別人就不錯了Dickie Bird。」

Red Hood雖然說著抱怨的話，但他還是走向機車，準備離開這往Wayne家方向前進，頂多只有在Nightwing開心跟上來時捏了對方屁股洩憤。

『對惡魔的詛咒，我有點心得。』

Clark所說的這句話過份謙虛得誇張，不是有點心得的程度，而是根本有辦法能解，誰能料想得到驅魔師三巨頭之一的Superman不是人類？

不過也難怪沒人發現，Clark雖然不是人類但也不算是夜生物，他散發出來的不是害人的陰氣而是令人安心的清爽煦光，擁有的並非邪惡魔力而是純淨聖力，這些特徵都能以驅魔師能力作為藉口掩飾過去，以為他只是力量很強的驅魔師，而不是其實無須倚靠任何聖物就能徒手發出聖光痛揍夜生物的聖屬生物，是能幻化出羽翼、類似故事書裡天使的存在，所以他能淨化惡魔、所以他能破除詛咒。

Superman的血，能消除詛咒。

雖然沒有消除過惡魔下的龐大詛咒，不過原理上能辦到的話值得一試，只要除掉當初被變成吸血鬼的詛咒，惡魔的能力與權限就無法繼承在人類身上，那麼拔掉惡魔身份恢復成人類，也就同等於毀掉鑰匙，Superman以超乎常人的耐心努力說服Batman接受這個實驗性治療，這可說是Superman賭上性命的決定，他知道萬一曝光自己的身份，他會被視為異端、同等於夜生物那般該被除掉，畢竟比起相信從未見過的傳說物種，嚴謹保守派的驅魔師們寧可相信是偽裝成天使的夜生物，但他寧願被驅逐也不願在自己明明就擁有解決方法下，眼睜睜看著Bruce去死，他相信Bruce不會出賣他，所以也希望Bruce能相信他，至少給他一次機會，讓他不要當個見死不救的殺人兇手。

Batman思考了很久，畢竟他就是認為對方是異端的嚴謹派，加上惡化的精神衰弱增長的頑固，雖然不再激烈拒絕卻遲遲未曾表態，久到所有人都非常擔心Batman會不會直接去自殺了結禍害也不願嘗試復原時，Nightwing終於受不了，抱持著即使打一架丟了命也要逼對方同意的氣勢去找Batman理論，Red Hood也意外到場，但他只是一語不發沉默地站在一旁，聽著Nightwing激烈說著反正失敗或是發生意外也大不了一死，要是成功了就能恢復成人類，中途發生什麼意外還有Superman、還有他、還有Jason會擋著的各樣發言，拼命向Batman訴說他的希望。

他希望Bruce能活下來，死掉的人只要他一個就夠。

當Nightwing說出這句話時，Red Hood安靜地抬起頭，看向宛如披著深淵黑暗的惡魔，即使那位因為詛咒變成夜生物的人似乎感受到他的視線而轉頭對上也毫不退縮，直視著從暴躁固執中冷靜下來本該是人類的男子的雙眼。

那瞬間Red Hood知道對方被說服了，不知為何他就是知道，或許是因為他們同樣都有無法拯救的人、重視的人、相信自己的人，他們都同樣痛恨夜生物，任由怒火燃燒，但總是能在憤怒之下感受到微光的平靜，一種趨近於愛的光芒。

在經過漫長的一天一夜後，Batman終於不再驅足再次前來說服的Superman，而是同意他留下來，一起研究破除詛咒的治療實驗。

而今晚，就是Bruce第一次能在非月圓時以人類模樣出現的日子，不是魔力變強到能控制外型模擬成人類，而是詛咒削弱能浮現出人類的原樣。

當Red Hood騎到通往蝙蝠洞的隱密道路上時，他感覺到身後一沉，隨後一個略為冰涼的軀體就貼到他背上，他連看都不用看就知道是Nightwing跳上自己的機車後座搭便車，Nightwing很少搭車，大多都是靠自己的體能在都市裡奔跑跳躍，畢竟Nightwing需要黑暗來影藏自己的身影降低被發現的風險，而且搭車還沒帶安全帽實在太引人注目，身為前小警察的他表示他絕對立刻注意到並且衝上前開單，所以除非是移動到沒有人的地方，或是想討好、撒嬌什麼的，他才會跳上Red Hood的機車，用自己吸血鬼的身軀掠奪人類的體溫，甚至背靠著背躺在對方身上高談闊論各種垃圾話，擁有異於常人的良好平衡感的他、Red Hood就算煩也休想把他甩下去。

不過顯然這次是因為Nightwing心情很好，他甚至高聲哼起歌，旋律聽起來相當有異國情調，Red Hood猜想可能是對方生前小時候在馬戲團學來的，輕快且悠揚，讓黑夜不再沈重，而是多了一分星空浪漫，還原夜晚浪漫深邃的姿態。

夜晚就該這麼美麗，蘊含著清晨的希望，安撫白日的繁忙，寧靜且祥和。

Red Hood勾起微笑，加快手中的油門，不得不承認，他也很期待回家，回到那處有著能被稱為家人的人所在的地方。

與一輩子陪著的人一起。

『所以，這是什麼意思？』站在蝙蝠洞裡的Jason相當錯愕地看著Batman。

Batman瞪了對方一眼，彷彿在責備對方怎麼如此愚蠢聽不懂話。

『意思就是，Dick能夠藉由食用你的血降低他的惡化，雖然無法變回人類，但至少能免除腦內噪音與天性干擾，當然，相對的力量也跟著弱化，變成一般吸血鬼。』Batman敲了敲電腦的鍵盤，將各樣數據再更精準地顯現出來，他轉回頭看向還在努力消化訊息的Jason，『你血液裡聖血的濃度比原本還要高出幾個百分比，可能是在用聖血幫你治療時又干擾到你的體質，影響造血功能，使得你血液的聖血濃度提高，但也只是微量，只要停止食用你的血改吸食別人的，惡化依然會進行。』

『所以，要不你就跟他跟到你死為止，要不我就直接在這殺了他。』Batman指了指站在一旁同樣也是愣住的Dick，『他不會有意見。』

『呃、好，我說，當然，當然好。』Jason突然間不知道自己的雙手該擺在哪，只能僵硬不自然地揮動，彷彿手心冒出不存在的汗水一樣令人尷尬。

『即使你不這麼說我也打算這麼作。』Jason強迫自己恢復冷靜，他輕咳了幾聲，嚴肅地向眼前的黑影承諾。

『很好。』

『Bruce，你在想什麼？』Dick困惑地追上只是應了一聲就丟下他們，轉身離開去作自己的事的Batman。

『顯而易見的解決方案。』

『是沒錯啦～但怎麼……。』

『你以為我會禁止？』

『所以我才問你在想什麼，他是人類，我是吸血鬼，而且你不是一直都很討厭我跟驅魔師攪和在一起？』

『他是Jason Todd。』Batman終於放下手邊的事轉頭看向Dick，毫無猶豫，『他是解決方案，這就夠了。』

事情就這樣莫名其妙訂下來了，或許是同意與Superman一起研究解除詛咒的Batman對治療失敗或成功的擔心，才想徹底解決Nightwing的事情，但也或許真的就如他所說這是顯而易見的解決方案。

他能給予Dick新生，但能延續它的只有Jason，讓Jason來決定他們什麼時候失去Dick Grayson，讓Dick擁有繼續走下去的陪伴，他相信Jason的堅持，他信任Dick的判斷。

顯而易見的解決方案。

不過也有可能是覺得如果真要選一個人作為監督的話，Jason會愚蠢到不知道與夜生物長時間相處、必須要抵禦陰氣以維護自身健康這種基本常識因而被吸血鬼害死的話，那麼死一死也好，省得曾為導師的他還要勞駕自己的尊驅一腳踹死這傢伙向世界道歉，少一個蠢蛋地球更和平。

所謂自家人教訓起來不手軟。

Red Hood與Nightwing抵達蝙蝠洞裡時，Nightwing沒等前者停好車就率先衝過去，無視Alfred的禮節要求，一如往常擁抱的習慣，整個人扒上洞窟主人的身上。

「Bruce！你變成人了！真開心看到你～你成功了！」Nightwing緊緊環抱住Bruce的脖子，雙腳整個纏住對方的腰，活像無尾熊抱著大樹般攀在對方身上。

「Dick…我現在是人類模樣，撐不住你這樣抱。」Bruce努力維持著身軀平衡，讓自己不要被這成年男子的重量給壓垮。

「我實在太開心了！Bruce，終於看到人類時候的你啦～」蹭著對方頸肩的Nightwing一如往常沒在聽人說話。

Red Hood看著一臉興奮得要死的吸血鬼跟像是承受不了這幸福負擔有些困擾的半人類，走到也跟著滿臉笑意的Clark旁邊。

「貧血？」知道對方是現在Batman唯一供血者的Red Hood問。

「不瞞你說的確有一點。」Clark尷尬地笑了笑，「照這樣吸食下去應該總有一天能完全變回人類。」

「食量很大吧。」Red Hood一副過來人我懂的表情笑了笑，其實當他們知道Dick可以盡情享用Jason的血不怕惡化後，Dick曾提出想要吃飽一次看看的要求，結果吸血鬼並沒有吃飽，而是吸著吸著就整個人軟在Jason身上，最後下場是被Jason操到昏過去睡到隔天，吸血鬼顯然忘記喝對方的血除了飽足還會引發性慾這件事。

也幸好吸到某種程度就會發軟發騷任人幹，不然Jason還頗擔心自己會被Dick吸乾，畢竟誰都無法阻止解禁的餓死鬼的狂吃。

「嗯，老實說有那麼一次我還以為自己會死掉，不過能看見他那副模樣……噢！」

「嗯～還能伸出翅膀，這樣的狀態我喜歡。」終於把Nightwing從身上剝下來，背部展開一雙漆黑惡魔翅膀的Bruce滿意地笑了笑，完全無視自己的翅膀打到人這件事。

Red Hood再度用著過來人我懂的表情憐憫地看著被翅膀甩到臉部正中心的Clark，他完全懂對方摀住的臉是有多痛，況且還是成長完全的惡魔翅膀，而不是吸血鬼雛兒新生的翅膀呢～

Red Hood突然覺得心情好多了，看到世界上不只自己衰小還有別人也同樣悲慘的感覺真是無敵好，好到破天荒答應留下來一起用餐，在Wayne家的餐廳，與所有人一起，他甚至沒有拒絕管家幫他準備一間房間休息過夜，一間今後專屬於他的臥房。

就好像家人一樣。

「如何？」Dick拎著兩瓶啤酒走進房間，把其中一罐扔給這間房間的新主人。

「棒極了，誰不愛有戶外陽台的房間。」早在用餐時已經把面具拿下的Jason接下啤酒，「我還以為這裡只有紅酒洋酒等高級品，還是說這是私藏？」

「萬能管家的冰箱什麼都有。」Dick笑著喝了一口啤酒，享受啤酒帶來的輕鬆感覺，「你會搬過來住嗎？」

「至少不是現在，那不是我的作風。」Jason老實回答，他打開落地窗走到戶外陽台，「哪天吧！等我準備好。」

Dick只是笑了笑，沒有再追問勸說，他知道對方還無法坦率的接受這一切，但總有一天一定會。

「老實說我挺驚訝你的蝙蝠老爸居然會這麼乾脆同意你活下去，按他古怪又偏執的脾氣，早應該拉著你一起自殺去。」Jason倚在陽台欄杆上欣賞眼前風景，隱密又美觀的戶外庭園讓他很滿意，尤其是在爬窗方便度上面。

「別說你，我也很驚訝。」Dick跟著走到陽台，與對方不同，他選擇的是將背靠在欄杆上，享受夜風的吹拂，「我問了，他只說，因為你是Jason Todd。」

「他就這麼放心把你的命交到我手上，隨便就把你丟給別人，你不生氣？」Jason問。

「怎麼會，反正早就只吸你的血跟之前一樣啊！他之前就知道這件事了。」Dick聳聳肩。

「那他知道我們睡過嗎？」Jason調侃地笑。

「呃、這我不敢猜，我只能說我希望他不要知道。」Dick縮了縮肩膀，他承認這有點鴕鳥心態，「不過被知道睡過也不會怎麼樣啦！反正就都這樣了，當作吸血完的特別服務。」

「對，而且是要跟一輩子的，慘。」

「你慘還是我慘？」Dick轉過身，將手軸靠在欄杆上，慵懶地撐著頭歪斜地向對方露出笑容。

「當然是我。」Jason大言不慚地笑開，「大爺我這麼討厭吸血鬼。」

Dick跟著笑了起來，沒有任何醉意也沒有臉紅，酒精對吸血鬼起不了作用，世界上能讓他醉的只有對方的血，而對方也沒有調侃他喝不醉還喝根本浪費，只是與對方一起有一口沒一口喝光手中的啤酒。

「不過也有可能不會到一輩子啦！」Dick將空瓶隨手擺在一旁，「畢竟除了夜生物外，我還要防範除了你以外的驅魔師，搞不好哪天就這麼成灰去了。」

「到時候。」他將身體挨近Jason，將本該沈重的話題談得如同親密私語，「你就自由了，你要連同我的份繼續活下去，畢竟本來是給我的聖血被你用掉了，你不能隨便浪費。」

「然後直到哪天我也死了或是狗屎運的能活到老死，到地獄去找你？」Jason轉頭看向對方，「反正我也不是什麼能上天堂的貨色，你死了也只能去到地獄，剛好，你就乖乖等。」

「然後繼續再殺遍地獄嗎。」Dick笑了起來，他就知道沒什麼能嚇倒他的驅魔師。

「不過也有可能是我先掛。」Jason將空瓶隨意扔在地上，伸手攬住對方，「你懂的，高風險職業，專找危險事去幹。」

「那我會幫你報仇。」Dick微笑地傾向前將自己的額頭貼上對方的額頭，像是在談論著兩人的美好未來般，「幫你安葬，為你弔祭，然後自殺，下到有你在的地獄，直到地獄也跟著。」

陪著你。

「聽起來不錯。」Jason滿意地看向對方滿是笑意的藍色雙眼，宛如凝視著美妙的未來畫面，「地獄的Red Hood與Nightwing，這個我喜歡。」

哪也不去。

「不只一輩子……。」

Jason的嘴將Dick想說的話全數吻進腹中，配著彼此的氣息，深藏在兩人了然的心意中，沒有血、沒有傷，無關飢餓、無關供需，只有溫暖的人肌與偏低的體溫，親暱的碰觸與柔軟的包容，融合成永恆的承諾與誓言，在教堂的玻璃彩光下，在黑夜的微風星空下，即使最終將死、即使灰飛煙滅。

不只一輩子，而是直到地獄也跟著。

以血牽起，深於血中，即使死亡也無法分離的緣份。

陪著你，直到地獄。

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結了，沒想到居然有一天能寫上完結這兩個字，原本有很多想講但到了真的要講的時候卻什麼也想不到了XD"總之，很謝謝大家的一路等待跟支持，長達兩年半的連載時間、十八萬字的同人小說，全部都是我人生中的第一次挑戰，兩年來幾乎已成為制約地想辦法每週都寫點東西（雖然一度從週更變成月更XD"），不知不覺寫完、還不知不覺花心去寫別的短篇XD，能夠真的寫完，感覺就像是作夢一樣，好開心，也很謝謝看到最後的大家。
> 
> 當初本來只是跟友人F兩人在咖啡廳聊天的一個小腦洞，能發展成如此長的故事完全始料未及，事實上其他人的身份也都有想好，Damian是巫師出生，結果跑來找老爸當起驅魔師，Tim正式成為靈媒Red Robin等等之類的，但再繼續下去恐怖收不了尾，所以只好專注在JayDick兩人身上，雖然中途還一度想把唯一一場肉給拿掉，後來還是放了福利給Jason，否則他實在很可憐XDD看我對他多好（不要自己講）
> 
> 按照自我的收藏習慣這篇故事預計在2016年5月的GJ歐美場出，到時候會多寫一篇未公開的後續，來講講這個故事之後那些人的故事吧！
> 
> 2015年的最後，為這篇小說落下結尾，2016年的今後，也還請繼續多多指教:D
> 
> 謝謝你們，謝謝連載中的各樣支持，有你們才有這篇的完成～


	55. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於一個小家庭變成一個大家族的故事

「你不能故意凌遲一隻夜生物就為了把另一隻引出來，這實在太殘忍了！」

「跟他們談殘忍？他們吸光人的腦漿就不殘忍？Red Robin你這白痴！」

「你根本不配稱為驅魔師，巫師的小孩。」

「好了，夠了，Red Robin、Robin，停止你們的爭吵。」

一隻身穿黑色斗篷的吸血鬼站在靈媒與驅魔師中間，一臉嚴肅地制止兩人的爭吵。

「Robin，你應該有更好的方法來解決事情，雖然這樣的手法的確快速有效，但這不是驅魔師的方式，如果你想成為Batman，首先就是學著怎麼當個驅魔師。Red Robin，我知道以你的立場很討厭巫師，但至少他現在改過不再使用巫術，我們說好了不再抓著這點來攻擊他。」

被責備的兩人同時撇開頭不吭聲，但至少已經不再爭吵，幾乎習以為常這種必須處在中間的吸血鬼無奈又有點欣慰他們總算停止爭吵嘆氣時，一位驅魔師拉著繩索盪到他們面前。

「怎麼，吸血鬼媽媽又再當保母啦！」Red Hood毫無同情心地笑。

「閉嘴，Red Hood。」Robin瞪眼以對，隨後就自顧離開去著手其他工作，擺明就是大爺他心情不好不想理人。

「那小鬼還真一如往常只給你好臉色啊！」

「哈哈，顯然我們對好臉色這詞的定義相差很遠，不過比起以前的確稱得上好臉色了。」吸血鬼無奈地聳聳肩，「你那邊結束了？」

「簡單貨色。」Red Hood回答，「今晚又你代班當Batman？」

「嗯，B在正義聯盟那邊有點事。」吸血鬼點點頭，隨後他勾起笑容，「要回家裡來份甜點嗎？」

「有何不可。」Red Hood回以微笑。

從小失去雙親、長大失去性命的Dick，本以為身邊還能有給予他另一種生命的人已經是個奇蹟，沒想到還會出現跟自己共渡一輩子的人，甚至是，其他可說是家人的人，讓原本獨自生活、獨自死去的他，在死去後的人生不再是一個人，而是多了好幾份羈絆、相互照料的家族。

許久之前發生那場大災難降臨的地獄之門戰爭，並未對人間留下什麼太大影響，卻將夜世界整個震盪開來，各路人馬的預謀，靈媒濫用基因違法製造半血統夜生物的犯行，Superman身份的曝光等等，已經不再是單純的黑暗光明種族大戰，而是混入更多灰色地帶，複雜的情況因此刺激正義聯盟的誕生，以及，確信高譚不能沒有Batman這件事。

配合治療與復健，Bruce已經徹底洗去詛咒恢復成人類，沒了惡魔強大力量的他透過訓練重拾驅魔師的能力，不過他並未捨棄Batman這個形象，雖然只要距離夠近，夜生物就會發現他只是個人類，但先前震懾的惡魔氣場與基本上遇見他還活著的夜生物不多，半人半鬼的猜忌讓夜生物還是多有忌憚，加上Batman已經成為一般人口中的都市傳說，即使不小心被人看見也頂多被當作故事而不被警方追查，大大方便他的夜巡，因此即使恢復成人類，他仍然以Batman為形象守護夜晚。

Richard John Grayson撤下失蹤人口的協尋、宣告死亡，Bruce不知從哪弄來死亡證明，讓Dick成為法律上的死人，甚至還弄了個墓碑，與空棺木一起葬在Wayne家族的墓園中，驅魔師Red Hood也正式與他的委託人告知這個消息，結束這份委託，而委託人Kori對這個不幸的消息出乎他意料並無多大的反應，只是點點頭表示她知道了，Jason猜想或許對於她的前男友兼好友的失蹤早已有心裡準備。

而就在Jason轉身打算離開時，Kori突然冒出一句話：『他安好嗎？』

『……好。』或許是指遺體，或許是指安葬地方，Jason持續騙自己。

Kori並未為難，她只是露出笑容，滿意的微笑，隨後一句話也不再過問地轉頭離去。

或許我們的星火公主其實什麼都知道。Dick如是說。

而至於解救某種意義上可稱為是半天使的Conner的少年Tim，他的積極主動加上Dick的鼓勵勸說，總算讓Bruce同意訓練Tim，使Tim從業餘人士變成專業靈媒，除了為Batman重新找了個固定幫手，也讓Tim有能力幫助Conner控制自己的力量，畢竟另一半基因來源的Superman不管在能力或立場上，實在不知道該怎麼面對那位突然冒出來的半個後代。

然而世間就是如此無奈，穩定和平的日子能長久卻不是永遠，正式踏入夜世界的Tim終究因自己的選擇付出代價，成為孤兒的他，在Wayne家的收養下，讓他不只是檯面下與Bruce跟Dick友好得如家族夥伴，而是從法律上成為了一家人，在他們的陪伴與保護下繼續堅定自己的意念，維持夜晚和平，此外他也在商場上展露天賦，隨著年齡增長也開始能為Wayne企業貢獻心力，就連Bruce都不得不承認，在商業管理方面，Tim遠比上面兩位還來得更像兒子。

其實在正式收養Tim時，Jason對靈媒這身份的不滿推升到最高點而大爆發，不過這其中蘊含他對Bruce個人的針對性，Jason本來就沒有多喜歡賣弄天賦、只想在夜世界卡油水而毫無理念的灰色身份，非常討厭一般平民老百姓僅僅因為那點天賦不知輕重踏入夜世界來亂，為世界製造更多不幸，夜世界從來都不是什麼好東西，不該讓活在陽光下的人類進來，明知如此的Bruce卻還接受Tim，造就一位本該平安度日的人的不幸，這才是Jason真正不滿的地方，加上Tim的雙親被巫師殺害這件事更加證實了Jason堅持的觀點，讓Jason毫不講理地將所有的錯全怪在Bruce身上，跟Bruce發脾氣不用說，還三番兩次挑釁Tim，讓卡在中間的Dick相當頭痛。

不過也幸好還有Dick擋在中間，加上Tim的沉穩與諒解，在多次的事件磨合下，Jason也終於漸漸接受Tim的存在，或者說，接受無論Bruce有沒有訓練Tim、事情總有一天會發生的事實，也終於能正視專業訓練對Tim的好處，避免業餘盲目的找死與犯蠢。

其實Jason也只是不希望自己的悲慘事情發生在另外一個孩子身上而已。

Jason沒有說出口，按他的個性也一輩子不會說出來，不過如今他已不是獨自一人，而是有人陪著、有人會懂，替他表達他不願表示的真正事實，讓他瞭解同樣硬脾氣的Bruce不想說出口的心中想法，使家族的氣氛和緩起來。

之後就是，Bruce Wayne的死去，Damian Wayne的出現。

Dick幾乎不敢再回想當時他是怎麼撐下去、他們是怎麼撐過去的，先別說Bruce的死去讓他們措手不及，與古老巫師家族之女生出的Bruce親生兒子更讓他們炸鍋，Damian仗著巫師能力用巫術傷害Nightwing、試圖掌控高譚黑夜的行為，讓Red Hood徹底仇視，不留情地開槍攻擊甚至幾乎打死Damian；出生於巫師家族的身份也使本來就討厭巫師的Red Robin強烈反對，從小受到巫師嚴酷訓練非自然產子的Damian自然也不是吃素地反擊回去，讓失去Batman鎮壓的高譚不僅外患還內憂，逼得Dick不得不嚴厲控管一切，阻止自己人彼此的廝殺，儘管所有人都不諒解也毫不退讓，他本來也不是脾氣多好的人，他只是相較之下的好以及坦率，當即使退讓都無濟於事時，任何人都無法改變他的決定。

Dick接任Batman，留下Damian訓練，Red Hood跟隨Arsenal離開高譚，Red Robin自立出去、踏上尋找深信還活著的Bruce之路。

這段是身為倚賴Jason血液維生的吸血鬼最艱難的時光。

Jason的離開對堅持不再飲用他人鮮血以避免惡化的Dick是一大重傷，雖然降為普通吸血鬼對於血的基本需求量變低，但冷凍血包依然只能延遲飢餓無法維生，還是需要鮮血才能存活，但即使要忍受飢餓的煎熬，Dick也沒有妥協，他仍然堅持留下Damian，沒有按照Jason的意思幹掉或把這個號稱要當Batman的邪惡巫師小屁孩踢出門，反而是角力般訓練矯正Damian的行為。

不過即使到根本翻臉的程度，Jason終究沒有拿Dick的命來開玩笑，在Dick幾乎快撐不下去的時候、或是擾人的滿月之夜，Dick會來到荒野郊區，與無聲出現的Jason一同倚靠在某棵樹木下，卸下堅持與立場，裝作彼此還只是當年在夜晚陽台上交換氣息的兩人，寧靜、安祥地給予彼此擁抱與溫暖。

後來隨著Damian越來越上軌道，事情也終於開始有了讓步，或者是他們看清更多生死，感受到許多堅持在分離之前根本微不足道，又或者是心中對彼此的關懷終於讓自己願意從另一個角度看待事情全貌，家族又再次和好，只是這次多了一位，也少了一位。

不過就如同Bruce曲折離奇的人生，Bruce從地獄復活了，正確來說他沒有死，他只是掉進地獄，然後幸運地活著回來，重披戰袍，與其他人一同繼續為人類而戰。

Dick從未想過自己會有家人，能重新擁有這麼多家人。

即便這家庭有點複雜，沒有血緣關係，更沒有法定關係，誰家的老爸是曾經為惡魔還從地獄走一遭回來的驅魔師？誰家的大哥會是個法律上死亡人口的吸血鬼？誰家的家規是不准使用巫術並且禁止任意移動家中擺設以維持防護結界？

有誰的家，是夜生物與人類能共存同桌，像一家人一樣相互看照。

在他生前，曾擁有一個溫馨的小家庭，在他生後，則有了一個溫暖的大家族。

因血牽起的家族。

「Dick，Bruce說他那邊順利結束，要回來了。」坐在椅子上的Tim一邊拿起餅乾一邊讀取筆記型電腦中顯示的訊息說。

結束夜巡後，難得無事不需要在洞窟加班查線索，因此他們將夜巡後的小甜餅宵夜時光搬到起居室，懶散地窩在舒適的沙發裡享受夜晚的安祥。

「真快，我還以為……嘿！你僵什麼？該不會想回去吧？幹嘛這樣又不是沒見過Bruce，都同桌吃過飯了還在鬧什麼彆扭。」坐在沙發上倚靠在對方肩上的Dick明顯感受到對方聽見Tim的發言而輕微僵直的身軀。

「嘖，該不會是想逃了吧Todd。」Damian從書中抬起頭輕蔑地嘲笑對方。

「哼，誰想逃還不知道勒，今晚你作了什麼事你自己很清楚，等老爸來打你屁股吧！」Jason譏諷地反擊，心情愉悅地看著對方肩膀一縮的心虛反應。

「Grayson已經教訓過我了。」Damian轉頭看向自己點名的那位，「你不能再提起那件事，我們已經說開了。」

「不用Dick打小報告Bruce一樣會知道。」Tim連抬眼都沒，平靜地再補一刀，「你別忘了他是誰，還需要有人跟他告狀？」

「哼，我非常懷疑你就是愛告狀的那個。」Damian毫不客氣地瞪回去。

「好了沒人要告狀好嘛～」Dick出聲制止，早就習慣這群人湊在一起真的什麼都能吵。

「告什麼狀？」

突然插進來的聲音讓他們所有人都嚇一跳，他們立刻看向聲音來源的門口，完全沒想到剛剛才說要回來的人此時已經站在門口。

「父親。」Damian正座坐好，問候從外地回來的人。

「Bruce，這麼快就回來啦！」Dick向晚歸的人微笑，「還以為你要需要一點時間。」

「搭了順風車。」Bruce沒再多解釋，他掃了一眼在場全部的人，Tim以點頭作為招呼，而Jason只是保持沉默地看他一眼，算是意思意思了表問候。

對於Jason近乎失禮的冷淡反應，Bruce並不感到生氣，而是突然感覺到疲倦，不是心累的倦怠，而是放鬆下來的慵懶，如同家中壁爐的溫暖，緩緩醞熱，原本打算下去洞窟工作的念頭也不知為何被起居室的沙發給吸住，讓他不知不覺坐下來、詢問高譚今晚的狀況，即使他知道根本沒發生什麼大事。

Dick知道對方真正想問的並不是夜巡任務，但他依然還是侃侃而談，毫無重點、根本只是流水帳的說明不時被Jason吐槽，顯然對他的發言相當嫌棄的Damian也偶爾出聲抗議，Tim則好心地適時補充說明讓整體聽起來比較順暢些。

就像一家人的談話時光。

Dick從未想過自己會有家人，能重新擁有這麼多家人。

Dick滿意地瞇了瞇眼，望著被Damian跟Tim吵嘴弄得有些頭疼的Bruce，Dick偷偷捏了坐在身旁的人的手，毫不害躁地將全身重量都擠到旁邊的人的身上。

「你幹嘛？」Jason問。

在他生前，曾擁有一個小家庭。

「沒什麼。」Dick勾起嘴角，滿足地微笑，「只是覺得這樣很好。」

在他生後，則有了一個大家族。

對所有人都是。

「這樣很好。」

不再是一個人。

因血牽起的家族。

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇同人小說將會在台灣5/21 GJ歐美only場出本發售，目前是台灣場次限定、沒有開海外通販  
> 本子另有收錄未公開番外2，有興趣的請參照：  
> http://goo.gl/forms/zcJJnSw3Rn


	56. 網路通販公告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此小說本正式於Internet shop上架通販
> 
> 2018新年快樂！

拖了好久，終於委託寄賣商家進行網路通販，歡迎海外同好多加利用，謝謝:D  
http://www.hwulu.com/shop/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=4517


End file.
